The Run Away In Jump
by NedFynTanon
Summary: After a ghost almost killed Sam, Danny runs away from Amity Park with Plasmius hot on his tail. After spending a year in hiding, he is dragged to Jump City when Vlad sets his sights on it. But how will the Titans react when the infamous Phantom comes to town, the one that has been robbing industries for the past year? And what does a ring from Clockwork have to do with any of this?
1. Chapter 1- Sam!

**Hello readers, this is my very first Danny Phantom Fanfiction, although I can honestly say this is not my first time writing a story. I am also sorry to say that the Titans will not be making an appearance until the second chapter, sorry but this is mostly about Danny right now. And make sure to read the Authors note at the end of the chapter, there is some really important information that you may want to know if you want to read more of this story.**

**Happy Reading**

**~Ned**

* * *

**The Run Away in Jump**

Chapter 1- Sam!

Danny, Sam and Tucker were out on patrol like they do every night before heading home, hopefully before curfew. This night they were cutting it close since they spent the good part of the day working on a big project that was due in Mr. Lancer's class tomorrow.

They just got out of Danny's house when Tucker spoke up, "Here, why don't he split up and cut our patrol time in half. If anyone sees anything we can contact each other using the Fenton phones," Tucker then handed one to Danny, another to Sam, then kept the last one. "I'll take the East side, Danny, you and Sam can take the West."

Danny looked at Tucker with a raised eyebrow, curious as to what he could possibly be up to. He knew that Tucker was horrible with an ecto-shooter and doing a whole half of a city alone was a big job to take on. Danny was about to say something, but then Sam spoke up, cutting him off. "Good idea, but make sure to contact us as soon as you see a ghost," She said with a firm tone. "After all you have a really bad aim whenever it comes to guns." Sam added with a laugh.

Tucker looked a little annoyed and embarrassed with the comment, but a second later his face formed into a devious grin, "Alright, but if I do call I better not find you two love birds making out." Tucker said and before Sam could lift a finger to strangle him, he was running towards his patrolling area. Danny was left with his mouth wide open, his chance to ask Tuck what he was up to was now gone.

* * *

Danny and Sam walked around for about half an hour in silence, for one big reason, that left the two teens a little to embarrassment to speak. However, only one of the them finally gathered up their courage to bring the topic up. "So, Danny, do you plan on going to the summer dance with anyone?" Sam asked as she walked besides Danny, who for some reason felt his heart skip a beat, "After all it is the only dance of the year that is not a school sanctioned event and you aren't forced to dance with your parents."

Danny looked away from her a little nervous about the topic, "Actually I was planning on asking someone, but never found the right time to ask." Danny felt his heart act up again. Of course the person he wanted to ask was the person walking next to him, but whenever he thought of asking before, Tucker was always there ruining the moment. Danny suddenly paused when he a thought occurred to him, _'Tuckers not here now.'_ He thought to himself and he felt his face turn red. Danny had opened his mouth to finally ask the question that has only been imagined about between the two teens.

However, right when his lips parted a blue mist came out and Danny had to resist the urge to groan. _'Of all the- how many times today will I be interrupted?!'_ He thought as he took off to the sky to look around to find the stupid ghost that ruined the first real chance Danny had to ask Sam out.

Seeing nothing Danny let his guard down, but then he almost jumped out of his skin when he hears a loud neigh from a hoarse. He turned around to find the Fright Knight charging towards him, his sword, the Soul Shredder, drawn. The Fright Knight's sword had the weird ability to make whoever is cut by it live their worst nightmare. Danny just barely flew out of the way of the sword's touch when the Fright Knight's fist collided into Danny's stomach, causing him to fly into a nearby building. Before Danny knew what was going on he was buried in a pile of bricks.

"Danny!" Sam shouted with fear. She then looked up at the Fright Knight, resentment clear on her face. She quickly went for her thermos which was clipped on her belt, but the Fright Knight saw the action and acted fast, refusing to go back to that hell hole called the Ghost Zone.

Danny just barely got out of the rubble he was buried in to find the Fright Knight charging towards Sam, his sword pointed right at her. Danny could feel his blood run cold. "Sam!" He yelled trying to warn her and quickly charging in her direction trying to get to the Fright Knight before he got to Sam. However, his attempts were wasted as the Fright Knight ran his sword right through her. "SAM!" Danny yelled again as she fell to the ground. Danny quickly shot a few ecto-blasts at the Fright Knight to get him away from Sam and then sucked him into his thermos while his guard was down.

Danny then scooped Sam in his arms and rushed her to the Hospital. The only thing on his mind was to get her to safety and fast. Even when he arrived he did not bother turning back into Fenton. He just rushed Sam to the nearest hospital employee and begged them to help her.

* * *

Danny paced around the waiting room for what seemed like hours. He stayed in his ghost form refusing to leave for even a second. Of course he had told Tucker what happened through the Fenton phones. Danny also told him to tell Sam's parents the news since it would be a little weird and suspicious if Danny called them as Phantom.

While he was pacing his eyes kept going from the floor to the thermos he had sucked the Fright Knight into. He was half tempted to go somewhere far away from Amity Park and let the Fright Knight out to only beat the living shite out of him, but again, Danny refused to leave the room and miss any news about Sam.

When his thoughts were not focused on the beaten image of the Fright Knight that occasionally popped into his head, they were submerged in the simplest fact that Danny had unintentionally let all of this happen. He let his guard down and the Fright Knight had the opportunity to knock him out and get to Sam. Danny stopped pacing when the thought of never seeing Sam again finally made their presence known. He unconsciously sat down, put his face in his hands and let out a tired sigh.

When he was caught up in his thoughts Tucker and Sam's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Manson, finally arrived, and everything turned into chaos. Sam's parents had successfully knocked Danny out of his stupor and then made it perfectly clear to him that all of this was his fault. Danny stayed quiet while they yelled at him. His mind could not help but agree with everything the Mansons were saying. When they were not yelling at Danny they were on their phones getting their lawyers to get a restraining order on Danny. Saying that if Phantom came within a ten mile radius of Sam they would personally make sure he would bee locked up for the rest of his afterlife.

Tucker tried to back Danny up, but Danny only gave him a strict look telling him to butt out and to let them vent. Tucker of course did not seem pleased that Danny was getting chewed out by Sam's parents, but he did not push the matter either.

After what seemed like hours of being yelled at, the doctor finally came out with a sad smile on his face. "Well Mr. and Mrs. Manson, your daughter will be fine. Luckily the sword missed all of her vital organs so the she should heal properly. However she seems to be in caught in a sever nightmare." Danny smiled hearing that Sam would live, but it vanished when he flinched that the fact that she was living her worst nightmare. "Give her a few hours and she should wake up. You can all go see her now if you want." The doctor finally finished.

Danny was about to go in, but Sam's parents gave him a warning glance, clearly stating that if he took another step he would never see the light of day again. Danny let out a frustrated sigh and turned away. He walked out of the hospital and flew out into the clear night sky.

Honestly, he was not sure if he could go see Sam, even if he wanted to. The image of the Fright Knight running Sam through caused guilt to eat away at his heart. He was torn thinking of what he may go through is mind if he saw Sam wrapped in bandages and clearly in pain from her nightmare, both of which he thought were inadvertently his fault. Danny let out a stressful sigh. Of course he also had no intention of going home, although it was clearly past his curfew.

So instead he flew around aimlessly until he found himself landing on a tree in the middle of the park. He looked up at the stars and remembered the Camping trip he, Tucker, and Sam went on, along with half of the other kids in their grade. He remembered how Sam had been only a few seconds away from having to wear the shock collar and become Walker's new source of amusement, and the possible key to keeping Danny in check while he was the warden's prisoner.

Then the time Freakshow had controlled him, and how Sam was only seconds away from becoming a shish kabob on a pointed rock after falling off the train. Then the time Tucker almost ended up being a ghost when Desiree first appeared just because Danny could not help but show off his cool new powers. His mind kept being overrun with memories of all the times his friends and family had been put in danger. Like when Youngblood appeared and tried to push his parents down a waterfall when they went on that one road trip, or when the entire town was filled with Walker's goons that were looking for him and terrorized most of the town.

Danny groaned at all the times his loved ones lives' have been put in jeopardy just because his parents built the Ghost Portal. That one invention is what caused Danny to get his ghost powers and also let all the Ghosts out into Amity. Finally, a thought occurred to him, and before he had time to change his mind Danny was flying through the air towards his home with the glowing neon ' Fenton Works' sign.

* * *

When he got home he refused to turn back into Fenton. He had a mission and he was not going to ruin it now. Although every fiber of his being told him to just go to bed and rest the day's events away, but Danny knew they would haunt him both in his dreams and in the morning when he woke up. He knew that there was only one thing to do to protect everyone he loved, and his destination was in the basement.

When Danny got down stares he just stared at the portal in front of him. He knew that all of his problems started with that one portal, and today it would also end with it. In all honesty Danny had no intention of destroying the device. Who knows what may happen if Danny shot an ecto-blast at it. After all just by not changing the ecto-filter it blows up. He only had one plan in mind, _'Lock it forever.'_

Danny walked over to the portal and started to change the password into a lot of random numbers he chose not to pay attention to. So even if he wanted to open the portal again he could not. Danny let out a sigh before pressing the 'enter' button that would be the very switch that meant he could not turn back. With the button pushed he knew he had a limited amount of time to get what he needed and get out. Danny looked around the lab and picked up the only tools he thought were worth bringing with him.

Danny grabbed a few more Fenton thermoses, a Spector deflector. He also grabbed the BOOmerang so that if Sam, Tucker, or Jazz tried to look for him he would not make it easy. He then stuffed a lot of random inventions and objects in his hast. He knew how to build most of his parents' inventions by heart so he knew he did not have to grab that much.

When Danny thought he had everything he needed, he then walked over to one of the cabinets that held most the blueprints of his parents' inventions. He quickly looked and found the ones for the Ghost Portal. Before he could think twice about it he filled his hands with ectoplasm and the papers glowed green as they caught on fire. He knew that eventually his parents would be able to possibly build another one, but it would take a lot money and time.

When the papers were done burning Danny heard a loud gasp come from behind him. When he looked he found his mother, Maddie Fenton, staring at him in shock. _'I'm having the worst possible luck today.'_ Danny thought in his head, holding back the urge to roll his eyes of how much the today was just not going his way.

"What are you doing in my house?!" His mother yelled while a mini ecto-shooter came out of the wrist of her jumpsuit, aiming right at him.

"Ummm-," Danny started until he had to dodge a blast of ectoplasm that shot right at him. "I was actually just leaving." Danny almost yelled as he phased through the ceiling, the bag full of inventions in hand. He then rushed out the door before his dad could see him and shot ecto-blasts at him as well.

Danny took a short break when he knew he was far enough away from Fenton Works. He then got out a few pieces of paper and took a deep breath, not sure what to write. He knew that if he wanted to succeed with his plan he could only say goodbye to three people, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. He simply told Jazz and Tucker what he was doing and why, but for Sam it was the same thing, yet so much more.

He had written how he was sorry, and how he was really looking forward to seeing her at the summer dance. Yet, he could not bring himself to say that he really wanted to ask her to it. He figured it would hurt her to know that Danny had such feelings and had chose to leave them behind. When he put them in their own specific envelope he got out the thermos with the Fright Knight in it. Danny still wanted to open it and beat him up, but then decided he deserved something a lot worse. Danny turned himself intangible and phased through the dirt under him. Danny made sure to go as far underground as possible before he got out the thermos and stuck it into the dirt and kept it there. Satisfied with the Fright Knight's fate he then headed for the hospital.

Danny decided it would be best to stay invisible when he went to see Sam and Tuck. That way Sam's parents would not see him and chase him out. When he saw Sam his heart clenched. Sam's eyes were closed as tight as they could be and her hands clenched her blankets like they were her anchor to stay alive. Thankfully for Danny her hospital gown covered up the bandages so he could not see the wound the Soul Shredder left behind.

Beside her was Tucker, he was sitting on a chair looking sad and Danny knew his mood will only get worse when he read the letters. Danny then quickly dropped off the letters in Tucker's bag that held a Fenton Bazooka. Danny let out a sigh while he few away. He gave one last glance back at his friends and seeing now that half of his plan was now over. He slowly left his two best friends to finish what he started. Now came the dangerous yet very pleasurable part of his plan.

* * *

Danny flew through the mansion with ease. He really had to wonder why Vlad had not put some sort of ghost alarm or defenses in his house, but then again he would probably get annoyed whenever he came home. Danny eventually did find Vlad's vault and took what he thought he would need and flew downstairs to do the same thing he did back home, and a little more.

Danny, again found it too easy to get to Vlad's 'secret' lab. He quickly ran around the room all too pleased to finally be able to give Vlad some retribution for all the crap he had put him through.

Finally he made his way to the fruit loop's portal and almost laughed when the password was 'Maddie.' _'Of course, what else would a fruit loop do than obsess over a married woman for over twenty years.'_ He thought as he quickly entered some random numbers like he did at home, before he pressed enter he looked at the staircase to the lab and waited. He knew the fruit loop would walk down those stairs at any moment, sensing something was wrong in and with his lab.

Danny was soon proven right when Vlad Masters, Major, billionaire, halfa, and forever a lover of the Green Bay Packers, walked into the lab with a scowl on his face. "Daniel, what are you doing here at this time of night, and what happened to my lab?" He asked, his scowl growing deeper as he looked around the room with distaste.

Danny smiled a triumphant smile, "I'm here to say goodbye, and give you a gift before I leave." He simply stated, his smile only growing wider.

"Where are you going, and I certainly hope that 'this' is not my present." Vlad gestured to the lab which was now littered with the destruction of his many devises, and burning blueprints. Danny had taken special care to destroy all of his blueprints and equipment so that it would be hard for him to recover.

"This is only part of my gift, but I simply have to ask," Danny started leaning against the lock of the Ghost Portal, "did you want to take one last look at the Ghost Zone before I close the portal forever?"

Vlad's face was now turning red with frustration, "You wouldn't dare!" He stated.

Danny simply smiled to that comment. "Actually, I would. After all, I have to find some way to keep ghosts out of Amity while I'm gone. I'm only going to ask one more time, you want to look?" Vlad simply growled at Danny, clearly not amused. Then a black ring formed around Vlad's waist and then spit, one going up the other going down until Vlad Plasmius was floating where the billionaire used to be. Danny let out a disappointed sigh, "Well I guess that's a 'no' then." Danny then shrugged his shoulders, "All well," He said and then pressed enter and the door started to close.

"No!" Vlad yelled as he flew at the portal, in a failed attempt to keep the door open. His fingers were only a few centimeters away from the doors before they were finally closed forever. Vlad just stared at the door in awe. He then looked at Danny and annoyance appeared as clear as day on his face. "You have proven yourself Daniel, but this is not over."

Danny could not hold back a chuckle, "Oh, I know, that's why I gracefully took a few thousand parting gifts from you." Danny said holding up a large bag and then jumping in the air leaving a thoroughly confused fruit loop to his thoughts.

Danny then flew away form the mansion and towards areas unknown. He smiled as he opened one of his bags to show over half a million dollars lying in wait for him to use. Danny knew that Vlad would hunt him down until his dying breath. As a matter of fact, Danny was planning on. He knew that as long as Vlad was chasing Danny, he would leave his dad, Jack Fenton, alone. Even if his dad had unintentionally caused the accident that 'ruined' Vlad's life and caused him to lose the girl of his dreams, Maddie Fenton.

However, no matter how long Danny stared at all the hundreds in the bag he could not find any pleasure in it. Instead he started to feel the loss of his home, which he now left behind.

* * *

**Thanks everyone who has read my story so far, and like I said there is some important information I want to say. One, I need at least 3 reviews for this chapter for me to continue the story. If I don't get the reviews I'll still update the next chapter, but I will make you all wait a month because I don't like writing for people who don't have the time to review my story. Two, I accept all kinds of Flames, it helps me know that you all care about my story and want to see it get improved (it also helps heat up my my cold ass room). Three, I need all of you to help me with the pairings. I accept all kinds like Danny X Raven, Danny X Sam, I may even accept a Danny X Robin (although I don't think I could write it as well as you all might want me to) I also highly encourage you to pair up anyone you want, I am only slightly picky.**

**So again please review, and right when I see I have gotten 3 reviews you can all read the next chapter ASAP. Oh and I have a little challenge for you. If anyone can guess what my user name NedFynTanon spells before I upload the second chapter you can get a preview of the chapters I'll be posting. You only get a couple hints though so think carefully. One, just because it's capitalized doesn't mean it goes at the beginning of a word. Two, There are only two words you have to figure out a first and a last name. And Three, it is an actuall character in one of the two cartoons I'm crossing over. Have fun :3**

**~Ned**


	2. Chapter 2- Ned and the Titans

**Thanks for my first three reviews, I honestly didn't think they would come so fast I totally expected to have to wait at least three days O.O but I am pleased that they came in to me in only a few hours. I still need some Flames though, I am practically freezing to death in here!**

**~Ned**

* * *

Chapter 2- Ned and the Titans

Ned groaned when he heard a loud buzzing sound go off. _'No school, just sleep.'_ Ned thought as he hit the snooze button, to only have the alarm go off five minutes later. Ned tried to cover his head in his pillow, but the sound continued, "Fine, I'm up!" He yelled as he threw the alarm clock an evil glare debating whether or not to throw it across the room. He slowly turned off his alarm, got up out of his bed, and went to the bathroom to get ready for another long day of school.

Ned looked at the mirror with drowsy eyes and then started to get in the shower. In all honestly, Ned never really planed out this far ahead when he left Amity Park almost a year ago. His plan only went on until he pissed of Vlad and flew out of his mansion dramatically. After that Ned has done nothing but wing it. He used up a majority of the money he got from Vlad to get a new identity, and then he had to get more. Unfortunately that involved stealing. Fortunately it also involved stealing from Dalv industries, which was owned by Vlad Masters.

He then got a new look to match his new name, Ned Fyn Tanon, to replace his only one Danny Fenton. Yeah, it was a normal yet weird name, but it was perfect for throwing suspicion off of him. After all, Danny Fenton's name was on pretty much every milk carton in the U.S.A. and possibly some parts of Canada.

Danny Phantom on the other hand had not been touched. Ned could not bring himself to change anything yet. After all Phantom was his last connections to his past life and to Sam.

Ned finally got out of the shower and looked at his hair and could not help but smile, _'I'm sure Sam would have loved to see my hair like this.' _Ned thought to himself. When he got a make-over he changed his hair to make it seem like the perfect Goth/Emo hair style with his raven black hair covering most if not all of the top half of his face.

Ned also bought glasses to help cover his face. He knew he had to look and act like a completely different person to get rid of the suspicion of him being either Fenton or Phantom. That unluckily, also required for him to look and act like both a nerd and a total klutz.

Ned quickly got ready and rushed off to Jump High. He had only lived in Jump City for about a week and he already spotted the Titans and a few crazy fruit loops running around town. Of course Ned was a little disappointed that he could not help. After all, thanks to Vlad, he was now considered a thief and a menace in most parts of the United States. Phantom was later charged for kidnapping himself after Danny Fenton disappeared along with Phantom, the ironic right?

Ned made sure to keep Phantom out of the spot light as much as he could, but eventually his face was plastered on a couple newspaper stands after he stole from Vlad a few times. So Ned made sure to stay as far away from the Titans as possible. Although in retrospect it was probably a bad idea for a known criminal to come to a city full of teen super heroes.

Ned ran faster as he realized he was running late for school, really late. He could practically hear the bell ring from a few blocks away. _'Great,'_ Ned started in his head, _'already late and I have only been to school for three days.'_

Ned was thankful that the halls were empty when he walked in. It meant less bullies and noogies. When he walked into his new science class room he tried his best to come in unnoticed, but to no avail. "Mr. Tanon, I hope you brought a pass or a note from your parents as to why you are late." Mr. Spearly, his science teacher, stated, not even turning around to look at said teen.

"Um, no," Ned said hanging his head, "sorry."

Mr. Spearly looked over his shoulder at Ned. "Make sure it does not happen again, now go sit down." He said while turning back to the white board to wright down the notes that Ned should have been writing down.

Ned found out on the first day of school how much Mr. Spearly reminded him of Mr. Lancer. The look they both gave Ned when he got in trouble and the sudden shouting of random things when something major happens. In Mr. Lancer's case it was book titles, for Mr. Spearly it was the elements found on a periodic table. Ned really would not have been surprised if they were cousins they even looked alike with their bald heads and beards.

The day other than that one tardy was normal and event less, well the school day anyway. When Ned got out he immediately went to work. Ned found the job not even an hour after he arrived in Jump City a week ago. He worked as a waiter at the Pizza place in the middle of town. So far he had only worked for five very slow and boring shifts. Today however he was working the fast and restless rush hour which meant more tips and more work.

When Ned got to the Pizza place he quickly got into uniform and started to take people's orders and then bring them their food. The day was going smoothly until five people walked in and nearly cause Ned to have a heart attack. What made it worse was that they were sitting at one of the tables he had to serve. With a low groan he headed towards the Teen Titans.

* * *

Raven sat down in between Robin and Beast Boy, which was probably a really bad idea. Both Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing, yet again, about what type of pizza they should order. Raven felt like she was going deaf with BB yelling in her ear. She was only two seconds away from covering his mouth with her powers so that she could have a chance to get some hearing back in her ears. However, right when she was about to she heard a voice call out from behind her.

"Hello, my name is Ned, do you all know what you want yet or do you want me to come back later?" The boy asked eyeing the two Titans that were arguing. Raven turned around to find a boy about who was about sixteen, seventeen years old, Raven's age, with jet black hair that almost covered his eyes with dark red glasses. Raven noticed that he was fidgeting like a cornered animal.

"Meat supreme!" Cyborg yelled.

"No, Veggie!" BB yelled after him.

The boy, Ned, looked that the two in surprise as they started the fight again. Raven was about to shut the two boys up with her black energy, but stopped when she saw a sad smile crossed Ned's face. He also held a strange aura that was a mixture of both amusement and gloom. "Can I voice an opinion?" Ned said his smile growing wider, but his eyes still looked torn.

"Anything to stop the noise," Raven said in her usual monotone, despite her curiosity about the boy growing.

"Why not split the pizza, one fourth veggie, one fourth meat and then the last half you three can get whatever toppings you want."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "And the chief will make it?" She asked, she knew half and half were allowed but what he was suggesting sounded like a lot of work.

"If not then I can make it, I've gotten very good at cooking lately." Ned said with a smile that only made Raven's eyebrow raise more.

"That sounds like a thoughtful gesture, friend Ned, thank you very much!" Starfire said out of nowhere while clapping her hands together in her excitement. "Robin, Raven and I will have the pepper of the oni."

Ned looked at Starfire with shock, and Raven thought she felt unbearable sadness wash through him. "Um… your welcome…I guess," He said while walking off.

* * *

'_Friend, of all the things to say,'_ Ned thought now a little aggravated that that one girl had brought up a trunk full of emotions and memories. However he did not fell mad or angry at her. He knew she had no intention of hurting him. _'Wait… did she say pepper of the oni? Did she mean pepperoni?' _Ned thought thinking about what Starfire had said after the word 'friend.'

Confused Ned went up to the chief, and in the end, did have to make the Titan's pizza himself. Why he thought that would be a great idea was beyond him. However, when he brought the pizza to the Titans he was rewarded by a warm smile from the same girl that called him 'friend.' Ned could not help but blush, _'When was the last time a girl smiled at me like that?'_ Ned thought now trying to think back. "Do you guys need anything else?" Ned asked.

"Oh, yes I would like some Mustard please!" The girl said with the same warm smile that made Ned nod. Not even questioning why on earth she would want mustard with her pizza, if it was even for the pizza.

* * *

Raven could not bring herself to ignore Ned's over flowing emotions. It felt…bizarre… for lack of a better word. He seemed to have very mixed and confused feelings, especially when Starfire smiled at him or referred to him as 'friend.'

"Star, why did you call him 'friend'?" Robin asked sitting next to Starfire. "You just met him."

"Because, friend Ned is a nice person that cooked this glorious meal for us, yes?" She stated while picking up a slice of the pizza and taking a big bite out of it. "Oh, and it is most delicious!" She added with another smile.

Raven looked at the pizza, not sure if it was safe. After all, Starfire thought Raven's 'Pancakes' she made on her sixteenth birthday (also known as what could have been the end of the world) were 'delicious' and even added mustard to it. Robin, BB, and Cyborg seemed to have the same thing in mind as they looked at the pizza with weary eyes.

As far as Raven could tell it looked normal. The crust was a light shade of brown and Ned had perfectly separated the meat from the veggies so Cy and BB did not have to worry about getting something they did not want, or appreciate in their food. However looks could be deceiving. Robin seemed to be the only person at the table, besides Star, brave enough to take the risk. Robin took a deep breath like it might be his last and picked up a slice, and very cautiously took a bite.

"I didn't poison it if that is what you all are wondering." Ned said out of nowhere and made Robin spit out the pizza right at Beast Boy. BB yelped while Robin tried his hardest to not choke. Ned let out a frustrated sigh and set Starfire's mustard down in front of her. He then picked up a piece of pizza and took a bite. "There, are you all happy now?" He asked after swallowing the food without issue.

Raven looked at the boy, now officially curious. Somehow he had come up behind them without anyone noticing in the slightest. Even Star seemed surprised when he popped out of nowhere and gave her the mustard. However now she was slurping it down like it was a cool refreshing Coke and even tried offering some to Robin.

"If you guys need anything else just ask." Ned said before leaving. After that everyone took a bite out of their own pizzas and, to everyone's astonishment, it was amazing. BB looked like he had stars in his eyes while Cyborg was literally drooling at how good it tasted.

* * *

'_A year's worth of cooking for yourself has finally paid off,'_ Ned thought in the back of his mind when he the amazed look on the Titan's faces. He felt his stomach clench at the thought that he could consider the Titans his friends.

They were obviously able to take care of themselves so he did not have to worry about them getting hurt by his enemies, namely Vlad. On the other hand he was still Danny Phantom, a wanted criminal. Ned had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that the thought of letting them get close enough for them to figure out the truth and hunt him down. Ned let out a sigh when he looked back at the Titans.

"Friend Ned, come site with us!" Starfire yelled while waving a hand high in the air, snapping Ned out of his thoughts.

He looked at the girl confused, _'Does she really trust that easily?'_ He thought to himself. He looked at the girl and weighed his options. He let out a small shrug and walked over to her. _'What's one friendly talk?'_

"Friend, do you know when you are getting off of your work?" Star asked with a smile and Ned got a weird thought of how much she reminded him of his sister, Jazz.

"I should be getting off in five minutes, why?" He asked confused.

"I was curious if you would go to the mall of the shopping with me and possibly my friends?" She asked and Ned had abruptly found something nice and flat to trip on as he was caught off balance by the unexpected question.

"W-why would you want to go to the mall with me?" He asked just barely able to catch himself before he felt flat on his face.

"Because you have been so nice to us and I wish to repay you." She stated simply.

"Oh… Um, I don't know. I have homework, and then I have to go pick up some stuff for my parents. I honestly don't think I have the time," Ned half lied. He did have homework, of course, and something to pick up, but it was not for his parents.

"Oh, okay," Star said with a sad and pitiful look on her face that made Ned want to desperately find some way to make it stop.

Ned literally had an inner struggle in his head on whether or not to actually accept her offer. One side eventually won. "Fine, we can go shopping, but only one store." Ned said with a firm voice. Star shrieked with joy and started to drag Ned towards the mall. He was already starting to regret accepting the invite.

* * *

Raven even had to admit, what she was seeing was funny. Ned was literally being pushing and pulled in and out of the dressing room wearing one fabric of clothing after another. BB was already rolling on the floor laughing so hard he did not see Ned walking over to him, or the foot coming towards him, until it reached his stomach. Ned seemed to smile as BB was now rolling on the floor holding his stomach in pain, no longer laughing.

Everyone in the room knew that it was wrong what Ned did. But honestly they thought it was funny and everyone would have probably done something just as bad to the unexpected Beast Boy. "Can I go home now?" Ned asked. He clearly aggravated and tired of the 'shopping' trip.

"No, we have only seen one half of the clothes in the store!" Star stated. She rarely ever got to dress anyone up in human clothes, so she was taking full advantage over Ned.

"Uh, Star," Robin butted in, "The other half are girls clothes."

Star looked at the clothes with a twinkle in her eyes. Ned looked over at the other half and of the store and then at Star and paled, "Hell no!" He yelled, going back into the dressing room to change back into his normal long sleeved shirt and a regular pair of jeans. "I am going home!" Ned said once he was dressed and started to storm away from the group of heroes.

"Wait," Robin said and grabbed a hold of Ned's shoulder. If Ned had not restrained himself, Robin would have probably been thrown either onto the floor or across the store. "Star is just trying to be nice."

Ned let out a sigh, "I know, but like I said before, I have stuff I have to do." He stated as he slipped out of Robin's grasp and walked out of the store.

Thankfully the Titans did not follow Ned out of the store. After he was free to leave the mall he only ran into one minor setback, maybe major if Ned had not changed so much in the past year. Right when Ned was about to exit, Vlad Masters walked in. Ned's heart skipped a beat and he tried his hardest to hide his face in his hair so the billionaire and fruit loop would not recognize him. Luckily Vlad just walked past him without even so much as a glance at the young teen. Only one thing passed through Ned's mind after that, _'What is he up to?'_

* * *

Depressed was simply an understatement for how Star felt when Ned left. She wanted to hang out with her new found friend and before she could even stop him he ran away. She sulked while Cy, BB, and Robin tried to tell her that they would see Ned again. Of course she took a small pleasure in that fact.

"So friends, who wants to continue the roaming around the shopping?" Star asked with a smile. Unfortunately she became downcast again when no one spoke up.

"Let's just go home," Raven said clearly bored.

"Yeah, I want to see if I can beat BB again at Doomed." Cy spoke up with a smile.

"Well I want to take on Chaos again, that dude is starting to seriously get on my nerves." BB said crossing his arms in frustration. Whenever Cy or BB fought him or FryerTuck they always end up getting their butts handed to them.

"Alright team, then let's go home," Robin said however right when they all started to head towards the exit a man walked right up to them.

This man wore a black business suit and had his grey hair tied into a tight pony tail and just by looking at him you could tell he considered himself highly. "Hello, you five must be the local heroes," The man said with a smile. "I was curious if you would like to take on a very special… service for me."

* * *

**Yeah you all probably know who the man is that went up to the Titans (after all I did practically give it away) and thanks for the reviews, although I am a little disappointed that no one tried to guess what my name spelled. However Ned Fyn Tanon is just Danny Fenton spelled differently ****(I'm sure some of you guessed that at the beginning of the chapter)**. It look me forever to mix around the letters in Danny's name to get that, but I did and I'm proud of it. 

**Oh, and I need more suggestions for my pairing. In my story so far there are slight hints for Danny X Sam, and Danny X Star, but they can easily change. After all the only reason Danny was embarrassed when Star smiled at him was because not a lot of girls have smiled like for him in almost a year, plus he may be angry with her for the shopping spree, we'll see. And as for Sam, she could be be totally pissed about Danny leaving and may never forgive him. Most of my decisions are in your hands. Choose carefully :3**

**~Ned**


	3. Chapter 3- PvP of All Kinds

**Thanks again for the great reviews, keep them up! And I can honestly say I tried to hold off posing this for the longest time. Because I knew I had to pace myself and to make sure everything is in order before I continue. I tried to wait at least a week, you would be surprised how much this chapter changed in the short amount of days I have had to look at it. Imagine if I had a week to work on it! O.O But after all the events that happened yesterday (Family matter) I thought I should post and be excited that so many people actually read and like my first crossover story.**

** I also tried to answer and thank everyone who reviewed the last two chapters, but it's hard to do that with all the Guests so I'll see if I can answer them either in the story or with the authors notes at the end. ****Oh, and for those few people who don't know what PvP means, it's 'Player Vs. Player' in Video game slang. Just so you all know ;)**

**~Ned**

* * *

Chapter 3- PvP Of All Kinds

Ned let out a tired sigh when he finally got home. Starfire had, literally, put him through his own personal hell. Despite how sweat the girl was to him, Ned could not help it. He did not want to see Starfire for a very, very long time. Unless, of course, he wanted to relive the trauma all over again.

True to his word Ned did actually do his homework, he finished it in record time too. With the remainder of his free time he had left, he thought it would be fun to play Doomed while he had the chance. Granted, over a year ago he had thought the game had gotten old and boring, but now he found it a nice release. After all he did not fight anyone or anything anymore to relieve the stress of the day.

Ned also found it nice to see Tuck and Sam on it, although he never actually talked or fought with them, although he cannot say he did not want to. He even went and got another character that looked nothing like his old, so that they could not recognize him. His new player's name was TenorD, why he chose to add the D was beyond him.

When Ned got on he found two players attacking some troll looking monsters and having difficulties defeating them. The player that actually looked like a man had glowing blue suit and was armed with an arsenal of weapons, most of which were actually a part of him. The player fighting with him was a green mechanical gorilla.

"Do you two need help?" Ned asked the two players.

The man in the blue suit looked down at him, "That would actually be very helpful," He said as he shot at one of the trolls that seemed totally un-phased, although his health bar showed otherwise.

"Yeah, these things are always bastards to take down," The gorilla added.

Ned quickly entered the battle and started shooting the trolls with the man in the blue suit with repeated gun fire and both of them successfully dodged the trolls' attacks. The gorilla seemed to be having fun pounding on the trolls whenever they had a spot open. Eventually the trolls were down and hardly anyone had taken any damage.

"That was an amazing fight. I can't wait until we find Chaos and kick his ass!" The gorilla said pounding his chest like a real gorilla in his excitement.

Ned could not help but laugh. Only he and Tuck knew that Chaos was actually Sam. "Has... he really kicked your butt that many times?" he asked the gorilla, trying his hardest to not say 'she' instead of 'he.'

The man in the blue suit laughed, "You have no idea." He stated the gorilla only pouted and Ned laughed harder. "I'm CyStone by the way, and this is BB-TheBeast" The man in the blue suit, CyStone, stated while gesturing towards the green gorilla, BB-TheBeast.

"My name is TenorD," Ned said.

"Nice to meet you, did you want to team up against Chaos and FryerTuck?" BB- TheBeast asked with anticipation clear in his voice. Ned only laughed again. Never once had he thought he would fight against Sam and Tucker.

"Sure, but I have to warn you Chaos knows a lot of cheats. Thankfully for you guys, so do I."

* * *

Sam sat in her computer desk, ready to play Doomed with Tucker and beat a couple of noobs at Doomed. She and Tucker thought it would be a good idea to get back into the game since they had nothing better to do. Whenever Sam got on she was always reminded of Danny. Despite her feelings for what happened a year ago, she had desperately hoped that she could find him with the game somehow.

When she got on, Tucker immediately caught up to her. "Are you ready to kick some computer butt?" He asked with a clear smile on his face.

Sam nodded and they headed out, killing whoever or whatever came their way. Eventually they had gotten to the last level where three figures waited for them. One was a mechanical green gorilla, another was a half machine half man hybrid in a blue suit, and the last was a boy wearing high-tech armor like Tuck's except his was a dark red instead of orange. The boy seemed to be holding something pink in one of his arms that closely resembled a face.

"What's in that one's hand?" Tuck asked with a raised eyebrow gesturing towards the boy dressed like him.

Sam took a few steps closer to get a better look and immediately her face was covered in shock. He was holding a small tiki head, "Tuck, stop him!" Sam yelled as she ran after the boy with the tiki head.

The boy in red simply smiled, and ran away. While his companions charged at Sam and Tuck. Sam fired some shots at the man in the blue suit and tried to fire more at the boy, but the gorilla immediately got in the way and tried to pound Sam's character into the ground, with little to no success. She quickly shot the gorilla out of the way and then tried to shoot at the boy, but by the time he was in her line of fire he had already jumped into a mouth of the largest tiki head in the area.

"Tuck prepare for the worst!" Sam yelled, but when she looked over towards where she had last seen her companion. She only found his horror struck face as he was killed by the man in the blue suit. _'Shit, this is not boding well,'_ Sam thought to herself as she shot down the gorilla, which had been sent back to level one along with Tuck.

She then started to fight off the man in the blue suit but when the ground shook and she lost her aim, her shot ended ip hitting the ground at the man's feet. Then Sam saw the boy came over with his tiki enhanced armor that made him seem almost as tall as a skyscraper. Before she could shoot either the man in blue in front of her or the boy, she was stepped on and sent back to level one for only the second time in her life.

* * *

"Booyah!" CyStone yelled after Ned stepped on Chaos, AKA Sam. "I can't believe we finally beat him, and, dude you were kick ass!"

"Thanks," Ned said scratching the back of his head. He had to be honest it was fun playing with other players again. Although, the characters were his former two best friends.

"To bad BB had to miss it," CyStone said.

Ned was about it agree, when he looked at the clock, "Oh, crap I have to go, it was fun playing with you." Ned said, and before CyStone could get a word out he had turned off his computer and started to get his supplies ready.

Ned had learned a few weeks ago that Dalv industries were building a new factory in Jump City. That was one of the main reasons Ned had decided to move there despite the fact that the Titans were there. He knew all to well from experience that if Vlad was involved in something, it never ends well for the people involved, which in this case was an entire city. Vlad also always has an ulterior motive for half the things he does, like when he ran for major to just get back at Ned for all the pranks he had pulled.

Ned also learned, from a secret source, that Vlad had actually found an object that can store an unlimited amount of energy. Ned could only imagine what the evil fruit loop could, or would, do with something like that. Ned then quickly transformed into Danny Phantom, after everything he needed was prepared. Danny really had not changed anything that much since he left Amity Park.

Of course his hair changed after Ned got a haircut, but that does not really count. The only thing that Danny noticed changing were Phantom's gloves and boots. He did not know how or why they started to change, but after he left Amity they stared to go through a transformation all on their own.

Danny did not notice at first but after maybe a month he saw his normal gloves had changed shape. It was not a very big difference, but they eventually changed so much it looked like white flames were crawling up his arms. He later saw the same thing happening to his boots. After he realized the changes he could have sworn he saw the flames actually move. He would have been lying if he said he did not freak out about it every once in a while, and desperately hoped it was just his imagination.

After Danny looked himself over to make sure he had everything. He quickly flew out of his little apartment and through the air towards the new Dalv building, ready for anything… well almost anything.

* * *

Danny phased through most of the new Dalv building without issue. However the place he wanted to get too actually did have ghost security. Then again, Danny did prepare for anything, so it was not an issue he could not handle. When he was passed all the security he saw what he come there for, and it was defiantly not what he had expected.

He predicted to see a chip or an alien piece of technology of some kind. Instead in front of him inside a glass case was a floating clear gem that radiated a little white glow that Danny was a little cautious about. However, he knew he could not leave it in Vlad's possession so he quickly went up to it and phased the gem out of the glass case.

"Freeze!" Danny heard a semi familiar voice call from behind him. When he looked he saw the Teen Titans. "Put the gem down and surrender," Robin added.

'_Crap,' _Danny thought to himself, _'was it really too much to hope that I could steal without the Titans coming?'_ "I don't want to fight, bu-" Danny started to say after he put the gem in his pocket, but was then rudely interrupted.

"Then put the gem back and surrender." Beast Boy said.

Danny paused, a little angry that he was cut off. "I don't want to fight, but I will if I have to," Danny said now getting in fighting position, although he really had no intention of actually fighting anyone. When the Titans also got ready to fight Danny did the unexpected.

He quickly shot at the roof with some ecto-blasts, causing the ceiling to come down in between Danny and the teen heroes. Before the Titans could organize, Danny flew through the hole he created and phased through the rest of the building to get out.

When he looked back he saw Raven coming after him, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled.

_'Crap, that can't be good.'_ Danny thought.

He was soon proven right when a lamp post flew towards him covered in black energy. Danny just barely dodged it to have a car hurtled at him with the same energy around it. Acting on his instincts he tried to phase through it to only be disappointed when the car rammed into him and sent him towards the ground.

"Ouch," Danny said, sitting up out of the crater he had created. He then rubbing his head, to try to sooth his new found lump. "I'm defiantly going to feel that in the morning."

He then looked up to locate Raven, but he also found out that Starfire had just arrived next to her. Danny quickly rolled out of the way of a few Star-bolts and tried to fly away. Seeing that the situation had changed, he knew that if he did not do anything against the Titans. Unless he wanted them to follow him to his apartment.

'_I've got to slow them down.'_ He thought to himself as he flew. Danny took in a deep breath hoping his plan worked, and took a ninety degree drop towards the ground hoping to lose the two flying Titans in the buildings.

He was only flying inches from the road when his plan back fired. A blue light came his way and Danny only had seconds to dodge it. He looked and saw car, that looked like it was built with the same technology that built Cyborg, driving right behind him, with a canon on the top. There was also a motorcycle with who Danny thought was Robin riding on it. '_Today is defiantly not my day.'_ Danny thought as he started to fly a little higher up to avoid the canon, but made sure to stay in-between buildings. He was still trying to stick to his plan... some what.

Raven and Starfire finally caught up and Danny saw the blue light again come from the canon on Cyborg's car. The good news, the canon's aim was off, so Danny was safe. The bad news, it's aim was _really_ off, and Starfire was not safe from the light. Danny's heart stopped as she fell dangerously fast towards the ground.

Ignoring the black magic from Raven and the blue light from Cyborg's car, Danny flew towards Starfire in an insane decision to help her. He enhanced his speed to at least two-hundred miles per hour and just barley caught Star before she hit the cold concrete. Danny then flew up into the sky, now throwing his plan right out the window.

He then carefully landed on the top of a building and set Star down. After many first-aid lessons from his mother Danny knew the first thing to do was to lift her chin and make sure she was able to breath, then to check to make sure she was actually breathing. However, right when Danny was about to check he saw something fly towards him.

He immediately created a barrier around him and the unconscious hero to protect them. When he looked he saw that the barrier now had a thick layer of ice coating it, no doubt from one or two of Robins freezing disks. Danny kept the shield up and then checked Starfire's breathing, and let out a sigh of relief that air successfully came in and out of her mouth.

Danny then looked back at the ice on his barrier and got another idea. With a devious smile he let down his barrier and phased through the ice. He was greeted by Robin holding his Bo staff and charging right at him. Danny simply smiled and threw an ice bolt at the boy wonder's feet. Robin was then successful stuck to the ground, and his Bo staff flew right out of his hands.

Danny's smile widened and he flew off and then froze Cyborg's car's windshields with another ice bolt, knowing it would stop him from following. While he flew he saw Beast Boy as green pterodactyl flying towards him. He let out a bored sigh. _'This is too easy,'_ He thought while he threw an ice bolt at the dinosaur, pinning his wings to his sides. Danny knew that if Beast Boy simply grew or shrunk into another animal he could get out, so he did not bother catching him. However Raven was his major problem since her magic prevented him from phasing through anything.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled again and a large black barrier blocked Danny's line of flight.

'_Those words… I wonder…'_ Danny thought as he turned towards Raven and shot a bolt of ice at her. It successfully landed right over Ravens mouth. He was hoping that would stop the magic. He was, however, not expecting her to start falling out of the sky. _'Shit, can she not fly without saying those words also?' _

Danny quickly caught Raven's hand trying to save her from becoming a pancake on the street. Raven looked up at him in shock. After a moment, anger quickly covered up her surprise as she tried to kick and claw at Danny to make him let go.

"H-hey, stop, if I let go you'll fall!" Danny yelled at her, but Raven ignored him and continued to fight against his grip, "Alright, you asked for it." he said and he started to fly towards the ground going at his top speed, which was at least two-hundred and fifty miles per hour.

Raven quickly stopped fighting, and her other hand, actually grabbed onto Danny's wrist with a death grip. He could not hold back his laughter from her sudden change in mood, not that he blamed her. He came to an abrupt stop right above a building and then gently let Raven's feet touch the ground. Danny did not let go of her hand when she landed because he knew all too well that she would feel sick after what he had just put her through. After all Sam felt the exact same way after he flew with her a couple times.

Immediately Raven's knees buckled, like Danny knew they would, and he grabbed her shoulder to keep her up. "There, and this all could have been avoided if you didn't try to make me let go." He said with a laugh. She quickly turned and gave him a death glare since she still had ice on her mouth and could not voice her opinion. Danny laughed again, "Nice meeting you too, but I have to go." He said as he slowly let go of her to make sure she was safe to stand by herself. When she stopped swaying he smiled and gave a small nod at the still fuming Raven, "Bye." He said and then quickly flew away from her. Danny then turned invisible knowing that he was now free to fly home at any speed he wished without anyone chasing after him.

* * *

"Dude, we just got our butts kicked without actually getting out butts kicked!" Beast Boy Yelling in frustration and awe as the group of teens walked into Titans tower. Cyborg was still apologizing to Star for the thousandth time about what happened with the T-car's Proton Cannon and said the next thing he's going to do was upgrading its aim. Robin simply walked over to the couch to watch T.V, sulking. "That Phantom dude has some serious skills." BB finished.

"Yes and no one had been permanently damaged." Star added trying for the third time today to melt the ice around Raven's mouth with the heat of a Star-bolt in an attempt to not harm her.

"I hope Masters had his reasons for having us go after Phantom without even knowing what he was capable of." Cyborg stated while he went to the couch to watch T.V next to Robin.

"Yeah, the only person who was actually able to hit him was Raven," BB said, "Do you think there is anyone who can help us against… whatever he is."

"A ghost," Raven said the ice around her mouth now melted. "I could sense that much while we were fighting him. However he still felt diff-."

"A g-g-g-ghost" BB cut her off with a stutter while also shivering in the process. "We just fought a ghost!"

"But why would a ghost want to steal from Mr. Masters?" Star asked confused.

"I don't know, you would probably want to talk to him about it." Raven said in her usual monotone, leaving the past subject alone since she was still puzzled by it herself.

"I planned on it," Robin said, finally out of his foul mood and standing up. "This… Phantom seemed to be too have to many powers to just use them for stealing."

"And kidnapping," Cyborg added.

"Kidnapping?" Star asked

"Yeah, about a year ago he stole a kid called Danny Fenton from a small town of Amity Park, which was also known as the ghost capital of the world. Apparently he was the child of the local ghost hunters, the Fentons, but strangely Phantom has yet to make any demands." Cy stated. "However in everything I read in Amity's news the ghost attacks stopped the day Phantom took that Fenton kid and left."

"I wonder what happened." Robin said, clearly thinking about the whole situation.

"The Fentons and half the town said that Phantom was a ghost magnet. When he left the town so did all of the ghosts."

"S-s-so does that mean that ghost will come here since Ph-Pha-Phantom is here also?" BB shivered again.

"I don't believe so," Cy said while looking at his arm that had a screen showing newspaper articles. "I've yet to find any other ghost attack's other than Phantom in any newspaper articles in the last year."

"Phantom attacked people?" Star asked shock clear on her face.

"I don't believe so, in all these articles he has only been caught stealing."

"So how do we know if Phantom is really a bad person?" Star asked.

"Because he is still a thief and a criminal," Robin said anger clear in his voice.

"Oh, I guess you have a point." Star said clearly disappointed.

"Masters also said that he threatened the old major's life in Amity." Cy added to Robin's chase.

"I did not sense any killer intent in Phantom while we were fighting," Raven stated now making some herbal tea. "Plus he saved Star and me from falling."

"But he cased me in ice, and then let me fall. Maybe he just has a soft spot for girls." BB said.

"BB you broke out of the ice by simply turning into a hippo, you were fine," Raven said and then she heard BB grumbling after that since he knew he had nothing to fight back with.

"That still doesn't change the fact that he keeps stealing. No matter how good of a person he is. He is still committing crimes." Robin stated. "We need to stop him before he can do any permanent damage."

"But Masters said, I quote 'Danny Phantom is a master of disguise and deception he could be anywhere or anyone,' how on earth are we going to be able to find him?" BB asked clearly curious.

"We need to catch him. Cy, can you find any one that can help, like the Fentons?" Robin asked.

"I could try but the Fentons moved so they are going to be hard to track down." Cyborg stated, "Give me at least an hour and I should have something to help."

* * *

Danny honestly did not know what to do with the clear gem he got from Dalv. The more time he spent with it, the more he was not sure if it was even when his source had said it was. He tried to hook it up to anything he could think of, his computer, T.V, MP3, he even tried to use it on his microwave, but nothing happened.

"It is totally useless!" Danny yelled in frustration, "What could you possibly be used for besides decoration!" He let out a worn out sigh knowing that yelling at the inanimate object was getting him nowhere, "I can't keep you either, what if the Titans or someone that works for Vlad sees Ned with you and plugs the pieces together?" He sighed again, not sure why he kept talking to the gem like it was a person. He then gave the gem one hard look, daring it to do something before Danny started to do what he was thinking he should do. "I guess I have no other choice but to destroy it."

He then filled his hands with ectoplasm, about to burn the gem like he did the blue prints to the Ghost Portal back home. Immediately something happened to the gem, it turned…green? Danny looked at it with shock and looked at his hand that was charged with ectoplasm just a moment ago to see that it was no longer glowing.

_'Did it__ just absorbed my ecto-energy!'_ Danny thought to himself in shock.

He then looked at the gem with curiosity and then started to filled it with more energy and it started to glow a brighter shade of green as every second ticked by. Danny kept it up until a shape formed in the gem, much to his surprise.

He almost dropped the gem when he saw his own Danny Phantom logo now in a darker shade of green in the middle of the gem. "Whoa," he looked at the shape before him and then he could not help but smile. Then an idea occurred to him and then he tried to suck his ecto-energy out of the glowing gem, and just like that his hand was glowing green again, "to cool!" Danny yelled with excitement.

He then put more energy in the gem until he thought it was enough and then clipped it to his belt. Danny admired it until he turned back into Ned. The gem was now gone along with his ghost half and then he went to bed.

* * *

**I know my fight scenes aren't the best, but to tell all of you the truth those where actually two of the first ones I have actually done. So at least I can be proud of myself with my work although I know it still needs some improvement. If you have any suggestions to make them better though I'm all ears.**

**Oh, and about the white flames that are Danny's boots and gloves. I'm trying to think of a good theory as to why that was happening, but my story is still a work in progress, so I have only a few ideas that are also a work in progress. But don't judge me to harshly for it. And the gem will most likely come into play later (although my devilish mind has already thought of a few ideas X3), however for now it's just Danny's extra source of energy.**

**Oh, and thank you everyone for the pairing Ideas so far there are a lot of Danny X Raven ones, a few Danny X Robin, a Danny X Red X one, a few Danny X Star ones and a lot of Danny X Sam ones. I will try to take everyone into account the further my story goes along. Although I may have already made my decision, but would love to hear why you all want your fantasy's to become a reality (HAHA I quoted FreakShow :3), to see if any of you can change my mind. ;)  
**

**I was also really impressed with a lot of the ideas you were throwing my way. Like Danny becoming Prince of the Ghost Zone, I really like it, but I have to make sure it goes with the plot before I decide to actually put it in. **

**Oh, and I do plan on bringing one of Danny's ghosts bad guys/girls in, but I want all of you to give me your opinions as to who you think should come. I was thinking maybe Johnny 13, Spectra, or Desiree, I don't care as long as it's not Skulker, or The Box Ghost. They have been used WAY to many times.**

**Thanks again for the reviews and keep them up, but I'm still freezing in here. SO GIVE ME FLAMES! DX**

**~Ned**


	4. Chapter 4- Phantom Did What Now!

**UG, I don't know what has come over me, I should be updating every week, not every other day I need to learn to pace myself! DX *sigh* but here is the next chapter, I hope you all like and review.**

**Anyway, thanks again for the great Reviews! I was surprised that so many people liked the ghost prince idea, so I'll keep thinking about it. Oh, and thanks for the awesome flames, I can feel my ass again! :D I hope you all can get me more, I like them a lot. I will definitely try to get Danny's sarcasm in this chapter, if not you can all catch my ass on fire for being such a bad Danny POVist, Okay? ^_^  
**

**I also wanted to clarify that yes I did have Cyborg say "Booyah!" after Ned stepped on Chaos. A few people said that I didn't. If you don't trust me read it, I swear it's in there and I'm not crazy... well not 100% anyway.**

**Also, there is also going to be a Teen Titan Villain coming in, along with one person from Danny Phantom. Lets see if any of you can guess who I'm bringing in from Danny Phantom before she appears at the end :3**

**And I don't know why, but lately whenever I'm writing this story I can't help but listen to Skillet. I've listen to their songs, Hero, Monster, Falling Inside The Black, Whispers In The Dark, Comatose, and One Day Too Late. I suggest you all check them out, they are really cool and catchy, especially Hero :D Here is the funny thing... I've never heard of Skillet until I actually started writing this story... I wonder if it's a sign O.O**

**Sorry for all the ranting... and for seeming (being) a little crazy... I had a few to many Pops XD They were really good!**

**~Ned**

* * *

Chapter 4- Phantom Did What Now?!

Ned woke up to the annoying buzzing of his alarm clock again, and unlike last time he gave into his instincts and ended up throwing it across the room. _'When is the stupid thing going to break?'_ he asked himself as he went through his daily routine.

Ned let out a sigh of relief when he was done getting ready and saw that he, for once in his life, was not running late. With a satisfied smile he walked out of the door taking his time to get to school. Ned tried his best to not rush, knowing all too well that the earlier he arrived at school the more time he would be spending crammed into his own locker.

'_The life of a helpless nerd is never easy,'_ Ned thought to himself with a sigh. He was about half way towards school when he heard a loud boom. He looked around until he found where it came from. Instincts kicked in and before he could think about it he was running towards the cloud of smoke.

When he arrived he saw a man with…_'blue skin?'_ Ned thought, _'Ghosts really come here?'_ He thought as he took out one of his thermoses and aimed it at the blue skinned man, but, much to Ned's anger and disappointment, nothing happened. "Shit, did it brake?" He yelled out loud while hitting the machine a couple times to try to kick start it.

"Who are you?" Ned looked up to find the man with the blue skin looking at him with a curious look on his face. The man was also wearing glasses, a top hat and a suit. He reminded Ned of a Magician, he could guess that if the man was really a ghost, he could only guess of what.

"Oh, me, I'm… ah, no one?" Ned said clearly nervous about the situation. "Who are you?" He quickly asked.

"Me? I am the amazing Mumbo!" The blue skinned man yelled clearly proud of that fact.

_'He seems like a ghost...but just to make sure...' _"And what are you?" Ned asked

"I am a master magician!" He yelled.

Ned was puzzled by his words, but in the back of his mind he wanted to smile. _'He sounds a lot like Technus.' _Ned thought to himself, "So are you a ghost or not?"

"Ghost?" Mumbo asked.

"Freeze Mumbo!" Ned almost jumped when he heard the same voice from last night.

"The Titans!" Mumbo yelled and Ned turned around and found said teens.

"Oh, friend Ned, what are you doing here?" Starfire asked clearly worried.

Ned could feel his face turn red, "Would you believe me if I said I thought he was a ghost?"

"Ghost?!" BB yelled in shock.

Robin's eyes only narrowed at the word, but he seemed to push the thought into the back of his mind as he yelled, "Titans, GO!"

"I wouldn't move Titan's. After all, I need a volunteer for this act!" Mumbo said waving his wand, and before anyone knew what was happening chains popped out from the end of the wand and wrapped themselves around Ned.

"Friend Ned!" Star yelled then she looked at Mumbo her eyes glowing green with anger.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, I wouldn't do that." Mumbo said as a dagger appeared in one of his hands and he pointed the end at Ned's neck. "This could get messy."

'_I'm a hostage now?!' _Ned thought in frustration. _'Next time I hear an explosion, I'm just going to ignore it.'_ he then let out a tired sigh. '_Yeah right.' __  
_

Raven was the only person to make a move as the dagger Mumbo was holding next to Ned's neck turned black and flew out of his hand. Before anyone could react to what just happened Ned was then covered in the same black energy and flew away from Mumbo and towards the Titans. Starfire quickly grabbed Ned and then successfully broke the chains around him.

"Thanks, and sorry," Ned said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "I caused more trouble then I helped."

Starfire gave him a sad smile, "It is alright friend, after all you are safe, and my friends are handling the situation." She said pointing behind Ned.

When he looked he found Cyborg and Robin double teaming against Mumbo. In just a matter of minutes or random things popping either came out of Mumbo's hat, wand, or just materialized out of thin air. the two heroes broke his wand and before Ned's eyes all the money Mumbo stole started to fall all around him and he turned into a normal middle aged man. "S-so he wasn't a ghost?" Ned asked then slapped his forehead remembering his ghost sense did not go off.

"Why did you think he was a ghost?" Robin asked as he walked up to Ned.

"Because he had blue skin." Ned said like it was obvious.

"How do you know what ghosts look like?" Raven said floating over towards him.

His face turned red when he caught his slip up, and Robin's eyebrow rose in suspicion. However, before the boy wonder could say anything though Ned realized something. "Crap I have to get to school!" He yelled as he started to run off, hoping he would not be late like yesterday.

* * *

"I don't trust him." Robin stated when Ned was out of sight.

Cyborg chuckled, "Why, because Star and him became such close friends?"

Robin and Raven frowned at Cy and gave him a questioning looks, "No," Robin stated, "because he clearly seems to know something about ghosts." Robin said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I could sense he was nervous when I asked him about it. However it may be because the topic was embarrassing." Raven stated.

"Maybe he could help us with Phantom." Beast Boy suggested.

"Yes, that seems like a good idea." Star said with a smile, "We should invite friend Ned over to teach us about ghosts."

Robin's eyebrow twitched, _'Do they seriously not see him as a danger?'_ He thought to himself in frustration. "Fine we'll talk to him, but not at the tower." Robin said trying to be firm about the subject.

* * *

Good news, Ned arrived at school with five minutes to spare. Bad news, he was stuffed in his locker for the remainder of that time and actually becoming late for science, again. "Mr. Tanon, I hope this does not become a habit." Mr. Spearly stated looking at Ned with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, I got a little… tied up." Ned said looking down and rushing to his seat.

Mr. Spearly let out a sigh, "Detention after school today."

Ned was about to open his mouth and complain, but thought better of it, "Alright sir." He said trying to sound like it was nothing. Although his head was screaming for him to tell the teacher he was stuck in his locker for the third time this week.

His classes came and went and lunch finally came. Which had resulted in an 'incident,' that involved the school's number one quarterback, Gabe, tripping him. As a result Ned's face landing right into his mashed potatoes. He felt anger wash over him, but ignored it as he ran out of the cafeteria to clean up. He spent the rest of his lunch in there, let's just say it takes a long time to get mashed anything out of your nose.

After that the rest of Ned's classes were normal except for the last period, which involved a lot of paper being thrown at his head by none other than Gabe. Ned was just happy they were not spit balls, this time.

When school was finally over Ned called work to tell them he would be late and then headed for detention. Longest thirty minutes of his life. It was filled with a lot of silence with the occasional pencil tap from Ned. However he was more than thankful that Mr. Spearly was not clipping his toe nails like Mr. Lancer did in detention. When detention was finally over and Mr. Spearly let him out, Ned practically ran out of school without out daring to look back.

He then got to work he was immediately greeted by the Titans, He let out a tired sigh, _'This isn't going to end well.' _Ned thought to himself, remembering what happened that morning. "Hey guys what can I get you?" Ned asked with a smile plastered onto his face. He was honestly trying to act normal, despite his racing heart.

"We would like the same thing as yesterday please. It was most delicious." Star said with another smile that made all Ned's thoughts fly out the window.

"Alright I'll be back shortly," Ned said as he headed towards the kitchen to cook the Titan's their pizza. Only slightly relieved that neither Robin nor Raven asked about what happened with Mumbo.

* * *

"Wow, this is the most peaceful pizza break we have ever had." Cyborg said in shock.

"Yeah, Friend Ned's solution has really put our table at ease." Star added, "Oh, I forgot to ask for mustard!" she realized with shock.

"Don't worry Star you can just ask him when he comes back." Beast Boy said with a smile.

"Robin, when do you plan on asking him about out ghost problem?" Raven asked her face as emotionless as usual.

"When his shift is over," Robin said simply not, looking at anyone. Everyone could tell that he was tense about the topic of ghosts. Raven on the other hand, was the only one that knew it was because of their fight with Phantom. After all, it was not every day that the boy wonder was totally useless in a fight.

"I wonder how Phantom has been able to stay so unnoticed so far." Cyborg asked. "Over the past year there has hardly been any sightings off him."

"Maybe he really is the master of disguise like Vlad Masters said. After all, Phantom really sticks out like a sour thump." BB said as if it was nothing.

"I've heard of a ghost called Amorpho that could change himself to look like anyone or anything. Although, I doubt Phantom could do the same thing. It is extremely rare to find two ghosts with the same power." Raven said, "Although I did sense something strange about him when we fought him yesterday."

"Fought who?" Ned said out of nowhere, making BB jump and let out a startled yelp.

Everyone looked at Ned with surprise as he set the pizza down, along with Starfire's mustard. "Oh, thank you Friend Ned." Star said and started slurping up the mustard.

Ned raised his eyebrow to Star's strange antics. Obviously he had not seen her do the same thing yesterday, "Who where you guys talking about?" Ned rephrased the question since no one answered.

"Phantom, we fought him yesterday. Apparently without knowing what we were up against." Cyborg answered picking up a piece of pizza and taking a bite out of it.

"Phantom? Do you mean the ghost boy that used to live in Amity?" Ned asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The exact one, do you know him?" Cy said.

Raven thought she sensed amusement come off of Ned, "Only of him, what is he doing here?" he asked.

"We got a tip from Vlad Masters that he was looking to destroy his new factory in Jump."

Raven sensed his amusement grow further. "That's strange. I heard that Phantom actually protected Amity Park from ghosts, why would he just stop?" Ned asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"When was the last time you picked up a newspaper? Phantom left Amity after stealing from Vlad and kidnapping two ghost hunters' kid." Cyborg stated then looked up at Ned, "Where did you get your information?"

"I had a friend that went to Casper high. He was the one that gave me the news. He said that Phantom was a hero that saved the school on a daily bases, but my friend hadn't said anything about him leaving."

* * *

Okay Ned had to admit, he was having too much fun. He had thought up a lot of lies like the one he was telling now a couple months ago for situations like this. He wanted to at least try to give himself a good reputation. Now he had to admit, his time was not wasted. Ned knew that talking about his alter ego was a risk, but playing innocent would have probably been worse.

"Is that why you knew what ghosts look like?" Robin said with a raised eyebrow, but Ned had a bad feeling about the topic.

"I guess," Ned said meeting Robin's raised eyebrow with one of his own.

"So what exactly do you know about ghosts?" Robin asked and Ned's bad feeling only got worse.

"Enough." Ned answered while crossing his arms saying he was not going to say anything more.

"How much is 'enough' because we really need help." BB said seeing the tension in the two teens.

Ned looked at BB with shock on his face, "Are you asking me to help you capture Danny Phantom?"

"Yeah, he royally kicked our butts last time we fought him," BB wined.

"Have you ever thought why that maybe?" Ned said, _'Had they really not done their research?'_

"…No…Why?" BB asked confused.

"Have any of you heard of a ghost called Pariah Dark?" Ned asked.

Raven's face was then covered in horror, "The King of all ghosts?" She asked surprised, "What does he have to do with Phantom."

"Amity Park was captured after someone let him out of his… sarcophagus I think it was. How do you guys not know this? He made the entire town go missing for days and-"

"Wait, I think about heard about the city disappearing, but I couldn't find anything saying why." Cyborg said cutting Ned off.

Ned gave Cy an aggravated look then continued, "Anyway... the city was gone for a few days and only one person actually went against the king, one on one." Ned said he could not hold back a smile anymore, no matter how hard he tried. "Can anybody guess who?"

"Phantom?" Raven asked clearly shocked, "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know I only know what my friend told me." Ned said shrugging his shoulders. Man, was he lying in between his teeth.

"How do we go against someone like that?" BB asked clearly shocked and scared. Ned only smiled at the simple fact that the person of topic was standing right in front of them.

"Well I got to go wait some more tables, if you need anything else just ask." Ned said while he started walking off.

"Wait," Robin yelled, "I still have some more questions."

"They're going to have to wait," Ned said, "I have a job to do."

With that he finally walked off to serve some more people

* * *

Robin kept staring at the teen in front of him. He knew that Ned was hiding something but he just was not sure what yet, but he was determined to find out. Robin then looked over at Cy, "What can you get off of him?" Robin asked while pointing at Ned.

Cyborg looked over to Ned and shrugged, "I don't know, all we have is his first name. If I wanted to do a back ground check on him I need more information on him."

Robin glared at Ned again, still aggravated about the situation. No matter how much Robin looked at the boy there just seemed to be something off about him. He just could not put his finger on it.

Then a sudden a loud beeping noise broke Robin's train of thought. He looked over at Cyborg, seeing the noise was coming from him. Cy looked at his arm for a second before a smile formed on his face. "We are having a visitor over. Ya'll need to hurry up and eat then head back to the tower." He said then took the rest of his pizza slices and quickly put them in his mouth, "I'll go on ahead." He said when he got done chewing. He quickly got up and ran towards the T-car before Robin could ask who was over or why they were here.

BB laughed, "Titan east must be visiting for Cy to get that excited." He said taking another slice of pizza.

"Oh, maybe Bumblebee will go to the Mall of shopping with me?" Star said now excited. Everyone just stared at her, all knowing the answer would be.

"More than likely they could help us with Phantom. After what I just heard we need all the help we could get." BB added shivering when he remembered the topic about the ghost king.

"True," Robin said with a smile.

"Did you three not hear him?" Raven asked annoyed, "Cy said 'a visitor' not 'visitors.'" She said using air quotes to prove her point.

"Then who else would Cy be so excited about?" BB asked clearly curious.

"I don't know, but we better hurry if we want to find out." Robin said while finishing the last of his pizza.

* * *

'_Great, just what I need, more trouble,'_ Ned thought to himself after he over heard the Titan's conversation. He was desperately hoping that what Raven said was true and it was not more Titans. However, he also hoped their visitor was not a ghost hunter either.

When the Titans finally left Ned could not contain his sigh of relief. _'Robin forgot his questions.'_ He thought to himself as he picked up his tip and went to go ask some more customers if they wanted anything.

When Ned was done with his shift he decided it would be a good idea to take a walk around town. He knew he needed to get more of a layout of the land. To get a helpful step up if he ever ran into the Titans again as Phantom. After all they knew more about the city then he did, so they had the upper hand in the battle last night when he tried to lose them.

Ned let out a sigh as he turned the corner and accidentally bumped into someone, making them fall backwards onto their butt. "Ops, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Ned said offering his hand to the person that fell. Right when Ned got a good look at the girl on in front of him his heart immediately stopped. It took every ounce of his will power to not turn tail and run.

"It's fine, I wasn't paying attention much either," Valerie Grey said taking Ned's hand and getting up. "Thanks," She added.

"I-it was nothing," Ned stuttered while making sure to hide his face in his hair while also trying to stay calm. He was failing miserably.

"Hi, I'm Valerie," She said offering her hand for Ned to shake.

"N-Ned," he stuttered and reluctantly took her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Val said with a smile. "Oh, can you help me with something? I'm trying to reach Titan's Tower but for some reason I can't find it." Valerie said now looking a little embarrassed. "A friend of mine said to look for the giant 'T' shaped building, but I can't seem to find one."

Ned then put on a smile, "I would guess not if you are actually looking in the city. Titans Tower is a little island in the ocean."

Valerie's face was then filled with shock. Then an amused smile quickly replaced it after she saw her mistake. "That would explain a lot, thanks again." Valerie said while walking away.

Ned held in his laughter for as long as he could. His will power eventually gave, and he was finally attacked with giggled. He was forced to lean on a building so he would not end up rolling on the floor. _'Had Val really not recognized me?'_ Ned let out a few more giggles, _'She even looked me right in the face!'_ Ned found himself laughing harder now. When he finally stopped laughing Ned whipped away the tears that escaped. A thought then occurred to him, and he did not like it one bit, _'I wonder if Valerie is who Cyborg was so excited about.'_

* * *

**OMG I FORGOT!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Sorry I forgot to do that for the first three chapters... I feel like a total air head... which I think I am... O_O**

**Anyway... Yes I had to have to bring Mumbo into the story. :3 His blue skin just reminded me of a couple ghosts in Danny Phantom, so I had to use it! And I also used the "Titans, GO!" quote, hope that pleased some of you :3**

**Now be honest, who guessed that that Valerie was coming at the end? Good, because I didn't know either until I wrote it , it was a spur of the moment kind of deal :D**

**I also want all of your opinions on a simple matter. Do you all think I should bring Dani into the story or not. And if I do should it be permanent or just temporary, because she seems to like to run around and do her own thing. Well that's what I'm gathering since she keeps leaving at the end of the only two episodes she was in. But I want your opinions **

**And thanks GhostGirl89243 for your suggestions on Danny's new look. Although I don't I can change Danny that much on this story alone. Sorry, maybe in a squeal if I choose to do one, although I make no ****promises.**

**Would you all believe me if I said I only planed on writing this story only a week ago and I already have 7 chapter written (not totally approved yet though) I feel like I have accomplished a lot ^_^**

**Please read and review. I'm starting to get cold again, so don't forget the flames!**

**~Ned**


	5. Chapter 5- Spotless Disarray

**Hello Readers once again, thanks for all the reviews. Heads up, Valerie has changed, but don't get angry, I personally like her new look. I will try my hardest to keep her personality the same though.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! DX**

**Oh, and if you don't get what I mean about the H.I.V.E reference at the beginning of the chapter. I suggest you watch the first episode of Teen Titans on YouTube, called Final Exam, although it's mostly just the second half I refer to ^_^**

**Oh, and a ghost is coming in in this chapter, I hope you all enjoy. Although I can say with the up most confidence that I'm bringing more in, with an evil twist just cause I can ;). So if the ghost you suggested isn't in this chapter, that doesn't mean they won't play into the story later.**

**As for Dani, I appreciated a lot of your opinions, although I have to say this. I have NO intention of making Dani Danny's daughter, as cute as that would be I had another plan if I do add her, although I still have a while to go before I have to make my final decision. **

**Keep up the awesome reviews, oh and I need more flames... My new muse seems to like turning my room into a freezer. T_T**

**Klemper- Flames are bad!**

**-_-' I know that Klemper, but with you here they are very good.**

**Klemper- You do not like my ice? D:**

**O_O... o-of course I do, and I'm not saying that because you'll turn me into a Nedcicle if I don't... (Help me DX)**

**~Ned**

* * *

Chapter 5- Spotless Disarray

When the remainder of the Titans got to the tower, all of their jaws dropped at the sight before them. Everything was clean and actually sparkled. It was like the H.I.V.E came back with a vengeance. Immediately Beast Boy ran to his CD case to check if they were in the same mixed matched order he left them in.

Not even a second later Cyborg walked in with a wide smile on his face, "Alright team, we are having a special guest over, who just so happens to be a ghost hunter. So be on your best behavior if you want to have the upper hand against Phantom the next time we go against him."

Robin looked at Cyborg surprised, "You got one of the Fentons?" He asked.

"Nope I got you one better. She is a Pen Pale of mine who used to live in Amity Park and had actually fought Phantom a few times." Cyborg's smile only grew wider, "Once I told her that Phantom was in Jump City last night she insisted on coming and giving us a helping hand."

"So we'll actually have a professional ghost hunter on the team?" Beast Boy asked looking up from his CDs, which were still the way he left them, just cleaner. His was face covered in excitement.

"Yup, now help me clean the tower, that includes your rooms. I need this house spotless when Valerie comes over!"

* * *

Valerie was shocked beyond belief when she saw Titans Tower. How she was able to miss it until now was beyond her. She quickly flipped her ghost hunting suit on with her glider popping right out of her shoes. She then quickly and effortlessly soared towards the huge 'T' in the middle of the beach.

While she was flying she could not help but thing of the last time she saw Phantom. He had just helped her save a half ghost named Dani Phantom from Plasmius. Nonetheless, now Valerie knew the truth about him, and was angry with Vlad Masters for tricking her into hurting Dani, but she could not do anything now. Vlad had made sure of that.

However, she could do something with Phantom now. After he helped save Dani, Valerie had let him go, and not even a week after that she hears of all the crimes Phantom had committed. Stealing from Vlad Masters, kidnapping Danny Fenton, and then skipping town. However only one crime really made her take action, Danny Fenton.

Valerie let out a tiered sigh as she remembered the boy. Honestly she missed him, he and Tucker were the only kids at school that tried to be friends with her after what Phantom and his ghost dog did to her family. Valerie swore that she was going to get Phantom back for that, but now she needed to get revenge for her lost friend.

* * *

Raven sat on the couch reading while Cyborg paced around the room waiting for his Pen Pale to arrive. She tried her hardest to ignore him and to concentrate on her book. However every few seconds he would walk right into the corner of her eye, making her hard earned concentration go right down the drain. Her patience finally wavered and before Cyborg knew it he walked right into a black force field.

"I need you to stop before you walk into something worse than a wall," Raven said when Cyborg's face hit the field.

"S-sorry, I just can't help it. This is going to be my first time seeing Valerie and the fact that she could help us with Phantom is only adding to my nervousness." Cyborg explained. His words seemed slurred together when his speech started to quicken in pace.

"You need to breath and relax. Panicking over something as simple as this is pointless." Raven said and then went back to reading her book.

"Bu-," Cy started but then there was a loud knock and he immediately ran to the front door, totally forgetting about Raven. When Cyborg finally reached the door he was surprised to see who Valerie really was.

In front of him was an African American girl that looked at least seventeen. Her black hair was wavy, short, and reached just below her shoulders, with an orange camouflage bandana that pulled her hair out of her face. She wore a yellow tank top and orange leggings with black combat boots. Only two words came to Cyborg's mind, _'Tom boy.'_

"Hey, you must be Cyborg, I'm Valerie Grey." She said holding her hand out for Cyborg to shake.

However he was too shocked to answer or do much of anything. He never expected his Pen Pale to be so… so hot!

"Hello?" Valerie asked, confusion and fear were barely evident on her face. She slowly waver her hands on front of Cyborg's face, trying to knock him back into reality.

"Hm…?" Cy asked, then shook his head to clear the cobwebs. "Oh, yeah, I'm Cyborg, welcome to Titan's Tower." He finally said, his brain now somewhat back to normal. Valerie laughed, and he could feel himself spacing out again. _'Beautiful,'_ was Cy's only word to describe that laugh, yet it still did not seem to do it justice.

"Well it's finally nice to meet you Cyborg, now you said you had a problem with Phantom?" Valerie said crossing her arms and wearing a wide smile, like she was ready to take on anything.

* * *

Valerie was confused with Cyborgs actions, but she cannot say it has not happened before. However, she was not here for pleasure, no matter how cute the boy in front of her was. She was here for Phantom, and to possibly save Danny, if he was still alive.

"Here is the Op-center where we spend most of our day when we are not kicking bad guy butt." Cy said giving Valerie a quick tour. "And these are the other Titans, Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Grass stain," He said stopping at a green boy that now looked angry at Cyborg's comment.

"That's not funny man!" Grass stain said his face blushing and his head now fuming.

"Oh, right, sorry. You can call him Beast Boy if you want." Cyborg corrected himself, but the smile on his face did not make him look like he really felt sorry for Beast Boy.

"Hello, my name is Valerie Grey. Cyborg said that you ran into Phantom and needed my help?" She said smiling at the Titans.

"Yeah, he kicked our butts last time, and I don't even think he was trying," Cyborg said crossing his arms with a scowl on his face.

"I know how you feel, when I first started ghost hunting I had no idea what I was up against." Val said remembering all the times Phantom was able to escape her grasp, "After some practice and some tech upgrades, it actually became too easy."

"So you can upgrade our stuff?" Beast Boy asked with stars in his eyes.

Valerie felt her face start to burn, "Um, no. All of my stuff was already made and paid for before I got it."

"Someone else paid for your tech?" Robin asked in astonishment.

Valerie tried to suppress a growl when she remembered Vlad had given her first set of weapons and armor. She could only imagine what he had planned for her. "Yeah, Vlad Masters." She said while clenching her fists.

The Titans all looked surprised and then exchanged glances with one another. "Vlad was the man that Phantom stole from last night, and he also helped us find him." Robin stated shocked.

Valerie did everything she could to not yell at Cyborg for not telling her this before she came over. She then shook her head, and decided that she still needed to be here, to find Danny. "Then you should… go ask him for some new gear." She said just barely making her voice seem growl free.

"Or I could scan your gear and I could make us some new stuff." Cyborg said with a smile, "After all Vlad doesn't know as much as I do about our powers to get exactly what we need."

Valerie looked at him in astonishment, "You could do that?"

"Yeah, after all I did build my own car and the T-ship mostly on my own."

"That sounds like a great idea. Are you willing to give your supplies to Cyborg to do the scans?" Robin asked Valerie.

"Yeah, as long as I'm there, I don't like being too far away from my equipment."

"Alright then, this shouldn't take too long," Cyborg said grabbing Valerie's hand and started to lead her to his room. "We should get on it right away!"

* * *

When Ned got home he immediately switched on his television and flipped to the news. He probably should have expected to see Vlad's face pop on the screen, but that does not mean he was pleased to see the man.

"Can you tell us what exactly happened with Phantom last night?" A tall blonde woman asked Vlad, and then pointed the microphone at him.

"Yes, my company had a device that was said to hold an unlimited amount of power. However Phantom broke in, attacked the Titans, and got away with the device." Vlad said with a disappointed look on his face. Like he actually expected the Titans could handle Phantom. Ned laughed at that thought.

"Really, what do you think this criminal has in store with such a device like that? It doesn't seem like it could be anything good." The reporter said with a worried look. Ned suppressed a growl when he was called a criminal.

Vlad just smiled, "No worries, my company had done multiple tests on the devise and found nothing indicating that it was holding such limitless power." Ned let a smile escape his lips, _'He really did not even try to put energy into it?'_

The reporter looked shocked at those words, "So you don't care that it was stolen?"

"Oh, of course I care, I'm just not worried. The device Phantom stole was useless and he had officially made himself known to the Titans. Eventually they will be able to capture him." Ned threw the remote at the television and succeeded in getting rid of the crazed up fruit loop's face.

He then let out a sigh, _'Great, now I need a new T.V,'_ Ned thought as he got off of the couch and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. While he cooked, Vlad's words kept popping into his head. _'Just what is Vlad planning?'_ Ned thought, but then his ghost sense went off, he could not help but shiver. He had not felt his ghost sense in so long he almost forgot what it felt like. Before Ned could think twice about his decision he turned off the oven and turned into Phantom.

* * *

"How long will it take you to build the gear your team needs?" Valerie asked as she finally got her gear back into place making sure nothing would be able to mess up her hunting. If she had any hunting to do.

"It should take a few days. Maybe just two if nothing happens," Then, as if on cue an alarm and red flashing lights, "like this for instance." Cyborg said, then grabbed Valerie's hand and dragged her towards the op-center. When Valerie and Cy arrived he asked, "What is it this time?"

"There have been a random string of events all around town." Raven said looking at the huge screen that used to be a window, with a map on it. The map had a lot of blinking red dots on it. "It seem like whoever is causing the events is going somewhere." She then pointed at the map, and a line popped up on the map. "Whoever is causing this wanted us, or someone to know."

"Alright Titans let's go!" Robin said and headed for the door, everyone followed, including Valerie.

Cyborg looked and saw Valerie and immediately stopped, "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to help," Valerie said confused.

"Oh, no you're not, you could get hurt." Cyborg said, trying to sound firm.

"I can handle myself." She then crossed her arms. Clearly she was not going to waver to Cyborgs failed attempts to treat her like a... a defenselessness girl! "I used to fight Phantom on a daily bases. I don't need you to worry about me."

Cyborg opened his mouth to argue. Then realized, he had nothing to come back at her with. "…Fine, but the minute you feel like you are in danger, retreat."

Valerie rolled her eyes and went to follow the Titans, ignoring Cyborg's request.

* * *

What the Titans saw was definitely... bizarre. In front of them the city was in a state of anarchy of the strangest kind. It seemed like Mumbo had gotten his hands on another wand. Otherwise it looked like someone else that had a knack for making inanimate objects come to life and try to eat people and making people look different was running around town causing chaos.

"What in the world?" Robin asked looking around, "How is this even possible."

Valerie had just caught up to them in her Red Huntress outfit, and her ghost alarm going haywire. "I don't know but a ghost is defiantly behind this." She said getting ready to fight.

"How is that possible, there hasn't been a ghost attack in a year besides Phantom?!" Cyborg had to yell over the noise of the city.

"How should I know, I'm just saying what my suit is telling me?!" Valerie then saw a green car that looked a lot like a monster chasing a teen and she immediately shot at it. The car, thankfully, did not blow up, so Valerie quickly trapped it in her suit's ghost catching device, much like the Fenton Thermos, except they are trapped into a chip on her wrist. "See, if it wasn't a ghost then I couldn't have captured it!"

"Then how did all of the ghosts come here?" Raven asked.

"I don't know the only few times I remembering this many ghosts coming through was when that Ghost King came through, and when Phantom attacked the Major." Valerie clarified looking at her wrist that showed where most of the ghost where in the city. "There does not seem to be that many though. Just a dozen, maybe two," Then before he eyes one disappeared, then three. "W-what's happened?"

"What?" Cyborg asked walking over to her to also see what she was seeing.

"The ghosts seem to be just... disappearing," She said as five more disappeared. "Who on earth is capturing them so fast?"

"I don't know but the weirdness seems to be moving," Beast Boy said when all the transformed objects and people started to walk in one direction.

"They are going where the ghosts are disappearing. We need to get there and see what's up," Valerie yelled as she flew off, the Titans followed closely behind.

* * *

Danny was just as surprised as the Titans were when he saw all the ghosts. The only difference, he actually knew what was going on. He remembered all of the weirdness, it was Paulina's birthday party all over again. "Desiree," He growled and started to suck in the ghosts the genie had unleashed. "How on earth did she get here?"

"Phantom!" Danny heard a woman shriek from behind him. When he turned around, sure enough Desiree was there. "I was hoping I would be free from you this time!"

Danny simply laughed, "And I was hoping to never fight a ghost again. We don't always get what we want Desiree." Danny said pulling out a Fenton thermos. "I on the other hand may be a little bit luckier, I wish you would go into the thermos and redo all the damage you did to Jump!" There was a long and very uncomfortable silence that was only interrupted by Desiree's soft chuckles. "This is awkward," Danny said looking at the Thermos and then Desiree.

The Genie's chuckles where now turning into hysterical laughter. "Foolish boy, I have learned far too well from you and your Goth friend that I should not grant your wishes," Desiree said with a smile. "Now you will perish, you have plagued me for the last time ghost boy!" She yelled and all of the ghosts she unleashed turned their attention onto Danny.

'_Clearly ghosts can learn new tricks,'_ he thought with a laugh. "Well I guess I do need to relieve some anger right now. After all it's not every day I get to fight ghosts like old times."

With that Danny started to knock the ghosts out of the innocent bystanders and then effortlessly sucked them into the thermos. Then he would put a small barrier around the people free of their ghosts so that they remained safe. However whenever he noticed one would wake up he would take down the shield and let them run to cover.

There were only a handful of ghosts left when the Titans finally arrived. Valerie immediately jumped into the fight and fired at a ghost that reminded Danny of the ghost that possessed Dash at the Football game the first time Desiree came to Amity.

Before the Titans could decide to fight as well, the ghost Valerie shot at had let out a teenage boy that Danny instantly knew was Gabe. Valerie and the Titans looked at the boy and then at the monster that was shot out of him, to shocked at what they was seeing. Danny just barely acted in time to shield Gabe before the monster tried to squash him. Although he was a little tempted to let it happen and be saved from the bully forever, but who would not have thought the same thing, right?

The Titans then got ready for combat and Danny felt his heart jump. "Don't you may end of hurting the civilians!" He yelled, he then looked at Valerie who was still in a shocked state. "Valerie, what are you doing?" Danny asked the horror shocked teen. He knew she had dealt with ghost before, so what was the big deal? "There are people they need your help, so help!" He finally yelled.

Immediately Valerie was brought back and an angry scowl crossed her face. She then trapped the huge ghost that was beating on Danny's shield, into her chip. Danny let out a sigh of relief and then continued to capture the rest of ghosts.

* * *

Valerie had not expected a ghost to come out of a boy after she shot it. Whenever she fought ghosts in Amity none of them had somehow transformed the boy to look like just another ghost, and she shot him! Shock had overflowed her, and as much as she hated to admit it, Phantom's words had successfully made her replace all that shock with rage. The ghost made her shoot the boy, and he needed to be taken care of. She quickly sucked the hulk of a ghost into her chip.

When he was gone Valerie looked at Phantom, hoping to get some help as to what she was supposed to do in this situation. He seemed to be doing what she did, shoot the ghosts, and like what happened with her, they kept popping out of the bodies. Nonetheless, he did not hesitate to suck up every ghost that came out into the Fenton Thermos. Then to much to everyone's surprise make a barrier around them.

Valerie was hesitant to go into battle next to Phantom, but she knew she had to do something. With a sigh she started to fight alongside Phantom, however they both knew this was a temporary alliance.

* * *

"Damn it what does he mean we could harm the civilians, and why are we listening to him?!" Robin yelled.

"Maybe it has something to do with ghosts." Cyborg said checking his scanner to see if he could somehow get it to register ghosts. "And we can't risk the chance he could be right."

"That does not explain how we could hurt them." Robin shot back.

"Think about it Robin, Valerie has ghost fighting equipment. Maybe we need the same to safely get the ghosts out of the civilians."

"Wow, I can't wait to get our ghost fighting gear," Beast boy said looking at the two fighting the ghosts.

"Why Phantom is attaching his fellow ghosts?" Raven asked. Every one looking as the ghost boy effortlessly sucked the ghosts into a… thermos (?), and then shield the occasional people that the ghosts flew out of.

"Maybe he is trying to protect people. After all, didn't friend Ned say that Phantom was considered a hero?" Starfire said looking at the boy fight.

"Then why does he steal? Is he really a criminal?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow. The rest of the Titans where silent, none of them had the answers for his question. Phantom was a huge mystery to everyone, as far as everyone could tell he was a criminal that still tried to protect the weak.

* * *

"Valerie!" Phantom yelled, and she just gave him a cold glance that made him shrink a little. "I…um need your help with… Desiree." Phantom said his face turning red with embarrassment. "She is really strong right now and hard to catch, so I need you to make a wish."

"A wish?" Val asked an eyebrow rose.

"That is her power, she grants people's wishes." Phantom clarified, "That is how all these people became ghosts. The more wishes she grants the stronger she gets. She won't be able to deny your wish, that's why you need to wish for something that could lead to her downfall, or else she'll keep making more wishes and more ghosts."

Valerie looked at Phantom in shock, _'How does he know I won't turn on him?'_ She thought knowing all too well she could wish for something horrible to happen to him. Valerie let out a sigh, "Fine I wish for... Desiree to undo all she did to Jump City... and be trapped Phantom's thermos." She quickly said, although there was no emotion in her words.

"So you wish it, so shall it be." Desiree said then quickly looked shocked as she started to fall for the trap. "Crap, I've got to be paying more attention to what wish I grant!" She yelled as she was sucked into the thermos along with the last ghosts she let out.

Valerie looked at where the ghost was in shock. She had honestly not expected that to work. Danny then slowly started to float away from Valerie while she was concerned in her own thoughts. When she still did not notice, Danny bolted, eager to get away from the huntress before she noticed him. However that had gotten her attention.

"Stop ghost!" She yelled and Danny cursed in his head.

* * *

**HAHA CLIFFY! XD I know, I'm evil. Although I promise you I could have found worse ways to end this chapter, but this one seemed like the best and nicest. So if anything I'm the kindest author. You should worship me (I'm just kidding, I had more pop today... My parents should really stop bringing the stuff into the house -_-' I feel insane... well more than usual, which is why Klemper is here)****  
**

**In the next few chapters you should see who I have paired Danny with. I'm terribly sorry to say that I am going to disappoint so many of you but I just felt like this pair was literally screaming at me. Good news it's not a Raven or Sam one like you all have seen a thousand times before.**

**However if I can think of more plots for another cross over, than I may possibly be able to give you all the pairings you want. :3**

**Klemper- I cant wait to see Danny and S-**

**What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to ruin it! DX**

**Klemper- ...No :(**

**Then say nothing! DX**

**~Ned**


	6. Chapter 6- Damn You!

**Hello Readers, as I think one or two of you wished, here is some bully action in my story. However Drama comes first ^_^**

**I had planed on updating this chapter tomorrow. But since I'm going to New Mexico for a few days, with no internet, I figured you would all like to read it a day early instead of a few days late ;) So enjoy**

*****IMPORTANT NEWS ABOUT THE PAIRING AT BOTTOM OF CHAPTER*****

**~Ned**

* * *

Chapter 6- Damn You!

"Valerie, wait!" Cyborg yelled trying to run and catch up to her and Phantom as they started to fly away. He had no such no luck. "This is not going to end well," Cy said looking at the two people start to get smaller in the sky.

"I do hope that neither of them gets too damaged, after all they both helped the city together." Starfire said she looked just as worried as Cyborg.

"I'm sure they will be fine. Phantom is by far stronger that Valerie, but he also has no intention of hurting her." Raven said as she walked away towards the tower. "Besides they have business to discuss with one another and it's not our place to get involved."

* * *

Danny had to admit, Valerie's new upgrades were defiantly something to be worried about. He was able to dodge all her blasts without issue of course, but she was defiantly gaining on him.

"Stop running ghost boy!" Valarie yelled anger clear in her voice.

Danny could not help but roll his eyes, "So you can shoot me? No thanks!" He replied as a red bolt of energy came mere centimeters from his face.

"Damn it ghost, at least tell me what you did to Danny!" Valerie yelled. Danny felt his heart skip a beat.

"I'm right here." Danny said and smiled to himself, despite the danger of the situation.

"Damn it Ghost!" She yelled again as she fired a blast at Danny again. "I meant Fenton!"

"Nothing," He said._  
_

"Don't lie to me, he disappeared the same day you did." She began and Danny started to slow down unconsciously. "Even Mrs. Fenton said that you were in in her house the day he went missing."

"Is that the only thing they have?" Danny said. He had now stopped entirely and looked behind him towards Val with a curious glance. "Valerie, as much as you may not want to hear it, I'm not a bad guy. I never threatened the major, Cujo's not my dog, and I didn't kidnap Danny."

"Then where did he go?!" Valerie yelled again, pointing a gun right at Danny's heart.

Danny then looked at Valerie with sad eyes. He wanted to tell her the truth. He knew she probably needed to know, but he could not bring himself to say the words. He knew it would put her in danger, just like Sam, Tucker, and his family were before he left, "I can't tell you."

The gun in Valerie's hand now shook and tears of anger slid down her cheeks. "So you know…" She growled the gun in her hand then started to glow as it charged with energy. "Tell me…tell me now!" She yelled.

Danny's eyes only grew wretched and broken. "I can't, I'm sorry Valerie," He said and let out a long sigh, "You'll just have to do what you need to do."

The gun only shook harder, "Damn you…" She started, "How can you look at me like that… like you feel sorry for me… I can't take it!" She yelled and the gun went off. Danny closed his eyes expecting the blast that could possibly end his life… or afterlife.

He calmly waited for the pain of the blast but felt nothing. Danny first thought time had slowed down to the point he thought the blast would never come, until it…never did? Danny slowly opened his eyes to find no blasts coming towards him. He looked down at his suit and found nothing amiss. He then looked around and found the blast had hit a building, scorching the bricks.

Danny felt relief fill him until he remembered Valerie. He looked over and saw her leaning over her hover board, her face in her knees, crying. Danny felt surprised by her actions, not only had she actually let him live, but now she was crying.

"Valerie?" Danny said floating towards her, "Are you alright?" He then put a hand on her shoulder, trying his best to help.

However she just continued to cry and Danny decided it would be best to let her vent. He let go of her shoulder and sat next to her, hovering in the air. He then calmly waited for her to calm down. Eventually the tears stopped and Valerie looked up at Danny with probing eyes, "Why did you stay, shouldn't you be half way to Metropolis right now?"

Danny smiled, "Why would I want to go there? Superman has more than enough trouble with bad guys as it is. Why add a thieving ghost kid into the mix?" Danny said with a small chuckle, and Valerie actually snickered with him. "How are you holding up?" He added with a worried look on his face

Valerie's smile was quickly replaced with suspicion, "Why do you care?"

"Because I worry, I know you wanted to see Danny again." Phantom said then looked at the ground in disappointment.

"Why do you care so much?"

Danny smiled, "I just do I guess. Like I said before, I'm not a bad guy."

"You act like one," Valerie stated scowling at Danny, who seemed to be melting at the intensity.

"Most of those where either accidents or I was forced to!" Danny defended himself, then added, "Except for the major thing, I was just framed." Danny clarified.

"Framed?" Valerie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, he was overshadowed," Danny stated then let out a sigh and looked up at the…stars? "Crap what time is it?!" He yelled trying to find his phone.

"Nine thirty, why?" Valerie said with a raised eyebrow.

"Shit, I have to go, it was nice to finally get a chance to talk to you," Danny said as he started to fly towards his apartment. He looked behind himself and was relieved to see that Valerie was not following him.

When Danny got to his apartment he was exhausted beyond belief. Although one thing caught his attention before he could lay down and go to sleep. At the end of his bed was a glowing black box with a glowing green ribbon to match. Danny stared at the box wearily. For all he knew it could be a really lame trap from the Box Ghost, or a really dangerous one from Skulker.

Danny took a deep breath and held it as he quickly opened the box and then closed his eyes, bracing for impact. Thankfully, nothing happened and Danny slowly opened his eyes to look at what was inside it and found a card laying on a large piece of glowing white fabric. He then picked up the piece of paper and read:

_Hello Daniel,_

_This will come in handy in the near future._

_Just remember, it has some very special characteristics._

_You will see some of them soon enough,_

_and it is only for you._

_~CW_

Danny looked at the note in shock, _'What on earth did Clockwork get me?'_ he asked himself. As much as he appreciated everything that Clockwork did for him. Danny knew that whenever the old ghost of time gets involved in his life, Danny usually goes through a lot of pain to learn an 'important' life lesson.

Danny then went to pick up the white fabric in the box. In front of him was a white cape. Danny looked at it in awe. He then smiled a wicked smile and pulled the cape around his neck. When he looked himself he was very fascinated by what he saw. The cape covered his neck and went all most to his feet, and Danny could have the cape hide his jumpsuit with ease. When he looked himself over something looked out of pace. He had to have looked himself over at least ten times before he finally saw it.

The gem that had his ecto-energy in it, the one he stole from Dalv a few days ago. He then took it off of his belt, and clip it onto the front of his cape. Smiling wider and stroke a pose admiring his new look.

* * *

When the Titan's got to the tower, two of the five where plagued with concerned thoughts. However, only one spoke them out loud. "What if Phantom hurts Valerie, and I wasn't there to help?" Cyborg asked for what seemed like the millionth time, his face covered in dread.

"Phantom had no ill feelings for Valerie while they were fighting." Raven said getting out a kettle to make herself some herbal tea. "Besides he willingly put his life in her hands, if he wanted to do something to her he would have." Raven then went to one of the cabinets to get out the herbs.

"What if…" Cyborg started.

"Stop already!" Raven yelled and the cabinet door she had just opened closed abruptly after black energy slammed it shut, "She is fine, whether you trust my words or not that fact remains." She then stormed off to her room forgetting about her tea.

"I worry about our new friend as well, but if Raven says she is safe then I believe her." Starfire said, although her eyes still looked troubled.

"I trust Raven, it's just… I can't help but worry." Cyborg said his face was covered in gloom.

"Do not worry friend, I'm sure that when tomorrow comes you will see Valerie and understand that you were worried for nothing." Starfire said with a smile and Cyborg had to smile back. She always seemed to have that effect on most of the people around her.

"Thanks Star," Cy then let out a worn out sigh, "I guess we should get to bed, it is getting late."

* * *

Valerie had watched as the ghost boy she had hated for years flew away. Although, for the first time since then, she wanted him to stay, so they could talk more. The feeling was weird but she did not care.

"How long has he been so… concerned?" Valerie asked herself. Whenever she saw Phantom she always thought he was a crafty and carefree criminal. Now she thought of him as an amusing, considerate, teenager, that just so happens to be a ghost... that fights other ghost... and steals... _'Damn it he never clarified anything! How on earth could I have trusted him so quickly?!'_ She thought to herself in outrage. However her alarm in her phone went off cutting off her, soon to be, tirade of condescending herself. Valerie's heart stopped. _'Crap I have school tomorrow!'_ She yelled in her head and started to go home to her one room apartment.

Valerie's dad had gotten a job as a security officer for Dalv industries down in Florida, and, unfortunately, could not come to Jump with her. However, now she was a little relieved he did not come. If he did, he would have blown a blood vessel at her fighting ghosts, and on the first day she arrives in Jump city too.

When Valerie arrived home she let out an exhausted yawn and went to bed. She was not at all fazed at the thought of tomorrow being her first day at Jump High, or the ghost alarm buzzing because of the ghost next door.

* * *

Ned woke up to his alarm again and could not help but wonder when he plugged it back in. _'Clock Work probably did it to be funny,'_ he thought remembering the package yesterday. However, he was not angry. After talking to Valerie, and getting his new cape, he felt refreshed and ready for the day. Ned went on with his daily routine again and then rushed out the door, not caring on whether he was late or early.

However, in his rush, he bumped right into someone. Thankfully no one fell on there butt, this time. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, are you alright?" Ned said. He looked at the person and thought his heart attempting to stop again.

After he looked at the girl, Ned tried to hide his face in his hair. Valerie Grey stood in front of him, again. "It's okay I should have seen you." She then looking up and seeing Ned, she immediately laughed. "Ned right, we really have got to stop meeting like this." She said with a carefree smile.

Ned forced a chuckle, "Yeah," he said rubbing the back of his head now feeling really uncomfortable, "and you are Valerie."

"Yeah, hey, you go to Jump High, right?" Valerie asked with a smile.

"Uh, y-yeah," Ned answered.

"Great, do you want to walk with me. I just barely glanced at the map before I left, so I don't think I know the way yet." She said with pleading eyes Ned had seen a few times before now.

_'Please tell me she doesn't have an ulterior motive this time.'_ Ned secretly hoped, "Um… s-sure."

'Uncomfortable' was an understatement for how the walk between Ned and Val went. Neither of them talked... at all. It was unnerving. Ned could not even keep himself from moving in some way, whether it was a finger stitch or just randomly looking around. He felt like he had nothing but soda coursing through his veins. Although, he had a hunch it was just the adrenalin from his secret becoming very close to being relieved.

"So…Ned. Why do you live in a one bedroom apartment?" Valerie asked trying to relieve the tension.

Ned let out a sigh, relieved. "My parents are always on business trips and don't like dragging me along, so I moved here." He answered smoothly. It's the story he told anyone who asked at the apartment complex.

"All alone?" Valerie asked in astonishment.

Ned looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Aren't you all alone also?" He asked. Valerie opened her mouth to argue, and then closed it, he was right. Ned let out a smile at that simple fact. "So why are you alone?" He questioned, now looking ahead of him.

"I wanted to move here, and my dad couldn't. He has a good job in Florida that he can't afford to lose."

"Florida? Why did you come all the way over here from Florida?" Ned asked, although he knew the answer was actually him.

"That is none of your business," Valerie said with an annoyed look on her face. Ned simply stared at her in shock when she started to walk faster, leaving him behind.

"H-Hey, I didn't mean any disrespect. If you don't want to talk about it you could have just said so." Ned said trying to catch up.

However, right when the last word left his lips she had just walked into the Jump High's front doors and quickly got lost in the crowd. "Hey, isn't it Jump's number one punching bag." Ned heard a familiar voice say behind him, making him pause in surprise.

When he looked he saw Gabe and Ned's stomach shrunk. _'Not good.'_ He thought. Immediately his fight or flight instinct kicked in and Ned went with the only one he could afford, flight.

Ned ran right into the school and ran in any which way he knew did not lead him right into a dead end. Of course he heard a lot of people yelling behind him. They ranged from startled and annoyed students he bumped into, to pissed off teacher they did not want him running in the halls, and then there where the shouts from the bullies either yelling at him to stop, or telling their friends to hurry. Ned felt like a rabbit being hunted down by a pack of rabid wolves.

However, despite Ned not wanting to be the next victim to the cruel minds of the Football Jocks, he knew he had a role to play. Ned let out a worn out sigh and then tripped on the smooth tile floor, playing the defenseless, klutzy nerd. Thankfully the Jocks had not been too far behind him or else Gabe would not have grabbed the scruff of Ned's shirt before his face hit to the ground.

"Where did you plan on going shrimp?" Gabe asked. Ned was a little surprised that he had recovered so fast from what happened yesterday with Desiree… or this was just his way of coping with it. "Did you forget that today was your turn for Jumps weekly nerd barrel ride?" The Jock then added with a cruel smile.

Ned could only guess what Gabe had in store for him. Unfortunately, he did not have to guess for long before some more Jocks came over, dragged over a half empty trashcan, or a barrel of trash that was half full. Your thoughts would probably depend on if you were an optimist or pessimist. Ned was trying his hardest to be the optimist. However, the closer the trashcan got to him the more it looked like a barrel.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?!" Ned heard Valerie yell form across the hall.

He let out an aggravated groan. _'Great, just what I need to be saved by a girl. Not only do I look like a klutzy nerd, but now I'll look like a defenseless sissy.'_ Ned thought to himself. "Valerie, get out of here. This is my problem, I don't need help from a girl." Yes, he knew what he said was wrong. Yes, he was still eyeing the barrel of trash. And yes, it was _very_ necessary.

Valerie's eyes narrowed and Ned felt his heart clench in fear. "Who do you think you are?!" She said as she stormed towards him and the Jocks. Gabe then let go of Ned and took a few steps back in his fear for the girl in front of them.

"L-let's get out of here," Gabe said to his fellow Jocks and they all ran away. Ned looked at them, shocked. Honestly Ned had fought a lot of stuff scarier that Valerie was, so he did not feel the urge to run like those boys did.

Nonetheless, that did not mean he still was not scared of her. "V-Valerie," Ned stuttered trying to calm her down.

It failed, "I was just trying to help you," She growled pointing a finger into Ned's chest. "Be thankful, or else I won't feel the need to do it again."

Ned stared at the girl in front of him. He never remembered Valerie acting like this towards anyone besides Phantom, but even then it was not this scary. The only time it came close was when he had to fight both her and Technus in space. However, Ned still had some dignity left, and someone to protect. "I didn't want your help. I'm already the school's number one nerd. I don't need to be the number one wimp too."

Valerie growled, "Fine, just don't come crying to me next time then!" She then stormed off without another word.

Ned let out a sigh, _'Today is going to be another long day.'_

* * *

"Starfire, why do you want to the pizza place again? We have gone there for the past two days in a row." Robin said looking at Star with a curious glance.

"I wanted to go see friend Ned again and apologize. I did not get to say goodbye to him properly for the past two days and feel like a bad friend for it." She said as she played with a strand of her straight red hair, combing it like their might be a tangle.

Raven looked up from her book with a raised eyebrow, _'Did she just lie to Robin?'_ She asked herself. She then let out a sigh and decided to ignore it and get back to reading her book. Getting involved would have been pointless.

"How do you even know he will be there today?" Robin then asked.

Starfire looked at the floor in shame, "Oh, I guess you have a point…" She then jumped up with a wide smile on her face, "Can I go check then?"

Robin looked shocked, "Um, Star, you don't need my approval to leave the tower. Do you want someone to go with you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, no thank you. I should be fine!" Starfire said while heading for the front door until a thought occurred to her and her smile grew wider. "Oh, but if I am apologizing I should bring a gift." She said. Her face now determined as she headed up to her room.

"She seems really excited," Raven said not looking up from her book.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked looking at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"It's probably nothing. Don't you have research to do?" Raven asked. "You were curious about that Ned kid right?"

"Yeah, but it's hard to get any information on him when all we know is his first name. If we could get a middle or last name it could be easier." Robin stated.

"Then ask Star to get information while she's out looking for him. More than likely you'll get more information from her then out of a computer." Raven then turned the page to her book.

Robin looked at Raven in shock, "That sounds like a great idea, thanks Raven!" Robin said, rushing off to find Star.

Raven could not help hold back a blush when Robin finally left the room.

* * *

Gabe had gotten back at Ned for this morning. Except this time he had actually kept the barrel completely filled with trash as he and the barrel were rolled down the hall. As a result, Ned smelled like a lot of different kinds of rotten food that the cafeteria offered as lunch. He smelled so bad no one dared to came near him for the entirety of the day. Ned even called in sick at work. After all he did not want the pizza place to lose customers.

Ned had taken extra care when he cleaned himself off when he got home. However, after breaking his television yesterday Ned had nothing to do, so he decided to go walk around the park. While Ned walked he thought about Valerie. The entire day she had ignored him and he did not blame her. He had acted like a dick. However, he knew it would have happened eventually, so why not now?

Ned let out an exhausted sigh as he went and sat down on a park bench. He leaned back and closed his eyes. The day's events had tired him out more than he thought they had. Eventually Ned found himself drifting off into unconsciousness and before his eyes his worst nightmares became reality.

* * *

Ned found himself surrounded in complete darkness. He found nothing around him and he could not bring himself to move. No matter how hard he tried. **"You really thought you could out run the inevitable,"** Ned heard a cold and malicious voice come from all around him,****** "**as long as your friends and family where safe? **You think that by simply running away and changing your name you could change fate?! Don't make me laugh!"**

'_S-stop, you know nothing!'_ Ned yelled at the void, trying to cease the voice.

The voice laughed, **"You are a fool Danny, I know everything about you, after all I am you!"** Then a mirror appeared in front of Ned, showing Danny Phantom. Yet he was different. The white flames shapes that where his gloves and boots seemed to have made their way further up his arms and legs. His cape was now Black and the gem on it was now red, and he had the eyes to match. His hair was still the same style, but it looked like it was moving, like white flames.

'_W-What did you do?!'_ Ned yelled both scared of what he saw and frustrated that it had happened at all.

The Danny in the mirror laughed, **"I did nothing, this is all your fault."** He said a sinister smile formed on his face, and then he crossed his arms, as if he knew everything.** "After all, you were the one that could not protect them. You were the one that was not strong enough."**

'_N-No, I will never become you!'_ Ned yelled then he felt something hit his gut with tremendous force, waking him up from his nightmare.

* * *

Star fire was sad when she returned to the Tower, her search fruitless. She had hoped to present Ned with a Tenabula. Even though it was not Blorthog, she thought he still deserved one.

"How did your day with Ned go?" Raven asked, reading in the same spot she was when Star left.

"I could not find him anywhere. I checked the pizza place and they said he was out sick. I then decided to look around the town some more, but I did not find him at the mall of the shopping, the theater for the movies, or the park." Star said exasperated. She then looked down at the floor in disappointment and sighed. "Now I must go feed Silkie before he gets restless."

Raven looked at Star with a worried glance, _'She really wants to see Ned, doesn't she?'_ She thought with a small smile before going back to her book.

* * *

******Alright... *runs and hides in closet* I am going to openly admit my pairings... Although I'm sure most, if not all of you have already guessed (and don't fully support) it. Anyway, *Drum roll* Danny will be paired with... Starfire! DON'T HURT ME! DX *claws at back of closet to try to get to Narnia, despite the fact that it is not a wardrobe***

**I know a lot of you are probably hating me right now, but I don't care. I like what I'm doing and if you don't, then go Flame about it. But you have to make a point about it, no randomly cursing me out. D: That's not nice.**

******However I have one thing to say about the pairing. I have yet to find ONE SINGLE Danny X Star story. If anyone can show me one then I'll CONSIDER making it either Danny X Robin or Danny X RedX. But you HAVE to find me a Danny X Starfire story or else I am keeping it no matter who complains or Flames about it DX**

**Okay, the next chapter is by far going to be my favorite, for multiple reasons. However this one had it's good points too. I can't wait to post it! So far it is my longest chapter for this story (like all of you kept asking for)... However it not as long as my first 2 chapters for X Phantom (which I honestly want ALL your guys' opinions about). I hope it's long enough!**

** Review and I might update the next chapter ASAP. After all, it's already typed up :3 I know, I'm an evil author for making you wait, but if I get enough reviews and Flames then you all wont have to wait as long. However I still have to get home from New Mexico, and then look over it, sorry :/**

**~Ned**


	7. Chapter 7-Lost Trapped and Separated

**Thanks to all of you for helping me get to 100 chapters, and on my 6th chapter too :D Please keep them up!**

**OMG I AM SO SORRY! I lost track of the dates, please forgive me for updating late! DX**

**Alright this is my longest and favorite chapter for this story, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I loved writing it :D ****Although, I will warn you, someone may seem a little... insane in this chapter... well besides me anyway :3**

**~Ned**

* * *

Chapter 7- Lost, Trapped, and... Separated?

"AAAAAAHHH!" Starfire screamed throughout the tower.

The rest of the Titan's immediately stopped what they were doing and rushed off to find out why Star had screamed. When they got to the source of the scream they were all at Star's room to find it in disarray.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled rushing into the room in a panic, but stopped when she popped up. She was on the other side of her now over turned bed with tears streaming down her face.

"Silkie is gone!" She cried out, and more tears began to fall. "I have looked all over, and could not find him. I even made his favorite food, yet he still does not come!"

"Calm down Star when was the last time you saw him?" Robin asked as he walked over towards the crying girl and set a hand on her shoulder.

"I last saw him on the floor while I got my gift ready for friend Ned, and now I cannot find him."

"You think he may have come with you while you went out." Raven asked.

"Oh I hope not, that would mean he is out in the city and it is almost dinner time." Star said upset, and for a respectable reason. Silkie would eat anything if he is hungry enough, it could cause mass panic throughout the city.

"Alright Star where did you go when you left?" Robin asked.

"I went to the Pizza place, the mall of shopping, the theater for the movies, and the park." Starfire said.

"Alright we can split up and look for him. Cyborg, you and Beast boy will look at the pizza place, Raven, the movie theaters, Star the park, and I'll check out the mall. Alright Titan's, go!" With those last two words everyone left the tower and went to their destinations to find Starfire's lost pet.

* * *

Ned looked at his stomach trying to see who had literally knocked him out of his nightmare. However, he did not expect to see a huge… silkworm?

"What in the…" Ned shook his head, knowing that anything was possible. "Thanks," he said with a smile, and then started to scratch its chin. "You saved me from the worst horror movie ever."

The silkworm seemed to purr at Ned's words, but he knew it was probably because he was petting it. Then a loud growling sound came from the worm and Ned just stared at it in disbelief.

"Was that your stomach?" Ned asked picking up the worm and putting his ear next to what he suspected his stomach would be. Sure enough the sound returned and came roaring right into Ned's ear. "Here," He said setting the worm down and getting his back pack from next to him. He pulled out a snack he packed in case he decided to stay at the park late and opened them for the worm, "eat up."

The worm looked at the food with what looked like drooling pouring out of its mouth. Then without a moments hesitation, it attacked the food. Ned looked at the worm in shock as he not only ate the food, but the container it was in.

"You're welcome… I guess." Ned then let out a sigh and looked at the creature in front of him. "You're not a ghost are you? I really hope not, you seem too cute to haunt anything." He said while he started to pet the worms belly, causing it to purr again.

"SILKIE!" Ned heard a loud pitched scream that caused him to jump at least three feet into the air. The bench then fell backwards in the process. He and the worm where sent to the ground.

"Owe," Ned said his head hurting from the impact.

"Oh, I apologize, I did not mean to startle. It's just that that is my pet." Ned looked over and was shocked to find Starfire. Her face them brightened when she recognized him. "Friend Ned!" She yelled and immediately jumped on top of him and started to hug him to death. "I have looked for you all day!"

"Star…Can't…Breath!" Ned got out.

"Oh, I apologize again." She said after she let go then rub the back in her head, embarrassed. "Oh I got you something as an apology for not being a good friend…" She said while patting her pockets, looking for said gift. When Starfire stopped looking she had a sad and disappointed look on her face, "…but I did not bring it."

Ned smiled at her childish antics, "Its fine Star, you have been a great… friend," Honestly he was curious as to if it was safe to consider her as suck. "But if you really want to give it to me you can do it next time, okay?" He said looking at her with a curious glance that still held his smile.

"Right, oh, and thank you for finding Silkie, I thought I had lost him. Isn't he the cutest thing?" She asked sticking Silkie in Ned's face, "He is a bio-engineered mutant killer moth." She added her smile only growing wider.

Ned looked at Silkie in shock, "Killer moth?" he asked confused.

"Yes, he only turned into a moth once, but that was because of my Zorkaberries, and he turned right back into Silkie afterwards!" Starfire clarified with a smile and she started to pet it. Then they heard the loud growl of the Silkie's stomach. "Oh it is past his dinner time, I hope you do not eat anything you are not supposed to on our way home."

"I just gave him some of my food a couple minutes ago," Ned said hoping it helped.

"That was most thoughtful," Starfire said smiling. Ned felt his mind start to go numb again.

"I-It was nothing," Ned said looking away and scratching the back of his head, now feeling embarrassed, "but why is his stomach still growling?" he added with a confused look.

"He has a very big and overactive stomach. I fear that if we do not get him some food he will be hard to handle."

Ned looked at Starfire and before he could catch himself he spoke the most unexpected words he thought he had ever said, "You can take him over to my house and we can feed him there."

* * *

Valerie had flown right to Titan's tower when she got time off of her new work. She wanted to see Cyborg and check on how the new weapons where doing and if he needed any more scans. When she reached the tower the door was wide open.

"Hello?" Valerie called not liking the feeling she was getting.

When no one answered she cautiously entered the tower. She was not sure if the door was like that on purpose or if someone had forced their way in. Despite what the answer would be, Val kept her guard up, not sure what to expect. However right when she walked through the doors she started to get tiered and after that everything went dark.

* * *

"BB we are here to look for Silkie, not to eat!" Cyborg yelled.

"Well he obviously isn't here otherwise there would be a lot of screams." Beast Boy said looking at the menu, trying to not drool.

Cyborg was about to complain, when they heard a loud scream. "You mean like that?" Cy retorted shooting Beast Boy a look. "Common, we need to hurry before he can cause too much trouble." Cyborg then ran toward the screams.

BB looked at the menu with longing for a few seconds before reluctantly putting it down and following Cyborg. When they arrived at where they thought they heard the screaming, what they saw was nothing like Starfire's pet.

* * *

Raven and Robin had met up after they checked out their areas and found nothing, "I wonder where Silkie went to, it's not like he could travel very far." Raven stated, aggravated.

"I'm sure we'll find him eventually, let's contact Star and Cy and see if they found anything." Robin said as he started to take out his communicator, but before he could switch it on a loud scream pierced through the air startling the two Titans.

"That does not sound good." Raven said as she grabbed Robin's arm and started to fly them towards the noise.

When they got there they found an army of what Robin thought where police officers, but then he looked closely he saw Cyborg and BB trying to fight them off. "Raven drop by Cyborg!" Robin yelled and Raven quickly nodded and flew down. "What's happening?" Robin asked as he landed, but quickly took cover from a green bolt of energy that shot right past his face.

"Take a look," Cyborg said pointing a thump at the small army of police officers behind them. Robin gave Cy a questioning look and then look a quick look at the army, and was shocked. All of the police officers where green and floating, with green tails, and green batons that was shooting the bolts.

"What are they?" Robin asked.

"Ghosts," Raven answered with a cold, yet confused glance, "Yet they feel different from Phantom."

"Why do you say that?" Robin requested.

"It doesn't matter now," Cyborg said cutting the conversation short. "What matters is defeating them. However, thanks to the ghost yesterday and the Silkie problem today I have yet to finish our new gear." Cyborg stated, "Any other ideas?"

"Raven could probably handle them. After all they can't go through her attacks." Beast boy stated.

"We can't just rely on Raven for this fight…" Robin paused, "Where is Star?" He asked looking around.

"She is probably still at the park. It's a big area to cover and there are few people around to scream if they see Silkie." Cyborg clarified, "I'm sure she's fine."

"Alright, we need to think of a plan before these ghosts get to close," Robin started, "Rav-"

"Um dude," Beast Boy said, cutting Robin off, "I think they are to close."

Robin looked to see what he was talking about. He was instantly hit with one of the green bolts.

* * *

"This is such a small home, it is quite quaint." Starfire said as she floated around Ned's living room.

"Thanks, the kitchen is this way," Ned said and started to walk towards it, holding Silkie in his arms.

He then heard Star gasp, "What happened to the television?" She asked

Ned blushed, "I threw something at it," He then turned away, "Common, lets hurry up and feed Silkie," When he reached the kitchen he looked behind himself to find Starfire's hair flying into his room. Ned's heart jumped into his throat when he remembered he had not closed his artillery after he stole from Vlad just the other day. "Star, wait!" He yelled, putting Silkie down and running towards his room.

Right when his face was in the door frame a green bolt came directly at his face. Ned let out a surprised yelp and just barely got out of the way before he could get hit. Thankfully what it did land on was just a wall and it only had a few scorch marks that Ned could easily paint over.

Ned walked back into his room and looked at Starfire, "What are you doing with that?!" Ned yelled his eyebrow twitching.

"Sorry, it has a sensitive trigger, yes?" Star said with an innocent smile, while holding up one of Ned's small ecto-blasters.

"You shouldn't be messing with these. If you had fired the bazooka you could have destroyed the whole complex." He stated lightly taking the weapon away from Star and setting it back on the rack. With it safely in place Ned hit an invisible button hidden on the wall and the artillery then just disappeared.

Starfire looked at the wall where she had just seen the weapons then looked at Ned with worry. "Friend Ned, why do you have so many weapons?" Star asked pointing at where they all used to be.

"It's a hobby," Ned said, technically he was not lying. He did build most of them for fun.

"It is a very dangerous hobby." She said staring at the wall wearily.

"I know, but it's just how I was raised. Now common, let's get Silkie something to eat before he eats my apartment." Ned said giving Star a smile, which she kindly returned and they headed for the kitchen.

When Starfire had gotten Silkie's food ready Ned could not help but stare at his now half empty refrigerator. "Well good thing I was not planning on going shopping tomorrow." Ned said with a smile.

"Oh, I deeply apologize, if you want I could go get y-" She was stopped by Ned putting his hand over her mouth while wearing an amused smile.

"It is fine, I was only joking," His smile widened and he took his hand off of Star's mouth. He then went to the dining table and sat down. "I can go shopping tomorrow, so no worries."

Star looked at him for a second before sitting down next to him. "You said you were raised with guns, why?" she said bringing the topic back up.

"My parents are inventors, all the stuff in there they created. All I do is recreate them and make a few tweaks." Ned said with a smile, "So do you want something to eat or drink?" He said to Star with another smile.

"Um, sure, mustard please if you have some." She said with a small smile. Ned nodded and got some out of the refrigerator. He then got a cup, and a straw, then sat all the objects down in front of Starfire, who immediately started to fill the cup with the mustard. As strange as it was to Ned, he really was not bothered by it. "So where are your parents now?" She asked trying to stay on the topic.

Ned looked at her with a smile, trying to hide the sadness that washed over him, "They are on a business trip, and don't like taking me with them, so I stay here."

"They just left you here by yourself?!" Starfire yelled, outraged.

Ned could not help but laugh at her reaction, "Trust me I'm sure that if they had any other choice they would be here with me." Ned then let out a tiered yawn, and then took off his glasses. He tried to rub the wiriness out of his eyes, "I just didn't really give them much of a choice." He then let out another yawn, not sure why he was getting so tired.

Starfire also let out a yawn. She looked like she was about to say something but her eyes closed. Ned felt a jolt of energy course through him when she started to fall backwards. He just barely caught her before she fell out of her seat and on the floor. _'Damn, sleeping gas. That's never good.'_ Ned then set Star carefully on the table before the room slowly turned to black.

* * *

When Ned finally woke up he found a white business pants with black stripes and black boots. He just barely looked up to find none other than Walker standing in front of him with a wide smile on his face. "Hello punk." He said with a smile that Ned had the strong desire to rip right off of his face.

"What do you want Walker?" He asked, but Ned found his voice sounding odd, "Did you run out of prisoners to torture so soon?" He finished, but his voice still sounded unusual, like there was an echo. Confused he looked around until he found… Danny Phantom?

Ned looked his alter ego over for a second looking at every detail like there may be a flaw. The only thing he found out of place where the green glowing cuffs around Danny's ankles and wrist that were also chained to the floor. When Ned looked back at himself he saw he was still Ned, but had the same chains as Danny did. He eventually came to a conclusion that the Danny in front of him was neither a mirror, nor a cruel thought his mind had thought up.

"What the," They both started, "Who," They said in unison again. "How…" They both paused and looked at Walker with anger in their voices, "Walker, what did you do?"

The warden looked at the two Danny's with a wicked smile, "I found the strangest thing in your room." He said holding up a gun that Ned knew all too well.

"Where did you find that?" He asked anger clear in his voice.

"In your room, like I said, you should really lock that weapon arsenal of yours." In Walkers hands was Ned's own version of the Fenton Ghost Catcher. The only thing Ned really changed was the fact that instead of it being a green glowing dream catcher on a stick it was now a blaster. The device could easily split a ghost and a human apart or put them together.

"Damn it, Ned you really shouldn't have built that!" Danny yelled next to him. Ned just stared at his alter ego in shocked silence._ 'Did I really just yell at myself?'_ he thought.

"Technically you helped!" Ned yelled back getting back on track. Then a thought occurred to him. "You don't feel any different do you?"

Danny looked at Ned, confused, "No, should I?"

"So you don't feel a craving for power, or thought of the utter destruction of the world going through your mind?" Ned asked. "Or the need to fly around yelling to the world that you are a hero and try to save everyone?"

Danny looked at Ned with realization, and laughed, "No, and do you fell scared shitless, and the need and hiding in a corner?" Danny then smiled, "Or the need to play videogames all night and sleep all day?"

Ned raised an eyebrow, "Touché," he stated not feeling scared in the slightest, instead he felt pissed that he was in this stupid situation.

"Friend Ned?" A voice asked from next to Ned. The two boys froze.

Ned slowly looked over to find a tired Starfire tied in a chair next to him, just waking up. "Starfire!" He yelled and fought against the chains.

He was trying his hardest to get to her to get her out, but the chains refused to break. He even tried to go ghost, despite the fact that his ghost half was right next to him, but it did not work. Nothing worked.

He then looked at Walker anger clear on his face. "Let her out, I don't care what you do to me, just let her go."

Walker smiled a wide smile, "I have always wanted you to say those words, punk."

"Friend Ned, don't!" Starfire yelled.

"I'm not your friend!" Ned yelled back. Star looked at him with both shaken and offended eyes. "I can't be anyone's friend, do you see what happens to my 'friends?' They become pawns in my enemies never ending chess game." Ned felt his heart clench. He honestly did want to be her friend, but seeing her tied up like him and bing at Walkers mercy showed him the hard truth. He should never have friends.

"But Fr-," Starfire started.

She was interrupted by a booming laughter, caused by Walker. "Oh, you didn't think I actually took your deal did you?" He asked clearly amused. "The truth is I want the Titans almost as much as I want you. After all they are vigilantes, and being a vigilante is against the rules."

Danny could not stand back and do nothing anymore. He let Ned deal with his friendship with Starfire, because Star barely knew Phantom. But when Walker tricked them, he could not hold back anymore. "You two faced bastard!" Ned and Danny yelled in unison, confusing Starfire greatly.

Walker laughed harder, "You can call names all you want, but I had a deal with a man saying I'd hand him the Titans, and keep you two. Although Plasmius wasn't pleased to hear that, but I'm sure he won't mind." He then grabbed Ned's neck and squeezed.

"Hey!" Danny yelled in rage.

"Let him go!" Star screamed and Danny thought he saw tears in her eyes.

Walker then gave one good squeeze and then let Ned go, gasping for breath. "I'll be right back. In the meantime, lay back and enjoy the home movie." Walker said and then walked out the door, his laughter continued until they finally muffled by the now closed door.

"Home movie?" Ned chocked out through his now sore throat, "I don't remember Walker ever giving us a home movie, do you?"

Danny shook his head, "No but this isn't the Ghost Zone's jail either."

"Wait you two know each other?" Starfire asked, making both boys hearts to clench.

"Great, nice going Ned blow our secret." Danny said rolling his eyes.

Ned just looked at him in astonishment, _'I just pushed the blame on myself?' _Ned thought to himself then shook his head, getting back on topic, "You helped!"

"But you brought the subject up!" Danny retorted.

"Stop, you two, we are in danger and you two are fighting like children!" Star yelled shocking the two boys out of there fight.

Ned nodded, "We need to find a way out before that home movie starts. Who knows what Walker had in mind for us with that thing?" Ned looked around for anything that could help, but came up empty handed, "Danny, had you tried to use any ice or ecto bolts?"

Danny looked at him with a twitching eyebrow, "No I've been twirling my thumbs hopping you guys come up with a solution. Of course I tried to use my freaking bolts!" He yelled. "The only thing I can use right now is my ghostly wail but I don't think you guys want me to make the ceiling collapse."

Ned then heard a loud click and then a screen popped up in front of the tree teens. "Crap the home movie!" He yelled trying to get out of his chains, to no avail, and then another click sounded. The screen then turned into a swirl of black and white, and before Ned could look away he was already entranced. Then everything went was filled with the black and white shapes.

"Ned!" Starfire yelled as his eyes became the same swirling shapes at the screen. Danny looked at his other half in shock. He had to get them out of here, unless he wanted Starfire to become the same. Danny then saw something on the inside of his new cape. He shook his head, thinking his mind was playing tricks on him. When he looked back he saw it was still there, curious Danny grabbed what he thought was a hilt of a sword and pulled.

Before his eyes, there was the most breathtaking sword Danny had ever seen. The blade seemed like it made entirely of ice, the hilt was white and the guard was black with a green gem on each side. Danny could not help but stare at it, and think that it looked like it was made for him. Although when he remembered the note that had come with the cloak he knew that was actually the case.

With a wide smile Danny cut the green shackles around his legs and wrists and then did the same with Danny, who was sitting on the floor. When he got to Starfire she looked at the sword in awe. "Where did it come from?" She asked.

"I honestly can't tell you because I don't even know," He said while cutting Star's chair. "We have to hurry up and get out before Walker or his goons come in." Danny said.

"What about Ned. He cannot move, so one of us has to carry him." Starfire said.

Danny looked over to Ned and let out a sigh. _'I don't really have much of a choice do I?'_ he thought. "Here hold this," He said handing the sword to Starfire. Right when he did, the ice blade disappeared. Danny let out another sigh and decided he'd worry about the sword later. "I'll be right back, and whatever I do I don't want you to freak out, okay?" He asked giving Star a curious look.

"A-alright, I will not freak out." She said taking a deep breath. Danny smiled at her and then phased into Ned's body, getting rid of one problem. "EEEEP!" Star screamed, scaring Danny half to death. "Danny went inside Ned!" She screamed.

Danny had to cover Ned's ears as Star kept screaming. "Damn it Star, I told you to not freak out! I simply overshadowed him. This way neither of us had to actually carry him around." Star still looked startled about what happened, but she nodded. Danny simply let out a sigh and quickly took her hand and led her towards the door. "Common, now we have to hurry. Someone had to have heard your screams." He said now dragging Star behind him as he started to run. Eventually they had gotten to a room with a staircase and Danny heard people talking above them. Quickly he hid Star under the stairs and quickly followed.

The voices where low and muffled, but Danny could just barely make them out. "How much do you think Walker is getting for those five teens?" One asked.

"The ghost boy, of course," Another person stated, "Do you know how pissed Walker was when he heard that he escaped from Amity? After all, he went through a lot of trouble to making sure that city was the boy's own personal jail cell. He even lost Wulf."

The voices then started to drift off and Danny turned towards Star who had seemed to have thoughtful look on her face that also seemed troubled. He let out another sigh and lightly took his sword away from her grip, exactly like he did when she was holding his ecto blaster in his room. He was amazed that the ice blade actually came back.

He looked back at Star with a worried glance, "Hey Starfire," he said trying to snap her out of her stupor, but she did not move. "I'm sorry if this is freaky. If you want I could leave Ned's body and I can hold him until we get out." He said now a little worried when she did not react.

Danny stared at her face for the longest time trying to make out what was going on in her head, but she seemed totally out of it. He then let out a sigh and phased out of Ned's body, not sure if it would help. When he looked over towards Ned his eyes where filled with the weird black and white patterns.

"Mad Mob!" Starfire yelled scaring Danny. She was wearing a triumphant smile on her face.

Danny quickly put his hand on her mouth. "Shhh, Star we are still hiding. Now, repeat what you say quietly." Danny asked confused by her sudden change in mood.

"Mad Mod, he did the same things to Beast Boy," Starfire said pointing at Ned, and giggled, "But Beast Boy was drooling the entire time."

"How did you knock him out of it?" Danny asked hope rising in his chest.

"We made him laugh," She said with a smile and Danny smiled back.

"That's great news!" Danny said the then went up to Ned and got out his wallet.

"Um… are you sure you should be looking in there?" Star asked looking over Danny's shoulder, but he quickly got out the picture he was looking for and closed it. The picture was of Danny and Tucker sleeping together. It was the picture Sam took when they stayed up late looking at the gorilla. Danny would never admit it, but he thought it was hilarious.

"Ned never really cares what I do. You on the other hand, he wouldn't want you to see what's in here." Danny said with a mischief smile.

Star raised an eyebrow, "How do you know each other?" She asked.

Danny opened his mouth then stopped. He was half tempted to tell her, but then let out a sigh he knew he could not. "It is not important, right now we have to wake Ned up." He said holding up the picture he got out of Ned's wallet. However he made sure all Starfire saw was whiteness.

Danny then stuck the picture in Ned's face. He immediately cracked up laughing, "Oh, good times," Ned said while taking the picture from Danny. He then looking around with a smile, but right when he saw Danny his smile disappeared and he jumped. "Whoa, what happened?" Ned asked rubbing his eyes then looking at Danny again.

"Walker, Fenton Ghost catcher, yelling, home video," Danny said and then smiled.

Starfire was confused by Danny's words _'Fenton Ghost catcher?'_ she thought trying to remember why that name sounded so familiar._  
_

Ned then shocked Star out of her thoughts, "Oh, yeah," He almost shouted. He then took out his wallet and Star saw a picture of a group of people. There were four people two grown ups in jumpsuits, and then two kids. However one person stuck out and Star gasped. Ned and Danny looked at her in shock. "Is everything al-" Ned let out but was then tackled by Star before he could finish.

Star looked pushed back his hair out of his face and saw it, "You look like the boy in the pictures." She noticed.

Ned then flushed a deep red when he realized he had left his glasses at his apartment after he felt the effects of the sleeping gas. "I-it's a family photo. O-of course I would be in it." Ned said trying to get out from under Star but she did not move.

"You look so different," She said sounding sad.

"It's what happened with time Star." Ned said trying to get out again, but failed. Starfire was just too strong.

"No, it's your eyes, you look a lot more pained now." Ned's heart skipped a beat and he looked over at Danny to see if he could help, but he looked too stunned to do anything.

"It's nothing Star." Ned said trying to get out of the grip on last time.

"That is not good enough. You have been hiding things from me. Lying is something which no friend should ever do."

Ned gritted his teeth, "I already told you, I can't be your friend Star!" Ned yelled hiding his face in his hair once more. "No matter how much I want to, you will only get hurt."

He then looked up and found Star with a wretched look on her face. She then slowly got up and walked over to the corner of the stairs. Ned did not feel good about what he did, but he knew it had to be done. He could not afford for her to get hurt like Sam.

He then looked over to Danny who looked just as sad as Star and Ned was sure he looked no different, "How did we get out of that cell?" Ned asked

"That," Danny said gesturing towards the ice sword that Ned had not realized was in his own hand, "I was able to break the chains with it. Apparently it was part of the package that He delivered yesterday." Only Ned and Danny knew that 'He' was Clockwork. "Now we have to hurry and get out of here before Walker notices we are gone."

During the entire conversation Starfire noticed how the sword in Ned's hands seemed to stay solid. While when she held it, it seemed to disappear. "Wait, I have so many questions." Star started, her tone was still sad, but that did not seem to derail her train of thought. "Like how you two know of each other. Who was Walker? Why was he after us? And why…"

Both Ned and Danny pushed her back and covered her mouth when they heard footsteps. The two boys gave each other knowing glances and slowly let go of Starfire's mouth. Danny put his index finger to his mouth telling her to be quiet. She slowly nodded and waited.

Ned held the ice sword ready to strike, Starfire's eyes and hands turned green, and Danny's did the dame. They were all ready to attack any ghost who showed its ugly green face. Right when the footsteps were right upon them, Ned realized something. All of Walker's goons floated, "Wait!" He yelled but Danny and Star had already charged.

* * *

**(8/28) I fixed my 'Welp' 'Punk' issue, hope you all are happy now :)**

**I hope you all like this chapter. I could not help but laugh while I was writing it. I tried everything I could to make it look original and hilarious, I think I succeeded :3 Tell me what you all think.**

**As for the pairing, I said I would consider changing it, but I could not bring myself to do it as I kept writing the story, and watching the Teen Titans (because I've never seen much of the last season). The part with Starfire, Silkie, and Danny was a random yet perfect idea in my opomion, and I still have more in store for you. As for Danny being split in two... lets just say I'm to evil for my own good ;3**

**Oh, and like I said about me watching the Teen Titans, I got a wonderful idea about the pairing when I saw the episode Snowblind. I cant tell you the idea because that wouldn't be any fun and my fellow authors might think I'm going soft on you. ;) So you have to watch it on Youtube to see what I'm talking about.  
**

**And I deeply apologize if I update late again after this. After all, I still have to go to school, and that means a lot of homework and little free time. As for all my X Phantom fans that means extra the wait because that story is still a work in progress for the plot. This story on the other hand is having a little more luck since I have been thinking this story over for over two months and X has only been an idea for a few weeks.**

**Please review, and Flame, otherwise I'll lose my mojo and everyone will be pissed off at me for updating late. Oh, and the next few chapters is filled with a lot of stuff you all may love and have asked for. As for Dani I do have a role for her to play in the story, but it's only slightly important. However as far as I know she won't be making that many appearances.**

**~Ned**


	8. Chapter 8-Upgrades and Abductions Anyone

**Hello once again my beloved readers. Thanks everyone for your awesome reviews. They are really helpful and I highly encouraged all of you to continue them ;)**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing! Although the more I write this story the more I wish I owned Danny Phantom and Teen Titans. That way Phantom Planet would have never happened (so we could have a few more seasons), and Teen Titans would have never been canceled (so we could all see what happened with Terra). :D Who agrees?**

**~Ned**

* * *

Chapter 8- Upgrades and Abductions Anyone?

Ned tried to suppress a sigh at the sight the transpired in front of him. Valerie, Danny and the Teen Titans (minus Beast Boy who was laying on the floor drooling with weird black and white swirling eyes) where all armed and ready to attack one another. If Danny and Raven had not put up their own shields just in time, everyone except Ned and BB, because they where no where near the fighting, would have been hurt. "Great, now that everyone is acquainted, what is our next plan of action?" Ned asked walking over to the group in front of him, crossing his arms. "Or do you all plan on ambushing some more people?"

Everyone looked at him in shock except for Starfire, BB, and Danny. "What are you doing here?" Valerie yelled while storming up to Ned. She was clearly still angry about what happened at school. Ned quickly covered his face with his hair in his attempt from having Valerie recognize him like Star did.

"I was kidnapped, what about you?" Ned said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

Suddenly a chuckle pierced the air and everyone looked at Beast Boy, who no longer had the weird looking eyes, but drool still hung from his lips and shirt. "Good one," BB commented, still laughing.

"Thanks," Cyborg said with gratitude, "we've been trying to make him laugh ever since we got out of our cell."

"Uh… you welcome?" Ned answered confused, not sure what exactly happened to Beast Boy or how he earned Cyborg's thanks. Although Danny could be heard chuckling in the background.

"So how did you two get in here?" Robin asked Danny and Ned. They both exchanged looks with one another and then turned away, blushing.

"Whoa, they are like twins!" Beast boy stated out loud in astonishment.

Immediately both boys' faces turned a deeper shade of red and they yelled, "Are not!" at the poor unsuspecting BB. They then looked at one another in frustration, "Stop copying me!" They roared at each other in harmony. "No you stop!" They were now growling and pointing fingers at one another.

"Ned, Danny, now is not the time to fight. Walker is after us, remember?" Starfire pointed out as she tried to calm the two down.

Danny and Ned then looked away from each other and crossed their arms in anger and yelled, "Fine!" although everyone could still sense the tension between the two.

"Just like twins." Raven said, agreeing with BB.

"Who is Walker and why is he after us?" Robin asked ignoring Raven's comment.

"He is the warden of the Ghost Zone." Ned stated with a shrug like it was no big deal. However, Danny's statement after that proved that thought wrong.

"He also considers himself, and I quote, 'Our judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer, and, if necessary, our executioner.'" Danny said counting every one with his fingers as he talked to the group.

"Wait, didn't you say executioner three times?" Beast boy asked holding up his fingers, obviously he was counting along with Danny.

"Yeah, he said the same thing to me when I first got to his prison. He also added that it was his favorite part of the job." Danny clarified and BB just gulped. Danny let a small smile play on his lips, but soon let it drop and then continued. "In Walker's mind, he is the law. Bad news is, we all seemed to have broken those laws." Beast Boy let out a worried whimper and grabbed his neck, like Walker would pop out of nowhere and chop his head off. Danny smiled at his actions, and then continued. "However, while I was talking to him in our cell he said that he had an agreement with someone. If they get you, Walker can keep us." He finished gesturing towards himself and Ned, who blushed.

"Why does he want Ned?" Valerie asked confused.

Ned mentally face palmed, _'I'm not even wearing my glasses yet she still hasn't recognized me.'_ He thought angrily to himself. Sure he was still covering his face somewhat, but had she really not noticed the resemblance?

"That's not important." Ned and Danny said together.

Robin crossed his arms, "If you want us to trust you then we need to know."

Danny stepped up to the boy wonder, clearly frustrated. "Well it's a good thing I'm not asking you to trust me. I am asking you to work with me." He growled getting right into Robin's face. "We need to work together, whether we like it or not, to get out of here in one piece."

Robin seemed to grit his teeth, but finally gave in, "Fine, but if I seen even the slightest indication that you are working for this Walker, or have any motion to turn on us. I will not hesitate to take you down."

Danny smiled at him, "Then you better expect the same treatment from me."

"Wait, aren't you all forgetting something." Raven started, "Only three of us can actually fight ghosts."

"Actually four," Ned said. Everyone looked at him in shock. His face then turned red from the sudden attention, "b-but that's not important." Ned added shaking his head. "If you all want me to, I can help make you all some weapons. Here." He said throwing his ice sword, back to Danny, who caught it effortlessly and put it back in his cape where he found it.

Ned then pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like a little metal cube roughly the size of a dice. He then turned away from the group and threw the cube. Before everyone's eyes the cube turned into a workbench full of weapons and gadgets.

"Whoa, is that what I think it is?" Cyborg said rushing over to the table.

"It was a rough idea my dad had. He wanted to make it so he could work on his inventions wherever he went. I think he called it the 'Anti-matter cube…'" Ned said, _'although I'm sure he put 'Fenton' in there somewhere.'_

"You said it was a rough idea?" Cyborg asked looking back at Ned, astonished.

"Yeah, so far is I know, he never finished it." Ned stated with the same shrug he had when he talked about Walker, "I actually just got done working out all the kinks." He then looked at the Titan's, "Now who wants an upgrade?" He asked with a wide smile.

* * *

Out of everyone's weapons and/or upgrades, Beast Boys was probably the easiest. Since Ned did not have a lot of time to make everything high-tech or new, he had to make do with what he had. For BB he had given him a Spector deflector that Cyborg had to help Ned make some slight changes so it would change shaped when he did.

For Cyborg, Ned had taken a lot of ectoplasm out of some of his ecto-blasters and mixed into his blood stream, so that ghosts could not phase through him. However it did make Cyborg a cool blueish green color. His sonic cannon could also draw on the ectoplasm when he fired it. The only issue was that if he used his sonic cannon to many times it could draw out all the ectoplasm and he would be normal, blue, non-ghost busting, Cyborg again.

For Robin's bird-a-rangs and Bo staff, Ned had to take some more ectoplasm out of some more blasters and just soaked everything for a few seconds. That had made sure that no ghost could just phase through all his attacks. He also gave him a specter deflector for when he needed to do hand to hand combat with any ghosts. He also have him some other items he thought the Titan would need.

Then for Starfire, she had a new and improved form of Ned's Fenton Ghost Gauntlets that he and Cyborg had slightly enhanced to mix ectoplasm with her star-bolts. The new feature Ned had added to the gloves a couple of months ago, was that it was able to create a shield made of ectoplasm on her wrists. However, it only worked when ectoplasm come near the sensors he had installed into them.

"Dude, I don't think I could have created better gloved!" Cyborg said looking at the gloves on Star's hands, she blushed from the attention.

Ned smiled, "Thanks," He said picking up a few guns that he had not taken the ectoplasm out of and clipped then onto his belt. He then stuck a few more items he thought would come in handy into his pockets and then pressed a button on the bottom of the workbench that it turned it back into a cube. "Is everyone ready?" He asked, pocketing the cube.

"Wait," Valerie said walking away from the door she was guarding. Danny, Valerie, and Raven had guarded the entrances to make sure no one interfered with Ned's and Cyborg's work. "How do you know so much about ghosts, and what do you have to do with Phantom?"

Ned just smiled at her, and turned away. In all honestly, he was a little entertained and frustrated by how air headed Valerie was, and Ned was also taking joy in her frustration. After all, how could she not recognize him? Starfire did and she just briefly looked at a picture. Thankfully Star did not know what Danny Fenton looked like or else he probably would have been in deep shit, if he was not already.

"Alright what is our first plan of action?" Ned asked ignoring Valerie.

"Yeah, we have to think of a plan. We can't just wonder around here aimlessly. That is a sure way to end up either getting lost or in an ambush." Danny agreed also walking away from his assigned door along with Raven.

"I don't think we have much of a choice," Robin said he clearly was not happy about the situation either.

"What are we worried about? If we really want to be cautious, then why doesn't Phantom just phase through some rooms to make sure they are safe." BB said and everyone looked at him in shock, not expecting him to suggest such a smart idea.

"I would normally agree, but we have an issue." Danny said crossing his arms and glaring at the walls. "The insides of all the walls, ceilings, floors, and even the doors have ectoplasm running through them. So that plan is shot to hell. I normally wouldn't mind the situation, after all it's not the first time I've been stuck like this. It's just when I think of the reasons why this place was built like this is when I'm not so neutral about it." Danny explained, and Ned looked at him, dumbfounded. "It could be something simple, like whoever built this place does not trust Walker, or his goons."

"Or, they where expected us to get out of our cells." Ned finished with a shocked expression.

"Exactly, it seems like we are being watched." Danny said.

"How would want to watch us?" Robin requested, clearly frustrated.

"If I could guess either Walker, the guy who bought you, or Plasmius." Danny said.

"Plasmius?" Valerie asked with a shocked expression on her face, that soon turned into frustration and anger.

"Yeah, Walker mentioned him when I was talking to him in our cell." Danny explained, "However, there was something about what Walker said that is still confusing me."

"We can figure this out later." Ned said while rubbing his temples. "We need to get out of here and fast."

"He's right." Raven agreed. "Right now our main concern should be how we get out of here."

"Alright, I say we stick together." Robin suggested. "That means no wandering off." He added looking at Beast Boy who smiled innocently.

"Do you want us to hold hands as well?" Danny asked with a smirk.

Robin's eyes narrowed, "No, but we have to try to stay as close to each other as we can." He then looked at all the doors in front of them. "Any Ideas as to where to go?"

"I say we go for the one on our right, it seems like the one with the least amount of ghosts." Danny suggested, getting a few raised eyebrows from the group, except Ned.

"He has a ghost sense. Now can we move on." Ned said trying to push the subject along, he seemed a bit… fidgety.

"Ghost sense?" Robin asked and Ned's eyebrow twitched.

"Yeah, I can sense most ghosts in the area. Although I can't pinpoint their exact destination, just the direction they are in." Danny clarified. "Now we really need to hurry."

"Thank you!" Ned yelled and then started to head for the door that Danny suggested.

"Wait a second, we've got to stick together." Robin said, as he caught up to Ned and grabbed his shoulder. Ned then jumped in panic, and before everybody's eyes he flipped the poor unexpected Robin over his shoulder. Making the boy wonder fall flat on his back on the hard tiled floor.

Everyone looked at the two in stunned silence, except Danny who just sighed, "And we thought I was the one with the bad side." Danny joked. Star looked at him with curious and worried eyes.

Ned simply looked at Robin in shock, "Oh, shit, I'm so sorry. It's just that all the ghosts around are making me a little… jumpy I guess." He said panicking, and offering his hand to Robin.

"I-it's fine, I guess I shouldn't have jumped on you like that." Robin said reluctantly taking Ned's hand and stood up. "Where did you learn to move so fast?"

"I've picked up a lot of tricks," Ned said then walked towards the door, not clarifying anymore. Star quickly followed after him.

"Wait, frie- uh… Ned, at least try to stick with everyone." Star said, walking behind him cautiously so to not startle him like Robin did.

Ned stopped in his tracks and looked at the floor, his entire face now covered up by his hair. "Hurry up," he started his voice soft, "I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to." He said as he started to walk slowly towards the door and the group quickly followed.

* * *

Danny looked at the two people in front of him. He could feel Ned's heart ache for having pushed Starfire away, after all they were the same person until Walker separated them. Then he saw Star, she looked torn. He could tell she wanted to help Ned, but just did not know how.

Danny let out a sigh and walked towards her. He lightly put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him, confused. "Can we talk?" He asked trying to put an encouraging smile on.

She looked at him and her confused face was then replaced by worry, the same worry she felt for Ned just a second ago. Danny cursed at himself; he really needed to work on his smiles. "Yes, friend Danny, what do you want to talk about?" Danny flinched at what she called him, and he slightly saw the same thing happened to Ned. However he could not bring himself to tell her the same things, however he did not know why.

Danny let out an exhausted sigh. He then started to walk a little faster, and dragged Starifre along. He needed to get some distance between him and Valerie, along with the rest of the Titans. "Try not to take what Ned said to you back there to heart. He just has a few… issues when it comes to the topic of… friends." He said and then rub the back of his head. "He just does not want you to get hurt because of him."

"Why would I get hurt?" Star asked, a troubled look crossing her face.

Danny let out a sigh, "Ned and I have made a lot of enemies, and he does not want any of them becoming you or your friend's enemies. In all honestly I don't either." Danny said the memory of Sam getting stabbed ran through his mind, causing his heart to ache.

"I have made plenty of enemies what is a few more?!" She growled her eyes turning green.

Danny looked at her in shock and could not help but laugh. "Jazz and Sam were just as courageous as you are." He said and he ended up laughing harder.

"Where they friends of yours?" Star asked and Danny felt his face turn cold.

"Danny," Ned said walked towards the two. Danny could see from the pain that covered his face that he was listening the their conversation. Although, Danny was sure the look on his face wan no different from Ned's.

Right when Ned reached Starfire and Danny a door opened. No one had seen the thing until it opened right next to Ned and a black hand grabbed him. In Ned's shock, he grabbed Star and they were both dragged into the door.

"Starfire, Ned!" Everyone yelled.

"What happened, where did they go?!" Danny yelled charging at the door that then shut and vanished, as if it had never been there in the first place. "Damn it Ned!" He added then pulled out his ice sword again, and then tried to cut the wall down that used to hold the door, to no avail.

"It's no use, I can't feel them anymore." Raven stated, and anger filled Danny's veins.

"Then find them!" He yelled at her, "If they are gone for to long, bad things could happen!" Danny yelled remembering the dream he had before Silkie woke him up.

"I-I can't, they are being hidden from me somewhere." Raven said, her face was emotionless, but a select few people in the group could see the uneasiness in her eyes.

Danny was about to yell again but Valerie quickly stopped him, "When you say bad things, what do you mean?"

Danny looked at her with anger and when fear crossed her face realization hit him. "Shit," He said walking away from the group. _'It's already happening.'_

"What's the matter?" Robin asked walking up to him.

"Stay back!" Danny yelled holding his head to stop the teen, and then tried to control his anger. _'When did I become so angry?'_

"Wha-" Valerie started.

"There you are ghost punk." Walked said walking up to the group and Danny knew that this was not going to end well. "I hope you do not intend to leave, after all you have earned yourself a life sentence."

"Walker…" Danny growled, straightening up. He then turned to the group behind him, and tried his hardest to stay calm. "Robin, take everyone and run, try to find the exit as fast as you can! I can handle the warden."

"Very noble of you ghost boy, but not a very wise choice." He then snapped his fingers and his small army of ghost cops came out from behind him. "You are outnumbered, one to one hundred."

From behind Danny he could feel the Titans and Valerie prepare for combat. He could not help but growl. "I said get out!" he yelled and shot an ice bolt at the group. It landed at the floor in front of them and made an ice of wall in-between Danny and the rest of the group. "I can handle this. Just get out before it gets to dangerous." Danny yelled through the ice.

Robin nodded and yelled at the Titans to go while Valerie just stood there, to stunned to do much of anything. However Cyborg quickly grabbed her and directed her away from the soon to be war zone.

* * *

Robin and the group ran through the halls and away from Danny. Robin knew that he should have stayed and fought with him, but he and Raven knew it was his decision, his sacrifice to make.

"How could we just leave Phantom like that?!" Valerie yelled fighting Cyborgs grip on her, to no avail.

"We have to respect his choice. Besides, with the way he was acting we could have been uselessly putting ourselves in danger." Raven said in her usual monotone. "His emotions were unstable after Ned and Star vanished. If we stayed there he could have mistakenly thought we were the enemy."

Valerie did not accept that answer, "But he just sacrificed himself for us, we can't just leave and let him get himself killed!"

"Technically he is already dead." BB said with a smile but when Valerie shot him a look he quickly added. "Any way we shouldn't worry too much. After all he took on the Ghost King and lived. I doubt fighting that bleached cop and his lackeys will be much of a challenge." He added trying to reassure her. However right when he said that a trapdoor opened from below him and swallowed him up.

"Beast Boy!" The Titans yelled all running to the trapped door. However, before anyone else had a chance to take a single step, two more trap doors opened up. Cyborg and Valerie went into one and Raven and Robin into another.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, I am so happy that so many of you have liked my story so far. I mean I have over 130 reviews, I couldn't be happier X'D**

**And to answer TitanX's review, yes, I do like my flames :), and for cddfg's review, I mostly got my ideas and the plot from just laying in my bed thinking about random things. Although I have my suspicions that Klemper keeps whispering the ideas to me in my drowsy state (T-T) I would not put it past him.**

**Klemper: HEY! DX**

**I hope this chapter was to your liking, and gave you some insight into Danny/Ned's metal state (and possibly into mine as well ;)). After all, he really seems to talk and argue with himself a lot. And no, I did not come up with the arguing all by myself. The episode Identity Crisis helped me a little, and the fact that most of the time he and Dani also seem to butt heads often. Although them saying the same thing was my idea and I personally thought it was hilarious.**

**I also feel the need to warn you all that the next chapter is by far one of the toughest chapters that I have written so far. However, that does not necessarily mean it will be bad. I just honestly could not bring myself to write some of it, although the rest was WAY to much fun to write :). It's not that some parts are bad, it's just that the parts lost their appeal after a few great ideas hit me. ;)  
**

**Oh, and I am truly curious about something. Do you all think I'm a girl or a guy? You don't have to give me reasons as to why you think that, although I would love to read them. I just want to now what gender you all think I am. And if you all want I'll give you the answer in the next chapter.**

**Please review and give me flames. After all, Klemper is getting a little excited about the next few chapters and keeps trying make my room temperature below freezing for the millionth time in the past few weeks. **

**Klemper- Sorry Ned, it's just that the story is getting really exciting. I just can't wait to see what everyone thinks of... those parts.**

**Good job Klemper. I have taught him to hold in his need to spoil everything ;)**

**Klemper- Which it no fun D:**

**I know...*shiver*...Great, Klemper just made my room below freezing... again. What am I going to do with you? -_-**

**~Ned**


	9. Chapter 9- He Was 'Inevitable'

**Hola, my beloved reader, and no I don't speak Spanish. I have two years worth of C's in that class to prove it. However thanks to Google Translate I can pretend I do :D**

**I am SO sorry to say this but... I had some really big issues with two parts of my story... so you all may really want to hurt me. I'll tell you where they are and if I'm lucky I'll have them in somewhere in my story in the near future... if I can get inspired to get them in at all. However you should all be somewhat happy with me. I would have been missing four parts if I wasn't so Hell bent on giving you all something.**

**As for the Title to this chapter, I am proud to say that I could not think of a better one. :)**

**~Ned**

* * *

Chapter 9- He was 'Inevitable'

Ned felt air rush through his hair as he fell down a black pit. He did not fall very far, but that did not stop him from freaking out when he remembered that Phantom was gone, meaning he could not float to the bottom and avoid injury. When he landed he landed butt first onto the hard tile floor. Good news, nothing was broken, bad news, Starfire landed right on top of him not even a second later.

Ned suppressed his need to yell in pain as she accidentally landed right on his gut. He took a deep breath, and tried his hardest to push past the pain and sudden nausea. "Star…" he took another deep breath. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, but where are the rest of our friends?" She asked looking around, still sitting on Ned.

Ned took one more deep breath and felt the rest of his nausea subside, "I don't know," Ned answered and then looked at Starfire, not sure how to say what he wanted. "But… Um, Star, can you get off?" Ned tried his hardest to push past his increasing need to make a smart remark to lighten the mood. Now was not the time.

"Oh, sorry," Star said, suddenly standing up like something had just electrocuted her. "Do you know where we are?" She asked looking around some more.

"No, do you know where the person that grabbed us is?" Ned asked while taking in his suroundings, but he did not have the chance to look long before something caught his attention.

"Actually I just grabbed you; you where the one who grabbed the girl." Ned and Star turned around and Ned felt his heart try to jump out of his chest.

"S-Spectra?" He then took an involuntary step back and grabbing Starfire's wrist to pull her behind him, in his attempts to shield her.

"Hello, there Ghost Boy," Spectra said with a wide, sharp toothed, smile that made Ned take another step back. Spectra was in her usual ghost form, so she was just a floating black humanoid figure with a ghost tail and glowing green eyes, "or is it just 'Boy' now?" she then laughed.

"You will leave Ned alone!" Starfire growled and ran at Spectra, her hands and eyes glowing with fury.

"Star, wait!" Ned yelled trying to catch her, but she was running too fast. Then when she was only a foot away from Spectra, Bertrand lunged at her in the shape of a large glowing green cat. "Starfire!" Ned yelled and then pulled out one of his ecto-shooters and aimed it at the shape shifting ghost. However, he then felt pain shot through his right shoulder and the shooter fell to the floor.

"Not so fast Boy, Bertrand is in desperate need of a good snack." Spectra said, her hands glowing green from the ecto blast she shot at Ned. He tried to grab the shooter he dropped on the floor, but Spectra had already grabbed his arms and pushed him into a wall. "What is it boy? You are radiating more misery than the first time we met." Spectra stated, with another smile.

"Let me go!" Ned yelled while trying to struggle out of her grip. _'Damn, fighting ghost was so much easier when I had powers.'_

Spectra simply laughed, "Are you kidding, I haven't felt this good in years. I wonder; is the misery caused because you are afraid for her life?" She asked while pointing a finger at Starfire who was blasting at Bertrand. Ned felt panic and pain course through him at the thought of Star getting hurt because of him, like what happened to Sam.

The memory of the night he left Amity flashed in his head, and it took every ounce of Ned's willpower to push it back. Ned looked at Spectra and felt a weird sense of both anger and fear for having the memories being brought back to the surface. "That is none of your business." He growled.

Spectra simply smiled, "It seemed I hit the nail on the head."

Ned glared at her, he knew he had to control his emotions and think of a plan, otherwise she would win. He tried to say something back, but a loud wail pierced the air and the room shook. Ned's body turned cold as he recognized the sound. To everyone else, it probably sounded like a group of ghost howling throughout the night. However, to Ned, it was his Ghostly Wail he only used for the most extreme emergencies. _'Not good.'_

* * *

**(AN: this is one of the parts I had issues with, but finished because I thought you diserved it. Please enjoy :D)**

Robin and Raven were falling to the ground after the trap door had swallowed them both. It was only thanks to Raven's powers that they were able to float safely towards the bottom. "Where are we?" Robin asked looking around as Raven slowly landed them to the ground.

"In another room, with more ghosts," Raven said looking at one side of the room to the other, all shadowed in darkness.

"Very observant of you Sunshine," A female ghost replied as she stepped out of the shadows. She had pale blue skin, and long blue hair that looked like flames that fell to her mid-thigh. She wore punk clothes that included black and silver skull combat boots, with black torn up leggings, and a black shirt that was only being held up by the one sleeve on her shoulder. She held a blue guitar with white flames crawling up the sides.

"Who are you?" Raven asked.

"The names Ember," the ghost replied.

"What do you want?" Robin asked looking around the room. The walls, ceiling, and floors where neon green, and half of the room was draped in shadows.

"The ghost child," Another voice said from across the room, "however, we cannot have him without you." Robin and Raven turned around to find a man made entirely of metal coming out of the shadows on the other side of the room. The Metal he was made out of was glowing, with a flaming green Mohawk coming out of his head, and a little green flame beard coming out of his chin. He wore a black tank top, black and grey camo pants, and black combat boots with spikes coming out of the steel toe on his boots. He was also wearing shoulder blades with more spikes coming out of them as well.

"You're talking about Phantom, what is so important about him?" Robin asked.

"He is the most annoying brat both in and out of the Ghost Zone. He has sucked Skulker and I," Ember began, gesturing to the metal man, now known as Skulker, "into that stupid thermos of his more times than there are ghosts in the Ghost Zone." Ember clearly looked irritated about the topic.

"He even closed the only two non-natural Ghost Portals last year." Skulker added. "Only a select few ghost had been able to get out of the Zone since."

"There are un-natural portals to the Ghost Zone?" Raven asked, shock and fear clear on her face. That could only spell trouble if ghosts where able to get out whenever they wanted.

"There were two in that small town that dipstick protected. Why do you think it had so many ghosts showing up there?" The woman retorted, "But that is not the point. The point is we need to take you down and bring you back to Walker."

"Who is Walker selling us to?" Robin asked anger wrinkling his face. He could only think of a select few people who would want him and his team alive, and would be willing to sell their souls to do it.

"A man who paid a great deal. After all, the ghost child is worth a lot more than you pathetic teens." The girl started and then she hit a few cords to her guitar.

Raven made a shield around herself and Robin as a blue blast of energy in the shape of a fist came their way.

"So let me get this straight." Robin started as Raven let down her shield. "Just because Phantom stopped you from attacking Amity Park, you are willing to attack and capture random people you don't even know just to have him locked away?"

"Oh, there is a lot more to it than that," Skulker stated with a smile as he aimed an arsenal of his rockets on his shoulder at the two Titans.

"Yeah, but only to you," Ember stated rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, "you are hell bent on seeing Phantom as a pelt on eother your wall or the foot of your bed."

Robin and Raven exchanged uneasy glances at one another, "That's mildly disturbing," Raven stated and Robin nodded.

Skulker frowned, "Why does everyone think that!" He yelled as he got his missiles ready to fire. Right when he was about to let them loose, a loud wailing sound pierced the air and the ground shook. Skulker let out his missiles, but he had lost his footing and they collided with the ceiling, and debris started to fall down on top of everyone.

* * *

**(AN: Oh, hey look, another part I had issues with but finished because of you all ;))**

Valerie had just barely caught Cyborg with her suit before they hit the ground. She then looked around the dark, shadow covered room. Frustration rushed over her when she saw nothing, she was practically blind without her sensors. The stupid ghosts had deactivated her ghost tracking units and had taken away her ghost catching chip.

She, for some strange reason, still had all of her weapons though. Granted, it was a good thing, but she was not happy about what that could mean. She could still heard Phantom's words repeating over and over again in her ears, _'it seems like we are being watched,'_ Val growled as she remembered that he also said that Vlad was involved. She looked around the room and then looked over to Cyborg. "Do you see anything?"

Cyborg nodded while looking at the screen on his arm. "A little, my heat sensors are picking up a drop in temperature around the room." Right when he finished, a dark shadow popped out of the floor and phased right through Cyborgs arm.

In that instant his arm lost power and fell dead at his side. "W-What happened?!" Valeria asked as she rushed up to her Pen Pale. However before she could get very far she was hit by a flash of red. Valerei thought it looked like a purse as she was sent flying to the other side of the room.

"Sorry kids, but we have a job to do, and we can't really do it with all your high tech gadgets." A boy said, stepping out of what was actually a living Shadow. The Shadow had glowing green eyes and razor sharp fangs and was made of nothing but darkness. Cyborg recognized that thing had phased throught his arm before it went limp. The teen that the shadow released was pale and Cyborg could just barely make out a slight glow coming off of his skin. He had long pale blonde hair tied in a ponytail in the back of his head, and wore a long black leather jacket, a pair of black skinny jeans, and biker boots.

"Yeah, we've seen enough of it from that pesky Ghost Kid and his stupid Thermos." A woman said while swung her purse back onto her shoulder and standing where Valerie was until the purse hit her. She had pale blue skin, and long and messy glowing green hair and red eyes. She wore a red jacket, with a green tank-top under it that showed her skinny stomach. She also wore a pink scarf, a red skirt, glowing green fishnet leggings, and knee high black high heeled boots.

Valerie slowly got up off of the floor, and looked at the two ghosts in the room, "Not that I should care or anything, but who the hell are you two. Dead and rejected Ken and Barbie?" She asked, looked at the two ghosts in front of her. Cyborg could not help but smile at her humor.

The girl across from her fumed and started to arm herself with her purse again, but was stopped when the boy spoke up, "My name is Johnny Thirteen, and this is my girl, Kitty."

"What do you want?" Cyborg asked, looking at the boy in front of him wearily. He was sure that he could take him, but that Shadow of his seemed to have some tricks that could easily tip the scale.

"To be out of the Zone," Johnny said with a shrug, "however it's hard to do when that ghost kid kept knocking us back in."

Valerie raised an eyebrow, "Why do you want out so badly? So you, your girlfriend, and that Shadow can wreak havoc." It was more of a statment than a question.

"Of course not," Kitty stated, "we just wanted to get out and see what was out here. I'm sure Phantom wouldn't have minded as long as we didn't do anything to dirupt his precious town. However, there were… complications and I was forced to find someone to possess, Johnny ended picking out the ghost brat's older sister."

"Phantom has a sister?" Cyborg asked, dumbfounded.

"You mean Dani?" Val asked before she thought her words through. She, granted, did not know who Dani was to Phantom, but she figured they were either really close or related since they looked almost exactly alike. On the other hand the ghost said 'older sister' so it obviously was not Dani since she looked about twelve when she last saw her a year ago.

"No, I would have remembered if she had the same name as her nuisance of a brother. I think her name started with a K… maybe a J, or was it a Z?" Johnny now looked confused. He honestly did not remember her name. He just referred to her as 'Kitty,' or 'Kitten' since he figured she would be her sooner or later.

"Wait a second… Phantom has a sister?!" Cyborg asked again, still not over it.

"It's not important," Kitty growled, "what is important is that…" Kitty was cut off when the ground shook and a loud noise caught everyone's attention.

* * *

Ned looked around the room hoping for dear life that Danny was okay. Ned now knew he had to get out, had to do something. He felt like something was terribly wrong, although he could not say what. He took a deep, calming breath and brought his attention back to Spectra, who smiled at all the misery he was letting out. Ned decided to act fast, and before Spectra could do anything, Ned had kicked her away as hard as he could. When she was a good distance away he pulled out an extra shooter he had and shot her right in the stomach, sending her flying.

Ned then looked over at Starfire, who had just knocked Bertrand unconscious her eyes were glowing green and she looked down at the ghost with clear anger. Ned was shocked by her actions towards the ghost. Star had always seemed innocent and sweat to him. He had never thought she could be so ruthless and…warrior like.

Ned then jumped when she looked at him and shot a star-bolt in his direction. The bolt came within mere millimeters of his face. He looked at where the attack had gone and behind him was Spectra laying inside a crumbling wall, now unconscious.

Ned stared at the two ghosts that Starfire had knocked out in awe. "Thanks," he awarded her, "where did you learn to fight like that?"

Starfire then looked at him and Ned flinched as her emotionless glare hit him full on. "It does not matter." Star stated as she walked towards the exit.

"I guess you're right, I'm getting a really bad feeling about the noise we heard. It's almost like something awful is about to happen," _'if it has not happened already.'_ He added in his head as he sprinted for the door, and grabbed Starfire's wrist on his way.

* * *

Danny felt furry wash through him as he took out all the drones that Walker kept throwing his way. With every ghost that fell before him his anger grew, along with his need for battle. He knew the feeling was bad, that he should lighten up on all the weak ghosts. But his body refused to listen and then his brain soon followed the body's example.

However, Danny refused to use anything other than his bare hands or his ecto-bolts on the ghosts that kept falling before him. He knew they where not worth his energy, however they were good targets for his misplaced agression for all the shit he had been through in the the past day. He was saving the agression he has been holding in over the past year on Walker, when he got the chance.

Before Danny knew what was happening he had delt with most of Walkers drones, leaving the warden standing a few yards away with a few dozen drones left standing behind him. Danny smiled a malicious smile, _'To easy.'_ He thought as he let out his Ghostly Wail. Danny watched with deep interest as Walker tried to hold his ground against his attack. The rest of his battalion were knocked back and rendered unconscious the moment the wave of sound hit them.

Danny kept up his wail for only a few more seconds until Walker flew back, finally overpowered. Phantom smiled as droped his wail and flew behind the warden in nothing more than a black and white flash and kicked him right in the middle of his back, sending him flying face first into a brick wall. However, Danny was far from over, after all the fun had just begun.

* * *

(Robin & Raven Vs. Skulker & Ember)

**(AN: Um... Yeah... this is one of the parts I actually couldn't write at all no matter how much I tried. I am so sorry again, but I will try to get it in somewhere in my story if I feel like it will be important. But hey, you get to see what happens next :D)**

* * *

Ned dragged Starfire in every direction only going where his body led him. He knew the less he actually thought about where he was going the more he felt drawn to his ghost half. So he was not surprised that in less than five minutes of wondering they found their destination.

However, what the two saw made Ned's heart stop, and Starfire gasped in horror. In front of them laid piles upon piles of the ghost police officers that Walker used as his goons. Ned looked at all of them and hoped for dear life they had not been… ended, for a lack of a better word for killing what is already dead. They then heard more fighting and Ned started to drag Starfire towards it.

Good news, they found Danny without a scratch on him. Bad news, he was whaling on Walked like he was nothing more than his own personal punching bag. More bad news, and possibly the worst of it all, the Danny in front of them looked a lot like the Phantom that Ned saw in his dream before Silkie woke him up. His eyes were blood red, his hair looked like it was moving like fire, and he had a murderous look on his face.

"F-friend Danny?" Starfire asked. Ned's heart stopped when Danny stopped whaling on Walker and turned his full attention towards them.

Phantom then let out a malevolent chuckle and Ned felt something surge through him. It was an odd mixture of fear, anger, courage, and the strongest feeling of them all, the need to stop Danny before he did something they would both regret. Ned looked at Danny, not daring to back down. However he knew he was no match for his other half and needed something to stop him.

Danny pulled out his own Fenton ghost gauntlets that he had not modified and then pulled out an ecto blaster. "N-Ned you do not attend to fight him do you?" Starfire asked worry clear on her face, as for who she was worried about, no one knew.

Ned then looked at Star his eyes determined, "I need you to find something for me. Walker should have a gun or blaster of some kind on him. I'll distract Danny and then you need to hurry and find it. When you do there should be a switch, make sure the arrow is pointed to 'merge.'"

"But Ned…" Star started.

"Don't worry, just look for the gun and everything will be fine." Ned said and then looked at Danny who had just let go of Walker and smiled at the two with a malicious glare.

"Nice to see you and Star are still in one piece." Danny said now walking towards the two.

"What did you do?" Ned asked gesturing towards the bodies. _'God, I hope they are alive.'_ Ned thought. He did not know what would happen to him at the thought of him actually killing…ending, anyone, even if they were already dead.

"Nothing, I was only defending myself." Danny said acting innocent although Ned could tell by the gleam in his eyes he enjoyed it. He could not help but shiver at the thought.

"You did not need to beat them so badly." Ned countered, his detest for the subject clear in his voice.

Danny's red eyes seemed to have glowed brighter and before anyone knew what happened Ned was being held against a wall by the collar of his shirt. "'We' didn't need to do a lot of things." Danny said, his voice making apparent air quotations around 'we,' Ned could hear the anger in Danny's voice. "But that never stopped 'Us' now did it?"

"Ned!" Starfire screamed.

Ned quickly shot her a look, "Don't worry about me! Just get what I told you!" Starfire looked at him fear and worry clear on her face, but she reluctantly walked over to the unconscious warden. Ned then looked back at Danny, "A lot of what we did was needed!"

"Like Hell!" Danny yelled, anger and pain in his voice. "You know full well we could have stayed, but we left."

Ned flinched at his words. He had to admit, he did not like leaving Amity. However he knew it was necessary, he had to protect them. If he could not he would have ended up like… Ned's thoughts froze as he looked at the Danny in front of him. "You ended up like Him because we left." Ned stated, shocked by his own words, and the cold truth of them.

Danny let out a chuckle, "Yes, He was 'inevitable' remember?" Ned's blood ran cold, "Do you know how hard it is to contain your anger when you have no one to comfort you, to help you through it?!" He continued with a grow. "'We' both know how much guilt ate at our heart after what we let happen to Sam!"

Ned felt pain run through him. He felt the loss of his friends and family, despite the fact that they were still alive. Ned looked at Danny and realized that his guard was down. He took this as an opportunity and kicking Danny off of him, like he did with Spectra, and then pinned him to the floor with his Fenton Gauntlets.

"Listen to me." Ned said his eyes pleading, "I know it's hard, but remember why we left. We wanted to protect them, to avoid something like this from ever happening!"

"But it IS happening!" Danny growled squirming under Ned's grip, but he could feel he was not really trying to get out. If he was Ned would probably be flying across the room right about now. "You know the loneliness has affected the both of us!"

Ned paused, he did not know what else to say. He knew he had to say something, enything, to calm Danny and put this mess behind them. Then he remembered what happened to Spectra and Bertrand. "But you still have a friend!" Ned yelled, determined to help calm Danny's hate. "I may have pushed her away, but you still have her. Don't do anything to jeopardize it now!"

Danny looked at Ned in shock and then realization crossed his face as he looked behind Ned to find Starfire. "But she's here because of us."

"I'm alive because of her. She is a lot stronger than I gave her credit for." Ned clarified and Danny looked back at him in shock. "I guess all we can do now is give her a chance, right?"

Danny nodded in understanding as his hair started to look normal again, and his eyes were slowly turning back to its regular green. Ned looked behind himself to find that Star had successfully found Ned's version of the Fenton Ghost Catcher.

Danny must have looked at her as well bacause before Ned could get out a word, Danny shouted. "Shot it at us!" He yelled at Star who looked at him in fear. Like the thought of shooting him was to horrifying to think about.

Star looked at the gun and then at Danny and Ned, then back to the gun. She slowly turned to dial and then paused, "What if I hurt you?!" She asked fear showed in her squeeking voice.

"You won't, I promise." Danny said giving Star an encouraging smile, "Just trust me."

Star's fearful face then turned into determination. "Alright, I trust you." She said as then took in a deep breath, took aim at the two, and then fired.

* * *

(Valerie & Cyborg Vs. Johnny 13 & Kitty)

**(AN: Again another part I could not write, but I did try somewhat, that counts for somthing despite I'm not publishing it... right?)**

* * *

Alright, maybe Danny should have paid more attention to Starfire's words. Because he was hurting, a lot, but he held back his screams of pain so that Starfire did not have to worry. After all, he had made her a promise and he was sure he had felt worse. When the pain vanished new pain shot through his head as the memories of both Phantom and Ned washed through his brain.

Thankfully it did not last long and dulled into nothing. However the memories remained. He flinched at the chaos he had brought, and the pure anger that flowed through him while he was just Phantom. From what he could tell he had not harmed anyone to severely, well besides Walker maybe.

Ned let out an exhausted sigh and opened his eyes. He looked at himself and found his normal human, not at all ghostly, clothes. He then looked at the ground and found the empty ground, where Danny Phantom had been not even a minute ago.

"Ned, are you alright, and where is friend Danny!" Star asked looking around, she looked frantic.

Ned smiled as he realized he was finally whole, "Star," he said as he started to stand up.

"He said to trust him, and now he is gone." Starfire said holding her head like it would explode.

Ned slowly made his way toward her. "Star, relax," he said lightly, trying to calm her down.

"W-what if I killed him?!" Star yelled now distraught.

"Star!" Ned yelled and Starfire looked at him in surprise. "Danny is fine. Don't worry so much." He said placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Th-then where is he?" She asked, she had calmed down some thanks to Ned's words, but that did not stop her from worrying.

Ned's smile vanished as he let out another exhausted sigh, "I guess it's only fair that since you trusted me that I should do the same, right?" He said a halfhearted smile popping onto his lips. He knew he should not do it, but he had to, it was the only thing to do to reassure Starfire that Danny… he, was fine.

"Trusted you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "I thought Danny had asked me to trust him?"

"That's what I'm trying to explain," Ned said letting a halo of light appear around his waist and then splitting it in two, one going up the other going down. When the light vanished it left Danny Phantom standing right where Ned stood. "We are the same person."

* * *

**Cliffy! I know I'm evil, but you all will have to wait for a while for Starfire's reaction. Thanksfully no one will be able to kill me because if you do you won't be able to see it :3. And no, I did not leave BB out, he is simply coming in the next chapter.**

**Also, I made some minor changes to the ghosts, I thought it would be interesting, so I put it in. Also, if your curiouse about what happened to the ghosts the Titans fought they were knocked out and left alone like Starfire and Ned did with Spectra and Bertrand. So they might come back if they are into the whole 'revenge' thing.**

**Also I am going to tell you what you all could only guess at until recently. I am, in fact... a girl. I, however, did find it funny that so many of you thought I was a guy. I honestly don't mind, I feel like a guy some times with all the shows I watch and the type of video games I play (Dragon Age, Mass Effect, Call Of Duty, and the new DC Universe Online PC game, to list a few).**

**And about my name, I just made it in the spur of the moment. I really wanted to post this story and NedFynTanon was the first thing that came to mind for my name. Sorry if it confused some people. :/**

**Now to answer some reviews I got because I thought they deserved to be answered.**

**MMMEEEE-**** No I'm not offended by your comment. I know I act like both a girl and a boy at times. I'm naturally weird like that.**

**TitanX #1- I agree, Starfire can be REALLY smart when you get over her childish behavior, and I like the pairing at well ;)**

******Guest #1- I was asking what everyone thought of my gender because a lot of people kept calling me 'dude' (not that I mind, I call people dude all the time) and I was legitly curious of your guyses thoughts.**

******Girlonthemoon- I do like my action shows :3**

**********The White Titan #1- Silkie ate before Ned and Star were kidnapped. Before it happened I mentioned how half of Ned's refrigerator was empty and he made a smart remark that made Starfire worry.**

**********TitanX #2- You just proved to me that it doesn't exist ;)**

**********Guest #2- Thanks, and it took me at least 30 minutes to turn 'Danny Fenton' into 'Ned Fyn Tanon.' wait a few chapters and youll see another cool name I made. (I've made 3 in total, but only two have been in my published chapters, only one person has shown that they knew what the second one was ))**

**Atlis- No Danny turning Dark did not have to do with being separated from Ned. However you where close to some degree about some of it, *cough* Starfire *cough.* More will be explained in the next chapter.**

**The White Titan #2- Thanks for noticing, and I do have another idea for BB in the next chapter.**

**Thanks again everyone, for reviewing and I hoped you all enjoyed it and that I answered some questions. Please review and Flame. No one has Flamed in such a long time I have lost feeling in my butt again, and Klemper it not helping at all.**

**Klemper- I can't help it! D: I want to hear what everyone thought of what happened between Danny, Ned, and Starfire, and you know how I get when I'm nervous.**

**How can I not, everyone is having the time of there lives in the summer heat while I'm freezing my butt off writing. *sigh* I need a life.**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing! DX**

**~Ned**


	10. Chapter 10-Interrogations of Friends

**(9/19) Thanks to Chicaalterego I found a flaw in my chapter, but I quickly fixed it so there is not issue. However, it does not mess with the plot of this chapter in the slightest. It was just a stupid mistake i made concerning Robin and a certain young ghost.**

**Hello readers I would like to thank everyone for all their reviews, and I am glad to say I have reached over 80 Favs, 120 followers, and 170 reviews, you are all Da Bomb ;)**

**Although... I am shocked to say that one of my readers actually killed me O.O... So here I am, haunting someone's lap top to give you all the next chapter. Hopefully now I won't have so many spelling mistakes, but that's highly unlikely knowing that it's me ;)**

**However, I will reward you all with my newest longest chapter for this story (I have yet to write a chapter to surpass my first one for X Phantom sorry) Please enjoy it, and please don't hate me, especially for one of the references I make. I mean no disrespect to anyone by it, it just fit with what I was trying to imply.  
**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Why you ask? Because I'm a freaking ghost now -_-' Although Klemper invited me to his house (or lair, whatever ghosts call it. I'm still new to this type of stuff) and threw me a party inviting me to the land of the dead. The Box Ghost gave me Bubble Rap for a present, so I at least own that. Plus I'm now entertained :D**

**Alright here is what you all have been waiting for! STARFIRE'S REACTION TO NED BEING DANNY (and vice versa)! XD Enjoy**

**~Ned**

* * *

Chapter 10- Interrogation of Friends and Ghosts

Starfire stared at Danny in awe, while he just waited patiently for her response. He was pretty much ready for anything she was going to throw at him. However what she actually did left him dumbfounded. She stared at Danny for at least two minutes before he slowly brought her hand up to his face and poked him a few times, making sure she was seeing what she thought she was seeing. When Danny got over his shock, he could not suppress a smile. "I was expecting a more violent reaction, but I can live with this." Danny joked.

However right when he said that Starfire jumped right on top of him, and both of the teens were sent flying to the ground. "So Danny is undamaged!" Starfire stated with excitement. Danny let out the best laugh that he could get out after having the wind knocked out of him. Star then stiffened and pulled away from Danny, with a frown on her face. "But if Danny is Ned, and Ned is Danny, does that mean we are… not friends?"

Danny looked away from Starfire and guilt eat away at his heart when he remembered the words he said to her. "I'm sorry," He started, "I honestly want to be friends with you, and the stuff I said back their might have been rash, but most of it was the truth." Danny then looked back at Starfire. "If we are friends that means you will be put in a lot of danger. I have enemies that are a lot stronger than Walker, and possibly myself, and I can't protect you from all of them all the time."

"I do not need to be protected!" Starfire stated irritation clear on her face.

Danny smiled innocently, "I guess you have a point, after all, what you did to Spectra and Bartend was amazing to say the least…" he then paused, not sure how to say what he wanted to say without it sounding totally cliché, "and I guess…" Danny paused again, not liking where this was leading him. "I am more than willing to be friends with you as long as you know the consequences." _'Alright, that was totally corny'_ Danny thought to himself, mentally sighing.

Starfire looked at Danny, totally astonished . "So… we are friends?"

Danny could not help but laugh. "Yes, we are friends." Starfire smiled a wide and cheerful smiled and hugged Danny again. He could have sworn he heard his back crack a few times. "Star… Can't… Breath…" He said while forcing air into his lungs with as much strength he could muster.

"Oh, sorry," Starfire then let go of him, but did not back away. Danny took a few deep and heavy breaths, thankful for the return of his precious oxygen.

Danny then looked over at Starfire and raised an eyebrow. She was staring at him with a puzzled look on her face. "Starfire, is everything alright?" Danny asked, she nodded slightly, but continued to stare at him. "You sure, you have the strangest look on your face." _'It actually looks kind of familiar.'_ Danny noticed, but could not place how or when.

"How is Danny a ghost if he is Ned, who is human?" Starfire finally asked. "Or is Ned a ghost also?"

Danny sighed, "I probably should have seen that coming. Well, I guess I should start off with saying I'm half ghost and half human, or a halfa, as some ghosts refer to me in the Ghost Zone."

Starfire only looked more confused, "How is that possible. Raven told me that ghosts are souls from dead humans..." She then gasped in horror. "Is Danny dead?!"

Danny paused, not sure how to answer that, "I-I don't know." he answered in all honesty, "If I am, I'm only half way there." Danny let out a halfhearted laugh, trying to make the situation not as serious as it was, no one was fooled.

Starfire's worried face lessened some, but it was still there, "Then how did you become half of a ghost, and half of a human?"

Danny could not help but let out a small chuckle the way she worded her sentence. "There was a lab accident with my parents' new invention, the Ghost Portal. They are… were, ghosts hunters, so stuff like that was the norm around my house. At first the portal didn't work, but then one of my friends talked me into going in and taking a look inside, so I did.

"Long story short, my dad put the 'On' button inside the portal and I accidentally hit it. I got electrocuted by a lot of ectoplasm and energy and I got my molecules rearranged with ghost DNA." Danny said and then shrugged, "I've had worse days."

Starfire looked at Danny in horror. "What could be worse than having your DNA changed?"

Danny was about to open his mouth and tell her about a few of his adventures. Like Pariah Dark where he almost had all of his energy drained nearly to the point of death, or the time Desiree came on Paulina's birthday and he had to relive the portal incident all over again, or his first time he landed himself in Walker's prison. Sure there was barley any pain involved, but the day still sucked. However, before he could tell Starfire any of that, he heard someone groan.

Danny then looked over Starfire's shoulder and realization hit him. He then looked back at Starfire and asked. "You still trust me, right?" Starfire's eyebrows narrowed in worry, but nodded. "Alright, please stay here, and no matter what happens please don't interfere." He said as he got out from under Starfire and walked towards the groaning, limp figure.

Danny walked until he found himself standing in front of Walker. He knew he was not going to like what he was about it do, but it was necessary, and not just for him. Danny then took in one deep breath and picked up the warden by the collar of his shirt.

"Walker, wake up!" Danny commanded while shoving the warden into a wall. He tried his hardest to try to act the same way Phantom had before Starfire had zapped him and Ned back together, but it was difficult without the surge of anger and bloodlust to back it up. Walker kept his eyes closed, but let out another groan as a response. "I said wake up!" Danny yelled and then pushed him into the wall again, a lot harder than last time.

Walker jumped, surprised by the impact, and when he saw Danny his face was full of fear, but he quickly attempted to cover it up with anger. Let's just say that Danny had more convincing smiles.

Guilt bit at Danny's heart at the sight of the warden's beat up and bloody face and and stained green clothes, but he tried to ignore it and focus at the job at hand. "Tell me how to get me and my friends out of this hell hole!"

"L-like I'll ever tell you." Walker stated, although there was defiantly doubt in his eyes.

Danny let out a growl, and tried his hardest to make it sound a little feral. "Tell me, or I'll end you and find me someone who will."

True terror crossed Walker's face, and guilt hit Danny again. However, the warden quickly obliged to Danny's request and with extraordinary detail too.

When Walker finished Danny smiled at him gratefully, "Thank you, and have a pleasant stay." he said as he pulled out his Fenton Thermos and sucked Walker in. He stared at the thermos, and recognized something. "This is the first time I have ever put him in one of these." Then something else hit him. "Now, how am I going to get him out and into the Ghost Zone?" After all Danny did not know how to make portals like his evil future self did. _'I really need to learn that one if I want to get the warden back to the Zone.'_

"Um… Danny?" Starfire started from across the room, knocking Danny out of his distracted thoughts. "Can I move now?"

Danny looked back at her while clipping the thermos onto his belt and smiled, "Yeah, and thanks again for trusting me." Starfire smiled and floated over to Danny, her feet only inches away from the ground. Danny looked at her and then realized something. "You landed on me when we fell into that room with Spectra."

Starfire looked at him both confused and concerned as she finally came to a stop next to Danny. "Yes, and I am truly sorry, are you damaged?"

"Not really, but that's not what I meant." Danny stated. He could still feel the bruise on his stomach from her landing, although, not that his ghost half was back it was healing rather quickly. "I'm just curious as to why you did not fly or float down."

Starfire suddenly blushed, "I was unable to at that moment." She stated, now twiddling her fingers together nervously. "My powers are based off of my thoughts and feelings. I could not fly because I could not feel the joy, or excitement for flight."

Danny looked at her in bewilderment, "Why?"

Starfire's face then turned a deeper shade of red, "Because, you said we were not friends."

Danny stared at her, he officially felt like an ass. "I'm sorry." He said looked at the floor with remorse.

"I-it's alright," Starfire started, "I know now that you had your reasons. Besides, we are friends now." She smiled at him with the same care she had at the pizza place. Danny felt his brain go numb again. Starfire's smile then suddenly vanished and was replaced with the same familiar puzzled look. Danny still could not place where he had seen it before.

"What is it this time?" Danny asked with a smile, he could practically see another question forming in her head.

"Why do you steal?"

Danny flinched at that, he knew he had to bend the truth this time. Even if he did not want to, especially after everything Starfire has done for him. "I… Um… Well, I guess I… Um…" Danny started. Alright, he was coming up empty handed on lies for this one.

"Danny?" Starfire then looked at him right in the face, and Danny felt his face heat up.

Danny let out a sigh, _'Great, now I'll never be able to lie to her with her being this close.'_ "I don't know what to say," He said in all honesty.

"Why?"

Danny let out another sigh, "Because if I told you the truth I would most defiantly be putting you in even greater danger, and I'm not sure if I can do that to you quite yet." Danny knew that if he told her that he was stealing from Vlad because he was a powerful half ghost like Danny, Starfire would defiantly be in Vlad's cross-hairs.

Starfire looked at him in astonishment, "But, Danny, people will think you are a criminal if you do not explain to my fellow Titan's why."

Danny laughed a halfhearted laugh, "I think it's already too late for that Star. If Plasmius has his way I'll be public enemy number one… again."

"You said that name before, who is this 'Plasmius?'" Starfire asked intrigued.

"I guess you could call him my arch nemesis." Danny knew he could tell her that much as least, after all he was not exactly saying he was Vlad Masters. "He's a very powerful ghost who I pissed off a year ago."

Starfire nodded in understanding, "Alright…" She had another puzzled look on her face and Danny felt something clench his heart when he finally recognized it. He remembered Jazz wearing the exact same face after he had a fight with Burtrand, during the first time he fought Spectra. Jazz had realized that Danny was a ghost and had a lot of unanswered questions. Although, Danny had not known that she knew at the time, the face Starfire was wearing was still definitely the same.

"Spill," Danny said knowing she wanted to ask more, and Starfire blushed.

"Wh-what happened to Danny when you were split? He looked very different, and…" Star paused, her blush turning deeper.

"Vicious, spiteful, malicious," Danny finished for her, "Yeah, sorry about that. My ghost half tends to be a little… over dramatic, when it's separated from my human half."

"Why?" Starfire asked, and Danny found himself smiling at her. She seemed truly curious about him.

"I'm not sure, but the first time it happened it was a weird situation. My human teenage self, became totally laid back and fun loving. My ghost self, became a full time superhero and wore a bed sheet for a cape." Danny laughed remembering the situation when Technus possessed the Fenton Assault Vehicle and then later, Fenton Works.

"What about the second time?" Star inquired.

Danny paused, not sure if he should tell her, or just let the subject drop. After all, the incident today was nothing compared to what happened at 'That' time. If you were to associate the two it would be like comparing a bully destroying another kid's Lego building, to 9/11, there was no competition. "Let's just say it wasn't pretty." Danny simply answered. He then shook his head, trying to get the negative thoughts out. "Common," Danny said, trying to sound a little enthusiastic, "we need to go look for our friends and see if they got out safe."

Starfire looked at Danny with worry, but thought better of bringing the subject up again. She nodded and started to follow Danny in the direction Walker had told him to go.

They walked down a long hall in silence, no one talked until a door appeared next to them. Danny acted on instinct and flew back, grabbing Starfire on the way. When the door opened Raven and Robin walked out. Danny let out a relieved sigh as Starfire let out an excited shriek.

"Friends! I am most glad to see you again!" She yelled while running up to them.

"Hey Star," Robin said with a smile right before Starfire picked him and Raven up in one huge hug, and started squeezing them to death, "can't… breath." He said and Danny flinched as he heard something crack, again. He was just thankful it was not him this time.

"Oh, sorry friends, it's just that it is so good to see you again and unharmed!" Starfire said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"It's good to see you too, Starfire." Raven said, but she was looking at Danny with a raided eyebrow, that made the young halfa squirm. "Where is Ned?"

"He got an early start to the exit while Starfire and I decided to continue the look for you and the rest of the group." Danny lied smoothly. Although he was a little confused as to why he was not able to do the same thing when Starfire asked about his stealing activities.

"So you haven't found Cyborg, Beast Boy, or Valerie yet?" Robin asked.

Danny shook his head, "No, we just started the search a few minutes ago. What happened to them?"

"We all got separated after a few trap doors swallowed all of us." Raven stated.

Danny smiled at Robin, "I told you we should have held hands."

Robin simply frowned and huffed as he continued, "It doesn't matter what we should have done, all that maters is finding everyone else."

Danny could not suppress a few chuckles as they made their way up his throat. However another door opened up just a feet away form the group, and Danny reacted the same way he did before. He grabbed Starfire and jumped away from the door as fast as he could. Raven continued to look at him, but her eyebrow went up a little bit more.

Danny relaxed again as Cyborg and Valerie walked out. He was confused when he saw that Cyborg was back to his normal, blue, non Ghost Buster, self and his left arm laid dead by his side. "Are you alright?" Danny asked as he walked up to Cy.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow along with Raven, but replied, "Yeah, we ran into a few ghosts and one of them phased through my arm."

Danny let out an exhausted sigh when he recognized the M.O of said ghost. "You ran into Johnny's shadow didn't you?" He asked, "Who else did you fight?"

"How did you…" Cyborg asked, but stopped. "Never mind, we fought Johnny, his shadow and a girl named Kitty."

Danny nodded, _'Figures they would come together,' _he thought to himself.

"We fought Ember and a robot named Skulker." Robin said and Danny froze.

"You fought ghosts as well?" Danny asked in shock, "How the hell are all these ghosts getting out of the Zone?!"

"I don't know, but it's nice to see you back to normal." Raven said and Danny flinched when he remembered the last time he had seen her and how he had yelled at her.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Danny said rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait, where is Ned?" Valerie spoke up and Danny sighed.

"He got a head start out of here, now where is Beast Boy?" Danny said looking around the group, however his question was answered when another door appeared a few yards away from the group and BB came walking out of it backwards, and holding a sword.

"On guard!" A familiar voice yelled and Danny mentally face palmed in his head. BB then jumped out of the way as a glowing metal sword came within mere centimeters of cutting the poor green shape shifter in half.

"Nice one!" Beast Boy replied with a wide smile on his face. Danny just face palmed in his hand for real, while everyone started at BB in shock. After he had jumped out of the way of the sword, none other than Youngblood came floating through the door. He was dressed back in his old pirate outfit with his peg leg and a hook (or a sword like right now) for a hand.

"You haven't seen anything, maaa… um… maaaayyyyy… um, what was the word again?" Youngblood asked looking at the bird on his shoulder for guidance. The bird was made of nothing but bone with a red pirates' bandana on his head.

"Matey." The bird stated in his usual monotone, and then let out a loud squawk.

"Yeah, you haven't seen anything, Matey!" Youngblood finished with a triumphant smile.

Danny let out a worn out sigh and made a glowing green force field in between the two sword fighting mateys. "I hope we never get to see it Youngblood." Danny started, "After all, I would hate to have to leave the Titans with two parts of a Beast Boys instead of one whole one."

"Aw, common Cap'in, the game was just getting good, besides I said 'On guard!'" Youngblood yelled with excitement at the last two words.

Danny looked at Youngblood with confusion, _'Game...? Cap'in?'_ he thought, but before he could ask about either one he was interrupted.

"Danny, who are you and Beast Boy talking to?" Raven asked.

"Youngblood," Beast Boy answered with a confused look on his face, "who else?"

"Where is Youngblood?" Robin asked looking around, and Danny smiled.

"He's right in front of us, can't you see him?" Starfire asked. She looked just as confused as Beast Boy did.

"No," Robin answered with a worried look on his face. Danny could not hold it in anymore, he started to laugh hysterically, and Youngblood soon followed suit. "What?!" Robin yelled, clearly not amused.

"Y-you need t-to lighten up," Danny said while trying to suppress his laughter, "you all a-are way to young t-to be so s-serious."

Robin narrowed his eyebrows and growled, "What are you talking about?"

Danny took a deep breath to finally stopped laughing, but a smile still remained. "Youngblood is only visible to kids. We are all still, technically, kids, so we should all be able to see him." Danny clarified, "However, you are trying to be older than you actually are, so in return you can't see Youngblood, which I find hilarious." Robin shot him and irritated look, and Danny simply smiled wider as a reply.

"So Youngblood is the ghost of a child?" Raven asked.

Danny nodded, "Yeah, although I'm curious as to how him, and the rest of the ghosts, got here." he said shooting the Youngblood a _'got any explanations'_ look.

Youngblood backed away a little and held up his hand and hook in the air in surrender. "Y-yeah, about that," he said, answering the look, "Plasmius built this portal and then he and Walker recruited us to track you down."

Shock and anger ran through Danny's veins as he flew up to the young pirate and, in a blink of an eye, had him forced against a wall. "Where's the portal?!" Danny growled.

"I-I don't know, honest. I-I was just happy to finally get out of the Zone I wasn't paying attention when I left."

Danny looked him over, weighing the odds that he could be telling the truth, but when he answer was clear he sighed and let go of Youngblood's shirt. "Alright, what do you remember about the portal?" Danny asked.

"Well it was circular with glowing green swirls, and…" Youngblood answered

"I meant the area!" Danny yelled, not in the mood for this.

"Oh," Youngblood said while letting out a few halfhearted chuckles, "well I think it was a warehouse of some kind…and that's about all I remember."

Danny let out a sigh, "Thanks," he said and then started to walk away from the pirate kid.

"Wait, you're not going to put me in that weird thermos like last time?" Youngblood asked, dumbfounded.

Danny looked back at him with a raised eyebrow, "No, I have no way to get you back to the Zone after that so you would just be stuck in the thermos like Walker is right now. Besides you haven't done anything wrong, and I expect you to keep it that way. Unless you want to be put in here." Danny then unclipped the thermos off of his belt and showed it to him.

"N-no, I'll be good." Youngblood said holding his arms up in surrender again.

Danny smiled back at him, and put the thermos back where it was. "Good, and to just be safe you can stay with Beast Boy if he says it's alright. You two seemed to have been having a lot of fun with your… game, not too long ago."

BB's and Youngblood's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "YES!" They both yelled excitedly in unison.

"Good, and now that everyone is here we should get going, the exit it's this way." Danny stated as he started walking towards the exit with an accomplished smile on his face.

* * *

"Are you sure it's wise to leave the ghost alone?" Raven said now walking next to Danny.

Danny shrugged, "Well yeah, Youngblood is just a kid, even though he's still a ghost. All he really wants is to have a little fun." Danny looked over his shoulder at the two new found friends and smiled. "Besides, Youngblood will be too preoccupied with Beast Boy to cause any real trouble."

Raven looked at where Danny was looking, but only saw BB talking to himself with a wide smile. She then looked back at Danny and raised an eyebrow again. "How are you able to see him?" She asked.

Danny met Raven's raised eyebrow with one of his own. "What do you mean?"

"You have such a burden on your shoulders. I find it hard to imagine it would be possible for you to keep your childish insight." Raven clarified. She had felt the burden on his shoulders when Ned had been abducted, and had felt it multiple times while he was fighting against them after he stole from Dalv, along with the fight with the wish granting ghost, Desiree. She also felt it on Ned, but that question was for another time.

Danny paled, "Y-you could see that?" panic shot through his being and Raven was not surprised. After all, anyone being told that their aura was being read would cause most people to panic and second guess themselves.

Raven nodded, "Yes, but you have yet to answer my question."

"W-well I guess I just look at the positive stuff instead of the negative. Take right now for instance. Sure, we're trapped in a weird prison to capture, trap, and possibly study us for unknown reasons, but at least you and your friends aren't attacking me." Danny smiled childishly and Raven looked at him, shocked.

"Really, that's all?" Raven asked, not sure of what to make of it.

"Yeah, plus, I find it easier to not focus on the negative. Although I would be lying if I say it doesn't pop up every once in a while."

"What exactly is the burden you bare if you don't mind me asking?" Raven asked, wanting to get an insight into the ghost that Vlad Masters had sent her and her friends after.

Danny turned pale and Raven recognized the burden on his shoulders again, except it seemed to be a lot heavier. "I can't say." He stated as he walked a little faster, now trying to avoid both the question and the dark Titan.

"Friend Danny?" Starfire pondered as she walked over to him and Raven raised another eyebrow.

'_Did something happen between the two?'_ Raven asked herself as she sensed genuine concern washing off of Starfire.

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Star asked as she caught up to Danny.

"Y-yeah, I just had a weird talk with Raven." Danny said and forced on a smile, but Starfire was not convinced.

"What was it about?" Star asked, determined.

Danny opened his mouth, but paused. He looked over his shoulder at the rest of the group and picked up his pace, hoping to get out of ear shot of a certain burden sensing Titan. "She brought up a few… memories, I guess you could call them, that I kinda wanted to bury."

"Can you tell me about them?" Danny looked back at Star and sighed.

"Maybe later, I can't say them here." Danny said not sure if he could really tell her.

When Danny was separated from Ned, and when he had to fight both Spectra and Walker, a lot of his burdens were slowly clawing their way towards the surface. And the talk he had with Raven had finally brought, not just one, but a whole truck load of them, unintentionally, to the surface. And Danny did not know where to start burying them again.

Starfire looked at him with concerned eyes, and nodded, "Alright, later." She said and Danny felt pain shoot through his heart, although he could not determine why.

"There is the exit!" Youngblood yelled in excitement and flew towards a regular door.

"Wait up!" BB yelled after him as they both ran/flew past Danny and Starfire.

Danny smiled and then flew after them, Starfire quickly followed. When Youngblood finally opened the door Danny smelled fresh air and quickened his speed and finally flew into the wide open air.

Danny took in a deep breath of the clean, open air as he soared through it, relieved to be out of that cramped building and into the real world again. "This is nice, yes?" Starfire asked him with a smile as he flew next to him, a pleased smile on her face.

"Extremely," Danny answered his smile widening, "it feels like we had been in there for centuries." Starfire's smile broadened in response. Danny took in one more deep breath before he flew back down to join the rest of the Titans and Valerie.

"Thanks for everything man." Cyborg said while he walked over to Danny and landed a firm slap on Danny's back in congratulations that almost sent the boy to the ground.

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed with a smile, "you beating up that ghost cop's army, and then leading all of us out of there was really helpful."

"Oh… you're welcome?" Danny said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Speaking of helpful, where is Ned?" Cyborg asked looking around, and Danny instantly went through excuse after excuse in his head. "I really got to thank him for the upgrades he did for us."

"I don't know," Danny started; figuring that playing innocent would be for the best, "I guess he went home."

"Who's Ned?" Youngblood asked.

Danny smiled at his comment, "A human that got kidnapped with us," Danny stated.

"Oh, like her?" Youngblood asked pointing at Valerie. "From what I remember she wasn't on the two faced man's 'capture' list." He finished and everyone stared at him, Danny and Valerie in confusion and the Titans in shock.

"What 'two faced' man?" Cyborg asked and Robin scowled at his friend's words.

"He was the man that hired Walker and the rest of the ghosts to capture the Titans." Youngblood clarified, "All I saw of him was his mask, it was orange and black and only one eye was visible."

"Slade!" Starfire gasped. "Why would he want to kidnap up?"

"Why wouldn't he," Robin growled, "it figures he would be up to something after being quiet for so long."

"Yeah, we haven't seen a hint of him after what happened with Trigon." BB stated and the rest of the Titans shot him a _'don't bring it up'_ look.

"Who's Slade, and why would he want you?" Valerie asked and Danny sighed. He really did not want to get involved in the Titan's affaires since he did not let the anyone into his.

"He was one of our worst enemies before he died, and then was brought back to… OW!" BB yelped as Raven hit him in the back of the head.

"It does not matter what happened to him, all that matters is that he is back." Raven clarified.

Valerie looked puzzled and then a shocked look appeared on her face, "He seems to be working with Plasmius, since they both seemed to have hired the ghosts."

"Actually, Plasmius got us out to get Cap'in," Youngblood said while gabbing a thumb in Danny's direction, "but Slade came in and gave us a better deal for you Titans. I was just in for the kicks."

Danny sighed, _'Of course you were.'_ He thought. "Then why was the place ghost proof?" Danny asked remembering his theory.

"I don't know, I was just told to stop whoever came my way." Youngblood said with a non-caring shrug.

Danny let out another tired sigh. _'I should be asking these questions to a more mature ghost.'_ "Alright, well I'm sure we have all had a tiring and eventful day, so I'm going home." Danny said as he turned away from the group.

"Wait, Phantom," Robin started walking up to the halfa, "I have to take you in for questioning."

Danny paused and looked back at the lead Titan for a second before letting out a few chuckles, "Are you serious? We all just got kidnapped and had to fight our way out. How can you still be thinking about capturing me?"

"I'm not, I thinking about questioning you." Robin clarified, although Danny could not help but notice Robin's hand slowly making its way to his belt.

Danny looked from Robin to the rest of the group measuring his chances of getting out of there without making his reputation he earned today go down the drain. "Well you may want to ask, but I have no interest of answering." Danny said as he took a step back.

"I'm giving you a chance to come peacefully, if you don't I will have to resort to violence." Robin said pulling out his Bo staff that was now glowing green with ectoplasm.

Danny let out a frustrated moan, _'Sure, give the superheroes weapons that can harm you. What a wonderful idea, especially when they think you are a thief.'_ He thought to himself while mentally rolling his eyes. He then remembered something and smiled then a brilliant idea soon followed, "I'm sorry, but I need to build my case before I go to court." Danny said taking another step back.

Robin paused at the comment, but quickly reacted, "Sorry, but you already missed your court date." The boy wonder said as he got into fighting position, ready to pounce on Danny if he needed to. "And we are here to take you in."

Danny smiled, "Nice retaliating witty banter." He said letting an ice bolt form in his hand in reply. "But that does not mean I'll go willingly."

"Wait Friends, we should not be fighting!" Starfire said as she stepping right in front of Danny protectively, shocking everyone. "I think what friend Danny says is for the best. We should all go home and worry about all of this another day."

Danny's shock melted and he smiled at her. "Thanks, at least someone here has some common sense." He said as he let his ice bolt drop. "And I'll be taking this as my cue to leave," he then looked at Stafire with a caring smile, "and thanks again friend Starfire." Danny said as he landed a soft kiss on her cheek and then leapt into the air. "I'll see you all soon." He stated waving his goodbyes.

However, unbeknownst to the young halfa, a purple clock hand appeared behind him. When the hand turned it formed a blue circle that swirled with unknown energy, and Danny floated into it. Everyone just stared at the scene before them, to shocked to so anything. Then the hands appeared again and this time when the hand moved the circle disappear.

* * *

"Does anyone know what just happened?" Beast Boy asked staring at where Danny was.

"No clue," Robin answered, "but if Phantom was capable of doing it, I'm curious as to why he didn't at the beginning of all this to get out of there." He said while pointing a thumb at the door they lead to the prison they were in.

"Are you all stupid?" Youngblood stated, "Clockwork created that portal!"

"Who's Clockwork?" Beast Boy asked.

"He is the master of time," Raven stated, getting what Beast Boy was saying despite the fact that she could neither seen nor hear the ghost.

"How do you always know stuff like this?!" BB yelled while ruffling his hair in aggravation.

"It's called a book, go look one up." Raven answered, "But what does he want Phantom for?"

"I don't know," Youngblood started with a sorry look in his eyes, "but as far as I know, only a few ghosts have actually seen him, and all of them who had come back into contact with him had turned into different people… or ghosts."

* * *

***GASP* What would make Youngblood say that, and what does Clockwork want with Danny this time? (Only I truly know ;)) Oh, and little known fact, Youngblood was played by none other than... Taylor Lautner! *Phan girl shriek* (and no I didn't misspell Phan) XD I was so shocked when I found out, so Youngblood is now my favorite ghost in the show.**

**Klemper- What about me? D:**

**You are my muse. I can't count you because it wouldn't be fair to Taylor and his Youngbloodiness X3**

**Klemper- I guess :/**

**As for Robin and Raven not being able to see him, it's because I can totally see that happening. They really do take life (and their job) WAY to seriously. Want proof watch the Teen Titans movie Trouble in Tokyo, and the episode Birthmark. They prove my points extremely well.**

**And to answer someone's question, no I'm not pairing Beast Boy with a ghost, that is just weird on so many levels. *shiver* Although that won't stop me from having him and Youngblood become close friends. Also about Youngblood calling Danny 'Cap'in' I have a reason for that, but can't explain it without ruining a few things, sorry.**

**Alright readers, I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review and Flame. I think I just got Hypothermia a few days ago from the lack of them... If ghosts can even get Hypothermia (after all I was killed by one of my beloved readers) O.O... Klemper, go and ask Frostbite if it's possible!**

**Klemper- Can do boss! *flies off to the Far Frozen***

**~Ned**


	11. Chapter 11-News of the New Ki- Wait WHAT

**Hello everyone and I have something totally spectacular to say... I have finally reached 200 reviews :3 I am so happy. Thank you everyone for all your support through out the story. And a special thanks to A Little Lost 1 for being my 200th reviewer, congrats! :) I'll give you something as thanks if you review or give me some hint that you read this chapter.**

** I am also glad to say that I am giving you all this chapter a day early, along with a HUGE sneak peak into a small part of the plot. Although I have a ****certain Guest (there are a lot, of Guests so It's hard to give thanks to certain ones) who posted a very wonderful and awesome review on chapter 2 to thank for the idea.**

**Thanks again and enjoy the chapter :D**

**~Ned**

* * *

Chapter 11- News of the new ki… Wait…WHAT?!

Danny was confused when he saw his friends vanish just by the turn a clock hand. He looked around, and was shocked to find himself in Clockwork's castle, for what he thought was now the… what was it, his third, fourth time?

"Hello Daniel, it's nice to see you again after so long." Danny jumped at the sound of his name and saw Clockwork in the form of an old man. "The Ghost Zone has changed a lot since you have been gone."

"Um, sorry?" Danny said, not sure of what else to say. After all, not everyone gets to see the all famous Clockwork every day.

"Don't be, well, at least not to me." Clockwork smiled as he turned into a small child.

Danny took another look around the room and found the same screens he saw the last few times he was there. Almost all of them were blank, all but a single one that showed a dark figure with a glowing green crown with green flames engulfing it, that Danny recognized at the Crown of Fire, floating over his head.

He assumed the time ghost was looking through Pariah Dark's cruel dictatorship over the ghost zone so many centuries ago, or possible the recent one a few years back. "So why am I here this time?" Danny asked still looking at the image of the Ghost King, hoping for dear life he did not have to fight him again.

Clockwork's smile vanished as his form changed into a middle-aged man. "I wanted to give you a very valuable item along with some very vital news." The ghost then turned around and picked up a small glowing white box and started to float towards Danny.

Danny stared at Clockwork as he was handed the box. When he opened it, it showed the strangest ring he had ever seen. It had a pitch black band and a glowing green gem embedded into it with silver designing all around it. "I'm sorry Clockwork, but I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment just yet." He said with a jesting smile.

"It's not what you think Daniel. This is not just from me. A lot of people went through the trouble of achieving this, and a lot of ghosts had done all they could to alter this, just for you."

"Why me?" Danny asked, not taking his eyes off of the ring, he could feel it practically calling to him. However he was sure that that was actually the case considering what Clockwork just said, and the fact that it was Clockwork that gave it to him. The ghostly white glow it gave off both thrilled him and gave him the creeps, despite the fact that he gives off the same exact glow in his ghost form.

"Because, it belongs to you," Clockwork explained, "there is a lot of explaining that needs to be done and not enough time to do it."

Danny picked up the ring from its case and slipped it onto his right ring finger. Of course Clockworks words confused him to no end, but he has tried to make a habit of not focus on them too much. Every time he did he was either proven wrong or just ended up more confused, although most of the time it was both.

When the ring was on, Danny admired every little detail, turning it over and over to get a better look. Danny could not help but notice an engraving when he turned his palm upwards. On the outside of the band had _'Phantom,'_ written in very nice and legible silver cursive. However, Danny thought he saw something else written in front of it for a split second, and he was ninety percent sure it was not _'Danny.'_

"Thanks Clockwork, it looks amazing." Danny stated.

"Don't be fooled, Daniel." Clockwork said in a serious tone as he turned into an old man again. "That ring is not just for show. It has some special characteristics, just like your cloak, and that gem on it."

Danny looked at the ring again then back at the elder ghost in front of him. "What does it do?" Danny asked.

"Well for starters it stores energy like your gem, although only you can draw from the energy afterwards."

"Wait, other people can draw my energy out of the gem?" Danny asked in shock, looking at said object on his cape. He was now regretting putting his energy into it if it was possible for people to take it whenever they wanted. Who knows what Vlad would do if he figured this out and got his hands on it.

Clockwork let out a small chuckle, "Not exactly, more like you can give your energy to items or people when you want. However your ring has more characteristics, one I think you will really like." Clockwork stated a ghost of a smile appearing on his face. "I believe you were presented with a problem not too long ago with that thermos and a certain ghost inside it."

Danny looked at the thermos on his belt. "You mean Walker?" Danny asked, not entirely sure where the old ghost was going with this.

"Yes, well that ring had been modified to help make ghost portals. All you have to do is focus your energy into the ring and a portal should open. Now you can release the ghosts you fight without issue, or have to worry about keeping them in that thermos like you did with the Fright Knight."Clockwork said as he then turned into a small kid again, any hint of a smile now gone from his face.

Danny's eyes narrowed at the thought of the Halloween ghost. Sure he was thrilled to finally be able to make portals, but that did not change the new topic. He was still holding a grudge over the psychotic Fright Knight for what happened to Sam. After all it is next to impossible for him to forget about life or death situations like that, especially when his friends and loved ones' lives where on the line.

"He deserved nothing less." Danny growled. He refused to see that what he did was wrong, after all Sam almost died.

"Just remember, Daniel, your decisions have consequences." Clockwork said gesturing to another thermos at the other end of the room that had over a dozen dents embedded into it. A shiver ran through Danny's body when he remembered what was in it.

"Why haven't you done anything to Him?" Danny asked, he tried his bast to hold down his anger. In all honesty the thought of anything dying made him take a step back, but with _Him_, he was willing to make an exception.

"The observers have yet to decide a fitting end. However I did not bring you here to simply discus your ring or the men in either of you thermoses. I need to talk to you about your upcoming eighteenth birthday."

Danny looked at Clockwork in confused, "My birthday isn't for a few more months. Why do we need to talk about it now?"

"That may be, but time is a tricky thing. I can always fool you at the best and worst of times. However, I need to tell you something, and I will never get this chance again. You may not like or understand why this has to be, but on your eighteenth birthday you will have to leave the land of the living and live in the Ghost Zone… forever."

Danny looked at the ghost in front of him in shock, "Wh- what, forever? Why, how come… N-NO!" Danny yelled, not sure of what to say or how exactly to respond to that. He just could not accept it. "I can't just pack up and leave Earth! I still have to take care of Vlad, and protect my friends and family!"

Clockwork let out an exhausted sigh as he turned back into a middle-aged man. "I know, but it was not my decision, your fate was sealed when you beat the odds and defeated your alternate Future self and changed fate. There is nothing either of us can do about it now."

Danny looked at him in stunned silence. He wanted to argue, he knew he had to. After all he had just made a real friend again after a year of being alone. And now he was being told to leave them all behind, _again_, but now for an unknown reason. Danny opened his mouth to ask the undying question of _'why?'_ when two figures appeared into the room in a puff of green smoke.

"Clockwork, what do you think you are doing?!" One of the figures yelled and Danny stared at them in shock when the green smoke cleared to reveal two green floating men with only one single eyeball visible in the middle of their faces. They wore elegant white robes with gold trimming.

"This…_boy_ is not meant to know of such things quite yet, if ever!" The other figure stated. Danny could hear his anger clear in his voice, since he could not tell by his eyeball of a face.

Clockwork looked at the two figures with an emotionless glance as he turned into an old man once again. "That may be, but all you Observants know is the danger, you never look at anything else." He stated and Danny kept looking at the two figures, his shock now growing. He had never seen the Observants in person before, all he knew was that they told Clockwork to… well… to kill him. Yeah, not a pleasant thought to be thinking about when said ghosts were right in front of him.

"There is nothing else to look at! He must leave now, or both of you will have to face the consequences!" The Observants stated together in anger.

"As you wish," Clockwork said in a monotone, but Danny could hear the strain he was putting in to make it so. The time ghost then opened another portal, "This will take you to your apartment." Clockwork said looking back at Danny, as he turned into a kid again. "I suggest you get a good night's sleep, you've had a long day."

Danny looked at Clockwork, and then to the portal, and then the Observants. Danny had a bad feeling about them, minus the fact that they had wanted him dead of course. He looked back at Clockwork and let out a sigh and went through the portal, a truck full of questions still plaguing his mind.

* * *

The Titans and Valerie all went to their separate homes tired of the day's events, besides Youngblood who followed the Titans with enthusiasm. When the Titans got to their tower they all piled onto the couch in exhausting. Except for Starfire, who was simply floating around, following Raven, her hand still on her cheek in a daze. "Well this day has been interesting." Beast Boy stated while trying to get comfortable on the couch.

"That's a serious understatement," Cyborg said, "the day was nothing less than chaotic."

"How long were we down there?" Robin asked looking at Cyborg for the answer.

Cy let out a sigh and checked is one working arm. "It was over twenty six hours since we were kidnapped by those ghost cops." He stated.

"I wonder why they were so interested in Phantom to begin with." Robin asked. "What did he do to warrant such venom from that Walker character?"

"Or how him, and Ned are so close." Cy added.

No one answered as the question filled the air. Even Youngblood did not have the answer, after all, he still did not even know who Ned was. However, Raven did look over to the dazed Starfire, knowing that she would have some idea after all the time she spent with both Phantom and Ned this day alone.

* * *

Starfire could not remove her hand or thoughts from her cheek, not matter how hard she tried. The tingle she felt was next to impossible to ignore, however that did not mean she wanted to. The kiss Danny had given her had felt different from the one she shared with Robin the first day she came to Earth. Of course it was on the cheek instead of the lips, but that did not change the fact that Danny's had meant more for some strange reason.

On her planet such things meant nothing, simply the transfer of one's language. However, on Earth it was a sign of affection and Starfire was having trouble deciphering what Danny had been implying with it. _'Was he simply signifying that we were friends, or was it his way of saying goodbye, or was it…more?'_ She thought to herself. The thought made her cheeks flush.

"-fire…Starfire, are you in there?" Beast Boy asked waving his hand in front of her face.

Starfire was taken by surprise, "Hm?" She asked looked up at BB and then saw that everyone else was also staring at her. "Is everything alright friends?" she asked, puzzled by the worried looks on everyone's face. Except for Raven, who was simply smiling an all knowing smile.

"I don't know," Robin said with worry, "we were hoping you would tell us. You spaced out for quite a while there, and I was beginning to think that Phantom had done something to you."

"Oh, no I was just thinking," Starfire stated looking around in embarrassment, trying to avoid eye contact with her friends. While she looked she realized something, "When did we arrive home?" She asked in shock as she found herself in the living room. The last thing she remembered was the kiss Danny gave her outside of the prison. Speaking of which, Starfire just realized that her hand was _still_ on her cheek. She quickly removed it, but the warmth she felt there still remained.

"About ten minutes ago," Raven stated, "now let's go talk shall we?" She said grabbing Starfire's shoulders and leading her away from the group, and towards her room.

Everyone stared at the two girls in shock. "Did I miss something?" Beast Boy asked bewildered.

"You always do BB." Cyborg said with a smile.

Youngblood laughed in response, "Good one!" He yelled at he and Cy shared a high-five.

"Hey!" BB retorted his green pointed ears lowering in embarrassment. "Not cool."

* * *

Right when Danny exited Clockwork's portal he immediately turned back into Ned and fell onto his bed. _'Do I really have to leave?'_ he thought to himself in despair. _'Right when I finally get some friends, I get the news that I have to leave them all in only a few months, and never return.'_

Images of Starfire's smiling face appeared in his head from when she was thrilled that he accepted her friend request. Ned let out a frustrated groan and buried his face in his hands. He just did not know how to react to such information besides grief.

After a few minutes he realized that there was something gleaming on one of his fingers. Ned looked and was surprised to find the same ring he had as Phantom, except it looked different, really different. The band that had been black was now silver, and the markings that drifted across it looked slightly different, and were now black instead of silver. It was like it had been inverted, and slightly modified.

Even the circular gem in the middle had somehow been inverted. Instead of it being Emerald green it was now Ruby red. When he looked at the engraving he was thoroughly confused. Instead of it being _'Phantom,'_ written in silver cursive it now read _'N+S'_ written in black Arial print inside a heart.

'_Is this a sick joke?' _Ned thought remembering the ring he gave to Sam for safe keeping. He looked at it in frustration and then tried to take it off, _'Why. Won't. You. Budge!'_ Ned thought in frustration as he tugged at it, but it refused to move at all. "Fine!" He yelled at the ring and then fell back onto his bed, "I'll worry about you tomorrow." He said as he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Raven led Starfire into her room and immediately locked the door behind her. Of course she let no one into her room, but this was a special case. "Alright, spill everything. What happened between you and Phantom?" Raven asked, and Starfire gulped when she saw the look on her friend's face. She was not going to take 'no comment' for an answer.

"N-nothing, Friend Danny and I just talked, or I think that's all we did." Starfire said thinking back. She was still a little confused on the whole _'Ned is Danny, and Danny is Ned'_ thing, so she was unsure if what she did with Ned was the same as what she did with Danny.

"What did you two talk about?"

Starfire's brain froze, she knew she had to give Raven something or else she would never hear the end of this. However she was not prepared to give her the whole truth, but she was not going to lie to her either. A good friend could not do either of those things. After all it was Danny's secret she had to keep, but she could not bring herself to lie to one of her closest friends.

"Um… we talked briefly about why he stole..." Starfire stated

"What did he say?" Raven asked, cutting Star off. She still wanted to know about Phantom. After all there had to be a reason for him to suddenly turn from hero to thief. He interest only went up more since the billion dollar Major of Amity Park wants him arrested almost as much as Robin does.

"H-he insisted that he could not tell me without putting me in more danger…" Star paused thinking about what Danny had said, "he said that if he said all of our lives could be in jeopardy."

Raven looked at Starfire in awe. She was not sure if Star was gullible, innocent, or just really trusted Phantom that much. "What else did you talk about?" Raven asked, she knew that Starfire could not say more, even if she wanted to.

Starfire paused, thinking about what else she could tell Raven. "Oh, we talked about how I lost my ability to fly when Ned and I were falling before we met two other ghosts."

"Wait, you lost your ability to fly?" Raven asked in amazement, not at all phased that Starfire had met as many ghosts as she did. "How? I thought it was based off of your positive emotions, like joy and freedom. The last time I checked, you are almost never in a foul mood."

Starfire blushed again she did not like talking about this, neither to Danny nor Raven. "Um… well… you see… Ne- um… Danny and I talked a little before we almost ambushed you and the rest of our friends and… well… he said we could not be friends…" Star paused, not sure if she should continue. Although she was now friends with him, the feeling she felt when he had banned the idea still hurt.

"Why would he say such a think?" Raven asked, more curious than angry. After all, Raven does not do angry, or scared, or happy… she just does not do emotions period.

"He said it was dangerous and that he has a lot of enemies. However the only one he mentioned was Walker and another ghost named Plasmius. Danny said he was his arch-nemesis, like Slade is Robin's."

"He mentioned that name a few times, and I'm sure I've heard it before…" Raven started. She would have gone and looked in most of her books where she thought she had heard that name before, but thought better of it. Now was her and Starfire's girl time, nothing was going to interfere. "So what happened between you and Phantom to cause you to have such strong feelings for him?"

Starfire's face turned bright red. "F-feelings… Strong?" Star started her face turning redder with every passing second. "I-I don't know what you are talking about…"

Raven let out a light giggle, but tried to suppress it. She did not need her emotions getting the better of her and having something blow up. "Alright, if you say so, but can you tell me something?" Raven inquired. She had to get this question off of her chest. It had been bugging her ever since she first sensed Phantom's aura. "How is it possible for Phantom to only be half dead?"

* * *

Clockwork braced himself for the outburst the Observants were about to let out. After all, he had seen it. "What were you thinking…?!" One observer started yelling.

"…telling that… that… _boy_ so much," The other added to the last one's sentence. Clockwork hated it when they did that, "and then giving him the Ring of Rage?! How could you put so much trust in him?!"

"The Ring of Rage was merely a gift and a part of his inheritance, besides it won't affect his powers without the Crown of Fire. What I told him on the other hand, he has every right to know. He has only a few months to prepare for…" Clockwork started.

"We are not even sure if he can handle such a task!" The Observants yelled together. "He is too unpredictable and dangerous!"

"That does not mean it is not his task to accept. He has done more than earned it after what he did to Pariah Dark," Clockwork said and the Observants flinched at the memories, "and you saw yourself that he is more than capable of defeating his future self should the situation arise again."

"Exactly!" They yelled and Clockwork resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "He is becoming much too powerful, and all you're doing is making it worse!"

"I do what is necessary." Clockwork said, his tone turning more serious, "Whether you see it or not, Danny Phantom will make the best King the Ghost Zone will ever see."

* * *

**Please don't hate me for what I just did, and just for the record I'm not going to change a single thing :3 (Except for a mistake I may have done that is major enough).**

**And about the Ring of Rage, I personally decorated it myself, and yes both of the engravings are on the outside of the band. I know it's suppose to go on the inside, but I thought it would be a wast since he can't take the ring off.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review and give me some flames. Please don't hesitate to comment on my mistakes or give me your opinion. If you don't want to tell me any or it in a public review then PM me. I want to hear what you all have to say, and believe it or not, I can take it. However I'll say this again, no cursing me out, it's still not nice, and I'm not shy to come back with some of my own.**

**~Ned**


	12. Chapter 12- Nif and a Few House Guests

**Hello my Awesome readers. Collage is kicking my butt, but I am hell bent on giving you all the longest chapters I can. So here it is.**

**WARNING: Before anyone asks, Nif is NOT an OC, nor is she going to be pertinent. Her name is an Anagram like Ned's name. I had a reader that thought that Ned was an OC on my second chapter since I didn't give you all a warning, sorry again. **

**But for the record I only intend to have 1 true OC in this story (her name is Amie). She is a main character I made for a story on my other profile (If you want to read it PM me and I'll tell you where to find it). She will only appears once, maybe twice, so it shouldn't be that big of a deal. **

**I THINK she will be making an appearance in the next chapter or two, but I can't be sure since I haven't written them yet... I'll give you all a heads up before she appears and when I'm sure she'll never come back. ****However I'll make you a deal, if you all decide you like her I'll try to have her pop up again, and if you all aren't to thrilled with her she'll disappear. After all she has her own story to go back to ;)**

**Please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think**

**~Ned**

* * *

Chapter 12- Nif and a few House Guests

"H-half dead, what do you mean?" Starfire asked in panic. _'How could Raven know of such things?'_

"Star," Raven said with a raised eyebrow, "You know there is no point in lying to me. I can always tell every time you try because you are a horrible liar." Raven said with a smile, although it was faint.

"I…I…" Starfire started, "Why do you think that Danny is different from other ghosts?"

Raven sighed she was hoping to just get an answer, "The same way I could tell that he was a ghost in the first place. The last few times we fought him I could sense that he was dead, but at the same time very much alive." Raven left out how he felt totally dead during the fist half of their adventure, after all it still confused her.

Starfire fidgeted, she did not know what to say to her friend. She did not want to lie to her, and even if she tried again Raven would only catch her and push on the subject more. However she could not tell her the truth either, it was not her secret to tell. "I cannot say. I am truly sorry." Starfire stated as she looked at the floor in disgrace.

Raven looked at Starfire in shock, "Why would he want you to keep it a secret… why is it so important?"

Starfire looked up at Raven with sad eyes. "Because, Danny is our friend, and only hides himself for out safety."

* * *

Ned woke up to an annoying noise piercing his ears. He growled at his alarm and hit it with more force than was probably necessary, sure that the noise would stop. He was proven wrong when the noise continued to ring through his apartment, and he got up and looked at his alarm, and found out that it was not the one causing the noise. His proof was the new found dent on the defenseless piece of plastic and metal.

"What the...?" He started until he realized the sound was the familiar sound of a door bell. "I have a door bell?" He asked himself. Granted, he never got any guests, so he probably should not have been surprised that he had not noticed the bell before now. Although he had not seen or touched one it a year, so his surprise was not too mistakenly placed.

Ned got up out of bed and grabbed his glasses off of his night stand. He would hate to have Valerie be at the door and have her finally make the connection between Ned Tanon and Danny Fenton. He slowly made his way to the door and the bell continued to ring constantly. He let out an exhausted sigh as he opened to door and was shocked when he was immediately tackled to the ground.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" A familiar female voice yelled, causing Ned to temporarily loose the hearing in his ear.

When he looked over at the girl that tackled him he saw raven black hair and he could not help but roll his eyes. _'It figures she would come now, of all the times to come.'_ Ned thought.

"I was so worried about you. I called you all day yesterday but you didn't reply at all!" She continued to yell, but then pulled away to look at Ned, and he immediately saw her ice blue eyes staring down on him.

"Nice to see you too Nif," Ned replied with a smile. Nif had always been like a sister to Ned. Although after he ran away from Amity Park, she had become more like his older sister, even thought he was still mentally older. Ned and Nif looked almost exactly alike. The only real differences was that she was a girl and looked about a year or two older than Ned. "As for why I didn't call you back, well, it's kinda hard to do when Walker kidnaps you."

"Walker did what?!" Nif yelled, her anger skyrocketing. Ned let out a sigh; she never worried this much a year ago.

"I'm fine, nothing really major happened… well I guess that would be a lie now that I think about it… but that's not important!" Ned said shaking his head. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked. As much as Nif cared about him, he knew that she almost never called unless she had something important to say.

Nif looked at Ned with a raised eyebrow, but did not push the subject. She simply got up off of Ned and started talking. "Well I found out that Vlad has been meeting with the Guys in White," Nif started. She practically growled as she said the word 'Vlad.' In case you were wondering, Nif is Ned's mole in Dalv industries. It was thanks to her that he stole half the things he did, including his new gem, "and has had a few personal meetings that no one seems to know about. However the most important news I've gotten is that he is building, or had built something huge, but I'm still looking into it, so I have next to in info in it, like what it is or where it's located."

Ned let out a sigh and stated to get up as well as well. "If I could guess it's his new Ghost Portal."

"He made another Ghost Portal!" Nif yelled more frustrated. She never liked Vlad ever since the last two times they truly saw each other he betrayed her in more ways than one.

The first time she saw him as her father, although Ned still does not know how long they had known each other before he came into the picture. As far as Ned and Nif could tell, Nif and Vlad are not directly related, but that did not change the fact that he was the only farther figure she had ever known. She quickly saw Vlad's true colors after he tried to experiment on Danny and then tried to make Nif do something morally wrong and could have killed her.

The second time Nif saw Vlad, he tried to experiment on her to see exactly what made her tick. Nif is just as different as Danny and Vlad were, so he was defiantly interested in her biology. After Danny saved her, with a little help from and old friend, Nif saw Vlad as more of a crazed up fruit loop then Ned does, and that is saying something. Nif's full name is Nif Den Onat, weird, but she seems to really like it.

"Yeah," Ned said, answering Nif's question, "he let out Walker, over two hundred of his police goons, along with Skulker, Ember, Johnny 13 and his bad luck ghost, Kitty, Spectra, and Bertrand. Oh, and Youngblood, but he didn't really do that much damage, so I'm not that worried about him. What I am worried about is where it's located."

Nif nodded, "I'll look into it when I get a chance..." Nif paused a thoughtful look on her face, "Soooo... how did you beat all of the ghosts?"

Ned blushed when he remembered everything that happened. The Titans being there, Valerie still angry at him, Ned and Danny being separated and then beating Walker and his army to a bloody pulp. "Yeah, maybe I can tell you another day." He answered, not really in the mood to tell her all the details quite yet. Don't be confused, Ned trusts Nif, more than he trusts anyone else. He just did not feel like talking about all of it just yet.

Nif raised an eyebrow. "So have you seen the Titans yet?" She asked to change the subject for Ned, she was awesome that way. "I heard about what happened at Dalv, but I wanted to be sure."

Ned let out a chuckle, "You could say that. I did get into a fight with them, but it was hardly fair since they were not prepared to fight a ghost."

Nif smiled, "I would guess not." She said while looking around Ned's small apartment. "This place is smaller than your last one." She pointed out.

Ned let out another sigh, "Yeah, well not every city can be as rich as Metropolis." He stated, already missing the large city. Ned had stayed in Metropolis for a few weeks to take a well-deserved vacation from Vlad and his psychotic schemes.

He knew that the fruit loop would never build anything near Lex Corp. since they have had it in for Dalv ever since Vlad took Luthor's place as the richest man in the US. Ned was even more tempted to go there since Superman would be there to stop most of Vlad's nefarious plots if he chose to use any of them there, not that he would. It was a nice vacation, until he heard about the fruit loop's new interest in Jump City, thanks to Nif's heads up, and had to leave to investigate. So far the only bad thing Ned found there was that he had to stay Ned as long as he was there. After all, with Danny Phantom being a criminal, he knew that going ghost with Superman flying about would be a really bad idea.

"I guess you have a po-..." Nif paused, a surprised expression on her face, "Um... Ned, what happened to you T.V?"

Ned turned around expecting to see the television he had broke not too long ago, but paused when he actually saw it, or to be more specific, when he didn't see it. Where his busted T.V used to be was nothing but a few skews and bolts along with some pieces of metal. "I-I don't know… but it was broken anyway so I can't say I'll miss it." Ned said with a smile to lighten the mood a little.

"It was broken… What did you do?" Nif asked looking at Ned with a scowl.

'_Alright, total back fire on my part.'_ Ned thought with a sigh, "I… um… kinda threw a remote at it after watching the news's interpretation of my theft at Dalv a couple days ago." Ned replied while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Nif looked at Ned with a raised eyebrow, "Seriously, just because some person on the news said some bad things about you, you decided to break your T.V?"

"I didn't decide to break it, it was an accident. Besides, Vlad was on it, so I at least had a justifiable cause, plus, it was an honest accident." Ned said shrugging his shoulders, "Although I am curious as to where it went. I'm almost positive I didn't move it or throw it out."

Right then a loud crash came from the kitchen. "What was that?" Nif asked slowly making her way towards the noise, her guard up, Ned followed suit.

When they got in there Ned was shell-shocked. His fridge was wide open and all of the food was gone, along with some of the shelves that were on the inside of it. He then looked around and found all of his dining room chairs were gone as well, and the table was half eaten. Ned looked at the half eaten side of the table and sweat dropped. The table was slowly being eaten by none other than Silkie.

"What the heck is that?!" Nif yelled in shock while taking up a fighting possession.

Ned sighed and went to pick the little creature up. With Silkie in hand he walked over to Nif, "Nif, this is Silkie, he is Starfire's… I think she called him a 'bioengineered mutant killer moth.'" Ned said and then looked at the moth larva, "Silkie, this is Nif."

"Starfire?" Nif asked, then paused, "Mutant killer moth?"

"Yeah, Starfire is one of the Teen Titans, and don't worry, she told me he never hurt anyone." Ned stated like it was nothing. "I found Silkie the other day and offered to feed him here for her so she did not have to worry about him eat anything on her way back to the Tower. I totally forgot he was here… and that he has an overactive appetite. If I could guess I would say he ate the T.V."

"Wait, a Teen Titan came into your apartment… and you willingly let her in…" Nif stated in shock. "Who are you and what did you do to my cousin?"

"I didn't mean to do it… it just kinda…happened." Ned said rubbing the back of his neck in his embarrassment.

"Right it just 'happened,'" Nif said with a smile. "Have you talked to her since?"

"Well yeah, Walker kidnapped us both while Silkie was eating." Ned stated.

"Wait… hold on... Walker kidnapped both you AND a Titan?!" She yelled in outrage.

Ned flinched as she practically yelled in his ears, again,"Yes, and no," he started, "yes we were both kidnapped, but so were the rest of the Titans, plus Valerie."

"Valerie was there too?!" Nif yelling in astonishment, "What the hell happened in there!"

"A lot of stuff, but again, it's not important." Ned said he still did not want to talk about it. Especially if it meant telling Nif he got his human and ghost halves split, again, and then told Starfire the truth. He could only imagine how she would react to that little piece of information.

"Than what is?" Nif said narrow her eyebrows.

"I… Um…" Ned started as he racked his brain for another topic to talk about. He then saw his hand and acted. "I got a present from Clockwork." He said, while dropping Silkie back on the floor in his hurry to change the subject. He then pulled out his hand and showed Nif his new ring.

Nif stared at it for a second, "It seems a little… normal to be from Clockwork." She started. "It kinda looks like a class ring."

Ned looked at it and let out a chuckle when he saw that she was sort of right. "Yeah, but here is this fun part," Ned said as he let the halo of light appear that turned him into Phantom and Nif gasped at his new look.

Nif was shocked by all the changes, the longer hair (although she should have expected it after seeing Ned with the same hair due), the flamed gloves and boots, the cape, and the green gem clipped onto it. After all, the last time she had seen Danny Phantom was when he helped her get out from under Vlad's microscope. Back then he still had his normal jumpsuit, he did not even have the flamed gloves or boots. "Wow, a lot has changed in that past year, uh?" She said taking in all the changes.

Danny looked down at his clothes and laughed, "Yeah, I forgot you haven't seen Phantom in a while, but I wanted to show you this." He said pointing to the ring.

"Wow, now that I would expect from Clockwork." Nif said with a smile. She then looked back and Danny and smiled, "Alright, my turn." She said as a halo of white light appear on her waist, that was identical to Danny's. It then split in to, one going up the other going down, transforming Nif Den Onat, into Dani Phantom.

However, Dani had changed a lot in the past year. To the point that if she had not told Danny who she was a few months ago, he would have never recognized her. He had to hand it to his dad, thanks to his invention, 'The Ecto-Dejecto,' he was able to finally stabilize Dani when she was melting into a puddle of ectoplasmic goo.

However, it seemed to have worked a little too well. So not only was she now stable, but she also became stronger. In only two, to three month she seemed to have aged at least five years. However she seemed to have stopped at around eighteen, maybe nineteen years old physically.

Danny had to admit, her ghost form had changed a lot as well. Her now snow while hair had grown out so it reached all the way to her mid-thigh, Danny had noticed a while ago that she kept it out of her regular pony tail. Everything was pretty much the same except for the slight design change to her suit, and a new belt with the same type of gem Danny had on his cloak, with the DP logo to match. She also had cuffs on her two black gloves that complemented the belt.

"You want to go fly around?" Dani asked with a smile. "We haven't really gotten a chance to just hang out in a while."

Danny looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Dani, we almost never just 'hang out,'" He corrected her. "Well at least not since we first met."

"Exactly," Dani stated while grabbing Danny's arm and started to pull him into the air so they could fly out of the apartment, "we need a day to just hang out, just the two of us."

"Then can we do it like normal people, you know in out normal human forms?" Danny asked right before Dani phased them out of the wall. Danny did not really put up much of a fight on the matter though. "After all I am I known felon to more than half of the United States."

"We could, but I think that flying is just what we need, don't you agree?"

"Not really," Danny said as they flew away from his apartment, "I would like to just walk around Jump City without worrying about the Titans, Vlad, or the occasional Guys in White trying to capture me and possible ripping me apart 'molecule by molecule.' Well, at least two of the three groups are willing to do that." Danny said with a smile.

Dani laughed at him, "That may be, but you haven't seen the GiW in over three months, I'm sure that the Titan's won't be able to see us in the clouds, and Vlad is in one of his private meeting right now, I should know."

Danny rolled his eyes, Dani… Nif is a lot more than just Danny's mole. She actually works in Dalv industries and knows almost everything that goes on there. Of course she is left out of the loop occasionally. However, Vlad has yet to see that Nif is Dani, so she normally has no issue getting information if she pushes hard enough to get it. "Fine," Danny said while rolling his eyes, "but just for the record, if anything goes wrong, I blame you."

"Fair enough," She said with a smile as she let go and Danny and soared higher into the sky, "so what happened with your suit? I don't remember you being all that interested in flames, and the last time I checked, you had an ice core."

Danny sighed, "Yeah, I honestly don't know, it started happening when I left Amity and just keeps growing. They have moved from the middle of my forearm to my elbow in just this past month alone." Granted, when Walker split him the flames moved a little bit more up his arms, but they may have just been because he no longer had his human half to slow it down.

Dani looked at him shocked, "Moved? They look pretty solid to me." She stated as she grabbed Danny's arm and felt his gloved. "They feel normal, and nothing feels out of place, maybe this new look doesn't really mean anything." She stated giving him an encouraging smile, although doubt was clear in her eyes.

Danny let out a half-hearted chuckle, "Tell that to my eyes. I could have sworn I saw them move a couple times."

"Or you are just paranoid," Dani joked, "but it is quite a dilemma, did you ask Clockwork about it when you got the ring?"

Danny's heart felt like it gained over twenty pounds worth of guilt when she mentioned the meeting, _'on your eighteenth birthday you will have to leave the land of the living and live in the Ghost Zone… forever.'_ Danny shook his head, trying to banish the thought.

'_Not the time to think about that,'_ Danny thought, "No, our meeting was cut short by the Observants."

"You saw th-," She started but was cut short by a loud cry that pierced the air.

"Caaaap'iiiiiiiinnn!"

* * *

Raven got out of bed early in the morning to meditate. She always felt relaxed afterwards, and after what happened yesterday she needed it. While she meditated she reflected on her conversation with Starfire last night and could not help but feel conflicted. _'Why on earth would Phantom being half ghost risk our safety?'_ Raven thought.

'_Maybe being half ghost means that he is half dangerous?'_ Bravery stated.

'_That would explain why he exploded when Star and Ned were taken.' _Wisdom added.

'_He seemed really unbalanced.'_ Raven said, agreeing with her two emotions, and then she remembered something. _'That happened when he actually felt totally dead!"_

'_Why is any of this important?'_ Sloth said, _'Phantom is one kid, he is barley worth the time.'_

Raven sighed, _'Star seems to be really taken with him. I need to know if I can trust him with one of my closest friends.'_

'_You mean one of your only friends.' _Rage stated and Raven growled in response. Rage only laughed, _'Adding fuel to the fire.' _she stated with a cunning smile.

Raven shook her head and then pushed her emotions away. In just a few minutes all her built in doubt, fear, and worry melt away and replaced with the usual emotionless void she had become accustom to. It always seemed to help her push away Rage when she got to out of hand.

When she felt the total emptiness of emotions she declared it was safe to get out of her room. She effortlessly floated through the tower and into the kitchen to make her herbal tea, like usual. When she got down she heard Beast Boy and Cyborg yell at each other about what they were going to have for breakfast, like they did every day.

Starfire let out a sigh as she sat at the table looking at the two fighting, "I wish Ned was here, he might be able to help like he did at the pizza place."

Raven smiled and she felt Happiness's voice trying breaking through the void, _'I wonder who she'll chose, Danny or Ned?' _Raven sighed and quickly pushed her emoticlone back.

"I suppose…" Raven said answering Star with a shrug, trying to seem as passive as ever.

"I wonder what happened to Ned when he got out," Robin said while he sat next to Starfire.

"I'm sure that he is fine," Starfire said with a smile, "but Robin, I am still confused about something." She said a puzzled look on her face.

"What is it Star?" Robin asked confused.

"Why did you try to take friend Danny in for questioning? He helped us and had not done anything to jeopardize anyone's safety."

Robin sighed, "He is still a criminal Star. He has robbed countless businesses blind and kidnapped that Fenton kid. He may not have done anything yesterday, and may have helped us out of that prison, but I'm sure he was doing it more for himself than for us."

Starfire stood up abruptly, "You are wrong!" She yelled in outrage. "Danny helped us because he wanted to, not because he was forced to! He tried to protect me from even himself and risked his life in order to do it! He deserves friends who he can trust, and can trust him in return! He is my friend and I will not think of him as anything less!"

Raven and Robin stared at her in utter shock, even BB and Cy seemed to have stopped fighting to stare at their friend's outburst.

'_He protected her from himself?'_ Raven though and the idea that Phantom was dangerous popped back into her mind.

"Calm down Star," BB stated, "I'm sure that if Danny had let us question him yesterday, like Robin had suggested, then we could have sorted this all out."

"Bu-" Star started but paused, as if someone had interrupted her, but Raven did not hear anything, and guessed that it was there new invisible house guest, Youngblood.

Normally Raven would not mind him, however she found it both strange and irritating how she could not only not see or hear him, but she also could not feel his aura no matter where she looked. It was like BB truly had an imaginary friend. However Cyborg's and Starfire's interaction with the spirit quickly shot that idea down.

"N-no…" Starfire said her face paling, "What do you mean he will be different?!" She yelled at the empty space that their ghost friend was most likely standing/floating.

"What are you talking about Star?" Robin asked.

"What did Youngblood say?" Raven added.

"He said that after Danny flew away he went through a portal created by a man named Clockwork… and that Danny will come out differently." Starfire stated, Raven could have sworn she saw Star's eyes water.

Raven stared at her friend dumbfounded. She figured that Starfire was a little absentminded when Phantom flew into the portal since that was after he had given her a kiss on the cheek. No, Raven's shock was caused by a single word. _'Different?' _Raven thought, she knew the portal was Clockwork's but she did not realize what it meant when Phantom flew into it.

However, Raven was fully alert know. She remembered reading a few of the legends about Clockwork, about how he helped those who desperately begged him to change fate. When he granted them their wish, the people he helped ended up only making everything worse and ended up changing into a different person from the emotional overload. The only thing Raven did not get was that every person that came back from him was never the same afterwards, and most often slid into deep depression.

'_Damn, why did I not see it before?'_ Raven asked in her head.

'_And it's probably too late to do anything about it,' _Timid said as she slipped through Raven's mental cracks, _'If we had just paid more attention then we could have helped.'_

Raven quickly pushed pushed away her away, but Bravery quickly stepped in. '_Then we need to do something about it now!'_

Raven shook her head, trying to sort out all her emotions so she could push them back into the void where they belonged. She let out a sigh of relief when her brain was back to its impassive state.

"What do you mean 'different'?" Robin asked a scowl on his face.

"I-I don't know." Starfire said worry clear in her voice. She looked in the empty space again, clearly looking for answers from Youngblood.

Raven sighed, "Clockwork is the master of all time," she started, figuring she ought to say something since Robin could not hear the ghost kid, "he has the power to change time, he has also been known to be able to change someone's fate. The people that get involved with him always try to change something and end up learning a lesson, the hard way."

"How is it possible for a single man to hold that much power?" Cyborg asked.

Raven looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She honestly did not have the answer, the books she had barely even had two paragraphs on Clockwork. That was barely enough room to say what he did and how he affected people, much less how he became what he is, or if he even fixed time after the people he helped ruined it.

However before she could even attempt to answer him she heard someone laugh obnoxiously. Raven then felt an unknown presence appear out of nowhere, right where Starfire was looked. She looked over and saw a little pale boy dressed as a pirate floating in the air next to Beast Boy, he also had a (literally) boney bird on his shoulder. Both Raven and Robin let out shocked gasps.

The boy kept laughing, but tried to talk, "Cl-Clockwo-work is a gh-ghost. H-how else c-could h-he be a-able to c-control time." He said while trying to suppress he fits of giggles, he was failing miserably.

Raven looked at him in horror. She had long since gotten past the fact that a ghost child, that she assumed was Youngblood based off of his age, came out of nowhere and gave them the answer they were looking for. She was petrified because she just found out that the master of time was nothing more than a ghost, just like the kid in front of her and Phantom.

"How is that possible, a ghost holding so much power?!" Raven asked and Beast Boy looked at her in shock.

"You can see him?" He asked. Raven had to suppress the urge to hit him in the back of the head. Now was not the time for something so irrelevant.

"Yeah, I figured you would be tired of having to explain everything to these two Maaa… Maaarr… What was the word again?" Youngblood asked the parrot on his shoulder.

"Marooners(1)." The bird answered in a bored monotone.

"Oh yeah, I decided to turn visible to these two Marooners so you won't have tell them what I say for me." Youngblood stated, answering BB's question while gesturing towards Raven and Robin when he said 'Marooners.' "And as to how Clockwork became who he is, no one but the Observants might know. After all he is older than… well, time."

Everyone stared at Youngblood while a mixture of emotions soared through the room. They ranged from awe, to confusion, to frustration, to shock, to depression.

"But ghost friend Young of the blood, how does that have to do with friend Danny becoming different?" Starfire asked a sad look in her eyes.

Youngblood stared at Starfire with a confused and upset look on his face. "What did she call me?" He asked.

"It's just the way she is," BB stated with a shrug, "We find it best to not focus too much on it."

"…Alright… Well, as far as I know Clockwork doesn't take an interest in just anyone. However as far as Grammer and I know he…"

"Oh will you shut it." The bird on his shoulder stated as he cut Youngblood of in his usual monotone. "You know better than I how much He wants this information on the down low."

Youngblood crossed his arms and pouted, "Fine…" He then looked around the room a curious look on his face. "Can we go out, this place is kinda boring."

The Titans looked at the two ghosts in confusion. They honestly did not know what to make of them. After all, the closest they had to ghost interaction was Phantom, and even the interaction with him was limited to all but one Titan. And then there was the fact that Youngblood was trying to say something that seemed to be important about Phantom, especially to Starfire.

"Well what do you want to do?" Beast Boy asked, now distracted by the new subject, and destroying the opportunity for anyone to ask Youngblood about Phantom.

"Let's go out and play!" Youngblood stated with a wide smile that Phantom had seen on multiple occasions, and BB had only seen once, before he was handed a sword and forced to play pirates.

* * *

**(1) Marooners refers to the poor souls that are marooned on an island. I figured it would fit into what Youngblood was trying to say about Raven and Robin since they are the poor kids who can't see him.**

**Also Grammer is my name for Youngblood's bird, if you all actually know his name tell me, because I have no clue. In my opinion this is way better. 1. because he fixed Youngblood's pirate speech (grammar/Grammer) and 2. birds like crackers (Gram cracker/ Grammer) I know it's kinda cheesy but I like it :D**

**I wonder what Youngblood has in mind for our young heroes, and who's screams caught Danny's and Dani's attention. Although I'm 90% sure I made it obvious, if not all well, you'll find out next week.**

**Oh, and before I loose any readers, don't worry about Dani. She won't be staying long. I just thought she was needed for this chapter and I wanted to give some of you Dani lovers something to be happy about. But she is only temporary so to all my Dani haters, don't sweat it to much.**

**Also, I want to hear your opinions on what you thought of Raven's emoticlones (AKA her different emotion versions of herself, Wiki spelled it that way, not me) Please tell me if I messed anything up.**

**Now it is time to answer some comments I though needed to be answered and I couldn't because you were all technically guests.**

**1st(This it to no one in particular, just a broad comment) I know what I'm doing! Sure I make small mistakes like speech mishaps and occasionally OCC characters, but I know what I'm doing with the plot. So please, please, please, PLEASE don't try to say I messed something up that involves the plot unless you believe it TRULY needs to be fixed.**

**2nd (Mr. Fate) I know that there is not Absolute Fate. As a great man once said, 'I see the parade from above, and all the twists and turns it might -or might not- take.' Yeah I did my research. In my story Clockwork can still see that, but he and I are making sure my parade in the story is following the best path for everyone and is simply giving Ned some... instinctive to make it a reality.**

**In the episode TUE Clockwork pushed Danny so that he could overcome Dan and give himself a clear path to follow what he wants. For me Clockwork is pushing Ned/Danny so he can fully understand what is happening and to overcome his... obstacles, for a lack of a better word. If you wait patiently you all can see what I mean within the next few chapters. **

******Also I'm not changing the ring. Because, like I said, I know what I'm doing, so the N+S engraving stays XP It has nothing to do with Danny/Ned being forced to... love... or anything like that. To me (and Clockwork) it's just there to give him hope. I can't say anymore than that though.**

**3rd (TheWhiteTitan) Thanks and... maybe, although I will admit Dan returning is a bit over used in a lot of stories so that thought is in the works. and I know, my grammar and spelling sucks... apparently haunting a computer has not helped me at all.**

**4th (TitanX) Pssssh your over exaggerating, Raven and Starfire hang out all the time in the show, so the world isn't ending. And as you just read, Raven is still a little confused as to what Danny being half ghost means. After all there are only 3 in the world as far as I know O.O**

**5th (E) No one but certain people know of the soon to be new King... sorry :/**

**6th (Boss of awesome) thanks, and you aren't the first person to say stuff like that about my pairing ;)**

**7th (A certain Person) Don't hate, ****appreciate (Just Kidding). Don't worry to much about Danny going into the Zone, after all everything is going as I planed (insert evil laugh here) :3**

**8th (PirateQueen) Thanks, and I know how you feel, although it's weird that someone will do that for my story... I'm so happy :,D**

**9th (Guest) Yep, I'm not changing that little fact ;)**

**Thanks everyone and don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Remember, PM me if you want to send me stuff you think you can't put in a public review. I want to hear it, no matter how hurtful you think it is. (WARNING: no cursing at me unless you want some of those words to be thrown back at you, plus some)**

**~Ned**


	13. Chapter 13- They're Back

**Hello again readers, sorry for the semi short chapter and the late update. It has been a really hectic week and this was all I could seem to write during it. I'll try to get more next time, but I can't make any promises, sorry again :/  
**

**~Ned**

* * *

Chapter 13- They're Back

The Titans arrived at the park with an all too hyper Youngblood floating around, still visible to everyone in the area. The entire group had gathered their usual stuff whenever they decided to hang out at the park. A grill, for Cyborg's meat and Beast Boy's tofu, a big bottle of Mustard for Star, and a football in case they decided to play a game later. Youngblood on the other hand had brought nothing and was still dressed as a pirate.

"Alright, time for some games!" Youngblood yelled in excitement as he turned his hook into a sword and then made another sword appear out of nowhere and threw it at Beast Boy. "On guard!" He yelled as he lunged at BB.

"What the hell?!" Robin yelled pulling out his Bo staff to aid his fellow Titan, but Cyborg put a hand on his shoulder just in time to stop the boy wonder from lunging at their new friend.

"Don't worry about it dude," Cy stated with a smile, "Youngblood is just trying to have some fun. BB even stated that yesterday, when they were sword fighting in the prison, every time someone actually landed a blow with one of those swords they just passed harmlessly through the other. The game is harmless."

Robin looked back at the two pirates. He did not like the possible danger that his friend was in, but he figured it was best not to argue. All he could do was watch and be damage control should any danger arise between the two.

"So are you going to invite Valerie?" Robin asked, still keeping an eye on the two new friends playing pirates.

"Already tried, she said she had something to do and that she might be able to catch up with us later." Cyborg stared with a sigh. _'If anything she's working. After all she still has to pay for college.'_ He thought, remembering all the conversations they had over the internet over the past few years.

* * *

Valerie could barely contain her anger when everything that happened yesterday finally clicked into place when she woke up the next morning. Valerie quickly shot out of her bed and her ghost hunting suit materialized onto her. _'Vlad,'_ She growled in her head as she flew out of her window and through the city, _'you could have gotten me and my friends killed! When I get my hands on you…'_ right when she thought that she flew through the window of said millionaire's new mansion in Jump City.

In front of her was Vlad's new work room, including a marvelously decorated desk, and a luxurious computer chair that looked more like a thrown made of leather. "Ah, Valerie," Vlad said as he turned his chair around to face her. Valerie could not help but think of him as a maniacal villainous man, which she knew was not that far from the truth. The only thing that seemed to be missing was a fluffy white cat sitting on his lap, getting all the attention in the world. Valerie had seen the cat a few times when he called her in for work, however it seemed to be missing. "I was curious as to where you have been. You hadn't checked in in a while."

Valerie tried her hardest to suppress a growl, "Well it's hard to do when you hired some ghosts to kidnap someone, and they end up taking more."

Vlad looked at her in shock, "Wha…" He started as he looked at her in confusion. However in a split second anger quickly took over. "They did what?!" He yelled slamming his hands on the table and standing up abruptly, although Valerie was not all that stunned. Vlad had long since given up his 'Good Natured Rich Old Man' act after Valerie confronted him and asked about why Phantom would steal from him when he ran away with Danny. During their… 'Talk,' Valerie told him that she knew about Plasmius and was going to tell the City of Amity Park if he did not spill everything he had on Phantom.

However, despite the info Valerie hovered over Vlad's head, he smiled at her and pointed one single major weakness that she possessed and that Vlad had complete control over. He can decide on if her father has a job or not. Sure she had plenty of jobs to help them get by if Vlad decided to fire him, but without her father's job he would be kicked out of their new house back in Florida and have to move back into a ratty old apartment. However, what really made her give in to Vlad was when he stated that not only could he fire her father, but with all the amount of money and power he possessed, he could make sure that her father, and possibly herself, could never got another job anywhere else, ever again.

So Valerie was stuck, and to add insult to injury, Vlad demanded she still work for him as a ghost hunter. He decided who she hunted, who to let go, and worse of all, who to spy on. No matter how much she loathed admitting it, she was trapped.

Valerie sighed as her anger melted into submission. She hated it when reality hit her. "It turns out that your 'minions' turned on you. As much as I could guess, a man named Slade hired them after you did, and offered them a much bigger prize. Hell, if he hired me I would have taken the deal as well." Val stated with a smile. _'Phantom locked behind bars where I can question him endlessly, there is no better reward.'_

Vlad's fists tightened on the desk. "So my plan to capture Daniel has failed once again." He then took in a deep breath and as he let it out he straightened up and regained his usual overconfident posture. "Well I guess I should not be surprised. He has not fallen prey to such lame tactics since he was fourteen. I just need to start thinking outside the box once again."

Valerie looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Fourteen?" She asked, "Ghosts age?"

Vlad smiled a wide arrogant smile, "Yes and no, ghosts are very similar, yet very different from humans. When humans have the appearance of age it is simply because they are getting older. Ghosts on the other hand, when they seem to age, or their form changes, it is because they are either becoming more powerful, or their core has either changed or finally matured." Vlad's smile them turned devious, "However for Daniel it is a little bit of both." He stated, but did not clarify further.

Valerie looked at him a grimace clear as day on her face. She hated it when he kept next to everything from her, but she learned not to ask too many questions. When she did all she got was the same smile as an answer, nothing more, nothing less.

Valerie let out a defeated sigh. Vlad was not an easy guy to like when he shows his true colors. "So what do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Nothing, just continue as if you were never here. I'll call you if I have any work for you." He said as he returned to his seat and Val simply nodded and flew away. The feeling of more of her dignity slowly being chipped away returned for the hundredth time in the past year.

* * *

Raven looked at Starfire with worry. Ever since Youngblood stated the dangers of Danny going to Clockwork she seemed to be conflicted and worried, and Raven did not blame her. The worst thing about this whole mess was that Raven had yet to say the most horribly news about what happened to more than half the people/ghost's fates that went to the Master of time.

_'Suicide,' _Raven stated in her head, but she quickly shook it, wanting the horrible thought out of her mind, _'Phantom would never do such a thing… Would he?'_ Raven thought although she was sure Timidity was pushing her way into the thought.

"Raven is everything well?" Starfire asked her worried face now directed at her.

"Y-yeah, just fine." Raven said, pushing her doubt away along with her emoticlone. Now was not the time for such foolish and depressing thoughts, it was time to relax and possibly get as much info out of Star as she could. "So what exactly are we doing here besides entertaining the kid?" Raven asked while throwing her thumb over her shoulder to the two playing pirates. "And I'm not talking about the floating pale one."

Starfire stifled a laugh, "We are here to enjoy ourselves I believe, and to relieve the stress."

Raven rolled her eyes, "I figures that much," she then let out a sigh, "I meant what do I have to do here? I'm no baby sitter (besides, I think Robin has that position covered); I don't cook, or play football, so…" Raven scratched her cheek nervously. She needed to say this, or else Star would most likely keep her unpleasant mood, "what do you want to do?" Starfire's face turned from worried, to shocked, to overjoyed in just a matter of seconds, _'I'm going to regret this, aren't I.'_ Raven thought with a sigh.

Starfire's excited face only turned more so as she grabbed Raven's arm and started to drag her towards Beast Boy and Youngblood playing pirates. "I would very much want to play with Beast Boy and our new Ghost friend. I don't think I have ever played pirates before besides maybe back on Tamaran, but I do not think I was an actual Pirate."

Raven let out an exhausted sigh. She was hoping to get a chance to talk to Starfire in private, to see if she could explain exactly what she meant when she said Phantom saver her from himself. After all, she refused to be at her friend's mercy without getting something out of it. However, it seems like that would be impossible.

Right when Starfire reached the two boys they set their game on pause to stare at her with curious eyebrows raised. "May we join your game?" Star asked, her smile only widening.

"Um… Sure…" Beast Boy said his confusion only growing.

Starfire squealed and clapped her hands together in joy as she jumped into the air and ended up staying there, floating. "Most splendid, we will have masses of the fun, are you going to be joining Raven?"

Raven looked at all three figures in front of her and with an emotionless expression. After a few seconds she said, "No," in her usual monotone and simply walked away.

"All well, now where were we." Youngblood said as he made another sword appear and threw it at Starfire.

She caught it effortlessly, but that did not distract her from staring at Raven as she walked away. _'I thought she wanted to do the hanging of the out.'_ Star thought with a frown. However before she could think much on it, a sword came right towards her face and she parried it. Immediately her attention focused on the game and she was swept up in the moment, a huge smile appeared on her face.

Everyone one in the group was now absorbed on what they were doing to notice anything out of place. Cyborg was grilling his meat a whistling a happy tune, Robin was watching his two friends play with the unfamiliar ghost, and Raven decided to sit underneath the shade of a tree and started to read a book she found in her room, hoping for some answers.

No one noticed the sounds of two jet packs coming towards them, or the sound of something charging up. The only way anyone knew what was happening was when two blast of blue energy flew towards the Youngblood and one of the two Titans playing with him.

"Fire in the hole!" Youngblood warned as he practically jumped out of blast range. Beast Boy simply took a quick step back and avoided getting hit by mere centimeters. Starfire was lucky and did not have to move, however that did not stop her anger from growing at whoever had the guts to fire at her friends.

"Freeze ghosts, you are in violation to the Federal Anti-ecto Control Act, give yourselves up now!" The Titans heard a man say from above them yell. Everyone looked up and was shocked to see two men dressed entirely in white besides their ties, glasses, gloves, and their boots, which were black. The two men were practically identical the only major difference was that one man had a wider forehead and a goatee, he kinda reminded the group of a military Jarhead.

"Who are you, and what are you doing shooting at one of my team mates?!" Robin yelled at them.

"We are with the Government, and we are here to take these two ghosts into custody." The Jarhead stated.

"Two?!" Beast Boy yelped while looking at the blast that one of their guns had made on the grass in front of him. "I'm not a ghost!"

The two agents exchanged puzzled glances and looked back at him, "But you're green."

"Yeah, we know what color grass stain here is!" Cyborg yelled as he stepped in front of BB in an attempt to protect him from the unknown men. "What proof do you have, besides his unnatural skin color, to make such an outlandish accusations and blast at him?!"

The two agents shared another set of confused looks again, "We could use our new ghost detectors." The Jarhead said.

"You mean the ones the Fentons gave the agency?" The other asked with a smile.

"Those very ones," He answered, "don't worry kids this will only take a second." The two of them then smiled mischievously and started to lower themselves to the ground.

"Oh no," Youngblood whispered, "This can't be good." He quickly went back to his usual invisibility, and then hid behind Starfire.

When the men landed on the ground they put their arms up and then some sensors appeared on their gloves. Cyborg whistled in awe, "You mind sparing one of those for me?" He asked. The men simply ignored him and walked up to Beast Boy.

"The readings are negative for any ectoplasm," The man without the goatee stated as he looked to the other.

"But the sword he's holding is made up of a lot of it." The other one states as he looked around, "Where is the kid you were with, the one dressed as a pirate."

"Definitely not good," Youngblood said as he slowly started to fly away.

When no one answered, the agents they scowled, "Alright, switching glasses to Phantom Vision." The man with the goatee said and then the lenses of his glasses turned green. "There!" He yelled while pointing right at Youngblood. The two men then started their jet packs and took chase.

"Crud!" Youngblood yelled as he rocketed away from the men.

"Ghost friend Young of the Blood!" Starfire yelled as she tried to chase after him, but before she could something grabbed her. When Star looked she found herself trapped in dark energy.

"Hold on a second Star." Beast Boy stated, a worried look on his face. "They said they were from the Government, and we are the good guys remember. We can't go around attacking people from the Government."

"But he is our friend!" Star yelled as she tried to break out of Raven's bonds.

"I know," BB said looking down at the floor, his ears lowering in defeat.

"We have only known him for a day." Raven said as she internally sighed, _'They are way too trusting or the kid.'_

"But…" Starfire started with sad eyes. She knew just as much as everyone else did that leaving Youngblood to fend for himself was not right. However, that did not change the fact that if they attacked Government officers they could suffer major consequences, and ridicule.

"Who were they?" Cyborg asked as he scowled at the two disappearing figures.

"I don't know, but they kinda look like Men in Black wannabes." Beast Boy stated at he looked back up and gave the men a hateful glare.

Raven could not help but sigh, _'That was probably his way of saying he doesn't like them.'_ She thought.

"Well whoever they are we need to look into what they do," Robin stated, "and quick."

* * *

"Caaaap'iiiiiiiinnn!"

Danny and Dani looked over at where they thought they heard the scream, and before either of them could react Danny was hit right in the gut by a fairly large flying object.

"Danny!" Dani yelled in shock, but after a second confusion quickly covered her face. "Who the…" She started.

"Cap'in, you've got to help me!" Youngblood yelled as he held on to Danny's jumpsuit.

"H-help you," Danny started as he tried to breath in the lost oxygen he lost when Youngblood hit him, "help you with what?"

"The Guys in White!" He yelled.

Danny looked over to Dani with an, _'I told you so,'_ look.

Dani simply rolled her eyes and stated, "Yeah, yeah, I know you blame me."

Danny laughed, "That, and next time we go and 'hang out' I get to choose where."

Dani crossed her arms and rolled her eyes once again. "Fine, but the same rules apply. If anything goes wrong, I blame you."

Danny let out another set of snickers and nodded. He then looked over to where he guessed Youngblood came from. And sure enough, there were two men coming toward them dressed in their bleached white suits. "Looks like the Guys in White finally caught up to me." Danny stated, his smile growing wider. He then looked down at young pirate that was holding on to Danny for his dear afterlife. "Hey Youngblood, how do you feel about Walker?"

"Well I normally don't mind him… bu-," He started.

"Good, now sit tight while I handle this. I can't afford to get into a fight with anyone else that could potentially put me on any more wanted posters right now, so this is the best I can do." Danny said as he pulled out his Fenton thermos and sucked Youngblood in with only let out a startled yelp in response.

"What do you mean we can't get into a fight?!" Dani yelled. "I don't know about you but whether that ghost is out here or in there," she then pointed at the thermos, "fighting might be our only option out of this."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Are you kidding," He then let out a few more chuckles, "I've been avoiding ghost hunters better than them for almost three years. I think I know what I'm doing." He then grabbed Dani's hand and flew away from the GiW.

"That may be, but you know better than I do that they have gotten better at what they do and the new gear that they got from your parents doesn't really help!" Dani yelled.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Just trust me and do what I tell you to and everything will be okay." Danny said while turning around and giving Dani an encouraging smile. "I promise."

* * *

**Thanks for all the great reviews, and sorry Youngblood for locking you in the thermos, but you'll get out... I hope O.O**

**Also a huge thanks for all of you that have put me on your favorite story and/or author's lists, and the person who put me on a community. So far I've gotten 260 reviews and 112 favorites for this story, and 16 favorites for me as an author X3**

**I would also like to say this very important thing because I think I should set this straight. When I say I want Flames I don't mean I want you to say down right mean things about me or my story. I want you to tell me what you think I should change like my grammar or spelling mistakes or if I did something wrong with either the chapter or my character's interpretations. No cursing me out or stating stupid facts like you're going to stop reading my story or that it's 'unoriginal.'**

**1st, I honestly don't really need you all to state if you are or aren't reading my story, I'm just happy to get so many visitors and awesome reviews. 2nd, I really don't want my story to be 'original.' The only thing I think should be semi original are the characters I am using from these two shows. And if the person that stated these stupid things (you know who you are) is still reading this, then keep what I just said in mind in the next review you give someone.**

**Now time to answer the Reviews I could not answer until now:**

**ZZzZ: Thanks, and I couldn't help it, Anagrams are just so much fun ;) But I'll try my hardest to cut them down and I'll see if I can change Dani's/Nif's name (when I get done with this story and decide to edit it).**

**Newboy: It'll be a while until the truth is revealed about Danny being Ned and why he is stealing... well to most of the Titans anyway. And I would love to see Star's reaction to Vlad's treatment to Danny as well... when I get it put in. -_-' And they might ask Youngblood about Pariah Dark, although it's unlikely since they are more interested in the Danny now than his accomplishments in the past. Thanks for reviewing and the nice compliment about Youngblood, it's good to know I did that well in your opinion. :D**

**Newboy (2): Thanks now that you mention it, it is kinda funny how Raven's emoticlone Sloth thought of Danny. And if the fight Plasmius Vs. the Titans did happen it would be a pretty quick fight since the Titans have only been the Hero's for only a couple years while Vlad has been half ghost for 20 at least and has had a lot of practice in being a villain. So far, you are right about pretty much everything you said in your review except for 1 thing. Raven could have some info on Plasmius. The only difference would be his name. I'll give you a hint, he would be called Vladamos Plasmonious, not Vlad Plasmius. ;)**

**TheWhiteTitan: Thanks, and I know, a lot of people aren't big fans of Dani's name change, and like I said to ZZzZ I'll consider changing it when I'm done writing the story.**

**Thanks again everyone, review and flame (keep in mind what I said a little while ago) and I'll see if I can put more into the next chapter... I can't make any promises since I have a ton of work to do.**

**~Ned**


	14. Chapter 14- Presences Under the Radar

**Hello readers and welcome to another installment of The Run Away in Jump! I am thrilled to introduce my second muse, the master of the seas, and that one time in space... Youngblood! **

**Youngblood- Yep, I am now stationed in a collage dorm... well whatever is left of one.**

**-_- you fired the canon in my room again didn't you?**

**Klemper- How come you introduced him but not me? D:**

**...Um... because he's played by Taylor Launter :3**

**Bones- Although it doesn't really change his maturity level much**

**Youngblood- HEY! DX**

**Aw man, Grammer you typed in your actual boring name ): **

**Bones- T-T' you mean my real name that ****Jeanette9a was nice enough to give you**? (Thanks you Jeanette9a)

**YES, I like Grammer better! D: *sigh* Well, enjoy the story everybody... I have to go and see if Grammer will be willing to legally change is name. **

**Also some people may have been thrown off by the GiW in the last chapter, don't worry, I have a feeling they will be... 'disappearing' pretty soon. And it would seem like I may have been a little off on my estimates on when my OC will be appearing... so she maybe coming a little late... I'm not sure is that is good news or bad news to some of you :/**

**And last but not lease... I OWN NOTHING! Not even my poor muses :,( Although Grammer's possible name change is my own little idea.**

**~Ned**

* * *

Chapter 14- 

A few Presences That Go Under the Radar

Danny flew as fast as he could with Dani being dragged behind him. He was trying his hardest to find the best places he might be able to use to lose the two ghost hunters pursuing him. Thankfully, he had gotten a good lay of the city from all the times he walked around it, attempting to find some ways to avoid the Titans. So the Guys in White were a little too easy to lose since they had been nowhere near Jump City until very recently. However, thanks to their new gear, ditching them completely was going to be difficult, so Danny had to resort to some old, yet very new, tricks.

"Alright Dani, here is where you need to listen to me, and no asking questions." Danny commanded as he phased Dani and himself through another tall building to lose their pursuers once again, even if it was for a limited amount of time. Right when they got out of the building and into an alley way, Danny stopped abruptly, and Dani reluctantly did the same.

"What are you doing, they can be here at any minute?" Dani whispered as she looked around.

"We're changing," Danny stated as he let himself revert back into Ned, "you need to do the same if you want to lose them."

"But Da-," Dani started.

"No questions just do it!" Ned stated and Dani reluctantly did as she was told, leaving Nif standing where she once was.

"Now what," Nif asked while she still looking around the alley, expecting the GiW to pounce on them at any moment, "you know better than I do that your parents' gear can sense us while we're in our human forms just as easily as if we were in our ghost forms."

"That's why I said to listen to me." Ned said with an all knowing smile. "Here is a trick I taught myself not too long ago. Focus on your core and compact it as tightly as you can. If you do it right you should disappear from their radars, and possibly my Ghosts Sense."

Nif stared at Ned in shock. "How…?"

Ned rolled his eyes, "Just do it, trust me." Nif sighed and tried to do as her cousin instructed. When she thought she got it she looked over at Ned who only smiled at her and nodded. "You're doing well, just a little bit more. My Ghost Sense is still slightly picking you up." He said and she sighed and closed her eyes to really concentrated. Right when the sound of jetpacks filled the air panic struck Nif and her concentration only grew stronger as the thought of going through a lot of painful experiments went through her mind. "Alright you got it. Now just try to hold it and I'll tell you when it's safe to stop."

"What the hell happened to all the ghosts?" Nif heard one man ask, but she refused to open her eyes and see who spoke. She was way too busy trying to keep her core in check. "There were supposed to be two of them right here."

"I don't know, one minute they were on my radar, the next it has nothing," Another man, with a much deeper voice than the last one, stated in confusion.

"Maybe they got put inside one of those thermos things that the Fentons and Phantom were said to have. They have been known to block ecto-energy, and hide the ecto-signature of ghosts, and that pirate kid seemed to have been sucked into one not too long ago."

The other man then growled. "Yeah, too bad that was one of the few inventions the Fentons could not give us, like that Ghost Portal."

"Hey, after what happened at the Fenton's house a few years back with that portal. I say good riddance. That thing was haunted!"

"Oh, suck it up," The man with the deep voice commanded, "that was a long time ago!"

"That's easy for you to say, you weren't there!" The man practically yelled in aggravation. "After that day half of our organization quit, and we were barely able to stay open long enough for the Fenton's to retire and donate most of their stuff to us."

"Yeah, but only in return for capturing that Danny Phantom, and returning their son, but that seems next to impossible. Within the last year Phantom has gone from a scale seven to a scale eight of ectoplasmic power, and that last measure was taken over five months ago."

"You said it. The only good thing about this whole mess is, of course, the new gear, and the fact that every time we see Phantom he just runs away. He has yet to throw a single punch at us… or an ecto blast."

Nif let out a sigh, _'Of course Danny would run, he's in enough trouble as it is without your stupid group getting into the mix.'_ However right when she thought that she heard a set of jet packs let out one loud roar in unison and the talking between the two men ceased.

"Alright, we're safe." Ned said and Nif let out a relieved sigh and opened her eyes. Right when she did she saw Ned's breath escape his mouth in a blue cloud of smoke.

"So how did you learn to do that?" Nif asked while looking at Ned with a smile. "Trying to get a handle on hiding your core seems like it would take a lot of time to master, much less think of."

"I had a lot of spare time," Ned said with a shrug, "most of which were spent making several of the stuff that the Guys in White now have. The rest was seeing how I react to them and how they react to me. After a couple experiments I noticed that when I turned from ghost to human the signals on some of the ghost detectors would get a little weaker, so I made a few hypothesizes as to why.

"One was that it could be because my core was being suppressed, to an extent. The scientist in me that I apparently got from my parents, then decided to test a couple of the theories out. Within a couple weeks of attempting them and then trying to hide and/or subdue my core, that theory was then proven right."

Nif just looked at Ned in shock, "You just tested this out?"

"Pretty much," Ned stated as another smile appeared on his face, "although I did have a few ideas and experiments before I got to that one. Let's just say the results were a little… unorthodox."

"You must have a lot of spare time." Nif pointed out and Ned could not help but laughed in response.

"You could say that," He stated as he turned back into Phantom and then got out his Fenton thermos. "Now it's time to deal with Walker and his new cell mate."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Nif stated, but before she had finished Danny had already opened the thermos and the two ghosts poured out.

Youngblood and his bird still looked the same as they did a few minutes ago when Danny sucked them into the device, so it was safe to assume that the ghosts inside did not get into a major fight. Walker, on the other hand was another story, but not necessarily a bad one though.

Walker's clothes were covered in his bright green ectoplasm that Phantom had caused the warden to lose while he was separated from Ned last night. However the scratches and bruises on his face seemed to have healed some. That was pretty much all Danny could see that could indicate that the warden was somewhat alright, well despite all the yelling he was doing.

"What do you mean it was nothing?!" Walker yelled at Youngblood right when they got out of the thermos. "That riot you triggered was almost as major as the one that ghost punk Phantom produced three years ago!"

"Are you kidding me? That was the most fun I've had in ages!" Youngblood said letting out a few chuckles. "Plus only Grammer and I got out, so no harm no foul, right?"

Walker's usually white face then turned bright red with anger. "That does not give you the right to break the rules!"

Youngblood let out another set of chuckled, "Of course it does. Have you ever caused a riot before? It's exciting and entertaining, you have got to give it a try some time."

Walker's face only turned brighter, "Why you lit-," He started, and Danny knew he had to step in.

"Hold it you two." He said stepping towards them, although he did not dare to literally step in between them. He knew better than to step in front of Walker when he was on one of his moods. As a matter of fact, Danny has learned to make a habit of getting out of the warden's way whenever he was. "I'm sure that we can come to a peaceful solution, that doesn't involve violence or excessive jail time, or preferably has nothing to do with jail at all."

Walker looked over at Danny and his bright red face returned to its usual white in just a matter of seconds, he might have even looked a little whiter. "Y-You!" Walker yelled in clear anger, although, pretty much everyone could hear the slight squeak in his voice.

Danny sighed, "Yes, me." He said while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry about what happened yesterday. Are you alright?"

Walker's shocked and angry face turned to one of suspicion and confusion. "What are you playing at boy?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering if you are alright…" Danny started then paused. He knew he had to say something else or point to conversation in a different direction. After all, Walker is not one to trust easily, especially if you break his rules, which Danny had done... multiple times. "You need to be in top shape to take care of your prison, right?"

The suspicion in Walker's eyes did go down, but it did not rise either, and Danny considered that a win. "It's nothing that requires me to abandon my job Punk." The warden stated. "Now do you have a reason for getting me out of that stupid container, or am to assume you only let me out because your fellow vigilante was in there with me?"

Danny let out a light chuckle, "I was actually going to let you go back home, to the Ghost Zone," he answered, "but if you prefer the thermos than I'll be more than willing to put you back in."

Walker seemed to have paled even more (if that was even possible), and answered, "N-no I would like to get back to my jail before Bullet decides to torment anymore of my prisoners without reason."

"You mean you don't do the same?" Nif asked while crossing her arms and scowling at the warden with clear anger. She had never seen Walker in person before, but she knew about pretty much all of Danny's tales about his past experiences with the warden. She even met Wulf who had a few tales to tell about Walker as well. Although their first encounter was probably not the best.

Every time Danny though about it he could not help but smile and imagined how far Nif jumped into the air after Wulf phased through the floor boards and scared the living daylights out of her. Of course now she is just as close to him as Danny is. However they all go their separate ways and do what they want. They only met up on rare occasions, or by coincidence.

Walker scowled back at Nif, "Of course not, girl. I only harm my prisoners out of necessity, not to get a sick thrill."

"Really because that's not what Wulf tol-," Nif started.

"Hey!" Danny yelled interrupting the dispute before it could truly begin. "How many more fights do I have to put a stop to today?" He then stared at all of the ghosts in front of him, daring any of them to start another bout. "Now… as I was saying, if you want, I can take you home, Youngblood that includes you."

"But I don't want to go back!" Youngblood whined.

Danny let out an exhausted sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I said, if you 'wanted' to, I never said you 'had' to."

Youngblood looked at him with a shocked look and then let out a nervous snicker, "Oh… sorry."

Danny then let out another sigh and lifted his right hand that held his new ring, and poured a little bit of his ecto-energy into it. Right when he did a portal appeared and everyone stared at him in shock.

"Whoa," Nif stated in amazement, "when did you learn that?"

"Nice trick Cap'in." Youngblood said with a wide smile.

Walker on the other hand simply stared at it with a grimace, "That's a powerful and dangerous trick Punk." He said now giving Danny the same look he gave the portal. "It's bad enough that Wulf can do it, I really don't need you to do it as well."

"Will it make you feel better if I said I will only use it when I want to give you a ghost that broke the rules?" Danny said with a shy smile, not sure if Walker would buy it.

"No, but I won't turn down the help. Besides, after what happened yesterday, I know that it's useless to go after you unprepared, which I am right now. So the next time we meet, be ready, because I sure as hell will be." Walker then took a step towards the portal and a thought suddenly hit Danny.

"Walker, wait!" Danny almost yelled as he took a step towards the warden in an attempt to make him pause. It worked.

"What is it Ghost Punk?" Walker said while still looking at the portal.

"Don't tell Vlad about what happened over the past two days. Like me knowing the Titans, or what my human form's name is, or what it looks like." Danny pleaded.

Walker looked over his shoulder towards Danny with a curious look on his face. "Sure thing kid, but only because you did me this favor," Walker's face then hardened into the expression Danny knew best, arrogance, "but don't expect any more charity from me."

"Thanks, and didn't plan to." Danny said with his own cocky smile. Walker simple nodded and then stepped into the portal and Danny immediately closed it, not too keen on the idea of any more of his ghost 'friends' coming through to give him any more hell.

"Neat trick Cap, when did you learn that?" Youngblood asked his eyes were as wide as saucers at where the portal once was.

"Yeah, I don't remember you mentioning that the last time we traded powers." Nif stated. Danny and Dani had kinda made a game out of their abilities, like who developed the most powers and the amount of time it took them to master all of them. So far Danny was winning, big time, without the help of his new magical objects.

Danny blushed, remembering how it was actually the ring that did the so called 'neat trick,' and not actually him. "Ummm…" Danny stalled, not wanting to seem weak to the two in front of him. "How about this weather?" he said out of nowhere.

Nif crossed her arms and gave him a _'Really?' _look, while Youngblood actually looked up at the clear blue sky.

"It's nice I guess," Youngblood said while the bird on his shoulder rolled his eyes, "but I can't really tell. I couldn't get out of the Zone until recently."

Danny smiled, _'At least someone bought into my attempt to change the topic,'_ he thought. "Well you're out now." He said as he let a halo of light appear on his waist that transformed him back into Ned. "So let's get you back to your parole officers before they start to worry." Ned said, referring to the Titans. Youngblood nodded, but the look on his face made Ned pause, he looked… surprised. "Is everything alright?" He asked, now a little worried.

Youngblood only flew towards Ned with the same look on his face. It took everything the halfa had to not take a startled step back. "Um… Cap'in you…you look so different, so…Nerdy." Youngblood said while poking Ned's cheek.

Ned felt his eyebrow twitch in aggravation, "I know, and don't call me Cap, or 'Cap'in,' and most definitely don't call me Phantom when I look like this, just call me Ned." He then grabbed the ghost kid's finger that refused to stop poking his cheek. "Especially in front of the Titans or Valerie, they don't know that I'm Phantom, and I would like to keep it that way."

"Alright Cap, you can count on me!" Youngblood said as freed his captured hand and gave Ned an army salute.

Ned let out an aggravated sigh, "Why do you keep calling me that anyway?" he had to ask.

Youngblood smiled a wide smile. "Because that's what you are!" He explained and Ned could tell he was really excited about the subject, well more than usual. "Clockwork told me everything because I will eventually bec-."

"Stop it you twit." The bird on the kid's shoulder said. "How many times do I have to tell you to not spoil everything today alone?"

Youngblood looked at the bird in confusion, his excitement now deflated. "What do you mean, I thought that Rose told him already… or is it too early?"

The bird let out a sigh, "She won't tell him until later, you really need to consider the situation before you blurt things out… and get a longer attention span."

"Hey!" Youngblood yelled in his defense.

"What are you two talking about?!" Ned and Nif both yelled in aggravation, "What am I, what did Clockwork tell you, and who the heck is Rose?" Ned finished alone.

"Sorry Cap," Youngblood said with a sad smile, "but like Grammer said, we can't spoil anything yet. A-," The bird, Grammer, then let out a loud cough and Youngblood paused. "Ops, I mean Rose, is the only person that Clockwork permitted to talk to you about all that."

"The only thing we are allowed to say is that Rose has more in common with you than you might think, and not all of it you can see physically." Grammer, stated in the same monotone that Ned had heard over the past couple years. "She is the only person that Clockwork found that can help you sort through the upcoming pandemonium."

Ned looked at Grammer in surprise, his mind trying to sort out what he just heard. In all honesty, he was still amazed at how much the bird had just talked. Ever since Danny had first fought the two, the bird had never said more than just a few words, most of which were only towards Youngblood to help get his pirate and the occasional cowboy words right.

"Alright enough talk it's time to get back to the game that Beast Boy and I were playing!" Youngblood said as he started to fly off towards the direction of the park, his excitement now back in full bloom.

"Hey, wait up!" Ned yelled, now chasing after him with Nif not far behind.

* * *

Under the ever populated city of Jump was a series of tunnels. The only things present throughout them all were over a hundred scavenging rats, ten times as many cockroaches, and a single presence. However, as the presence floated throughout the tunnels every last one of the festering pests were immediately scared back into their pathetic holed. This presence glowed with a soft white light that only a few people have seen on earth, except for the poor people of Amity Park who used to see those kinds of glows every day, until a certain person left.

This presence floated through the tunnels until it reached a large black door with only an orange 'S' shaped door handle apparent on it. Upon seeing the door the presence faltered, he did not like what lied on the other side of the ominous entrance, and would prefer to turn the other way and go home. However, the presence could not turn back unless he wanted to be wiped off of the face of the earth, both mortal, and ghostly.

So he simply phased through the door and entered a dark room. The only existence of light radiated off the single presence as he floated through the room towards the center. Where the only living being in the room sat, waiting patiently, quietly, for the presence to deliver his package.

"I-I had done as y-you asked." The presence stuttered as he reluctantly dropping a small box on the table in the middle of the room, where the man sat, looking down on him.

The presence would normally never falter, especially to a lone human. He was a proud and frightening being, but the human in front of him probably deserved the fear that the presence radiated. After all, just the other day the human had totally destroyed a fellow presence in just a matter of seconds, and it was much stronger than the one cowering under the man's boots now.

"Good work Box Ghost." The human stated. The presence flinched at the sound of his name being called by the man, it just did not sound right, but then again, nothing the man ever said did. "I trust that what I asked for is here and untouched."

"O-of course." The Box ghost stuttered. "However everyone you hired was defeated even the Warden and all of his guards."

The man simply laughed a maniacal laugh that made the ectoplasm running through the Box Ghost's veins to turn cold. "I did not expect them to succeed," the man said, amusement clear in his voice. He then opened the box and took out a single CD. "I simply wanted to observe. After all the fuss all of you ghosts kept saying about this… Phantom was it? I want to see what he is capable of."

The Box Ghost looked at the man in confusion. "Then why did you have those humans captured?"

The Box Ghost flinched at the pleasant gleam in the man's one visible eye, "Because, the Titans have always been a… hobby, of mine. Now, leave. I have work to do." The man said while turning his chair around to face a series of monitors that immediately turned on when the man faced them.

"Y-yes Slade," The Box Ghost stuttered as he immediately did as he was told. He quickly floated out of the room as fast as he could, not wanting to end up as a pile of ash like Technus. Slade simply smiled as the ghost ran away from him, with his tail practically in between his legs.

However that single piece of entertainment did not stop him from doing his work, so without a moment pause, he took the CD in his hand and stuck it into its compartment. Immediately the series of screen presented a chain of footage. Some showed a group of Teens that Slade immediately recognized, plus one that he was not all that worried about. The last few were the ones he was really interested in. They showed a room with four figures present, two boys, one girl, and a ghost that Slade had hired. His eyebrow rose at the sight of the three kids.

He only planed on observing one of the boys, that Slade suspected was the Phantom that all of the ghosts had complained about. He was glowing, like all the other ghosts he had hired, and wore a long white cape. The girl was a person that Slade knew all too well, and was not all that interested in. She was the orange haired Titan that had helped steel his two apprentices in her own way.

The other boy one the other hand looked pretty normal, as far as Slade could see. He had Raven hair and a normal set of clothes, jeans, tennis shoes, and a long sleeved red and white shirt. He did not glow like the boy next to him did so he was obviously not a ghost. Slade could also see that he was not a Titan, since he had a record of every single one of them. Nonetheless, one of the ghosts that he hired to capture the teens was talking to him like he was just as much as a present as that Phantom kid next to him was. Slade was most intrigued by the scene in front of him, so he continued to watch as a series of events unfolded in front of him.

* * *

**Alright, to everyone who is shocked or pissed that Technus is now a pile of ash... Well, all I c****an say is that Slade had to set an example to the rest of the Ghosts for disobeying him, and so far Technus is the ghost that gets on my nerves the most... and seemed to fit the profile... besides the Box Ghost, and I could never kill the Box Ghost D:**

**And so far Grammer still refuses to change is name, but I plan on wearing him down ;) Now time for the reviews that I still can't PM back to:**

**Newboy(1 there are a lot of these O.O)- Thanks for supporting my pairing and giving people some reasons as to why Star and Danny are good in their own way. If the rest of you haven't read the review, then go ahead and do that now, because they are pretty good. And your idea of Danny being a peacemaker I will honestly say did inspire some of this chapter, so kudos to you :D Also if I could throw a random guess out there I would say yes to Danny being able to age, but who knows he might eventually stop at some point since he is still half ghost, and will eventually stop gaining powers. But that has yet to be determined.****  
**

**Newboy(2)- Yeah the GiW did do a lot of bad things, although the missile they tried to launch in the Ghost Zone wasn't nuclear, it was just weird purple goo that was said to harm ghosts. And nope, the Titans aren't going to like the GiW one bit, but that'll come into play shortly.**

**Newboy(3 wow that's a long one o_O)- I would agree with you through out most of your review. Vlad does seem more maniacal and devious with everything that he does to Danny, but Slade is ruthless and cunning, plus he just came back from the freaking dead. So he is definitely going to be more careful with his future plans. And about Starfire's reaction to all the mental and emotional pain Vlad had inflicted onto Danny... that would be a sight to see.**

**Newboy(4) I agree, Starfire being pushed into an alien emotion such as hate that quickly and with such intensity as that would be difficult for her to deal with and I'll defiantly think about putting it into the story in the future. Also I would appreciated that you submit one review per chapter so I don't feel like I'm cheating the system, but feel free to PM me your thoughts or ideas, I promise to never ignore a single one.**

**Alright now that that is over, thanks for reading and reviewing, please continue, and I'll keep posting ;) I also except questions off all kinds about the story or about the cartoons I'm crossing over.**

**~Ned**


	15. Chapter 15- You're Invited!

**Hello everyone, and thanks for sticking with me for my fairly long vacation. I really needed it and felt that it was necessary. I'm sure you all had noticed, but the last few chapters probably seemed rushed and/or weird in a variety of ways, and I needed a brake to get out of the funk I was in. But don't worry I wrote plenty while i was on my break, I just needed to get out of my rushed state of having a weekly deadline.  
**

**And as such, I need to apologize to everyone who has been reading my story faithfully until now, and please don't freak out when I say that instead of the regular weekly updates I have been giving you, I feel that I need to update every other week. I'm truly sorry, but I would like to never go back to the funk I was in before. So to do that, I need to pace myself a little bit more, hopefully with this scheduled I'll never have to take another long break again.**

**Happy reading, and please forgive me D:**

**~Ned**

* * *

Chapter 15- You're Invited!

"Oh, I hope our new friend is safe." Starfire said while sitting on the picnic table, a worried and depressed look on her face. Clearly she was still worried about Youngblood and what the unknown government agents either were doing or would try to do to him.

"I'm sure he's fine, Star." Cyborg said as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He seemed to have a lot of tricks up his sleeve, so I'm sure there is nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, while I was playing that pirate game with him, he was able to get me with his sword a lot more than I was able to get him with mine." Beast Boy added with a halfhearted smile, he was clearly worried about his friend as well.

Raven nodded in agreement, trying to reassure her friend as well, that is until she felt three auras coming towards them. One of them she briefly acknowledged was Youngblood's. However when she sensed one of the other ones she pause at the familiar and odd feeling of it, she was so confused, she had to check the aura once again.

Her heart seemed to have stopped when she recognized it, _'Phantom?'_

* * *

When Youngblood and his two followers finally found the Teen Titans only Raven looked up at them. However, after seeing her friend's head turn Starfire quickly did the same, and she immediately let a wide relieved smile crossed her face.

"Oh, ghost friend Young of the Blood, we were all so very worried!" She yelled in excitement as she quickly flew up to him and immediately squished him in one of her infamous back breaking hugs.

"Um… Star, you might want to let him go before you re-kill him… if that's even possible." Ned said as he came to a stop next to her, a little exhausted from the jog around town that Youngblood had forced upon him and Nif, who followed closely behind.

"Oh, Friend Ned!" Starfire said as she dropped the suffocated ghost and turned her attention to said Halfa. Who backed away in fright, knowing all too well what was soon to follow.

"Wait a minute Star… I would rather not…" Ned started but it was too late, Starfire had already wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight Tamaranian squeeze. "Alright… Star…I can't…breath!" Ned practically yelled in between gasps.

"Oh right, I am sorry." Starfire said as she put him back down and then gave him a wide smile, "I am just glad to see that you are safe, whole, and the same."

Ned gave her a raised eyebrow, but it was quickly replaced by a wince as the all too apparent pain of his newly cracked back shot through his brain. "Yeah, I'm fine," He stated with a slightly sarcastic tone as he stretched his back, "so what are you guys doing here, and what happened to Youngblood to cause him to come running to me?"

"You know the ghost?" Robin asked as he walked right in front of Starfire, almost in a defensive manner.

Ned cringed a little at his ridicules mistake he made about Youngblood, but quickly came up with a lie to fix it. "Well, he practically ran me over after the… Guys in White, I think they called themselves, chased him around town."

Robin raised a guarded eyebrow, "If that's true how did you two get awa-," he started but was quickly cut off.

"Wait a second," Beast Boy said an amused smile on his face, "they call themselves the 'Guys in White?'"

Ned rolled his eyes, at BB's immaturity level. "Yeah, but that's all I really got, besides the fact that they were ghost hunters. After all, they were after Youngblood for... experiments I think they said."

Everyone looked in between Ned and Youngblood in shock. BB on the other hand busted into uncontrollable fits of laughter, "I was right!" He yelled, "They were cheap knockoffs of the Men in Black!"

"Wait, did you say experiments?" Cy asked in horror, but when Ned simply nodded anger showed on everyone's faces.

"I will not stand for suck things!" Starfire yelled in anger. "Youngblood is our friend and these Guys in White have no right to hurt him for their selfish reasons!"

"C-calm down Star, they didn't lay a finger on Youngblood." Ned stated, trying to calm Starfire down.

"Yeah, Ca-," Youngblood started until the bird on Youngblood's shoulder let out a loud cough, and he quickly caught his mistake. "Oh, right, I mean, 'Ned' help me out, those doofuses in white are long gone... right?" He stated as he looked over at Ned, who smiled and gave him a brief nod.

"So what did you do to them to make them leave Youngblood alone?" Robin asked.

"Nothing really..." Ned started as he scratched the back of his head, not too keen on telling the boy wonder he used the Fenton Thermos to hide Youngblood's ecto-signature from the GiW. He was already in over his head with the Titans knowing he was assisted with Phantom, he did not need them to know he had the same gear as him, or that the gear he used had the name 'Fenton' in it.

"Then how come they are gone." Robin started again, determined to get to the point.

"Hey, Ned are these your friends you were talking about this morning?" Nif asked with a polite smile, interrupting the conversation before Ned could blow anything further.

Ned looked over to her with a wide smile, pleased that she finally made her presence known. "Yeah, these are the Teen Titans. This is Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin." He started referring to every Titan in turn. "Everyone, this is Nif."

Almost all of the boys looked at Nif with curiosity, while both Raven and BB looked in between Ned and Nif with both interest and curiosity, as if they were trying to figure something out, but was having a difficult time with it.

Starfire on the other hand looked at her in both confused, and possibly a little hurt, for reasons unknown. "Are you two… close?" She asked.

Ned and Nif then exchanged shocked and confused glances, "Define 'close.'" Nif asked as she looked back at Star.

Beast Boy, who was not really paying much attention to the conversation, then blurted out one single fact. It was a lot like what he did yesterday, about practically the same topic too. "Another set of twins!" He practically yelled, and both Ned and Nif smiled at that, he was not too far away from the truth but he was not all that close either.

Nif let out a few giggles. "You almost had it, we're cousins. I came over today to see how Ned was doing since he didn't return any of my calls yesterday." Nif then paused and held a thoughtful look on her face that was shortly replaced by a cunning smile. Ned rolled his eyes as he recognized the look, he had seen the same look countless times… in the mirror. "As a matter of fact Ned said he was with you guys. Did you all really get captured by ghosts or was Ned just telling another one of his many tall tales as an excuse to ditch me?"

Ned rolled his eyes, _'Should have seen that one coming.'_ "I don't tell tall tales." He explained with a cunning smile of his own. "Excuses, I do; tall tales, not so much. Besides, you know just as much as I do that it could happen, as a matter of fact it did."

"Yeah, but you still ditched me for ghosts." Nif said with a jesting smile and a single wink.

"What kind of family do you two live in to the point where no one freaks out when ghosts are mentioned, or just shows up?" Beast Boy asked.

Ned opened his mouth to answer, but paused. He could not just blurt out that his parents were professional ghost hunters and that he used to live in Amity Park, the number one ghost capital in the world. With the amount of luck he had been having lately, one of the Titan's would surly put two and two together and get that Ned Fyn Tanon was Danny Fenton. And as far as he was concerned, Ned had wasted all his luck on the single fact that Starfire still did not know that small piece of information, even if she did know he was Danny Phantom.

So he let out a sigh and decided to stretch one of his lies just a little bit further. "My parents travel a lot and on some occasions they bring Nif and I along. We just so happen to make a lot of friends and the occasional enemies on the way, some of which just so happen to be ghosts."

"Do some of these travels take you to Amity Park or the Ghost Zone?" Robin asked as he crossed his arms in disbelief. "After all, you seem to know Phantom pretty well and he said that the ghost warden was after you as well." He finished, a scowl clear on his face. Ned could not help but fell that Robin was not a big fan of either of his alter egos with the amount of doubt he displayed towards him.

"No, I guess you could say that when I went into the Zone and meeting Walker, it was a simple accident." Ned said not lying in the slightest. The first time he met Walker it was because he was inadvertently launched in the Zone when him and the Specter Speeder were pushed into it.

"Then what about Phantom, you two seemed pretty close." Robin stated, his scowl becoming suspicious.

The instant Ned saw the look on Robin's face he knew he was being challenged in some way. So he decided to return Robin's glare with a crafty smile, with every intention of pissing the boy wonder off, even if it was in the slightest of ways. "He was also an accident, but after what happened yesterday I can't say it was a bad one. After all he did help _all_ of us get out of that hell whole in one piece." Ned stated, still not lying, but also not telling the whole truth. He also made sure to put an extra emphasis on 'all' so Robin would know that he was also included on the list of people Phantom had saved.

"Speaking of help," Cyborg cut in, getting the strangest feeling of déjà vu from when BB first met Aqualad, "thanks for the upgrades you did yesterday dude. Do you think you could do that again, or possibly upgrade what you had already made?"

Ned looked over to Cyborg with a normal smile. "Sure," He then looked back at Robin, his crafty smirk returning, "but I have to do it at your tower."

Robin's face immediately turned as red as a tomato, "No, you don't _have_ to." He said his eyebrows narrowing. "The tower is off limits to unknown guests."

Ned raised a single eyebrow and crossed his arms, while still holding up her cunning façade. "Really, then how come Youngblood is living there with you, right now."

Robin opened his mouth to argue, but found no ground to do it on. "Well I find no reason to not have friend Ned and new friend Nif come over." Starfire said, grabbing Ned's arm and dragging him towards the T-car. He then quickly grabbed Nif's arm, not wanting her to be alone with Robin and his never ending interrogations. "You and your cousin can ride with Cyborg, Robin, and I, while Beast Boy, Ghost friend Young of the Blood, and Raven follow.

"Um, thanks… I think?" Ned said letting Star drag him.

"Hey, why do I have to follow the T-car?" BB whined, however he was quickly rewarded with a lightning fast slap on the back of the head, courtesy of Raven. "Ouch!"

"We'll meet you there." Raven said in a way that almost made her words sound like a long sigh.

* * *

"So Ned," Nif started as they walked into Titans Tower, "What's this about you upgrading their gear?"

Ned blushed when he remembered she was still clueless about the topic, and he was not too keen on filling her in. Especially since the upgrades that he is making involves the harming of ghosts, and then the fact that he himself if half of one. "Well… I…um…" He started.

"He's helping us upgrade out gear to fight against ghosts." Cyborg said with a wide smile, Ned only flinched at his words. "He made us some upgrades yesterday, but some of them either wore off or could use some tweaking."

Nif's face was then covered in horror and Ned took a slight step back, knowing what was soon coming. "You're making them what?!" She yelled anger and worry clear on her face as she practically stormed in front if Ned. "I get the necessity of yesterday, but not now!"

Ned continued to back away from her, his hands up in surrender. _'I'm starting to miss the old, younger, Dani.'_

All of the Titans looked at Nif, stunned by her sudden outburst. "Wh-what's the problem with him making them now?" Beast Boy asked. Everyone could tell that he was a little scared to ask (with good reason), but the fact that he voiced it in the first place just goes to show how curiosity killed the little green cat.

Nif's face lit up with anger as she started to storm towards the defenseless BB, with every intention of chewing him out. Ned quickly knew he had to cut in, and quick. "She's just really protective," Ned said putting a calming hand on his cousin's shoulder before she could get too far, or in BB's case, to close, "after all, the equipment can be dangerous if held improperly." He stated as he then looked at Nif with a sad smile. "However I learned a long time ago how to handle myself, so there shouldn't be any issues."

When Ned said that, he meant it in a variety of ways. For instance, ever since he learned to suppress his core he had practically become immune to the painful effects of most ghost hunting gear in his human form. So if he suppressed his core when any of his tech is set off, it should act the same way it would towards everyone else that was not a ghost, either nothing would happen, or he would be covered in ectoplasmic slime.

Another reason Nif should not have to worry was because even before Ned tested out his core theory he was already cautious about most of the devices he made, or even how he made them. So he was always careful with every little thing he did while at work, and still is to this day.

The last reason was that he had been fighting ghost hunters for such a long time that he had grown accustomed to avoiding most of what they had to throw at him. So him being attacked with the Titans with practically the same equipment should not be any different, should it?

Nif looked at Ned with both worry, in case the stuff he makes now is used on him in the future, and anger, for him not telling her about it and accepting the job to begin with. However, Ned could not just decline the Titan's upgrades for multiple reasons. First, it would be suspicious, second, the Titans already know that he is close to Phantom (even though they do not know the whole truth), and third, Robin had already shown how much he is suspicious of him, so Ned did not need the boy wonder to mistrust him all together, and eventually jump to insane conclusions, even if they might end up being correct.

"What's so important about these upgrades you guys keep talking about anyway?" Youngblood asked, "I say let's ditch them and do something fun!"

"I agree with Youngblood!" Beast Boy stated his face now showing just as much excitement as Youngblood's. "How about we play Doomed!"

"You play Doomed?" Ned asked with a raised eyebrow, "That game is around three years old, and you're the Teen Titans. Please tell me you are able to get newer and cooler games than that." He finished with a jesting smile to tell them he was joking, not that BB paid much attention to it.

Beast Boy looked taken back. "Of course we are able to get newer games, but this is Doomed where talking about here, nothing can be cooler!" he yelled, "You can't tell me you don't play it to this day!"

Ned could not hold back his fits of laughter. "Du-dude, I wa-was only messi-ing w-with you!" He stated between his snickers. When he finally had his laughter under control he spoke again, and more clearly, "Of course I play it."

BB immediately cheered up. "Awesome let's play!" He said as he grabbed Ned's arm and started to drag him towards a rather large couch that Ned could only hope would fit in his small apartment.

"Wait a second Grass stain!" Cyborg yelled as he grabbed Ned's other arm before BB could drag him to far. "He came here so he could upgrade our gear, not to play video games!"

"Actually…" Ned started.

"Well he can do that later, fun first!" BB stated as he pulled Ned closer to him, and Youngblood nodded in response as he also got a hold of poor teen's arm.

"Really guys-," Ned tried to start again.

"We need ghost hunting gear now!" Cyborg shot back at BB and Youngblood while pulling Ned away from the two kids and towards him.

"Games!" BB and Youngblood yelled together, and Ned felt himself being pulled again.

"Guys…" Ned said, trying to get the all of their attention.

"Gear!" Cyborg defended. Ned was pulled yet again.

"Seriously…" Ned tried to start once more, to no avail.

"Games!" He gets pulled towards BB and Youngblood.

"Gear!" He then gets pulled by Cy.

"Games!" _Pull._

"Gear!" _Pull._

"HEY!" Ned yelled and the all three of them stopped fighting immediately. "Let's not fight over little old me, alright? After all I'm almost positive that if you two keep pulling there might be two Neds here instead of one." He stated, truth be told we was kinda thinking of making a clone to distract one of the two parties fighting over him, but commonsense kept him from actually doing it, but only slightly.

"But…" Youngblood started, but Ned gave him a _'don't you even start'_ look and he reluctantly closed his mouth and stayed quiet.

"How about we compromise like at the Pizza place?" Ned said with a smug smile. "Cyborg and I will start on the upgrades and when we need a break we can play games with you two, alright?"

BB and Youngblood shared unsure glances, but nodded half-heartedly, "Alright, but don't be too long!" Youngblood stated, and Ned sighed, knowing all too well how short his attention span was.

"Good, now let's go Cy." Ned said giving said teen a smile. "Who knows how long Mount Youngblood will stay dormant before he explodes." With that Cyborg gave Ned a wide smile, nodded, and led the way to his room.

* * *

Raven looked at the person in front of her with deep interest. She was almost positive that the person had the exact same aura as Phantom, but there were several differences between them physically. First, Phantom had snow white hair and glowing neon green eyes, the person in front of her had raven black hair and normal icy blue eyes.

Then there was their style of clothing. Phantom dressed in a black and white jumpsuit with the same sort of cape Raven herself wore, only white. While the person in front of her dressed in a normal red and white shirt with jeans. However the biggest difference was what really through Raven for a loop. Phantom was a boy, while Nif was, most definitely, a girl.

Raven had no clue as to what to do with this information, _'It can't be possible for her to be Phantom, unless Vlad Masters was right and he truly is a master of disguise… like Madame Rouge was.'_ She thought to herself. However she decided to think about that later when she got a chance to talk about it with Robin.

What really interested her was what Nif and/or Phantom could probably be. When she felt both of their aura's they both had the same feeling, like they were both dead, but still alive at the same time. Raved had never heard of anyone who was like them, yet she has perhaps felt two in this one messed up week alone. Sure she read about Zombies and Vampires in her vast collection of books, but they were all still considered the living _'dead.'_ They had lost all the known aspects that made them a living being, like a heartbeat, or a personality, or, to some people, a soul. By definition they were just animated dead bodies, not a single ounce of them could be considered alive. Raven was not sure if they were in the same category as Vampires or Zombies, she had yet to see if either Phantom or Nif had a heartbeat, but they had both proven to had their own weird personalities.

Raven let out a sigh, _'I need to do a lot more research, ASAP.' _She thought to herself. Phantom's half dead mystery aura defiantly trumps her research on how that Plasmius guy she was looking up earlier. However even this specific research had to wait for now, because now was probably the time to inform Robin about Nif and/or Phantom's aura.

* * *

"Please tell me that… _thing_ is not for me." Cyborg begged looking at the weird glowing green blob in Ned's hand in front of him.

"Of course it is!" Ned stated, mock offence on his face, "This has got to be my best work yet!"

"But it looks like something that may have come out of BB's nose." Cyborg stated at he reluctantly poked the weird substance. "Where are you going to put it anyway?"

"This is going to go right in there." Ned said while pointing at Cyborg's System Recharger.

"What?!" Cyborg yelled in shock. "Hell no, the last time someone stuck a foreign object into there I got a virus so bad I almost ate half of Jump City!"

Ned let out a chuckle, "There are no viruses in anything I make, I promise. This is simply an ecto-electric generator. It simply mixes in with the regular energy in your charger so that every time you need a recharge for your regular energy, you also get a full tank of ecto-energy. So every day you're ready to fight ghosts." He explained with a wide smile. "The only catch is that it needs to be changed once a year."

Cyborg looked at the goo again, a little skeptical. "This pile of boogers can really generate this… ecto-energy?"

Ned's smile only grew wider with pride. "Like I said, it's my best work yet. You would not believe how I was able to make all of this work just right. I bet this even trumps my Father's Ecto Dejecto."

Cyborg raised a curious eyebrow at the mention of one of Ned's Father's inventions, but then another thought occurred to him. "How were you able to get everything to fit just right?" He asked, with a skeptical look on his face. "My hard ware is pretty complex."

"Well yesterday, when I got to inject a truck load of ectoplasm into you, I was able to see how to calibrate the ecto-energy to fit with your circuitry, after that the rest was my basic knowledge of how to make the ectoplasm to go with it."

Cyborg looked at him in awe, "Are you sure you're still in high school?"

Ned could not suppress his shock from the sudden praise. He was never really received praise by anyone besides his friends, family, and that one time with Mr. Lancer. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well with all the stuff you're able to do I'm surprised you need to be. I'm sure that you could go far with what you're able to do now. You would make a great scientist or even an inventor."

Ned could not suppress a wide honored smile. "Th-thanks," he started as he rubbed the back of his head, "I guess that since my parents are scientist it only makes sense that I would be one too."

Cyborg nodded, seeing how that was very possible, "Well let's get this hooked up and test it out. After that we can go see what you can do with Robin's gear."

* * *

After Cy had stolen Ned and locked themselves in his room, Raven knew she had to make her move. She quickly walked over to Starfire and made her a proposal. "Hey Star, why don't you go get to know your new friend?" Raven asked, as she gestured over to Nif who was looking at the door Ned had just disappeared in with worry.

"Oh, that sounds like a glorious idea, thank you friend Raven." Star said as she clapped her hands in excitement and floated towards Nif, a wide smile on her face.

Raven let out a sigh of relief _'Good, now that Nif is preoccupied I can trust her not to go snooping around the tower.'_ She thought as she walked over towards her team leader. "Robin?" Raven asked.

"Hey Raven, what is it?" Robin asked looking away from Youngblood, who was learning how to play Doomed with Beast Boy, towards her.

"Can I talk to you… in private?" Raven asked as she briefly looked over her shoulder at Star and Nif who were smiling and talking with one another. _'Starfire works fast.'_ Raven thought as she smiled... well, on the inside at least.

"Sure, what about?" Robin asked as he started to lead Raven out of the living room and towards his.

Raven took in a deep breath, knowing that this had to be said. "It's about Phantom… and Nif."

* * *

"Alright Ned, are you ready to see how Doomed is really played?" Beast Boy asked with a wide smile.

"Are we playing against Chaos?" Ned asked while crossing his arms and wearing another teasing smile. _'It's way too much fun to mess with him.'_ Ned could not help but think.

"Wha- No!" BB yelled in aggravation while Cyborg, who now glowed a slight blue greenish color thanks to Ned, simply chuckled in the background. "I'm going to show you how to kick butt in the game."

"Oh, so we're playing _with _Chaos." Ned said, still messing with the poor green teen.

"NO! You're playing with me and Cy, and possibly Youngblood."

"What do you mean _'possibly Youngblood?!'_" Said ghost kid yelled in outrage. "Of course I'm playing!"

"Alright, alright, then it's the four of us." BB said, "Cy, can you set up the screens so all _four_ of us can play?"

Cyborg rolled his eyes and went to the controls, "Yeah, but we need to hurry with the game. Ned and I still need to get some more work done with our gear. We have only gotten mine and half of Robin's done. Then we have to work on the updates for the tower, so it can both detect and defend against ghosts. "

"It's fine dude." Ned said as he sat down on the couch, "I can come over tomorrow if nothing pops up after school." Right when he said that he looked over at Nif who was talking to Starfire, _'I hope nothing pops up.'_

"So how long have you been playing Doomed?" BB said, clearly not too interested about the past topic of choice.

"Since I was fourteen," Ned stated, "Why do you ask?"

"So what's your gamer's name?" BB said pushing the subject along and ignoring the question.

Ned rolled his eyes but answered anyway, "TenorD."

Right when Ned said that BB and Cy paused what they were doing and stared at him in awe. "Wait a second… _you're_ TenorD?!" BB yelled in shock.

Ned raised a curious eyebrow, _'I didn't think I was that famous in the game.'_ He thought to himself. "Yeah, is there a problem?"

"Of course not, but why the username TenorD?" Cy asked as BB simply stared at Ned in astonishment. "Is it based off of your last name or something?"

"It was meant to be, yeah," Ned said with a smile, "I had a few typos when I created it and was too lazy to fix it. I meant for it to be TanonD, although the D part still confuses me to this day." Ned finished, still smiling.

"Oh, my, GOODNESS!" BB finally yelled, interrupting the conversation. "You helped me and Cy beat Chaos and Fryertuck!" Right when he finished his sentence he grabbed Ned's hands with stars in his eyes. "You have to show me how you did it!"

Ned looked at BB in astonishment. Of course he remembers fighting with them, but the fact that he played with Cyborg and Beast Boy had yet to fully process. However that did not trump his thoughts as to how to use this against the young Titan in the slightest. "Really, I thought _you_ wanted to show _me_ the ropes?"

"Of course not, you actually _**beat **_Chaos! You have to do it again!"

Ned let out a few chuckles, "Sorry, but I'd rather not." _'After all once was enough, any more and Sam and Tuck will get suspicious.'_ "But I can show you a few cheats that may help."

* * *

**Thanks everyone for sticking with me and giving me my 300th review :D I really appreciate it.**

**And to Dye Heart Alchemist, my 300th reviewer, please shoot me another Review or PM me so I know you have read this chapter so I can reward you with a _HUGE_ sneak peek into the next chapter. You might just be the first person to know how Rose (the person Clockwork found to help Danny in the future) is going to find Danny and why she is so important to him. You might also see how Robin reacts to what Raven tells him and what solution he comes up with to find out for sure.**

**Everyone else, keep up the awesome reviews, and if any of you give me some cool ideas, or give me some helpful tips that could make me a better author then I might reward you with the same gift Dye Heart Alchemist is getting ;)**

**_Trivia Game!_ I am offering either the same sneak peek, or even a larger one to whoever can tell me what happened to the Ring of Rage when Danny locks Pariah Dark in his sarcophagus. Your hint, only humans can reach it.**

**Congratulations**** everyone for getting two to three chances to get a _HUGE_ sneak peek into the next chapter (thanks to my guilt for being away for so long). Good luck and keep up the awesome work my beloved readers and reviewers and you will all be rewarded with a lot more chapters :D**

**Happy Turkey day :)**

**~Ned**

**P.S- Grammer still refuses to change his name, but I refuse to give up :3**


	16. Chapter 16- Friends, Family, and a Rose

**Hello once again readers, and as I had promised, chapter 16 is now up :D But so is the 4th chapter of X Phantom, finally! Am I right ;). **

**This chapter is going to be one of my favs because it's full of suspense and mystery, and a cool plot twist that very few know about, and the ones that do were nice enough to guess my DP knowledge question at the end of the last chapter. You guys were awesome... I actually can't think of anyone who got it wrong, but a lot didn't guess, for shame ;)**

**So please enjoy and don't forget to review at the end.**

**~Ned**

* * *

Chapter 16- Friends, Family, and a Rose

"Really?" Ned had to ask.

"Yeah, you would not believe the amount of property damage those two did." Beast Boy stated with a few chuckles. "I mean it, Starfire can really kick serious ass when she needs to."

"I know that, I meant did she really beat up her own sister?" Ned clarified while rolling his eyes. BB and Cyborg were sharing a lot of interesting stories about some of the villains they faced and some other just plain random stuff they did. BB had just mentioned the sisterly conflict before Ned jumped in.

"Oh, yeah," BB stated with a wide smile, clearly enthralled in the story, "Blackfire, Starfire's sister, had gotten out of prison for entering some forbidden place in space, went back to Tamaran, stole the thrown, and then tried to force Starfire to marry a foreign alien."

"Wait, what?" Ned started in shock, "Starfire was engaged?"

"Yep, she was being forced to marry an alien named 'Glgrdsklechhh' to stop his planet from invading Tamaran. However, Thanks to us Starfire soon realized that the invasion Blackfire warned us about was bogus. So she dueled Blackfire for the crown and won, making her the empress of her planet."

"Wait a second, now she's a queen of a whole planet?!" Ned practically yelled. He, in all honestly, did not know what to do with all of this information, in no more than half a minute he discovered that Starfire was an alien, engaged, and then the queen of an entire planet, he did not know how to process all of this.

"Well yeah, she beat Blackfire, therefore making her the empress. However she then gave the crown to her…" BB then paused, a confused look on his face, "well, I don't know what she called him, but his name was Galfor, so now he's the emperor."

"Alright, pause, my brain is suffering from info overload." Ned said as he rubbed his temples to hopefully sooth his aching head. "So, to set the record straight… Starfire is an alien that is neither engaged nor married, right?" When BB nodded Ned could not help but feel a little relieved, but he did not focus on it for too long before continuing his questions. "She is also not the ruler of her planet," BB nodded again, "but she is still a princess?"

"Yep, now it's your turn. Do you have any interesting tales to tell?" BB asked with a wide smile.

Ned let out a sigh, _'Of course I do, but I can't really share them because they involve Phantom.'_ He thought but then an idea struck. "Oh I got one!"

"Got what Friend Ned?" Starfire asked at she and Nif walked over to the conversing boys.

"A story!" Youngblood explained with excitement as he got comfortable in the air, like it was story time in preschool.

"Oh, please do share with us." Starfire stated as she sat next to Ned on the couch. Nif simply rolled her eyes at Ned's need to show off, but did not complain as she also sat down on the couch, wanting to hear what Ned would either make up, or lie about.

"A-alright," He started his face turning a little pink from all the attention, "a few years back I accidentally entered a… space expedition I guess you can call it. I had always dreamed of being an astronaut since I was a little kid, so that was a really huge deal at the time." Ned started his enthusiasm for the topic, but it soon turned sober as the rest of the memories of his 'trip' came forward. "However since it was not planed, the fun ran its course and some people almost got hurt." Ned let out a sigh, he was talking about the time Technus had taken control of the huge satellite in space that allowed the whack job of a ghost to control every computer on Earth. "Sure it was fun, and I helped a lot of people, but I made a few mistakes and a close friend started to despise me." _'Well more than Valerie already did before that whole mess anyways.'_

"How come she started to hate you?" Cyborg started, but before Ned could come up with another lie Starfire quickly cut in.

"You dream of being an astronaut, like the people your planet sends into space?" She asked intrigued.

"Well yeah, I had always wanted to go into space since I was a little kid, but after about a year or two ago that dream had become just that, a dream."

"Why, you have a lot of talent for it." Cyborg pointed out.

Ned let out another sigh, _'Yeah, but I can't just abandon my friends and family when they need me here.' _He thought to himself. However, he did not really mind the fact that he would never become an astronaut. Because after a while of being Phantom and having the ability to save people on a daily bases, being an astronaut seemed too… boring. But then the hard truth occurred to him that even shot that idea down, and man, did it crash and burn. _'I still have to leave, no matter what.'_ Ned thought and his chest suddenly ached at the loss he was going to have to face. _'I only have a couple of months left until my birthday and then Clockwork will drag me into the Ghost Zone, kicking and screaming.'_

"Friend Ned, is everything alright?" Starfire said her face covered in concern.

"Y-yeah, I just remembered I had to do something." Ned started as he got up off of the couch, "Nif, when you get a chance, meet me at my apartment." He said as he started to walk towards the door.

Right when he reached it he felt something grab the sleeve of his shirt, however when he looked he saw nothing there and simply shrugged it off and continued on his way.

"Ned?" Starfire said before the door closed behind him, but he did not have it in him to turn back. After all it would probably be Starfire he would miss the most.

'_It's better to separate from her now than to become closer and end up getting hurt afterwards.'_ He thought, thinking about the time he left Amity Park behind, knowing that him leaving Starfire know would do both Star and himself a world of good. After all when he left Amity he could barely stand being away from all his close friends and family, getting new ones would only hurt him more at this point.

* * *

Robin looked at Raven with a raised eyebrow, "So you're saying that Nif feels both dead and alive, just like Phantom does… and that she could _possibly_ be him… or related to him in some way." Robin asked, and Raven simply nodded, "Let us not forget that she is, in fact, Ned's cousin, and, for some strange reason, all three of them, Ned, Nif and Phantom, look strangely alike in some weird way."

"I know this all sounds and looks bizarre, but I know what I felt. Nif is somehow only half alive, and I know it makes no sense for her to be like Phantom when she is related to Ned, but that does not change the facts." Raven stated with determination. "Maybe if we ask Ned about it he might be able to tell us why, or how, or even if they're connected."

"That may not be such a smart idea." Robin pointed out. "If Nif really is unique like Phantom then Ned might not want to talk to us about it. Especially, by some strange coincidence, that you are correct and Nif actually is Phantom, then Ned probably wouldn't tell us anything at all, especially since we are currently going after Phantom."

Raven let out a sigh, "Alright, then what exactly do you propose we do then?"

Robin look up at the ceiling in thought, then snapped his fingers as the perfect solution hit him. "We investigate Ned and Nif even further." He started, "And there is only one purely effective way and place to do just that."

* * *

Starfire stared at the sight in front of her, but she did not know what to make of it. She had rarely seen Ned act that way and when he did he only ended up pushing her away. However his face seemed to be hiding something, an emotion he did not want anyone to see. It was not the regular loneliness that Starfire had seen yesterday when he denied her friendship. He seemed to be holding a more extreme loneliness and guilt in his eyes, and Star could not find an explanation as to why either of them were there.

Yet, what probably disturbed her most was probably when Youngblood tried to stop Ned from leaving. Right when he reached the door to take his leave Youngblood had grabbed a hold of the sleeve of his shirt, but when Ned looked it was as if the young ghost was invisible to him, even though everyone else in the room could see him perfectly.

"Ned?" She started to inquire, but she was too little too late, as the door closed not even a second later.

"What was that about?" Beast Boy asked while looking at the door in confusion and worry, just like everyone else.

"I don't know." Cyborg said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll go check on him." Nif stated as she quickly walked out of the door to follow her cousin. Star looked at the door, her concern only growing even more. She wanted to go, to help him along with Nif, but thought better of it. Ned had pushed her away before when he was on a similar mood, and Star was not keen on reliving the experience.

A minute after Nif left the room Robin and Raven walked in with confused looks on their faces. "Where is Nif?" Raven asked while looking around the room, concern clear on her face.

"And where did Ned and Youngblood go?" Robin asked with a scowl as he also looked around the room.

"Ned said he had to do something and Nif went to follow him," Starfire stated, her eyes downcast, "but ghost friend Young of the Blood is right here." She finished as she pointed at the young ghost.

"It's Youngblood!" Said ghost kid finally yelled. "It's one word!" Starfire simply nodded, too worried about Ned to be affected by his loud complaints.

"Why can't they see you?" BB asked Youngblood. He could have sworn that Robin and Raven saw him before they left the room.

"I let my invisibility come back. It takes to much effort to keep it down and I figured that since they were gone what was the point in keeping it up." Youngblood said as he kicked back in the air like he was leaning back in an invisible chair.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." BB said as he put his hand on his chin in thought.

Robin simply rolled his eyes at his green friend. "Did Ned say what he was going to do or where?"

"Nope, sorry friend Robin," Starfire said with a frown, "so what did you and fellow friend Raven talk about while you were gone?"

Raven and Robin exchanged uneasy looks and then looked back at their team members, not sure as to how to tell the team about what they discovered and what they would do about it. "We have come to the conclusion that Ned and Nif are possibly linked to Phantom somehow," Robin started, "and possibly as more than just acquaintance. And if we want to get more info on them the best we can do is investigate Ned." Upon hearing their team leader's words BB and Cy exchanged uneasy glances while Starfire and Youngblood looked utterly shocked by the sudden discovery. Robin simply continued, disregarding the looks for now. "However since we barely know anything about him I had thought of a plan. It is a little risky, but it may be able to give us more info than some computers can provide."

"Now that you brought that up, I finally got Ned's last name." Cyborg said with a smile. "It's Tanon, so we have more than we had."

Robin nodded, clearly satisfied that they had gotten some information on the mystery that was Ned, well now Ned Tanon. "That's good, but what we need to know is more personal and most likely won't be on any databases, but we'll defiantly look those over later. What I propose we do is try to coerce the info out of him."

"Wait, are you proposing torture?!" BB yelled in horror.

Everyone but Starfire rolled their eyes. Even Youngblood had to admit that the question was pretty ridicules. "No," Robin stated with slight aggravation in his voice, "I'm proposing we infiltrate a place that most of you will either loath or be totally excited about…" Robin looked around at his team, trying to see how they might react to his plan. To be honest, even the boy wonder himself was not sure about the idea. It was risky, and could put his team in a sticky situation, but he needed info on Phantom, and this was the best way to get it. "Team, a select few of us are going to be going to Jump High."

* * *

Ned quickly slammed his front door closed and rushed towards his room. _'Damn it!'_ He yelled in his head. _'Why does everything in my life end up blowing up in my face?!'_ He thought as he pushed the button on his wall that opened his ghost hunting arsenal. Right when the closet opened Ned fell to his knees and pulled opened on of the bottom drawers. That, surprisingly enough, did not have a single weapon inside of it. Instead it held most of the money Phantom had stolen from Vlad (since the fruit loop had suddenly taken an interest in Banks), and a single picture, one that Ned would give the world to keep.

The picture was a lot like the one he had in his wallet, the one that Starfire just so happened to see yesterday. Except there were a few slight differences, the picture in his hand had his two best friends, Sam and Tucker, alongside him and his family standing in fornt of Fenton Works. Ned let out a sigh at the pictures as he tried to imagine what everyone was doing. He could just picture Jazz studying in Yale University this very second, for a subject she probably would not be taking for another year or two.

Then his Parents, he could imagine them making or possibly testing out some new experiment, however he knew all too well that they had not done that in several months. He and Nif had done all they could to keep track of his family to make sure they were doing alright. He knew they went through some hard times after he left. After all, his parents did sell Fenton Works and have been moving from town to town ever since.

He also knew they were either looking for Fenton or Phantom, the supplies and bounty they gave to the GiW was all the proof he needed of that. However, right now they were in cornstalk Kansas, while he was in none other than sunny California. But he did not put it past them to pick up and move on a drop of a dime, they have done it over a thousand times, and almost caught Phantom every time.

Then Ned thought of Sam and Tucker, he could practically see them arguing over something trivial like the type of food they ate, technology they adored, or even the importance of nature's natural resources. So far those two were the only people on the photo Ned was looking at that have stayed in Amity Park since he left, not that it was their choice.

Ned continued to look at the photo, tears threatening to escape from his eyes. _'I have to visit them before I leave,'_ He thought as he put on a sad smile as a single tear finally fell. _'Tucker, Sam, and Jazz are going to kill me for sure, I just know it. While Dad will give me a huge bear hug that will rival Starfire's and Mom would surely tackle me with kisses and worried questions, like how I have been, what I have been eating, or if anything happened.'_ More tears fell as old memories of the good old days resurfaced into Ned's mind, and he did not have the energy to push them back.

He was only knocked out of his thoughts as he felt something rub up against his leg. If Ned was not feeling so crappy he would have probably had a heart attack, but he did not have it in him to put the effort into it. So instead he looked over to what had touched him and found Silkie looking at him, sympathy in his eyes, if that was even possible. Upon seeing the little moth larva Ned could not help but wipe away the stray tears that that escaped his betraying eyes and give Silkie a sad, halfhearted, smile.

"Thanks little guy," Ned said as he picked Silkie up and started to pet him, "you always pick the perfect times to interfere." After only a minute of petting the little worm in gratitude a few soft, yet fairly loud knocks hit his ears.

Ned's head shot up as he looked for the source of the noise. He let out a sigh of relief when he found Nif leaning against the door frame, a sympathetic look on her face that practically matched Silkie's. However in just a few short seconds she shot across the room and gave Ned a huge hug that he gladly returned. Even Silkie, who was quickly becoming a little pink furry center of a sandwich, rubbed himself against both Ned and Nif affectionately, like he wanted to be a part of the action.

"I'm so sorry, what you did couldn't have been easy." Nif stated as she grabbed his shoulders and pulled herself off, so they were now face to face. "I know you miss them, and would give anything to be with all of them right now. However, you know I'm always here for you, and am ready to assist with whatever you need." She then smiled and pulled out a small envelope from her pocket.

"Wh-what is it?" Ned asked as he took the envelope and turned it around. So far as he could tell, it was just a plain manila envelope without a single word written onto it, not even an address for who it was for.

"It's your salvation, now open it." Nif stated as she rolled her eyes playfully.

Ned gave Nif a quick nod, and without hesitating he opened the packet to only be shocked at what was in front of him. Inside of that single small envelope was exactly as Nif depicted; his salvation. Inside was none other than recent photos of every single one of his beloved friends and family. Upon seeing all of them, he felt ten thousand emotions go through him all at once, from pain, to anger, and then finally, gratitude. He could not help but love the gift, because, despite the ache it caused him to feel, it helped him to see his friends and family happy and healthy.

The first picture he saw was of his parents. They were leaning against the Fenton Assault Vehicle looking at a large map, probably deciding the next place to go. His mom and dad looked practically the same right down to their orange and blue jumpsuits. The only major difference that Ned could see was that they had more grey in their hair and wrinkles on their faces.

The next picture was of Jazz, she was sitting under the shade of a large tree reading a rather large book. She looked practically the same as when Ned last saw her. All that changed was that she just grew her hair out a little bit more and that she got herself a pair of glasses. They were the same color as the headband she was still wearing in her hair, and made her look even smarter, if that was even possible.

The last picture that was in Ned's new collection was of Sam and Tucker eating lunch in the Nasty Burger, just like old times. Tucker had changed a lot compared to the old techno geek Ned had known and loved. Tuck had ditched his old glasses and got himself a pair of contacts; he had also grown a few inches taller, he was probably taller than Ned was now. His clothes had also changed and now looked more personalized and original, instead of the regular plain clothes he had. He switched out his old yellow shirt with a black T-shirt with 'iheart my Technology' written on it with a computer smiling on the front. His pants were pretty much the same as the old ones; the only difference was that it was now decorated with camo designs and the DP logo on his belt buckle. The few things that Tuck had totally kept the same were his boots, his hair, and, of course, his red beret.

Sam was probably the one person in the group that that changed the most besides Tuck, and of course Ned. She had grown her hair out to the point it reached a little past the middle of her back, even her regular pony tail that she always wore was gone. Her style of cloths stayed the same, but to Ned she seemed a little more punk than Goth. She wore a long sleeved black and purple stripped shirt that had a torn black tank top over it with the same purple circle on it that she always had. Her plaid skirt was replaced by black skinny jeans that had a lot of holes and safety pins on it. She also added an accessory to her regular black choker necklace, so it now had the DP logo on it, but she had still kept her old combat boots the same.

"Wow, these are awesome Nif!" Ned said as he looked up from the pictures and towards his cousin with a huge smile on his face. "Thank you so much."

Nif smiled back, "Your welcome, I hope it helps some."

"Of course it does, how couldn't it?!" Ned exclaimed with excitement, "It's one thing to tell me how they were, but it's totally another to show me. This means more to me than you might think."

"That's good to know. However, I have to hurry back to work. My boss will kill me if I don't get to that meeting in time." Nif said as she stood up off of the floor. "So take care, and please, be cautious around the Titans. I know they are the good guys, but they still think that you are a bad guy."

"I know, and you take care as well, and try to learn how to suppress that core of yours, it could just save your life in the future." Ned said with a smile as he put Silkie back on the floor and got up as well. He then started to walk Nif to the door. "After all, Vlad is probably upgrading his gear to sense me in my human form," _'even though it won't work on me now,'_ "which means he could sense you as well."

* * *

Rose stood in the middle of a tall grandfather clock looking tower waiting for a certain man to show himself, well if you could call him a man. After all, to most people and ghosts, he was considered either a myth or a god. Clockwork did always work in mysterious ways after all.

Rose let out a sigh as she walked around the room, her curiosity, and boredom, getting the better of her. She did not know why she was here, yet again, but she knew that if Clockwork needed her it had to be important. However, she knew he would not mind her taking a look around, or else he would not be running so late.

Normally Clockwork would never allow a human to enter his domain, but since Rose was a special case, with special circumstances surrounding her, he was willing to make an exception. Rose knew this; she had been defined by her… abnormality, (if you wanted to call it that) for as long as she could remember. That was probably one of the reasons Clockwork got her involved in the ghost world about a year ago to begin with. After all there were hundreds of people just like her, most of which lived relatively normal lives well... compared to her. That was probably the reason he chose her for so many tasks.

Rose had just walked in front of a large television of sorts that showed an image that she had known all too well. _'Such a destiny for someone that is no older than myself.'_ Rose thought to herself as she set a careful hand on the screen, empathy in her eyes.

"I hope you don't intend on going in there, otherwise I probably won't be able to get you out."

"Hello Clockwork," Rose said as she turned around to face him, a wide smile on her face, "it's nice to see you again, it hasn't even been a year has it?"

"It's nice to see you as well Rose, and I'm afraid not. One would guess after what happened last time, you would deny my request." Clockwork then gave her a smile of his own as he turned into a little toddler. Rose's smile only grew wider at the sight.

"Yes, but since it's you how could I possibly think of refusing?" She said as she gave the master of time a joking smile. "I'm guessing you didn't call me here to exchange pleasantries or see how I was doing, now did you?"

Clockworks smile became guilty. "You have caught me yet again, and without using your abilities either." He stated and Rose's smile faltered, "I know what you're about to say, and I apologize if I seem rushed. However, with you being here the Observants will get suspicious, so I must make this quick."

Rose nodded, "I understand, and I'm guessing this has to do with Danny again, doesn't it?" She then looked back at the screen. "Please tell me I don't have to get the cr-."

"No," Clockwork quickly interrupted, "it has nothing to do with that, but yes it has everything to do with Daniel."

"Then what is it this time?" Rose asked confusion on her face.

Clockwork then sighed, clearly not to fond of his predicament. "I cannot talk to him or give him anything further without the Observants knowing and trying to interfere. So I need you to do a simple task for me, that only you can do."

Rose looked back at the master of time in shock. "You actually want me to… talk to him. Wow, this is totally different from the last task you asked of me." She explained, but then let out a smile. "But I can't imagine it would be as difficult… or life threatening… is it?"

Clockwork smiled at the girl in front of him. Even when she talked about something that could have easily caused a lot of damage to both the Ghost Zone, and the land of the living, she always puts a smile on. She was a lot like Danny in that way, finding the bright side of every situation. However after what they have both been through, one cannot blame them. "I would imagine not, what you did was probably just as dangerous as what Daniel had to do. However, I assure you that what your about to do is more important to him than even I could comprehend."

* * *

**OMG what is Clockwork planing to do with Rose and Danny... wait... who is Rose? D:**

**Well, congrats people I'm giving away another sneak peek to who ever can guess who Rose is :D I know, it's not really a DP knowledge question, but its to see if you all have been paying attention to me ;) I will only give you all one hint though. I have mentioned her BRIEFLY before. So all of you who read everything i say, you should have this in the bag, if not, well you should read my author notes more often ;P *hint* *hint***

**Good luck and the next chapter will most likely appear in two weeks. Oh, and on a side note, I have created another story called Spirit. It's a Danny Phantom, Avatar: The Last Airbender crossover. However a Poll is up on my profile for the name of the story if you all choose to change it, please check it out and tell me what you think.**

**~Ned**


	17. Chapter 17- Out of the Blue

**Hello once again readers, here is another installment of The Run Away in Jump!**

**I hope you all have not been too thrown off in the recent chapters because I have lost some of my reviewers :/ However compared to my first couple stories that I had written I'm still getting more. So I'm still thrilled that people are reviewing as much as they still are X3 So I can't really complain now can it ;)**

**As to the question I asked last time; Rose's identity will be reveled shortly in the story. However I will clarify at the very end for anyone still confused, because I know I have those issues sometimes to where I am so hell bent on seeing someone as someone else that I won't see the truth ;)**

**~Ned**

* * *

Chapter 17- Out of the Blue

"Awe, common Robin," Beast Boy wined as he stretched across the couch to the point his head was falling off the end, "when do we get to try on our new disguises?"

"When Cy gets done with the last modifications to the rings. It's been awhile since any of us last used them." Robin stated as he flipped through the T.V channels, clearly just as bored as BB.

"I know, but I'm just so excited. I have never actually been to High school before!" He wined, once again, "I joined the Doom Patrol before I could actually go!"

"I have never been to this school for the high either." Starfire stated with a smile, "It is a place for the children of your race to learn, am I correct?" She finished with stars in her eyes and her hands clapping together in excitement. "I cannot wait to go and learn more about your human customs."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up." Raven stated as she lifted her head out of the book she was reading, the title written in some language that was clearly not English, but it had cloaked figures and white wisps on the cover. "School is a place with a social ladder that is difficult to climb, especially for new kids like we are going to be."

"Are you kidding, we're superheroes, we are already on the top." BB stated with a wide triumphant smile that looked more like a frown thanks to the position he was laying on in the couch.

"Beast Boy, you are forgetting that we need to stay undercover?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow. "What do you think the rings are for? You can't tell anyone that you are a part of the Teen Titans, or you could risk the mission."

Starfire looked at Robin with wide eyes, "Not even Ned?"

"Absolutely not, telling Ned would ruin any chance you all have at getting info out of him about Phantom, and he is our main objective."

Starfire's past excitement immediately deflated at his words. _'But he told me about Phantom without me lying to him…' _She thought, but she quickly shook her head, and a determined look crossed her face. "No!" Star yelled, startling everyone in the room, "Ned is our friend, lying and tricking him is not something that good friends should do! Ned will be more than willing to trust us if we can show him we are worthy of it. Tricking and lying to him will not help us reach our goal any faster."

"I thing Princess here has a point." Youngblood stated, visible to everyone in the room once again. "Tricking people into trusting you didn't get anyone anywhere."

Everyone in the room looked at the young ghost, shock on their faces. Even BB got out of his weird position on the couch to stare at his pale friend. During the duration of his stay Youngblood had not shown a single ounce of maturity. Yet, he had just made a valid point, and sounded smart doing it.

"Then it's settled," Raven stated, finally breaking the startled silence, as she set her book down on the table, and gave Star a small smile, "we go into school and just get to know Ned. No tricks, no lying," She then looked over at Robin, "and no accusations."

"That may be the case," Robin started, a clear frown on his face, "but there is still the issue that Ned would want to protect Phantom. Why do you all think we're going through all this trouble in the first place?"

"Then we let him protect him." Starfire stated as she crossed her arms and let a disapproving frown cross her face. "Ned is allowed to put his trust in anyone he sees fit. We should not try to tell him differently."

Robin let out a sigh, "That may be, but we still need to know about Phantom, and if Ned is protecting him then he is an accomplice."

"You're throwing accusations." Raven pointed out.

Starfire smiled at Raven's support, even if it was subtle, "If we are his friends than I'm sure that Ned would trust us with that information when we are worthy of it."

Raven nodded, "All we have to do is be there, be patient, and spend more time with him. In time he will begin to trust us."

Star nodded, "Friends do not lie to friends unless it is to protect another."

"I'm done!" Cy yelled as he entered the room, a huge smile on his face.

* * *

Rose sighed at the building in front of her. She knew what Clockwork had said was vital, but what he was asking her to do was just… wrong. Even phasing through someone's sleeping quarters in the Ghost Zone did not bother her as much as this quest did. However this was only half of it. She had to sneak into someone's house, '_their house!' _to deliver a small object. The simple trespassing seemed to violate her morals, and also seemed to… simple in her eyes.

Of course she could do it this task was ten times easier than the one she had to do in the Ghost Zone. Rose was sure that her mother could do it ten times better, and would not even startle the little moth larva in the living room. However Clockwork _had_ to choose her to do something like this. But not only this, but then the talk she was going to have to have with Danny, now that was defiantly going to be the hard part, she was sure of it.

Rose had to let out one more sigh as she walked towards the small line of apartments, reluctant to make the delivery.

* * *

"Alright, so Star, Beast Boy and I are going into school… so what are you two going to be doing?" Raven asked looking at Robin and Cyborg.

"We are going to keep an eye out on both the city and you guys." Robin stated.

"I'll be watching you guys through the rings that I had upgraded to give me both eyes and ears in the school." Cy stated handing the three their own rings. Starfire's had a silver band with a Peridot like gem; Raven's band were also silver with a dark Amethyst gem, while Beast Boy's had a gold band with an Emerald gem. "Each gem has a small wireless camera and microphones inside." Cy then pulled out three Mp3 player looking devices. "Here are some T-Phones, I specially made these so I can talk to you guys and keep BB from doing anything stupid."

"Hey!" BB defended.

"So when does this school start?" Starfire asked as she slipped on her rings.

"Don't worry Star, we have plenty of time." Raven stated as she slipped her rings on as well. Except she, unlike Star, hit her rings with her black energy, and her look changed. Her hair was now black and had gone all the way to the middle of her back and her clothes were now Gothic styled.

"Oh, oh, my turn, my turn!" BB stated as he put his rings on and bumped his fists together. In that instant his skin color had turned dark, and his hair shortened until it was almost completely shaved. He wore a green shirt with black baggy pants and boots.

"No fooling around," Robin stated as he shot BB a look, "this mission is critical, so you can't blow anything up."

"Why are you looking at me?" BB asked looking around in confusion as everyone but Star gave him an accusing look.

"I don't know, maybe it's because of that time you picked up Raven's mirror and sucked us into her mind!" Cy almost yelled while pointing at his own brain for emphasis.

"Or the time you gave Cyborg a virus." Raven added.

"Or the time you kept Silkie and ended up gave him to Star after he had already eaten half of the living room." Robin finished, and just like that Starfire let out a huge gasp.

"Oh no! Silkie is still at friend Ned's house!"

* * *

Ned woke up to his alarm, yet again. He tried to get rid of the noise by hiding his ears in his pillow, but it did not help in the slightest. So he reluctantly got up out of bed and stared at his new alarm clock.

_'Wait a second…'_ Ned thought looking at the alarm in shock. _'Didn't my alarm clock get smashed yesterday?!'_ Ned thought. When the thought finally processed in his mind, he practically yelped in shock as he flew backwards to hide from the foreign object disguised as a harmless clock.

To normal people it would seem like a pleasant gift, but to Ned, who has been in constant danger ever since he was born into the Fenton family where they turned lipstick into a weapon, it was a potential danger. He knew that Nif could not have given it to him since he was with her all day yesterday and then she was in a hurry when she left. It also could not have been from Clockwork because he would have either just fixed it with his weird time abilities or gotten him a weird ghost alarm clock since he could not just walk into a random store and buy one. So it left one culprit, Vlad, and knowing him, it was rigged with explosives or some weird ghost catching device.

But after a few minutes of his alarm randomly ringing at him, nothing happened. Ned reluctantly got out of his safe spot on the other side of his bed and stared at his alarm clock once again trying to measure the potential danger it may pose. It seemed normal, and so far had not done anything out of the ordinary. So he slowly, and cautiously, stuck his hand out and pressed the 'off' button.

Ned let out a huge sigh of relief when nothing bad happened. However that did not mean he completely trusted the thing, after all it did appear out of nowhere. So as Ned walked to his closet, he kept a close eye on the clock at all times. The only time he really looked away was when he finally left his room to finish getting ready for school.

When Ned closed the door securely behind him and entered the living room, he was greeted by a pretty empty sight, literally. The couch, television stand, and even the coffee table had all mysteriously vanished. Ned would have freaked out and assume he had been robbed, if he did not know better. He let out a huge sigh as he made his way to his kitchen to find Silkie eating the last bit of what used to be his refrigerator.

"You know that with all the damage you just caused me I might have to go rob Vlad again, right?" Ned stated as he picked up the little monster who just smiled at him, apparently full from eating half of the apartment. "Yeah, I'm sure you already knew that, and for that I thank you." Ned smiled as he pet Silkie's head. "I need to get myself some comical relief, and humiliating Vlad seems like the perfect solution." With that he set the pet down and started for the front door. "You can eat anything in the apartment, just stay out of my room." He stated as he finally walked out of the apartment and headed for school.

Ned looked around town as he walked to school, reluctant to get there too quickly and be seduced to the high school food chain, that he just so happened to be at the bottom of. But of course he was not lucky enough to be late for once, and ended up arriving to school earlier than he had ever done before. He was sure he had just beaten a world record… well for him anyway.

So Ned tried to do the next best thing he could to stay clear of his tormentors, he made himself scarce. He knew he had to stay as far away from the front entrance of the school and come in through the back unnoticed. He then knew that going to his locker would be a horrible idea since it was the one Gabe threw him in the most, and then he made a mental note to run away from anyone wearing a letterman jacket altogether. So he carefully tried to sneak in away from the front entrance and towards the back. For the first couple seconds his slow pace towards the entrance had been working and he had yet to run into anyone he knew would throw him in a trashcan without so much as a second glance. However, his luck ran out when he heard a familiar female voice yell for him.

"Ned!" He knew the voice was familiar, but he could not place where, or how, so Ned looked around to find the source. Good news, the people that were walking up to him were not jocks, the bad news, they were so, SO, much worse. Walking towards him were three people that Ned had hoped would never actually find him.

The first one was Jazz, who looked almost exactly like she did the last time Ned saw her, just minus the headband. However the photo he had seen last night looked nothing like the girl in front of him now, her face did not look as mature, and she had no glasses.

Then there was Tucker, he actually did look like the recent photo, just without the red beret or technology loving shirt. Ned was shocked by the lack of the beret, but he was sure that Tuck had it somewhere on his person.

Then lastly there was Sam, she looked almost exactly like she did in the photo. The only significant difference was that her clothes seemed to have gone back to her regular Gothic look, instead of the Punk-Goth clothes Ned saw in the photo. Ned also realized that both Sam and Tuck were not wearing the DP logos they wore before, Tuck's belt buckle was normal and Sam only wore a black ribbon on her neck.

"It is so good to see you once again." Jazz yelled, her voice familiar, yet totally different somehow.

Ned's heart rate jumped to dangerous levels _'Crap, not now, not here!'_ He thought as he took a slight step back.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Tuck asked with a wide smile on his face. Ned paused for only a brief moment at the sound of his best friend's voice. For some strange reason it also sounded weird, just like Jazz's did, familiar, yet totally different. However after his brief pause Ned realized the danger of his situation. So he did the one thing he knew he did best in situations like that.

He ran away, and hoped for dear life that they would not find him in the crowd. In his quest to get away from the tree acquaintances Ned had ran right into the front door, and had totally forgotten about the bullies that wanted his hide. So far they seemed like the better choice than facing his friends and putting them in danger.

* * *

Rose let out a sigh at the sight in front of her, she seemed to be sighing a lot lately. She had hoped that Danny, no Ned, would think more before he simply ran away like that. Like how the people he had just ran away from had a lot more differences than similarities compared to his old friends, or how they even knew his new name. However fear was a powerful emotion, but loyalty and love were even more so, but Rose knew it was a little of all three that had made him run like that, so she tried to not blame him for it.

She remembered a time when she had tried to protect her loved ones like Ned, but she knew that his situation was different. He was doing it to keep his friends and loved ones safe from others. Rose did it to save the two people she loved from themselves, and possibly each other. However, she had failed miserably and everyone had gotten hurt anyway because of her.

Rose took one more look at the three confused friends before she started towards the school. She knew that all of them had no idea as to why Ned had acted the way he did. Rose let out a sigh as she sensed how confused and hurt Starfire was at Ned's careless actions, and she could not hold back her sympathy.

* * *

Ned did not know what he was supposed to do in a situation like that. He was practically stuck in between a rock and a hard place, and he did not know how to get out. He knew he should leave and protect his friends, but then he would leave a whole city to Vlad's wrath, and Ned could not bring himself to risk it. So he let out a sigh and laid his head against his locker, taking relief in the cool metal against his frantic head.

"Oh hey there Tanon, glade you decided to show up." Ned heard Gabe from behind him. Ned let out a sigh and took his head off of his lockers to see the jock walking towards him, an impish smile spread across his face.

"Sorry Gabe, but I'm really in no mood for your games." Ned said as he tried to side step the brute, with no success.

"Sorry wimp, but I have a reputation to uphold," He said as he cracked his knuckles, his smile only widening and becoming more deviant.

Ned let out another sigh as he was pushed backwards by the jock who only chuckled as he gave one more shove that finally pushed him into his own locker that apparently he forgot to close. Ned chose not to resist and decided it would be best to get this over and done with as soon as possible, so he patiently closed his eyes and waited for Gabe to slam the locker shot.

"Oh, there you are Gabe!" A girl's voice yelled through the hallway. Ned opened his eyes when he heard the mysterious voice, but when he saw the jock look over at where it had come from, Ned's eyes only widened in shock, _'Wait is Gabe… blushing?!'_ Ned did not know what to make out of the sight in front of him. Even Dash had not blushed so lightly, unless it was over someone really famous.

"Oh, h-hey Amie." Gabe stuttered as he straightened his letterman jacket and smiled shyly.

"Hello Gabe, are you busy?" The same girl, now known as Amie, asked a clear smile in her voice.

Ned could not help but snicker at her words, _'I guess if you could call stuffing a nerd in his own locker 'busy,' then yeah, he's swamped.' _He thought a smile playing on his lips.

"Not in the slightest." Gabe said as he finally slammed the locker shut, locking Ned inside. Ned rolled his eyes, figuring that Gabe did not want Amie to see him shove a defenseless nerd in a locker. "Why do you ask?"

"Mr. Spearly asked me to deliver some textbooks to his room, but they're too heavy for me. Do you mind getting them for me?" Amie asked as she finally stepping in front of Ned, but thanks to his locker all Ned could see was her long wavy brown hair, and a full blown view of Gabe.

"Of course not, I'll go get them right away." Gabe said as he finally pushed back his shyness and gave Amie a playboy smile and a wink, that Ned knew most girls would swoon over. He had to force back the strong urge to gag.

"Thanks, you're a life saver." Amie praised him and Ned roller his eyes wanting nothing more than to get out of his locker before the two started to make out right in front of him. "Why don't you go ahead and get to it? I have to get something out of a locker."

"Sure, but don't be too long," He said as he gave Amie another sly wink and then walked off. Ned almost barfed this time.

When Gabe vanished from Ned's view he stared at the brown haired girl in front of him, wondering why she was still there. The sooner she left the sooner he could just phase out of the locker and head to class. However, she just stayed, looking of in the direction Gabe had gone. Ned hoped she was not taking in the 'sight,' but after what felt like forever the girl turned around to face Ned's locker, or more specifically, Ned.

"I am so sorry," Amie said as she started to turn the dial on the locker, "I probably should have gotten here sooner, did he hurt you?" She asked as the locker flew open. When Ned saw the girl in front of him his mind went blank, and he could immediately tell why Gabe had blushed.

Amie was probably one of the prettiest girls Ned had seen in a long time. She had perfect wavy brown hair that accompanied the features of her face perfectly and clothes that probably complimented her body just as much as her hair did her face. However, the most spectacular feature that Amie had was probably her breathtaking eyes.

They were a magnificent light blue color that almost seemed white. If Ned did not know better he would have guessed she was blind, but the fact that she found Gabe shoving him into his locker, then opening it, and then her looking Ned in the eyes almost immediately afterwards proved otherwise.

"I-I'm fine, th-thanks." Ned stuttered, but then mentally slapped himself for sounding like Gabe when he saw her.

Amie let out a light giggle, and Ned internally sighed, knowing that he had officially made a fool of himself. "Don't mention it, it was actually my pleasure." She said as she gave Ned a warm smile.

He felt his face burn up, so he quickly looked away from her dazzling eyes and tried to change the subject. "So I'm guessing you are going to totally ignore the jock waiting for you to help with the… textbooks." He guessed with a cocky smile, and Amie let out another set of giggles.

"You would be correct in that assumption. Gabe's just going to have to deal with it." She said as she started to walk down the hallway, the total opposite way Gabe had gone, and the one Ned had to take to get to Mr. Spearly's class.

Ned quickly stepped out of his locker and then followed Amie down the hall. "Are you a new student?" Ned asked as he caught up with her.

"Nope, I've been here since my freshman year. And if my memory is correct, you are the new student." She stated as she gave Ned a wide smile.

"Really?" Ned asked. "I can't say I recall seeing you at all since I've been here." He stated with a raised eyebrow, in both confusion, and suspicion.

Amie's smile then grew into an all knowing one. "I know," She stated as she walked into Mr. Spearly's room just as the tardy bell rang.

Ned just stared at her in shock, _'She's in the same class as me?'_ he thought in astonishment, while he slowly walked into the classroom.

"Mr. Tanon, late once again?" Mr. Spearly asked with a raised eyebrow, while knocking Ned out of his thoughts.

"S-Sorry sir, but in my defense it was only by a mere second." Ned stated with a weary smile.

Mr. Spearly let out an exhausted sigh, clearly not amused by Ned's failed attempt at humor. "Take your seat then." He stated as he turned around and started to write stuff on the board.

Ned quickly rushed to the first open seat he saw and sat in it. "Nice defense, but it probably would have been best if you hadn't gawked in front of the door in the first place." The sudden closeness of the familiar voice, that he knew belonged to Amie, made Ned jump right out of his seat, and onto the floor.

"Mr. Tanon, please pick yourself up off of the floor and stop goofing off." Mr. Spearly almost growled, clearly annoyed.

"Yes sir." Ned said as he quickly fixed his chair and sat in it. When he was up he stared at Amie with just as much irritation as Mr. Spearly had displayed towards him. "Since when have you been in my class?" He asked, in a low whisper, not too keen on getting Mr. Spearly's attention again.

"Since the beginning of the year, am I really that much of a wall flower?" Amie asked with an amused smile.

Confusion washed through Ned once again by her words, _'Didn't she just say that she knew that I had never seen her?' _"No… I-I mean yes…?" Ned stuttered, unsure as to how to reply, however his irritation only grew as he fumbled with his words. "I don't know! All I know is that I haven't seen you once since I moved to Jump!" He yelled and everyone in the classroom stared at him, while Amie's amused smile only grew wider.

"I'm sorry, but it's not my fault you are unobservant." She said as she looked at the front of the room, where Mr. Spearly gave Ned a warning glare.

* * *

Ned was slowly going insane, he was sure of it. First, he received a new alarm clock that he knew he had not gotten. Second, he saw Sam, Tucker, and Jazz before school. Then lastly, he meets a girl that he had absolutely no memory of seeing before in his life, and _Everyone_ was treating her like she had been there all year!

'_Don't think I'll be able to handle another period with her.'_ Ned thought as he held his head in his hands in dread. So far the day was only half over and Amie had been in every single one of his classes, if she appeared in one more Ned was sure he was going to scream.

It was not that he did not like her. On the contrary, she was actually fun and entertaining. However the mystery of how she appeared out of nowhere was driving him nuts; and her act of innocence was not helping!

"Ned… earth to Ned." Amie said as she lightly tapped the top of his head.

"Wha-," Ned started as he jerked his head up and saw Amie looking at him with a worried look on her face, "Oh, hey." He said, forcing a smile on his face.

The worry on Amie's face only intensified. "Do you want me to move?" She asked, as if she had seen how uncomfortable he was, or read his mind.

Ned jumped at her sudden question, "Wha-, No!" He practically yelled.

Amie raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "This may come to a shock to you, but by simply looking at your face I can tell when you're lying." She said as she rolled her eyes and gathered her stuff. "I won't be offended if you told me to leave, I'm tougher then I look."

Ned looked at her, a shocked and guilty look on his face. However before he could get a single word out to apologize to her the bell rang, signaling the start of lunch. Right when the bell rang Amie was already out of the door and Ned was left feeling pretty stupid.

* * *

Valerie was more than shocked at the sight she had seen all day. Ned, the number one nerd and punching bag of the whole school was talking to none other than Amie Dawn, known as the ice princes of the seniors. Even Valerie, who was probably the newest person in school, knew about the rumors that had spread all throughout the school about Amie. They told a whole bunch of tales about how she refused every boy that had ever asked her out. Some of the rumors even went so far as to say she was engaged… to her bother!

Valerie did not believe the engaged part, mostly because it was just plain wrong, but she was more than willing to believe the 'no dating' part. However during the most part of the day Ned and Amie had not separated from each other's side, not once.

Valerie could not help but smile at the irony of the day. At the beginning of school Gabe had boasted about his 'soon to be' make out session in the storage closet with Amie. However he had ended up being blown off, hurt did not even begin to describe how Gabe felt. Nonetheless, as the day wore on everyone started to notice Ned's and Amie's closeness until new rumors circulated around the school that they were now dating. Let's just say Valerie could not stop laughing until her stomach hurt.

Valerie smiled as she walked down the hall towards the cafeteria, wanting to see for herself if Ned and Amie were going to be together once again, but when she got there she was very shocked as what she saw on the other side of the cafeteria.

* * *

When Ned finally walked into the cafeteria he had not expected the invitation. It had all happened so fast that Ned did not know what to think when his sudden pain shot up his nose and his vision blurred. He was ninety-nine percent certain that someone had just punched his nose, but he could not be sure until the pain subsided some.

"That's what you get freak!" Ned heard Gabe yell at him.

'_Yep, I defiantly got punched.' _Ned concluded, not seeing another explanation for the series of events.

"Ned!" Amie yelled in shock, "Oh my god, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine… well, I think so anyway." He said as he finally opened his eyes and lightly touched his nose, and sure enough it was bent and broken.

"Here," He heard Amie say with empathetic in her voice, "this might hurt some." Then in one quick movement more pain shot through Ned's nose and a loud crack echoed through his head.

Ned flinched at the pain, but as soon as it had started, it began to fade. In only one short minute his nose felt a lot better, but just to be sure Ned placed his hand on his nose to find it straight once again. "Thanks," he stated as he gave Amie an apologetic smile.

Amie closed her eyes and let out a sigh, "You don't have to thank me." She said as she shook her head, "Excuse me." She said as she quickly turned around to face Gabe. "What the hell do you think you were doing?!" She practically yelled, and Ned got a weird sense of déjà vu, and could not help but think of the time Valerie did practically the same thing only a few days ago.

"Me?!" Gabe yelled anger clear on his voice and face. "You left me in the storage closet alone, and then started hanging out with this… this nerd!"

Amie's anger seemed to have seceded for the time being as amusement presented itself in her voice. "I simply asked you to help move some textbooks, I said nothing about _me_ helping you with them."

"Why you little bitch!" He yelled as he grabbed the hold of the collar of Amie's shirt, and raised his hand above his head, like he was about to slap her.

Everyone stared at the football Jock in horror at what he was about to do, however as his hand came down only one person moved to help. Everyone let out a huge gasp as Gabe's hand came to a stop at a mere inch away from Amie's face that had not flinched away from the hand in the slightest.

"I didn't know that slapping girls was one of your hobbies." Ned stated as he tightened his hold on Gabe's wrists, a scowl on his face.

Ned could barely stand around to witness a few things, like other kids besides him being bullied, or someone being in mortal danger. However the minute a man threatens to harm a girl with no true reason, Ned would not remain passive, no matter the circumstances.

"Let go Tanon." Gabe growled as he turned to face him. Ned and Gabe stared at each other with hatred. They were literally face to face, since Ned was no shorter that Gabe, and Gabe was not taller than Ned.

"I'd like to see you make me." Ned taunted, his usual cunning smile appearing on his face.

"You're going to regret saying that geek." Gabe growled as he let go of Amie and balled his hand up into a fist. Ned just continued staring at Gabe, daring him to do it, so he did, or at least attempted to.

"You will stop that this instant!" A voice yelled throughout the cafeteria, stunning everyone in the room, and Gabe's fist stopped only a few inches from Ned's. No one knew where, or who said it, but Ned thought he recognized the voice.

"Star?" He asked, puzzled. He could not help but recognize the speech pattern, but then again the voice could have just been a foreign student.

"This is not a place for violence; this is a place for knowledge!" the girl with the foreign tongue yelled again, and Ned could see a break in the crowd that surrounded him that made a line coming straight towards him and Gabe. However the moment the line finally made it to the front Ned immediately let go of Gabe's hand and took a startled step back.

The girl in front of him certainly did not look like Starfire; as a matter of fact she looked a lot like the Jazz Ned saw this morning. Jazz was storming towards Ned and Gabe with Tucker pulling on her arm, apparently in a failed attempt to stop her from getting involved.

"Who the hell are you?!" Gabe yelled his fist still slightly aimed at Ned.

"My name is Kory, and I will not allow you to harm my friend!" Jazz, or Kory (?) stated. Everyone in the room looked totally confused, except for Amie who held a smug smile on her face, not that anyone saw it.

"Sta-… um… Kory, this is a bad idea." Tucker said as he tried to pull Kory back again, with no luck.

Right then Sam stepped out from the crowd and pulled Tuck off of Kory. Ned's only reaction was to take another large step back. "Logan is right Kory, back off." Sam stated her voice a monotone, and her face passive.

Kory looked back at Sam, anger on her face, but not towards Sam. "But he is going to harm Friend Ned!" She yelled and Ned's heart felt like it was about to stop at her words.

'_Wait a second… is that… is that really Starfire?!'_ He asked himself in disbelief.

* * *

**YAY The Teen Titans are at school, but why do they look like Sam, Tuck and Jazz? Well I'll tell you, it's because I love to torture Danny ;)**

**In the next chapter I'll torture him even more, so stay tuned and keep reviewing!**

**Now, if anyone is still not sure as to who Rose was or how I referred to her in my past chapters, well she is Amie, and I mentioned her in my author's notes in chapter 14! No one got it right :/ but one person did think of something that stuck to my hints, but all of yours were creative, and I loved reading them X3**

**As for the Teen Titans' name changes, I referred to the Teen Titan's Wiki to get everyone's real names. Starfire's- Kory Anders (it's short for her long alien name), Beast Boy's- Garfield Logan, and Raven's- Rachel Roth. I would have incorporated Cyborg and Robin into the High school experience, but some of the Titans had to keep an eye on the city or else some villains and/or students will get suspicious.**

**Now for the question of the week! Why do you all THINK Youngblood is such an important character in my story? Now it's just all of your opinions, so I really want you all to think about it. However the one that is the most creative, or right will receive a sneak peek into the next chapter. So make sure to think outside the box!**

**So review and give me some nice flames to work with ;)**

**~Ned**


	18. Chapter 18- Knowing Feelings

**Congratulations everyone! Thanks to all the awesome reviews I got, I ended up in one crazy writing spree and have written so much that I could risk updating early :D So here you all go.**

**Oh, and I forgot to say something last chapter, and now I fell really horrible about it because I promised you all that I would tell you. However I'm going to say it now, so please don't hurt me.**

**Amie, AKA Rose, is my OC (Original Character) that I warned you all about in chapter 12 and 14. Now that I have that off my chest it's time for you all to read the Chapter, enjoy!**

**~Ned**

* * *

Chapter 18- Knowing Feelings

Dumbstruck, the perfect term for what Ned was feeling at the moment, and by simply looking at the first four letters of the word Ned knew it fit him perfectly. After all, at the very beginning of the day he saw Starfire as Jazz, _Jazz!_ How dumb could one kid be?

The more Ned thought about the two people with Star he figured it was a safe bet to say that the girl that looked like Sam was actually Raven, based off of her passive expression and monotone voice. The boy was a little more difficult, but based on his behavior and size, Ned guessed Beast Boy. After all, the boy blunder would never be pushed around by Star or Raven like Logan was at the moment. However, the question as to why they were there and why they looked so much like his old friends and sister still confused him, but he barely had time to think about it with Gabe on the loose.

"Oh, so you all are friends?" Gabe said, sneaking an evil snarl into Ned's direction. "What a coincidence that Ned here now has three girls protecting him." He then let out a loud laugh and Ned flinched, seeing where this was going. "What a sissy!"

Those words, those three simple words, were the ones Ned could not take to hear. He knew that the moment those words left Gabe's lips thousands of students were probably laughing along with Gabe. Then the few that were not were probably looking down on him with sympathy. Ned knew that Star, Raven and probably BB would be a part of the sympathy party. Now that he did not have in him to take.

So he ran; he did not know what else to do in a situation like that. There were only two things to do, fight or flight, and he had already risked enough fighting for Amie, he had no more for himself, so he left the school and did not look back.

He just kept running and running he did not know for how long or in what direction. And frankly, Ned did not care. As long as he was far from the school and all the faces as possible, he was happy.

When Ned finally stopped he found himself in the middle of the vast city of Jump, however he did not look long before he leaned onto a building so that he could catch his breath. His breathing was heavy and he could tell that his long run had really taken a toll on him. He could not help but think back to his life in Amity Park. A small smile spread onto his face as he remembered the time he had to do that fitness test with Tuck after his tasking 'training' with Dash and Skulker. He still was not as fit as he could be, but he had gotten pretty far from the school, so he would call that an accomplishment.

"You know that when most people start running, they normally don't stop." Ned jumped as he heard someone say from right next to him. Of course he recognized the voice, but he could not believe she was there.

"How did…? What are…? Why did you follow me Amie?" Ned questioned her.

Amie simply gave him a confused look, "Why not?" She was standing right next to him, her face still the perfect light tan she had a few moments ago at the school, despite the run she had to have done to keep pace with Ned.

Ned opened his mouth to argue with her, but found no point in it, seeing she would only come back with a witty comment like she had been doing all day long. So he let out a sigh and dropped his head in defeat. "Don't you have classes to go to?" He asked as he started to walk away, desperately wanting Amie to go back to school so that she would not follow.

"I should say the same thing about you." Amie said as she jogged to his side, dashing Ned's hopes. "The last time I skipped school I got detention for a month, I strongly suggest you don't do the same."

Ned faltered, "You skipped school…" He started not sure as to how that was possible, the girl in front of him looked way to… perfect to do something like that.

"Yeah, a… friend and I went out to relieve some stress, it worked of course, but we both got detention, but luckily it was together." She said with a playful wink.

Ned raised a suspicious eyebrow. "That friend of yours must have been a horrible influence to get you to skip."

Amie's smile turned tender, as if she were reliving the memory. "He wasn't a _horrible_ influence, but he was a very strong one." She said as she gave Ned a sideways look. "Have you had any friends that made you do crazy stuff?"

Ned flinched as he remembered Sam, the person that actually convinced him to take a look into the ghost portal. She was also the girl that helped with his first ever 'ditch school' plan, but he could easily blame Freakshow for that as well. "Nope," He lied.

Amie let out a sigh, apparently not liking his reply. "How about we play a game? I tell you a little fact about me, then you tell me one about you that is equal or greater than what I said, and we have to be totally honest."

Ned gave her a skeptical look, "I don't think so." He said as he walked just a little bit faster, all he really heard was _'honest' _and he already hated the idea. "I just met you."

Amie smiled at his answer, not discouraged in the slightest. "Here, take this for example, my favorite flower is a Rose." Amie stated bluntly, ignoring Ned's statement "now you tell me something of equal weight, like your favorite flower or object."

"I don't have a favorite flower." Ned answered rolling his eyes. "Nor a favorite object."

"There, now we're getting somewhere." Amie stated, clearly not minding his answer. "I'm better at bowling with my left hand then I am with my right, even though I'm right handed."

Ned could not help but chuckle at her weird way of making conversation. "I am failing Science, but I invent stuff in my house that has everything to do with the subject."

Amie let out a small giggle, "I didn't have my first kiss until I was fifteen."

"Fourteen," Ned smiled, '_although I'm not sure if a 'fake out make out' really counts as a kiss.' _He thought at the memory of him and Sam.

"Damn, you beat me by a year." She said as she gave Ned another wink. "Alright… what next…" Amie thought as she put her hand on her chin, deep in thought.

Ned rolled his eyes, "My favorite color is red."

Amie's smile widened, "Mine too!"

'_At least we have that in common,'_ Ned thought with a small smile. "Um… I live alone at the moment."

Amie's face turned a little confused, but she did not ask any questions. "I live with my mother and fiancé."

Ned was about to open his mouth to give out another fact until his mind processes her last word. "Did you just say your fiancé?" He asked his eyes bulged.

Amie nodded, "My mom is all for tradition, well her own form of tradition anyway. She was hell bent on marrying me off the moment I turned sixteen, but she later figured that engagement was just as good. So now she is forcing me to get married at eighteen instead."

"And when is that?" Ned had to ask.

"On Valentine's Day," Amie stated with an awkward smile, "that's my birthday."

"Do you love him?"

Amie crossed her arms and gave Ned another sideways glance, but this time is had a slight but of irritation on it. "That is a need to know question." She stated, annoyance sneaking its way into her voice. "Now I just shared two pieces of information, now you need to give me the equivalent of each."

Ned sighed feeling stupid once again. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." He stated apologetically, he then looked up at the sky, trying to figure out how to give Amie his own equivalent information without giving anything away. "On my eighteenth birthday I'll have to leave, and my birthday is in late December, a little after Christmas."

Amie put a reassuring hand on Ned's shoulders. "You'll figure something out." was all she said, like she understood his situation perfectly. She then grabbed Ned's wrist and started to pull him towards who know where. "Now then, on to another piece of info…" She started her grip on Ned's wrist getting a little tighter and a grief crossed her face. "My father was a chronic drinker that used to abuse me to relieve his ever building stress."

Shock and horror appeared on Ned's face, "Wh-What?!" Ned yelled, anger quickly washing away the surprise on his face.

Amie shook her head as a sad smile formed on her face. "If I had a nickel for how many times people said that every time I brought this up I would have enough money to buy myself a large mansion for myself. However it's in the past, my father is in jail and isn't getting out anytime soon, so no biggie."

Ned opened his mouth to argue, but was stopped as soon as Amie looked at him with pleading eyes, begging for him to change the topic. So he just let out a sigh and thought about a fact he could give to her, one that was equal to what she gave him. "I used to be hunted down like a common dog by one of my friends because she believes I ruined her life. She is actually still after me, but I don't know if it's for the same reason anymore." He knew it was not totally equal to the information she gave him, but it was the best he could come up with that did not involve Vlad, or the fact that his parents used to also hunt his ghost half down as well.

Amie nodded, understanding crossing her face once again. Ned could not help but wonder what life she lived to know how it felt to go through the same stuff he had, "Hey Ned?" Amie asked, while looking ahead.

"Yeah?"

"I know you don't have a favorite flower… but how do you feel about them?"

Ned looked at Amie with discomfort, not sure as to where she was going with this. "I don't mind them… I guess."

"Good," Amie said as a wide smile formed on her face, erasing her past grief, guilt, and empathy, "because I'm taking you to a greenhouse!"

Ned raised a confused eyebrow, "Really?" _'I haven't been to a greenhouse since that one time with Sam… right before Undergrowth.'_

"Yeah, you look like you could do with a good healthy dose of nature."

Ned rolled his eyes, feeling another weird sense of déjà vu. "Please tell me you are not an ultra-recyclable vegetarian." He had to ask.

Amie let out a few laughs, "No, I like my meat a little too much. I just love flowers ten times more." Right when she said that she and Ned walked into the greenhouse that Ned had not seen until now. "After all, every flower has their own meaning, and each of them can relate to a feeling or even a person in general."

Ned looked at the greenhouse in wonder. The entire area was covered in color, although most of it was green, all of the flowers had ranged from black, white, blue, to orange it was spectacular to say the least. Ned was a little ashamed to say it, but the greenhouse he was in now far surpassed Sam's. "How many different kinds of flowers are there here?" Ned asked as he looked around some more.

"I would say about a hundred, but it's a rough estimate since I haven't been in here too often to check." Amie stated as she rushed to a group of flowers, a tranquil look on her face. Ned walked his own way, figuring that Amie would be too preoccupied to keep him company.

While he walked he could not help but admire all the flowers he passed. Of course Amie's words about every flower having a meaning left him wondering, but he did not voice his questions. As he walked he stopped at a bush of small blue flowers that seemed to move beautifully with the slight wind that circulated through the greenhouse.

"That's called an Anemone." A woman spoke from next to Ned, but he did not jump, he was too memorized in the flower's attractions, it just so beautiful and relaxing. "I see that it has already affected you." Ned looked over at the woman and his heart jumped at the sight. The woman in front of him looked almost exactly like Amie, except she had to be in her mid-thirties and her eyes were a light caramel brown color, instead of the memorizing light blue. "The Anemone is supposed to be soothing and calm in any environment it is placed in. It is meant as a hopeful message to those who need to overcome adversity and anxiety. I think it fits you perfectly, don't you agree?" The woman inquired as she gave Ned a caring smile, like his own mother used to do for him.

"Th-thank you, it really is a beautiful flower." Ned said, ignoring her question. He then looked back at the flower. He strangely saw the woman's point; his mind had been spinning with troubled thoughts of his upcoming birthday. However he was not sure how the woman knew so much about his connection to the flower in the first place.

"It was no issue, you actually remind me of a few kids I know. You actually resemble one of them, you are about the same age and have the same hair and eye color, but I think his eyes were a little bit darker." Right when she said that she leaned in closer and Ned took a startled step back.

"Hey Ned!" Amie yelled from behind the woman, Ned could just barely hear the worry in her voice.

"R-right here." Ned said as he side stepped the woman, and headed for Amie. "Thanks again," He called back, not wanting to be too rude to the lady.

"It was my pleasure." She said as she gave him a good bye wave.

When Ned walked up to Amie she was caring a rather large pot in her hands, with an even larger flower sticking out of the soil inside. "What on earth is that?" Ned asked, looking at the huge flower in shock. He was so focused on the flower he had not noticed the troubled glance that Amie shot towards the woman.

However, her troubles were pushed aside as she let her mind focus on the flower. "This, my friend, is a Honeypot, or to some a King Protea. I got it for you." She said with a smile as she handed it to Ned, who reluctantly took the large, and rather heavy pot.

"Why?"

Amie roller her eyes and his question, as if the answer was obvious. "Because, I think it fits you perfectly, why else?"

Ned looked down at the flower, not seeing the resemblance between him and it. The flower was all sorts of different colors, the center of it was a pale white and had what looked like grass surrounding it, then there were pink petals decorated the outer circumference of the flower. "How does a… Honeypot… fit me?" Ned asked his eyes looking at the flower unconvinced.

Amie smiled, apparently thrilled that Ned asked a good question. "Because it is a flower that represents strength and courage, and I think you have proven that you deserve it."

Ned's heart quickened, his mind automatically assumed the worst, and it all revolved around Phantom. "I-I don't know wha-what you are talking about." Ned stuttered, hoping she had meant something different, or that he could somehow throw her off his trail. After all he had built the identity of Ned to be weak and punchable, not brave and courageous.

Amie laughed at his words, "I think you do, after all it takes guts to step up to Gabe like you did. I really appreciate what you did for me."

Ned's thoughts calmed at her words, _'She was talking about what happened in the cafeteria… ops.'_ He thought while letting out a nervous laugh. "Thanks," He said as he put the flower's weight on one arm and then rubbed the back of his head with the other.

"Do you know how the flower got the name 'Protea' in the first place?" Amie asked while giving Ned a curious look, he just shook his head. "It was named after the Greek god Proteus, who was able to change his form, after all there are a different types of the Protea flower."

Ned's heart raced again, but he refused to freak out like the last time, so he took a deep calming breath and nodded. Amie smiled once again, and Ned could have sworn it was one of those all-knowing ones. However, no one spoke as Amie started to walk towards the center of the green house, and Ned reluctantly followed her. As they walked Ned could feel the pot in his hands getting heavier and he could feel himself getting sick as a weird pain struck his stomach, but he could not think as to why that might be. Although, he could not deny that the sensation was familiar.

"Hey, Ned?" Amie asked, as she walked, her face becoming pained as she continued to look forward.

"Yeah?" Ned asked worried by both her expression and his ever increasing nausea, but he continued to follow her, trying his best to push past the strange sensations that washed through him.

"Do you have a least favorite flower?" She asked, her face only become more pained as they kept walking, Ned could not help but wonder if she might be going through the same pain he was. "I used to love every flower I saw, but after a year or two ago I found one that I found totally repulsing. And it wasn't the Carrion flower, the one that smells like rotting meat. It was a blossom that someone told me about. At first I did not believe him when he told me what it could do, but then… he showed me and… I find the mere thought of these flowers sends my stomach into knots." Then she looked over at Ned, who seemed to be getting weaker with every step he took. "I am so sorry, I just had to prove a point." Amie stated, true sympathy in her eyes.

She then let out a sigh and immediately Ned felt ten times better. His strength returned and the pain in his gut subsided, however his stomach still felt uneasy. "What happened?" Ned had to ask. He was just too confused by every word Amie spoke and by his flash of weakness, but for some strange reason, he felt like he knew what had happened.

Pity covered Amie's face as she looked away from Ned and stopped walking. Ned quickly stopped with her once he realized they were in front of another bush of flowers, but he had a really bad feeling about the situation. "Blood Blossoms." Was all Amie said as she looked at the bush of flowers with true distaste on her face.

* * *

***GASP* Blood Blossoms?! Why would Amie do that to poor Danny... wait, why isn't he in immense pain right know? I know, because Amie would never harm Danny like that... wait... that was somewhat redundant... All well.**

**Now for those few readers who either don't know, or don't remember what Blood Blossoms are. They are small flowers that resemble Rosebuds, but have purple leaves and stems. They where used in the episode Infinite Realms, when Danny, Sam, and Tuck got a hold of the Infi-map and ended up in the Salem Witch Trials. Blood Blossoms where used again Danny by his ancestors to trap him (They where spirit and witch hunters, go figure). The experience was very painful and ****nauseating for Danny, and later Tucker, who was forced to eat them and break his no veggie eating streak ;)**

**Now to clarify something, NO! Amie is not engaged to her brother as the rumors suggested in he previous chapter. That would be like me pairing up Danny and Dani, *shiver* so wrong in SO many ways.**

**Alright now that that is done I have something to say. Within the next two chapters Amie will be present, so as such I need all of your opinions. Do you all want me to kick her out of the story as soon as her job is done, or keep her for future use? Now mind you, I am giving you all three chances to decide, so you don't have to chose now. Alright, the rules, if you so 'no' in this chapters reviews then 'yes' in the future ones then I'll take the most recent review into account, No exception. Remember, your opinions will decide Amie's fate in this story. However Amie and I won't take it personally if you all boot her out, after all she had her own story to return to.**

**Now time to answer my anonymous Reviews, I haven't done this in a while O.O-**

**Newboy- YAY for not leaving me :D I hate the thought of loosing readers. Now you question as to how Amie, Youngblood and Slade are connected... well IDK if Slade will be connected to Amie or Youngblood, but those two are defiantly related. I refer back to chapter 14's conversation between Youngblood, Grammer (Bones) and Danny.  
**

**xSAHEROx- OMG! You were SO CLOSE! DX If only you were not anonymous I would have given you the reward! And Thanks :D**

**Nabiyah- Thanks, and I do like having Youngblood around. However you where only half right with the last part of your review ;)**

**kjj- I plan on it ;)**

**Guest- Thanks, I'm please I was able to make you laugh. I love comedy. And Youngblood is actually very important to my story. He is also a good comic relief, but that's not the reason he's so important. And I would love to see him overshadow BB, but I don't think Robin would like that very much.**

**Alright, now it's trivia time! What do you all THINK cause Danny's appearance to change in the previous chapters when he fought Walker and his goons. So in other words, why did his eyes turn red and his hair become like flames without Vlad's ghost half? Now remember, this is just like my previous trivia, it's you guy's opinions I'm just trying to see who can be creative, so think and tell me what you think and I'll give you all a huge sneak peek into the next chapter.**

**ALSO! Don't forget to give me your opinions on Amie, I need to know if you all like her or not and if she should make more appearances.**

**~Ned**


	19. Chapter 19- Explanations… for Everything

**Klemper: YAY I was finally mentioned inside the story! :D**

**Youngblood: Yeah, but only briefly.**

**Klemper: HEY!**

**Stop it you two, not at the beginning of the Chapter D:**

**Youngblood & Klemper: ...Sorry...**

**Youngblood: *whisper* I'm mentioned as well ;) *Whisper***

**Well, on a happier note; Happy Friday everyone! Here is another chapter, courtesy of me, my muses, and my lovely reviewers :3**

**Enjoy!**

**~Ned**

* * *

Chapter 19- Explanations… for Everything

Shock filled Ned's system as Amie's words finally possessed._ 'Blood Blossoms?'_ He inquired. It had been almost two years since Ned had come into contact with the dangerous flowers thanks to his ancestors' superstitious beliefs about 'wicked witches' and 'evil' spirits. However, he did not know why or even how Amie had brought the subject up, after all the flowers were very rare and almost impossible to find now and days. Well, that's was what he thought… until he looked at the bush of flowers in front of him.

Right there were over a dozen deep red rose bud shape flowers hanging on a rather large bush. However to any normal person they would seem like just that, roses buds. However to Ned, and most likely Amie, they were Blood Blossoms; the most dangerous flowers known to all ghosts, whether they be full or half, the blossoms could be fatal to anyone that has an ecto-signature. The only real indication that they were anything but roses where their dark purple stems and leaves; that and the fact that they radiated a red smoke of what Ned could only guess was pollen. Thankfully, he had learned from his first experience with the flowers and immediately jumped back, almost dropping the large Honey Pot flower in his hands.

However he was shocked when no pain hit him, as a matter of fact the red smoke radiating off of the flowers kept to themselves, the smoke only spread about half a foot before totally stopping. It was as if a slight breeze was keeping the smoke at bay. Ned looked at the flowers and smoke in front of him, but could not make sense of any of it.

'_Maybe the smoke is not affection me because I'm suppressing my core, or maybe the smoke is just not reaching me.'_ Ned assumed, but he was not sure if his assumption was correct. After all, only a couple minutes ago he felt as though he was going to fall over in both pain and nausea but now he felt totally fine. It was as if the Blood Blossoms had decided to totally ignore him, or maybe he had grown immune to the flower.

"It really is a tragedy, isn't it; for such beautiful flowers to be the source of so much pain, and hardship. When I first saw what they did to ghosts Clockwork had to assure me that you were fine." Amie stated, and Ned looked over at her in shock.

'_Did I just hear her right?'_ He thought rethinking her sentence. _'Clockwork… me… hurt?'_ "What are you talking about?" Ned asked taking another step back, not sure if being near this unknown girl now was such a smart idea as it had seemed just a few minutes ago.

Amie closed her eyes and let out a deep, exhausted sigh. "I mean that I know who, and what, you are." She then opened her eyes and looked at Ned her eyes pleading, as if she were begging him to understand. "Clockwork, he told and showed me everything."

Ned's heart raced, but upon hearing her last sentence he began to see some of the pieces plug into place, but a lot of the picture seemed to still be missing. _'So… she is a ghost... but my ghost sense didn't go off... Is she here to tell me something from Clockwork…? But if so why didn't he just come himself?'_ Ned's head filled with questions, and no answers seemed to be coming to him.

Amie smiled, as if she had seen something humorous, yet she was still staring at Ned. "No, I'm not a ghost, and I am here to talk to you. However, thanks to the Observants, Clockwork is too tied down to do much. So I'm filling in." Amie practically answered all of Ned's questions.

Ned stared at Amie in disbelief, not sure if he had said his thoughts out loud earlier, or if he had just not heard her right. "Wait… what are to talking about, if you're not a ghost then… then how come you know so much about me and Clockwork?"

"I know because Clockwork chose to tell me." Amie answered. "Over the past year he has been entrusting me with a lot, all of which involve you and the Ghost Zone."

Ned shock his head, not sure as to where this conversation was going. "So why come to my school? Why play that game earlier? Why now?"

"I thought the game was necessary, after all you need to know about me just as much as I already know about you. As for why I'm here now; well Clockwork needs you to know about your future now, including explaining why you need to leave for the Ghost Zone."

"So you'll tell me...?" Ned inquired eyes wide with disbelief. "You'll actually tell me about my future, why Clockwork is going to take me to the Ghost Zone on my birthday."

"Of course I'll tell you about your birthday, as for the rest of your future, you will have to find out yourself. After all, as of right now I am Clockworks assistant, and I am therefor required to answer some of your questions in the usual 'You'll just have to wait,' and the occasional unclear riddles."

A scowl appeared on Ned's face, "Seriously, riddles?"

"Yep," Amie answered with an amused smile, as if Ned's irritation entertained her, "but first, put down the Protea, it will only get in the way." She said while pointing at the flower in Ned's hand. He looked down at the flower and happily put it down, relieved to have his arms free. "Good, now that that is out of the way I get to show you something. From Clockwork's description I think you'll really love it, but we need to get out of here first." She then grabbed Ned's wrist again and started to drag him out of the greenhouse.

"What do you mean 'from Clockwork's description,' do you not know what you are showing me?"

"I do, I just can't do it personally, the bummer of not being a ghost, am I right?" Amie said as she looked back at Ned and gave him another playful wink.

"So… you are showing me something that you cannot do… yeah that makes sense." Ned said as he rolled his eyes

Amie let out a small laugh, "Hey, Sam had to teach you some stuff she couldn't do when you lost your memory. Besides, I have a secret weapon that allowed me to experience the technique, so no back sass." Amie defended, and Ned just let out a sigh, figuring that fighting with her would get him nowhere.

"So what about the flower?" Ned asked looking back at Amie's relatively large gift.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine for now." Amie answered, and Ned rolled his eyes already seeing her first unclear answer. However before he could open his mouth to inquire more Amie then shoved him into an abandoned alley. "Alright, 'Go Ghost!'" She demanded, and Ned looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you know how long it's been since I said that line?" Ned stated.

"About a year or two, and it's more like a battle cry." Amie stated, but then shook her head as if trying to get something off of her head, "Does it matter? Just go ghost or I can't teach you anything." Amie stated, a slightly annoyed look crossing her face.

Ned rolled his eyes, "Fine," he then looked around the alley. After seeing no one he let the halo of light form around his waist and then split, on move up and the other down, leaving Phantom standing where Tanon once was. "Now what?"

Amie smiled with glee, "That is so _cool_!" She exclaimed in a loud whisper. Danny gave her a disbelieving look not sure if sending her was one of Clockwork's brightest ideas. However Amie quickly shook her head apparently trying to get something off her head again. "Alright Phantom, I want to show you something that Clockwork showed me. First, close your eyes." Danny looked at Amie with a raised eyebrow, but once she gave him a stern look he rolled his eyes and reluctantly did as he was told. "Next, I want you to imagine your apartment." Danny did. "Good, now see yourself inside it, then leap towards the image."

Danny opened his eyes, ignoring the last request. "Are you serious?" He asked, slightly irritated. "What exactly is it that you are trying to accomplish?"

Amie smiled an all knowing smile, "I'm trying to teach you something, now if you want to learn you need to do as I say, exactly as I say it." Danny opened his mouth to argue, but Amie gave him another firm look and he reluctantly closed his mouth and eyes once again. "Alright, now remember; Think, See, Jump."

Danny let out an exhausted sigh, not seeing how Clockwork could make Amie his assistant with the attitude she possessed. However, he did as he was told; he thought, he saw, then he jumped, and he immediately felt something. He did not know what exactly it was, but when it happened his body turned cold and then he felt like his entire body had turned into mist. However as soon as the sensation started it was over and he felt himself solidify.

"Good job, see what happens when you listen to me instead of question my methods?" Amie asked and Danny opened his eyes to find Amie wearing a triumphant smile. "Now all you need to remember are those three words and Plasmius will have nothing on you."

"Wha-," Danny started until he realized where they were. He and Amie were now standing inside his empty living room. "Whoa." He said as he looked around, not sure as to how he got here in the first place.

"Alright, now that teleporting is now off of your 'Powers to Master List' we can start with our talk." Amie said as she walked into Danny's bedroom.

"H-hey!" Danny yelled as he rushed after her. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting down," Amie stated as she took a seat on his bed, "this is going to take a while and Silkie ate your couch and all of your chairs, so this is the best place to talk at the moment."

Danny opened his mouth, ready to rant at her about his privacy, but after seeing her point he growled out, "Fine."

"Good," Amie stated a wide smile spread across her face, "now what do you want to ask first?"

Danny looked at her, not sure if asking out right would increase his chances of getting a solid answer. After all she had been avoiding half the questions he had been asking all day. "Why you?" Was all Danny could bring himself to say.

Amie nodded, as if she understood him perfectly. "You want to know why Clockwork has me here now instead of coming here himself or getting a ghost, or someone else to do it." Amie said, and Danny blinked at her.

'_She really did understand perfectly,'_ Danny though, to shocked to say anything.

"Well there are a lot of reasons," Amie said her smiled become amused again, "however Clockwork only really explained one of the three to me; and it has to do with what I am. And no, for the second time, I'm not a ghost."

Danny gave her a confused stare, "Then what are you?"

"Now that's the million dollar question, isn't it?" Amie stated, an all knowing smile appearing on her face. "Well, let me answer that with another question. Why would an all-powerful time ghost choose a simple girl to talk to the famous Danny Phantom? Well I'll tell you; it's because she has a few tricks of her own.

"However one of the top three that Clockwork found the most useful is the fact that no matter how hard he or the Observants try, they cannot see me unless they are face to face with me. Meaning that both Clockwork and the Observants have no idea as to what is happening at this very moment. Well unless one of them decides to poof in here like they do, but it will be a little difficult." Amie then gave Danny a playful wink.

Danny stared at Amie in shock, "Wait a second, then what exactly are you?"

"Human," Amie answered, "I'm just what most would call a different breed. Now ask a different question, and please, no more about me specifically."

Danny nodded, understanding her reasoning from experience. "How much did Clockwork tell or show you about ghosts?"

Amie smiled, "You just want to know what you can ask and how much I can tell you." Danny gave her a disbelieving look once again, not seeing how she could just point out everything he meant without even taking a second to think it over. "Well, I may not be a ghost, but I know more about them than you do, so ask any questions you have."

Danny looked down thinking about what happened a couple days ago, when his human and ghost halves separated. "Do you know if it's possible for ghosts' cores to change?"

Amie's smile fell and sympathy slowly replaced it. "I guess Frostbite didn't tell you everything about cores, did he?" She then let out a sigh. "Yes, it is possible."

"How?" Danny asked, wanting to know how and why his ghost form's hair, eyes, and gem had turned the way they did the other day without Vlad's ghost half to do it.

"I'll try to explain the best I can about cores, but you may not like what you'll get from it."

"I want to know." Danny quickly stated, wanting to understand why he had changed so drastically in such a short period of time.

"Alright," Amie said looking down at her clenched hands, "first off, all cores are defined by the actual ghost. Like how you and the ghosts in the Far Frozen all have Ice cores, it's because you all are caring, and are very loyal towards you friends." An amused smile spread across Amie's face as she kept staring at her hands. "Heck, I'm sure that if Klemper got a friend of two he would be loyal to them until the end.

"Then there are ghosts like the Box Ghost, the Lunch Lady, and Technus, who are able to control objects that are connected to who they were when they were alive. They have what is called a Neutral core, or an Obsessive core. They are able to control pretty much any object that has a very strong meaning to them.

"There are also the Alpha, Beta, and Omega cores. They are all cores that relate to a ghost's past lives, like the Neutral cores. The Alphas are the core that can control objects to a higher degree than the Neutrals. Some are even known to shape the world or the elements inside it, like Clockwork, Nocturne, and Undergrowth. However, rare Alphas have been known to possess two cores, but most only happen under special circumstances, like Pandora and her box, Pariah with the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire, or the Fright Knight with his Soul Shredder, all of them have both a Fire and Alpha cores because of those items abilities. (I'll get to the Fire cores in a second.)

"The Betas simply hold parts of their past with them that can change their powers, like Youngblood's childish personality lets him make stuff appear just by him imagining it and forming it with his ecto-energy, but he has his limits, which it why he is not an Alpha. There is also Amorpho, who was so used to being in the spot light, he formed the ability to change his shape, making sure that no matter what, he would be noticed in some way. Then there are the Omegas, they are just ghosts that hold very few abilities related to their past, like Wulf, Cujo, and Johnny 13.

"Then there are ghosts like Skulker, Ember, and Plasmius that have Fire cores. They all have a powerful need to achieve something. Although it does not necessarily have to be a bad goal, take Pandora, she has a Fire core because she has a need to keep most of the evil out of our worlds. However there are some not so good needs, like Skulker, who is driven to catch the rarest of prey, or Ember is fixated with getting millions of admires, or Plasmius who has been trying to achieve love for the last twenty-three years.

"And then there was _you_."Amie then looked up and her eyes met Danny's. "When you were separated a few days ago, and Phantom lost Starfire, his, no _your,_ core changed. You had lost your last true friend, the last person you cared for and would be loyal to until the end. Your core changed to one of fire because you then had only one need, vengeance. However I'm sure that if Walker had not separated your human and ghost form's it would not have happened so suddenly, after all ghost's cores are easily altered when something major happens to them."

Danny looked at Amie in horror, "So… when I separated… I wanted revenge…" Danny summed up. "But what about Dan, my future self, what was his need that made his core turn?"

Amie let out a sigh, "In that time line… when you lost your friends and family by an unfortunate accident your core turned into an Omega, you had no need, you had no one to be loyal to, and you had no objects or things to obsess over. All you felt was an overflow of grief and guilt, and there are no specific cores for that.

"Vlad on the other hand had only half achieved his need. He got you, the son he always wanted. However, he had been possessed by his need for your mother for far too long and he could not get rid of it entirely, so his core was filled with anger for the loss of the woman he loved. However the pity and love he felt towards you kept the anger contained inside his ghost half. So when your grief stricken Omega core mixed with Plasmius's hateful Fire core, and no human halves to keep the overpowering emotions in check. The emotions created Alpha and Fire cores that were the epitome of cruelty, with the need to see everyone suffer." Amie finished, leaving Danny sitting there in confusion and dread.

"I'm not sure how that makes sense." Danny said her breath seething. "How does grief and hatred make cruelty?"

Amie looked down once again her eyes full of pain. "Grief affects people in different ways Danny. During a majority of my life my mother had special abilities that made other people weary of her. One day she left, saying she could not take the looks and feelings anymore, and ended up leaving me and my father. I cried for weeks when she left, but eventually I learned to deal with it. My father on the other hand drank himself to sleep every single night, trying to simply drown out his sorrows. However it was not until I told my father that I was starting to have the same abilities as my mother that he finally started to beat me."

Danny tried to stay calm towards the words she was saying, but it was hard. Hearing how someone's own _father _beat their _only daughter_ for simply being different made the hairs on his neck to stand on end with raw anger. A million questions formed into Danny's mind, and all of them were about Amie, but he pushed them all back and tried to focus on the topic in hand. "I'm sorry, but how does that relate?"

Amie let out an exhausted sigh, but her pain was now gone, replaced with sympathy. "My father loved my mother more than he cared to admit, so when she left he did not want any reminders. However thanks to my looks, I was a constant reminder that she was gone. When I told him about my abilities, it gave him another reason to relate me to my mother and his grief for the situation made him hateful towards me and then the beatings began. Then as the years wore on, he became even more relentless and cruel." Amie then shook her head, as if banishing the memories, or was she trying to push back the tears? "Danny, your grief would have either gone down; like mine did, or advanced over the years; like my father's. However when your core mixed with Plasmius's your grief turned to anger that then grew and grew within just a few short second, until you turned into a cruel and sadistic man, just like my father."

Understanding finally worked its way into Danny's mind, and he could not help but feel ashamed. He may not have done it this time, but he had let grief overcloud his judgment and ended up hurting thousands, maybe millions of people. "I see."

Amie shook her head, "No Danny, you saw a long time ago. All I did was help you understand exactly what happened. You learned your lesson, and I'll tell you this now. Grief is something that is very hard to get a handle on, so no one can ever blame you for wanting to get rid of it." Amie then grabbed Danny's chin and lifted it so that they were now face to face. "You have come very far in the past three years. You have learned from your mistakes and have overcome all obstacles that stood in your way. Now all you need to worry about is the future, not the past."

Danny nodded, and Amie let go of his chin with a satisfied smile. "Thanks Amie," He said as he pushed his guilt back and decided to focus on what to ask next, "but what exactly awaits me in the future. Clockwork already told me I'll have to leave Earth and live in the Ghost Zone, but he never explained why. All he said was that it was predestined after I beat my future self."

A wide smile spread across Amie's face. "Oh, it that what he told you?" She started, "Well that's just the short summarized version, but do you truly want me to answer this now? We still have some ground to cover over ghosts and the Ghost Zone, like the difference between Wulf, you, and the Box Ghosts, and trust me there is a _large _amount of differences. We should really hold off on the 'Future' topic until later."

Danny gave her a suspicious and slightly irritated look. "Why do I have to leave the Ghost Zone when I turn eighteen?"

Amie then let out a sigh, "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." She then stood up and walked in front of Danny. "Here," She said as she grabbed his right hand and pointed at his ring finger, that contained his new portal opening ring, "this is ring is not just some simple fashion statement that can open portals to the Ghost Zone. This is the object that introduced me into the world of ghosts in the first place. Danny, this ring is _the_ Ring of Rage that Pariah Dark wore, even after you locked him inside the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep."

Danny stared at Amie for a couple minutes, processing what she said. However when it finally clicked he looked at his new ring and horror slowly slipped onto his face. "Th-this is the… _the _Ring of Rage!" Danny practically yelled as he abruptly stood up and started to pull on the ring, trying desperately to get it off of his finger. "How do I get it off?!" He yelled, sounding slightly hysterical.

Amie let out an exhausted sigh and grabbed Danny's shoulders, halting him in his useless attempt to remove the ring. "You can't, and if I were you, I wouldn't unless you want to offend. Can you not see what is right in front of you?" She asked with slight irritation on her face. "Look at the ring and tell me what you notice about it."

Danny stared at Amie, not sure how she could be so calm. He was wearing a ring that the evilest ghost that ever ruled the Ghost Zone wore to enslave countless ghosts and had the power to bring civilizations to the Zone by simply willing it. Why did she want him to describe the thing, if he were in her shoes he would want it off his finger ASAP. When Danny stayed silent Amie's face grew more irritated and before Danny could see it coming she gave him a slight slap on the back of the head. "Hey!" He yelled in protect.

"Listen to me Fenton, when you last saw the Ring of Rage what did it look like?"

"It was glowing green with a skull on it, but why is this important?!" Danny answered instantly, not wanting to be physically assaulted again.

"What does the ring on your ringer look like right know?"

"It's black, white, and had a green gem, but why…" He paused, finally seeing what she meant. He then looked down at the ring again, not seeing an ounce of resemblance between it now, and what it used to be. "What happened to it?"

"Your friends happened," Amie answered with a smile. "Clockwork had called me to retrieve the ring from Pariah's coffin. Truth be told, it was frightening to be able to phase through the sarcophagus… well anything really, but once the job was done Clockwork gave it to the ghosts in the Far Frozen to be altered to help you. They wanted you to have it, even more than either Clockwork or I. They are really advanced for a civilization that is surrounded in nothing but ice and snow." Amie added with a jesting smile.

"Thanks," Danny started as he gave the ring a relieved look, pleased that his friends had gone through all that trouble for him. However a past thought occurred to him and he looked back up at Amie, confusion written on his face once again, "but what does this have to do with my future?"

"Danny, you are probably the smartest, but most clueless kid I have ever met." Amie stated as she shook her head with an amused smile on her face. "This ring is your first stepping stool towards your future, your destiny… Danny, you are going to be the new king of the Ghost Zone, all your missing is the age and the Crown."

* * *

**Thanks everyone for your support, praise, and criticisms, I don't know where I would be now without you all :,D**

**********Oh, and another thing. My theory about ghost cores is free to the public, you can all use it as long as you tell me what story you are using it in. After all I would love to read your awesome story ideas ;)**

******Now, I think a few of you were, or still are a little confused about Amie, so let me clarify a little further. First, she is an OC from an ORIGINAL story, she has had NO connection to any cartoon until I put her in this Fanfiction. Second, Amie is also known as Rose to the Ghosts in the Zone, Youngblood and Clockwork have called her that in the past chapters****. Third, Amie is not a ghost nor a Halfa in any way, she is human as was explained in this chapter, she is just a special case that my sister and I thought of together. Now fourth and lastly, I am sorry to anyone who believes, or maybe hoped, that Amie and Danny could have had a thing goin on in this story, but I couldn't seem to do it, as interesting as it sounded. But I do have a small idea for Amie and Danny if you all choose to keep her on, but I can't necessarily say it will be romantic.**

******Now the question is still present; What do you all think of Amie, should she stay or should she go after the next chapter? Remember, Amie's fate in this story is in your hands... No pressure ;) (Remember neither Amie, nor I will be offended if she is booted out, I know how people feel about OCs and I don't blame you, so vote as you please).**

******Now, for anyone curious as to where Amie came from or what exactly she is, simple ask me in a PM or review and I'll tell you. Although I will warn you, I started writing the story when I was in the middle of High School, so the first few chapter will have A LOT of mistakes, and I don't dare deny it, I SUCKED at writing back then. The story is also not done because I discontinued it a few months ago on Fanfiction because I REALLY want to turn it into a book in the near future... I'm rambling again... aren't I?**

**Anyways... on to the last topic of the day! I am only 15 reviews away from getting my 400th review! So everyone please remember to review, the 400th one will win a HUGE sneak peek into the next chapter, and (If I think it's appropriate) they will also receive chapter 21's sneak peek as soon as the 20th chapter is released and you give me some indication that you have read it :D. So REVIEW EVERYONE, REVIEW!**

**~Ned**


	20. Chapter 20- Nothing is Written in Stone

**Hey there everyone, today so far is a good day. I did next to nothing in my classes, went shopping and got the coolest Spider-man Cheez-Its ever (don't judge me, Spider-man is awesome!) and then I got to update this famous story (well to all of you and me it's famous anyway).**

**I hope all of you are thrilled to see how this chapter turns out. Well wait no longer, because here is The Runaway in Jump, e****njoy!**

**~Ned**

* * *

Chapter 20- Nothing is Ever Written in Stone

Danny stared at Amie for several moments, not entirely sure as to how to react to the new piece of information. _'Me… King… of the Ghost Zone… not possible…'_

Amie rolled her eyes and slapped Danny in the back of the head once again, "Of course it's possible. You defeated Pariah Dark all by your lonesome, remember?" Amie stated her voice slightly playful, but still held an ounce of seriousness.

Danny paused shocked at her perfect response to his thoughts… or did he say that out loud again? Nonetheless he shook those thoughts away as he remembered something that was mentioned, twice actually. "But Clockwork said it was because I beat my future self that I had to leave, he said nothing about Pariah!"

Amie rolled her eyes again, like she was being forced to answer a ridicules question with an obvious answer. "You really think that the Ghost Zone would ever consider going back to being an Absolute Monarchy again after what happened with Pariah?" She stated, as her voice picked up more of a serious tone. "Ever since the first time he was locked up by the Ancients the Observants have had a say in who is going to be the next king. However over the past couple millenniums they have ignored the need for a king, so there has been no need to vote until now.

"Although despite their involvement in the Zone's government, they still have their own rules and restrictions that they have to abide by; one of which is that they have to have a legit reason for not accepting the new king's, _your,_ leadership. Two years ago it was because of your impending evil future. Even you had to notice the lack of ring and crown on your older self's hand and head. Well the Observants had a unanimous decision that under your leadership the Ghost Zone would surely be lead down either the same, or worse path than what Pariah had intended for them. However now that that is all sorted out they have no reason to deny your rightful role, so you are free to take the throne."

"But I'm just a kid!" Danny yelled in a last ditch effort to get the new weight off of his shoulders.

Amie's eyes narrowed and Danny flinched, seeing how much she wanted to slap the back of his head… again. "You were only _fourteen_ when you rallied up all those ghosts to help you defeat Pariah's skeleton army! You were only _fourteen_ when you donned on that power suit to fight Pariah on equal grounds to protect your home! And you were only _fourteen_ when you _defeated_ your future self that had ten years more experience than you! Age is just a number, what defines you are the experiences you endure and the actions you take. So don't you dare thrown the age card at me when you are living proof that it does not matter!"

"But what if I don't want to rule the Ghost Zone?!" Danny yelled back.

Amie's narrowed eyes lightened up as empathy crossed her face. "Danny… I hate to say this… but you don't have much of a choice."

"Why not? The Ghost Zone has been just fine without a king for centuries, why does it need one now?"

Amie let out an exhausted sigh as her head bent down. "The only reason the Ghost Zone has survived this long is only because of Walker and Clockwork." Her head then looked up, her eyes piercing. "However Clockwork can only do so much; and Walker… well Walker's rules are becoming more and more strict. At the rate he's going within the next couple years every ghost will either be in his prison or out in the real world."

"That can't be true." Danny started. "I know Walker can be a bit of a hard case and almost as demented as Vlad, but locking every ghost up is a little extreme, even for him."

Amie gave Danny a sideways glance, "You really believe that?" she asked her eyes skeptical. "Because the last time I checked he wanted to lock you up for a thousand years for simply having real world items in the Zone. He also locked the Teen Titans up for simply saving lives and arresting criminals. Actually now that I think of it, wasn't he going to give them to a man named Slade just so he could keep you?" Danny's eyes narrowed, and Amie returned the favor. "You may not want to be king, but you cannot deny that Walker is corrupt, and in more ways than one."

"So what exactly is it that you and Clockwork want me to do, pick up and leave Jump City so that Vlad can do what he wants with it?"

Amie shook her head, "Are you expecting Clockwork and I to just pick you up out of this world now while we can?" She then let out a sigh and looked Danny in the eyes, and he saw pain in her bleached blue eyes. "We are not cruel, and we have no intention of harming you. All Clockwork wants is what is best for everyone, even you."

"How is this best for me? You are ripping me away from my friends, my family; my life!"

"What life Danny?" Amie asked her voice picking up volume once again. "You are pushing away your friends and family! You have made yourself invisible so that Plasmius cannot find you, and you are robbing countless buildings to keep your charade up! What part of this is your life?!"

Danny stared at Amie in complete shock, not sure as to how to respond to what she said. Hell, he could not even begin to describe how what she said affected him. If anything he would say it was a low blow, one he was sure he could not get back up from, even if he had the will to. After all, everything she said was the truth; he hated what he did and what he had to continue to do. However it was how he chose to live, to protect everyone he loved, he never said he had to like it.

Amie then let out a sigh and before Danny knew it she had slapped him in the back of the head, once again, except he could feel that she had not done it out of irritation. It had simply been her way of knocking him out of his stupor. "Danny, I might not be the best person in the world to talk to, heck, I might be on the bottom of that list at the moment. However, despite what you might think, I know what you are going through."

"Yeah?" Danny almost growled as he rubbed his sore head, and gave Amie a piercing look. "How do you figure that?"

Amie let out another sigh and sat back down on the bed. "Remember what I said about my mom wanting to marry me off when I turned sixteen?" Amie asked, but before Danny could even nod his head in affirmative she continued. "Well my mom and I are from a family of what most of our kind would call 'outcasts.' There are less than a few hundred of us left, therefore when my age of maturity hit, sixteen, my mother paired me up with another 'outcast.'

"He was a very nice and considerate man, however as it turned out, I was already in love with another man." Amie said as another tender look crossed her face, and then her hand reached for something hanging on her neck. Danny looked and found a pendant, one he had not realized she was wearing before. The chain was relatively short and looked like it was either silver, or white gold, the pendant on the other hand was a small white rose. "I'm sure that under normal circumstances my mother would not have minded, she married a simple man that did not have a single ounce of our kind in him."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, now totally enchanted by the story.

Amie closed her eyes and fell back so that she was now lying on the bed, her hand still clutching the rose pendant. "The boy I liked… he was… well let's just say that he was corrupt and my mother frowned upon it. Please, don't ask me to clarify more than that, your world is already messed up as it is, you don't need my world added to the mix.

"Now back to the topic." Amie stated her eyes now opened. "When my mother denied my relationship with the boy… well I was forced to choose between two things. My happiness, or the necessities of my kind… can you guess which one won?"

"Your happiness?" Danny answered, although it was more of a desperate question then a solid answer.

"Nope," Amie answered as her let her hand drop back to her side, a wide smile plastered onto her face. Although Danny was a little shocked to see that it was a happy one, "they both did." She then sat up and looked at Danny a tender look appeared in her eyes. "A wise man once said, _'__I see the parade from above and all the twists and turns it might -or might not- take.'_ Your future is not written in stone Danny, and there are more than just two paths for your parade to take." She then stood up and took one of Danny's hands into both of hers. "You can choose whatever path you want. You might not be able to see all of them right now, but don't worry; you still have a lot of time to figure it all out."

Danny looked at Amie, understanding finally crossing his face. "So… I don't have to leave everything behind?"

A caring smile crossed Amie's face, "You're getting there." She then let go of Danny's hands, revealing a small glowing white box now lying on Danny's palm. "This is my gift to you. It might just help you with your decision in the future."

Danny looked at it in awe, from the looks of the box it had defiantly come from the Ghost Zone. However when he tried to open it, it was sealed shut by an unknown force.

"Good luck with that, that box is of my own design." Amie said with an amused smile.

Danny raised a confused eyebrow and took another, closer, look at the box. However he was surprised to find that his fingers were not even touching the box, although he certainly felt something press against his hand. Instead they were at least one-eighth of an inch away from it. It was like there was some invisible layer surrounding it. "Why won't it open?"

"Because it's not quite ready for use yet, but when the time comes you'll know." Amie said as she gave Danny another wink.

Danny's confusion immediately disappeared and was replaced by irritation. "Seriously, a riddle… and Clockwork has nothing to do with this!" Danny stated and Amie let out a few giggles.

"Yeah, but don't worry, this one is simple to figure out. All you have to do is be patient and keep your eyes open. Oh, and I strongly suggest you pay a lot of attention to your surroundings, especially people. You might miss something important."

"How does that make your riddle any simpler?!" Danny demanded.

Amie rolled her eyes, "Clueless."

"Hey!" Danny argued, remembering Tuck and Sam saying the same thing a while back. Although he still has no clue as to what they were referring to.

"Oh, don't worry about it too much Danny," Amie said as she patted his head, like he was a little boy who lost his way, "it'll ware off in time. Oh, and speaking of time, I strongly suggest you turn back into Ned."

"What, why?" Danny asked, worried that Clockwork might have tipped Amie off about something that was about to happen, like Vlad.

"Because, schools been out for five minutes now." Amie stated as she pointed at Danny's new alarm clock. "And last time I checked, you had a ghost hunter as a neighbor."

Danny's heart jumped at the memory and he quickly let the white rings appear around his waist once again, turning him back into Ned.

"I'll never get over that." Amie said with a wide smile. "Now then remember all that I said. You have time, and options, so no moping around or pushing your friends away over the unknown. As a matter of fact, try making some new friends; it might just help you in the future. Oh, and protect my little glowing gift will ya?" Amie stated as she pointed at the little box in Ned's hand. "You have no idea how tasking it was to get. Now a few more things, when someone knocks on the door there are some items on your nightstand, give them to your guest. And don't sweat over the Alarm clock it is also a gift from me since you broke yours yesterday, and your welcome."

"Do you always talk so much?" Ned had to ask, trying to remember everything she said, but was having a difficult time with it.

Amie gave him a wide smile. "Only when I'm excited or meet someone I like, but in this case; it's both. Oh, I almost forgot to say something!" Amie practically yelled, "Ned, listen closely, _if_ you ever see me again and I look totally different call me Rose, that it what most of the ghosts in the Zone call me." **(A.N: Amie says _if_ because the votes are not final yet, so no one freak out!)**

"Why?" Ned asked, not entirely sure what she was saying, although he was sure he got the basic gist of it.

"Because, it could just save you from revealing yourself to the Titans, but don't ask me why, because I honestly don't know. Clockwork said that you needed to know and I don't question him. One more thing, don't forget the gift behind you for your guest." Amie said as she pointed behind Ned. However when she finished her statement a knock sounded though the little apartment and Ned stared at Amie not entirely sure how she did that. "Gift!" Amie growled in a low whisper.

Ned quickly nodded and turned around to find a vase full of pink roses. He was not sure when they got there, or how, but as soon as he tuned to ask Amie, she was gone. "Amie?" Ned whispered, but received no answer, instead another knock echoed through his room. "Coming!" Ned yelled as he quickly set the little white box inside the drawer of his night stand and grabbed the roses, not too keen on having Amie slap the back of his head again for forgetting.

When Ned got to the door he was shocked to find Starfire there, and regular Star too, not the Jazz looking one named Kory. "Oh, hello friend Ned, I hope I am not intruding. I was just wondering if Silkie was behaving himself."

Ned quickly shook his head, freeing the images of Kory from the front of his mind. "Yeah, do you want to come in?"

Starfire looked at Ned in shock, "Are you sure, you seemed to be acting a bit strange since yesterday when we mentioned the astronauts of your planet."

Ned nodded, "Yeah, everything is fine Star." He said as he gave Star a wide smile to prove his point. He then looked down at the flowers in his hand and realization passed through him as he remembered Amie's words. So he quickly pushed them towards Star. "Oh, here, these are for you."

Star looked at the flowers in shock, "Th- thank you," she said as she grabbed them, "although I am confused as to the occasion. The last time I saw flowers being handed out was on Valentines say, but that was in your earth month of February; and we are in October, yes?"

Ned smiled at Star, "Yeah, but this is a gift. I thought that you probably deserved something after the way I have been acting. Also please accept it as my thanks for not sending Robin or the Guys in White to my house."

"I would never!" Star yelled.

Ned let out a chuckle, "I know; which is why I'm thanking you. You have certainly deserved it."

"Oh," Star said as she looked down at the flowers. "They are very pretty."

Ned must have spaced out or something because he then said something he was ninety-nine point nine percent sure he would have never said while he was fully conscious. "Well, so are you."

Starfire's face became a deep crimson, and as soon as Ned recognized what he said, so did his. However the awkward silence was quickly ended when a loud crash came from the kitchen, making Star and Ned jump.

"Silkie!" Ned yelled as he rushed to the kitchen, thankful for the break in his and Star's uncomfortable silence. When they got there they were greeted by a pretty empty sight. The refrigerator was not completely gone, along with the dishwasher, sink, and one fourth of the cabinets. However the small larva named Silkie stayed the same size and Ned could not help but wonder where he had put it all.

"Oh Silkie!" Star yelled as she flew over to the larva. "Oh how I missed you my little Bon-gorph!" Star said as she picked up the little moth and started to hug it.

Ned was a little surprised that the flowers in Star's hand had not shown an ounce of harm from her rash actions. However he could not help but smile and let out a few chuckles at the strange, yet adorable sight. "Well it's a good thing you got here now. I don't think my apartment would have lasted another day."

"Oh, I am so sorry," Star started as she looked around the kitchen in shock, "if I had known he would do so many bad things I would have gotten him sooner."

"It's fine Star I needed to go out and get new stuff anyways." He stated as a cocky smile crossed his face at the thought of humiliating Vlad once again. "So I'm guessing you came to get Silkie?"

"Yes, but if I were to be truthful, I was also wondering about how you were doing. You have been acting odd lately and I was worried."

"I'm fine now, thanks for your concern." Ned started, but then a confused look crossed his face as the image of Kory passed through his mind once again. "However I am a little curious about something, was that you, Raven, and BB at school today?"

Star's face turned red and she instantly nodded. "Robin got the idea after realizing that you were related to Phantom somehow, and said that we needed to learn more about you to learn about Phantom. I would have tried to convince him not to… but I have never been to your earthly schools."

Ned looked at her in shock, but a smile quickly returned as he shook his head in amusement at Starfire's comment on the subject. "I should have guessed as much," _'given that Robin has never really trusted me,'_ "but what was with the looks?"

"Oh, Cyborg made us rings that can change out appearance, see." Star then held out one of her hands and showed him the new ring on her pointing finger. "He used them once to sneak into H.I.V.E."

Ned nodded, although he did not know what H.I.V.E was. "I get that, but your looks, they were… well, very familiar."

Star looked at him with curiosity, "How so?"

Ned let out a sigh, "Follow me." He said as he led the way back into his room. When they got inside he opened his secret closet, AKA his weapon arsenal, and pulled out the pictures that Nif gave him yesterday. "These were my old friends and family from when I was in Amity Park."

Star looked at them and almost gasped at the similarities between her disguise and the red headed girl sitting under a tree reading. "But Friend Ned, what do you mean _old_ friends and family?" She asked as she looked up.

Ned looked at her with confusion until he realized what she meant. "Oh yeah, I never told you everything did I? Well… a year ago, before I was a fugitive wanted for breaking, entering, and kidnapping, I lived in Amity Park, with them." He pointed at the pictures for emphasis. "However one of them got hurt because of what I was," Ned flinched at the memories, "it was not a pretty sight. It was then that I realized that the more I'm with them, the more I end up putting them in danger. So I left, making sure to keep every enemy I made away from them."

"So… your parents are not on a business trip…and you were the one that actually left them. Won't they all miss you?"

Ned sighed, figuring it was best to tell Star everything, well except his birth name. He still needed to keep her away from Vlad, and telling her he was Fenton would not help. "I'm sure they do, my parents are still looking for me, and I'm sure that if my friends could they would be out there too. However I chose this life, and I'm going to stick with it if it means everyone I love is safe."

Star looked down at the photos in her hands; however only the red head caught her attention. "Is this the girl from your family photo?" Star asked, barely recognizing her from the brief glance she had at the old photo inside Ned's wallet.

Ned looked over and blushed at it, "Y-yeah, she's my sister."

Star stared at the photo, now studying it the best she could. "I looked similar to your sister…"

Ned's blush deepened, "Y-yeah, although in personality you are more like my mother than my sister. You are strong towards your enemies, but caring towards your loved ones. You are outgoing and enthusiastic about everything you do and love every moment of it. You tell the truth and make sure to keep everyone's feelings in mind when you say it…" Ned then paused as he realized something. "Sam was the same way as well once I think about it."

Star started to blush at his comments. "Thank you." She said as she looked up from the photo and towards Ned, and then a smile spread across her face. "You remind me of Robin."

Ned looked up at her with a skeptical look, not sure if he should be offended or not. "Really, how so?"

"You will both do whatever you can to protect your friends until the end. You two are caring, loyal, and believe in your own form of justice. You both are also very cunning and are able to work your way out of the toughest situations."

"Thanks, but so far the only side I've seen of Robin was his need for justice, and his suspicious looks towards me and my ghost half."

"Please, do not be mad at him, he is just looking out for us. I'm sure that once he gets to know you, the two of you will be great friends." A loud beeping noise then broke through the briefest moment of silence. It sounded somewhat like a ringtone on a phone to Ned. Starfire on the other hand seemed to immediately know what it was and pulled out a yellow and black circular devise. Right when she got it out a worried look crossed her face as she presses a button and it opened revealing a yellow upside down T shape inside a black circle to Ned. "Is there an issue friends?"

"Star!" Ned heard Beast Boy yell on the other end. "Are you at Ned's place yet?"

Star looked at the device in confusion, while Ned tried his hardest to suppress a sigh. "Yes, but what is the issue?"

"Youngblood sucks at video games!" BB yelled, like the world was ending.

"Hey!" The young ghost yelled in protest through the devise.

"You two need to get here ASAP before I go through Doom deprivation!"

"Wow, you actually used a big word correctly." Raven stated in the distance.

"This is no time for jokes Raven, this is serious!" BB fought back, and Ned could hear the distressed in his voice.

Ned rolled his eyes, "I'll be there as soon as I can BB." Ned said as he closed the device in Star's hand, ending the call. "I guess we should hurry over there before he decides that soon means forever and ends up calling again."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, I am really tired and don't feel like checking through this story once again tonight, but as I had promised; I updated, so if there are any issues please tell me and I'll try to get to them tomorrow. :)**

**Also don't forget to review and vote on whether you want Amie to appear again. So far there are a lot of yes's, but the no's could easily catch up, so vote or else I don't want to hear anyone who didn't vote complain in the future. **

**Now then to the people who are or will say no to Amie, if the ballet turns out yes she will barely be in the story; she'll be just like Dani is. Then to those who said or will say yes; if the ballet turns out no Amie will make one more appearance at the _end_ of the story, so don't fret.**

**Either way I am trying to keep everyone happy, so please don't get angry! D: (Heh, I rhymed :3)**

**~Ned**


	21. Chapter 21- Flowers of Consequence

**Hello everyone, sorry for the late update, I had some family stuff going on and didn't have time to update. But I'm here now, so no worries :D**

**Alright, now... no one freak out when I say that Amie will be in this chapter, BUT it will only be _very_ briefly. Why? Well because I thought you all deserved a little explanation for her... well her weirdness when she talked to Danny. But for now on she is going to be a VERY minor character that will be staying out of the spotlight.**

**Now without further adieu, here is chapter 21!**

**~Ned**

* * *

Chapter 21- Flowers of Consequence

Amie let out a sigh as she walked back into Clockwork's castle, relieved that her task was finally over. Do not misunderstand; she loved talking to Danny, more than she would ever openly admit. She just hated the fact that Clockwork had her use her worst ability the entire time; her ability to read a person's mind.

Ever since Amie first got the ability she has absolutely _loathed _using it. After she read any one person's mind she always felt like she had violated their privacy. And now, after she was forced to do it on Danny all day, she could not help but feel like she had a very thick and unhealthy layer of dirt coating her skin, and she knew she would be washing it off for years.

Amie did not care how beneficial it may have been for Danny's future, it had been wrong on _so _many levels. So she then officially promised herself she would never read Danny's mind again, no matter how necessary it may be.

"Oh, Rose, there you are." Clockworks stated as he just then turned around to see her. "I was wondering when you would get here." He said with a smile, and Amie smiled back, pushing back her worries, for now anyway. "What did you think of your hero?"

Amie's smile turned bashful as her face reddened. Danny Phantom, AKA Inviso-Bill, had been her hero ever since she first heard about him a year ago, and that was _way_ before she ever met Clockwork. "He was defiantly everything I thought he would be; strong, loyal, and accepting to a point."

Clockwork's smile turned tender, "Good, now do you care to explain the flowers?" He asked as he pointed to a screen with a vase filled with six beautiful pink roses that were grasped inside Starfire's firm grip as she and Danny walked to Titans tower.

"Every flower has its own meaning Clockwork." Amie answered plainly with a knowing smile. "You care to tell me what those mean?"

Clockwork rolled his eyes, but complied, "Pink rose: Gentleness, Perfect, Happiness, Appreciation, Admiration, Grace, 'Please believe me,' and 'Thank you.'"

"Perfect, but you forgot something," Amie stated, her smile then spread from ear to ear. "There are six roses in that vase, so it also signifies the need to be cherished or loved. I figured it was perfect for Danny, especially if he was going to give them to Starfire."

"That is exactly why you are called Rose by all that know you here in the Ghost Zone." Clockwork said as he turned back to the screen that changed to show the boy that Amie had spent the last several hours with.

However he was in his Phantom form at that moment, yet he looked different somehow. He seemed to have aged slightly; his hair had grown out a little, along with his white cloak. He had the Crown of Fire floating only a few inches away from the top of his head and the Ring of Rage glowed magnificently on his left ring finger.

"Danny's future lays before him, all he has to do is stay on the right track." Clockwork said a grieved yet proud look crossed his face.

Amie smiled tenderly at the sight on the screen, "He really is the best candidate for the job." Amie acknowledged. "However a King is nothing without a loyal Knight by his side." She said a playful smile crossing her face.

* * *

Vlad stared at the container in front of him, a malicious smile playing onto his lips. At that moment he wanted to do nothing more than to open the old Fenton Thermos and release the old ghost from within, so that it may bring Daniel to him, one way or another. However, it was too early, and as the saying goes, 'Patience is key.' After all, Vlad needed the ghost at full strength when he went up against the young Halfa.

Vlad knew the technique he was about to use was little old school; however it was also very affective and never seemed to fail. _'Your emotions will lead to your downfall Little Badger,'_ Vlad thought to himself as he picked up the thermos and examined it closely.

Despite the amount of time the container had been left out to rust, or the long period of time that the ghost had been trapped it there, the thermos seemed to still be intact, well minus the dents and rust marks.

'_I will have you kneeling before me, even if it is the last thing you'll ever do.'_ Vlad growled with pleasure at the thought of finally getting the famous Danny Phantom to surrender to him as the superior Halfa that he was.

* * *

When Ned got to the tower he was slightly surprised that all of the Titans were there; waiting for him… or was it Star they were waiting for? Either way, every single one of them where waiting near the door, like dogs waiting for their owners to come home. Then just like dogs, they jumped.

"Ned!" Beast Boy, Youngblood, and Cyborg yelled together at once. However it was only Youngblood that literally tackled Ned to the ground with a hug. "I was so worried!"

Ned let out a few chuckles as soon as he regained his breath. "It's good to see you too Youngblood. But what is this that I hear about you sucking at video games?"

"I don't suck!" Youngblood fought back, however the blush on his face betrayed him.

"Really, you care to prove it?" Ned taunted with a cunning smile.

"Of course!" He said as he got off of Ned and flew towards the couch with another excited smile on his face.

"Wait a second, what about the upgrades for the tower?" Cyborg asked. Slight disappointment was present in his voice.

"Oh, no you don't, you got him first yesterday," BB started, "it's my turn!"

"Upgrades are more important Grass stain!"

"No, fun is Tin head!"

"Alright, break it up you two. I'm not the front seat of your mom's mini-van." Ned said as he forced his way in between the two arguing boys. "I have had a pretty weird and exhausting day, so games first and then the tower's upgrades. So let's go play, and I don't want to hear any bickering!" Ned finished as he grabbed the two teenager's arms and dragged then to the couch to play some videogames with Youngblood. "Anyone else want to play?" Ned suggested looking at the last three teens that were looking at the scene with both interest and confusion.

"Yes please." Star said as she flew over to the boys, putting the vase of flowers on the counter where a majority of the Titans would eat during the day.

"Hey Raven, you want to play!" BB asked with a large smile on his face that told the room that he was just toying with the dark teen. However he got his answer when Raven pulled out a book and started to read next to the vase of flowers.

"Why don't you join us Robin?!" Cyborg requested and Ned forced out a smile.

"Yeah, I could always do with another victim " Ned said as he held up the gaming controller with a cocky smile plastered onto his face.

* * *

Due to the large amount of people wanting to play, they could not play Doomed, which BB was pretty disappointed and slightly distraught by. However everyone had a lot of fun when they ended up playing the futuristic hovering car racing game. As it turned out, Ned had no reason to boast before the game, because he lost… a lot. He ended up in dead last in every single round they played. Cy had won in first place (of course), Robin (who ended up playing with them) got second, BB third, Youngblood fourth, and Star fifth; all beating Ned by a mile.

Alright, maybe he had not been playing that many videogames since he left Amity Park. Of course Ned still played Doomed, but that was because of the sentimental value, everything else just did not hold that much entertainment, well until now that is.

So as everyone bragged about their victory, minus Star, Ned hung his head in defeat, vowing to play more video games so that he would never get his butt kicked that bad ever again. "Do not take it too hard friend Ned." Star said in encouragement. "Everyone has their bad days."

Ned let out a sigh, taking a small amount of comfort in Star's words. "Thanks, but I don't think it was because of my mood." Ned stated. "I don't think I have played anything like this since before my parents went out of town." He said, working his lies into his truth.

Star seemed to get what he was saying and empathy crossed her face. "Ned-" She started.

"Alright, as fun as that was; Ned we need to get back to the Tower's defense system." Cyborg said; cutting off whatever Star was going to say next.

"Awwww…" BB and Youngblood said in unison. "Just a couple more rounds." Youngblood whined afterwards and Ned smiled at his childishness.

"Sorry Youngblood, maybe some other time." Ned said as he stood up and started to walk next to Cy. "But you're more than welcome to come and observe, however you might get bored."

Youngblood seemed to consider it, but after a while a frown appeared on his face and he nodded, "Sure I'll come."

Ned looked at the young ghost in shock, not sure if he was either seeing things, or hearing things. Because the young ghost's face said no, while his voice obviously said yes. "You sure?"

"Yep, now let's go!" Youngblood almost yelled as he started to fly next to Ned, who was still looking at the young ghost in confusion, but decided to drop the subject.

"Alright, let's go Cy." Ned said as he, Youngblood, and said robotic teen started to walk out of the room.

"Um, Star where did you get the roses?" Raven asked as she finally put the book down and looked at the flowers, like they had just now caught her attention.

Star's and Ned's face blushed. However unlike everyone else in the room, Ned did not look back to see what Raven was talking about, he simple grabbed Youngblood's and Cyborg's arms and attempted to rush out of the door. Trying his hardest to get them out of the area before Starfire could say the words that would ultimately paint a large bulls-eyes on the back of his head that said, 'Get him, he has a crush on the Tamaranian Princess!' Ned was now starting to wonder if Amie giving him the roses was such a great idea in the first place.

However he had no such luck as Star quietly said, "Ned gave them to me when I got to his apartment."

'_And my fate is forever sealed.'_ Ned thought as his cheeks grew very warm and his pace quickening so much that Cyborgs feet made sparks as he was dragged out of the room.

However, when Ned finally made it out of the room he could still hear BB singing, "Ned and Starfire, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S OWCH!" Ned could not help but feel a little relieved as Raven obviously hit him, since no one else probably would.

* * *

"Did I say something wrong?" Starfire asked as a worried look crossed her face.

"No, Beast Boy is just being a nuisance again." Raven said as she rolled her eyes in aggravation at the young green teen's actions. _'He is still a Clorbag.'_ She thought to herself as Happiness gave out a slight giggle at the old joke.

"HEY!" Said boy defended himself, "I'm just pointing out the MPH!" he started to say, until Raven covered his mouth with black energy.

"Why do the flowers cause such a disturbance? Ned gave them to me to say his thanks for being such a good friend." Star pointed out in confusion.

"You do know why roses are handed out right?" Raven asked, unsure if Star was up to date on her human customs.

"Yes, in your culture they are to express feelings or emotions, and Ned wanted to express his thanks." Star stated with certainty.

Raven and Beast Boy stared at Star in shock, not expecting such an accurate answer. "Well yes, that's essentially what they mean, but roses are usually used to express feelings like attraction or admiration; even love."

The last word made Star's face turn red and before it could get to dark, she covered her face with her hands. "Th-that cannot be… can it?" She asked her past confidence evaporated out of her voice as she sneaked a peek at her friends through her fingers.

Raven let out an exhausted sigh, seeing where this conversation was going. "Common, we need to talk." She stated as she grabbed Star's hand and flew out of the living room, not really keen on hearing BB snickering through the mouth gag she put on him.

When Raven made it to her room with Starfire in tow, she let out a relieved sigh and closed the door. She was all too happy to be back in her own little room that she knew no one would dare enter unannounced, well unless they were as dumb as Beast Boy.

"Raven, what are we going in here? I thought you did not want others being in here besides yourself?" Star asked as she looked around the dark room, a hint of fear in her eyes.

"To talk about Ned, you like him right?" Raven stated boldly and Star's fear turned to shock and she covered her face once again as it started to turn red.

"I…I don't know…" Star said her voice barely above a whisper.

Raven rolled her eyes, not getting how someone could be so shy towards a simple emotion. "Then why don't you ask him out, see if you two feel anything."

"Ask him out… like what your human customs call a date?"

Raven smiled at Star's understanding, _'She really is adapting,'_ "Yes, how about you ask him when he gets done with Cy, you can go out after school tomorrow."

Star's embarrassment melted as assurance and what Raven thought was hope sparked in her eyes. "That sounds like a glorious idea! Thanks you friend Raven!" Star yelled in excitement as she flew over towards the dark teen and gave her a huge Tamaranian hug.

"Star. To. Much. Contact." Raven seethed through her teeth as she tried to keep her emotions under control.

"Oh, sorry," Star said as she dropped Raven, still wearing a huge smile on her face.

Raven took a few deep breaths as she pushed the last of her Emoticlones back. "It's fine," she said as she flew over to her book stand, trying to push the past experience towards the back of her brain. And she decided that reading would be the best way to do that, "you should probably get back to Robin and Beast Boy. I still have to do some research on Phantom."

Star looked at Raven with worry as clear as day on her face. "Do you agree with Robin when he says that Phantom is bad?"

Raven looked over to Star with curiosity. "I don't know yet, but what I do know is that he is hiding something, and the answer has to be somewhere in these books."

Star's worried face grew even more so, "What about Plasmius, Phantom's enemy, weren't you going to research him as well?"

"I haven't found anything about him yet, but at the moment I find Phantom's half dead status more interesting."

Star looked slightly troubled by Raven's words, which made the young telepath curious, but Star seemed to push past her issues and nod. Star then walked over next to Raven, in front of the book stand, and began to look through the titles. Raven stared at Star's look for a few more seconds before she began to look at the books in front of her herself.

While she searched she was caught off guard when she noticed that one of her books was out of place. It also looked a little thicker than she last remembered it being. The book was an old Roman mythology book that she got a few weeks after she got to Jump City.

Curious, and a little worried, Raven plucked it off of its shelf. She then flew higher as she crossed her legs in midair and set the book in her lap.

"Did you find something?" Star asked as she walked next to Raven and looked at the title of the book with interest.

"I don't know, this book… it was out of place." Raven stated as she opened the paged. It was then that she realized why the book looked thicker than she remembered, there was something pressed into one of the pages. It was a series of small beautiful purple flowers attached to a sword like stem.

"They are gorgeous Raven, where did you get them?" Star asked in awe.

Raven stared at the flower in shock, "I didn't," she started, "I can't recall these ever being here, or even putting them there myself." It was then that Rage started to make its way to the surface. _'Someone came into my room! How _dare_ they!' _She yelled in her head, and the light on the ceiling shattered and the lighting in the room dimmed.

"Are you alright Raven?" Star asked; worry was etched onto her face as she stared at Raven, the only light came from the slightly open window. Raven stiffened as she realized what was happening. Out of instinct she quickly snuffed Rage out of the front of her mind and back into the black abyss.

With her mind now clear Raven answered. "Yeah, I'm fine." She then let out a sigh, and looked back that the flattened flowers and noticed a glowing white note next to it. "But apparently someone broke into the tower." She stated as she reluctantly picked it up and read the note out loud:

**Hello Raven, **

**You may not know me, but you may know of my employer; **

**Clockwork.**

"Clockwork, as in the ghost that Youngblood said had taken Phantom?" Star interrupted. Her worry now mixed in with confusion.

"Apparently," Raven stated as she continued to read:

**Well, he has sent me here to give you a few clues about some questions that you have.**

**This one clue will probably be the most helpful in your searches.**

**This page will have all you need, so good luck.**

**~Sincerely Rose, a huge fan, and friend.**

**P.S. The flower I pressed into this page is called a Gladiolus. **

**In Rome it was given to victorious Gladiators who fought in the Coliseum.**

"Who is Rose?" Star asked, and by the look on her face, she was clearly interested.

"I don't know, but I'm really starting to get sick of flowers." Raven stated with a scowl on her face.

"What are the clues on the page that she wrote about?"

Raven's scowl grew further, "The better question is; why is Clockwork interested in our searches at all? He has never been known to meddle in the affairs of the mortal world unless they have a great effect on the Ghost Zone."

"Maybe we should read, we might get some answers." Star suggested.

Raven let out a small nod and looked at the pages the note and flowers had been placed in between and read them thoroughly. She was desperately hoping that Rose was trying to give her a hint as to why Phantom's aura felt so weird. However what she found left her totally confused,

"Vladamos Plasmonius…?" Star asked looking at the page in confusion.

"How does that name sound so familiar!?" Raven added.

The two girls both exchanged uncertain looks before staring back at the picture in the book showing a man with horn shaped hair that reminded the two of Jinx, current girlfriend of Kid Flash. The man also wore what looked like a white suit with a long red and white cape. The man's clothes were probably what confused Raven the most, the outfit just looked so modern, not at all like what the Romans used to wear back then.

"The book says that he was run off by a nameless deity with white hair and green eyes after Vladamos destroyed a majority of Rome." Star said as she pointed at the words. "Does it have a picture of this 'deity' anywhere?" Star asked, and Raven smiled at Starfire's lack of knowledge that deity is just a roman way of saying god.

"I'll look, but since the deity is nameless it is unlikely that he played any other roles in Roman history." Raven stated as she stared at the image of the evil god, wondering if this was what Clockwork and Rose wanted her to see.

* * *

"So… you and Starfire…" Cyborg started in a friendly way that seemed like he was totally okay with the matter.

Ned's face immediately flushed as he finally finished installing his own version of the Fenton Ghost Shield onto the roof of Titans Tower. "Wh-what about us?" He said as he looked off to the side, not daring to look his new friend in the eye.

"What about?!" Cy started in mock anger. "You two seem interested in one another!"

Ned's face only turned a deeper shade of red that almost made his face look purple. "Th-that's crazy!" He said as stood up and walked over to the command board to the Ghost shield, still needing to add a few tweaks.

"No, what's crazy is how much you two go at it without knowing, I mean look at the roses!"

Ned scowled at the thought of the flowers, wishing that Amie never got them and that he never listened to her advice about them. "It was a kind gesture!" He defended, trying to be honest.

"Riiiiight." Cyborg said as he rolled his eyes… or eye actually. "Well that was a very kind 'gesture.'"

Ned rolled his eyes as well. "Youngblood, come here, I need your ecto-signature for the shield." He said as he pushed past the previous topic and focused on the task at hand.

"Why do you need his signature?" Cy asked with pure curiosity, Ned could not suppress a smile at how fast Cy chose to change the topic. "Wouldn't you need his energy?"

"No, the shield already has enough ecto-energy. I just need Youngblood's signature so the shield won't shock him when you activate it. I made the shield able to shock and expel any ghost inside the tower, but since Youngblood is a friend and so far has yet to harm anyone, I figured he didn't need to be expelled when another ghost attacks. However if will still keep him either in or out if turned on."

Cyborg looked at him in shock, "You can really do that?" He asked as he walked over to the command board trying to see how the young engineer could perform such a feat.

"Well yeah," Ned said as he lightly grabbed the young ghosts hand and putting up to the machine as it ran his signature, "I've spent a good majority of my life learning who my parents built their gear and how it worked. However if I were to be honest it was not until I was fourteen that I actually got interested in it."

"Why fourteen?" Cy asked, wanting to get as much info as he could out of the teen, still keeping to Robin's plan on getting info to help with Phantom. However a small part of him was truly curious about Ned's life and how he learned so much about tech and ghosts.

Ned paused like he may have said too much, but in a flash it was replaced by a knowing smile. "Because that was when I realized that ghosts where real." It was then that the machine beeped, telling the group that the scan was done, and Ned let go of the young ghost.

Cyborg was about to ask more until he heard a loud scream echo from below them. "New friend Valerie, you have returned!" Star yelled and both of the teens on the roof had different reactions. Ned paled, still not sure if being in the same room with Val was such a smart idea. After all, she had to still be pretty steamed about what happened last week.

Cyborg on the other hand held a wide excited smile, like a child on Christmas morning. Then at break neck speed, he grabbed Ned's arm and rushed him out of the control room and towards the living room, with Youngblood protesting as he flew to catch up with them.

When they got there Cy finally let go of Ned and rushed towards Val. "Valerie!" He yelled a wide smile on his face. "I was beginning to worry about you when you didn't show up yesterday."

Val held a slightly shocked look on her face, but quickly got rid of it with a smile. "Hey Cyborg, Sorry about that, I got held up at work."

"'S cool, so what are you here for?" Cy asked.

"I came to see if you needed anymore scans for your ghost hunting gear." Val answered like she was there to drop off some CDs she borrowed.

"Oh, don't worry, Ned's got it all covered." Cy said as he jabbed a thumb at said teen's direction.

Ned knew it was an impossibility for him to go unnoticed by Val, but he honestly did not expect Cyborg to just toss him into the lion's den. So when Valerie turned to look at him with a menacing glare on her face, he could not help but flinch. The look on her face reminded Ned of the one she wore whenever she found Phantom, or any other ghost. Neither of those facts were too far from the truth. However when Ned noticed that Youngblood had turned invisible he could not help but feel relieved, but that did not stop his jealous since he could not do the same without blowing his secret.

Valerie then started towards him, her scowl deepening as determination crossed her face, like the ghost she had just found was not going anywhere as long as she had a say in it. So Ned closed his eyes as Val reached the last foot she needed to hit him, like he knew she would.

* * *

**Yay! This chapter is finally done! You would not believe how much I had to go over and think this chapter through, it was taxing work! I'm not even sure if it was any good if I am to be honest.**

**So review! Tell me if I messed something up, AND if I did, tell me how I can fix it. I would hate to lose readers due to my empty headness :/**

**Alright, now it's to the good news; I officially have 446 reviews, 3 C2s, 222 Favs, and 271 alerts for this story! I also have 42 author Favs, and on 38 alerts! So thanks everyone for staying with me and being so supportive!**

**I would love to reward you all with cool stuff, but I have nothing to give and I have no clue how other authors are able to give out mini Cujos or Danny Phantom action figures, because I can't find any of those! D:**

**So I hope my thanks is enough :I**

**~Ned**


	22. Chapter 22- Oh Sweet Vengeance

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I know what you all are thinking, 'I have abandoned you' 'WTF DUDE!' 'UPDATE!' Well I've been trying, trust me, I have been _trying_. But all my muses abandoned me and the end of the semester has not been kind to my busy schedule that just seems to always be filled. I have even tried to force the story out of me multiple times, but the chapter SUCKED, bad, so I had to revise it, and then revise it, and revise it some more; not fun. But I'm back now and ready to go! But first...**

**Here is a summary since I have been gone for so long (over 3 months):  
Ned (AKA Danny Fenton) goes back to school after the whole Walker prison thing, and sees Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven disguised as students (who look a lot like Jazz, Tuck, and Sam) at his High School. He then meets Amie (My OC that will be making barely any appearances from now on) who talks to him about his destiny to become King of the Ghost Zone. When she leaves Star shows up at Ned's apartment to take Silkie back and ends up inviting him to Titans Tower, where he later is scared out of his mind when Valerie popped into the Tower as well. And now we begin this chapter when she storms towards him...**

* * *

Chapter 22- Oh Sweet Vengeance, Well… Sort Of

"I'm sorry," was the first thing that Ned heard after he closed his eyes. He did not feel Valerie's hand come into contact with his face, no painful grunts escaping his mouth due to her fist pounding into his stomach, and no yelling or curse words. It was just those two puzzling words that filled Ned with nothing but confusion.

He could have sworn that those words came from Valerie's mouth, but that just could not be right. Why would _she _be apologizing to _him _when he was the one that had acted like a total jerk.

'_You're sorry?'_ He thought as he reluctantly opened his eyes and looked up at Val to see the understanding on her face, but he could not think as to what she could have possible understood to make such a miracle occur. However, despite Ned's endless amount of questions, he could only get one word out of his mouth. "What?"

Val let out a sigh, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to get into your fights at school, what happened today is proof of that." Val then straightened up and held up her hand. "I would like to star over, if that's alright."

Ned looked at the hand as he processed what Val had just said. A large part of him wanted to push her away, like he knew he should, but Amie's last few words stuck out at him, _'try making some new friends; it might just help you in the future.'_ So with a wide, and slightly forced, smile he took her hand.

"My name is Ned, Ned Fyn Tanon. It's nice to meet you…."

Valerie smiled back, "Valerie, Valerie Grey."

"Well it's nice to meet you Valerie." Ned said with an amused smile.

"Great, now that everyone is acquainted… I think… we can all hang out." Cyborg said with a smile.

"Yeah, like videogames!" Youngblood said while turning visible, Ned and half the room immediately stiffened, measuring Valerie's response to the sudden presence of a ghost. Ned knew she had met Youngblood back in Walker's prison when he, as Phantom, stated that the young ghost would be staying with the Titans, but that did not mean she would not react negatively to him appearing out of nowhere.

So everyone in the room stared from Valerie to Youngblood, almost everyone in the room was in position to defend either party if things got out of hand. "Why is he still here?" Valerie growled, "He is as unpredictable as Phantom."

Ned was sure that if she said that a year ago to him he would have fidgeted or let out a nervous chuckle, but time changes everyone. "He hasn't done any harm yet." Ned said with a nonchalant shrug.

Valerie then turned to him, a defensive look on her face. "You barely know him. If you saw what he did to Amity park years ago you would have never let him set out of the Ghost Zone, much less Titans Tower!"

Ned opened his mouth to retort, but quickly stopped himself. He knew that he should not let what Valerie had said affect him, but it was hard to _not_ tell her that he actually knew better than most what Youngblood had done and still could do. After all it was _his_ family the ghost attacked once he got out of his ship under Lake Eerie. However after the incident with the Guys in White trying to blow up the Ghost Zone a little over a year ago, he knew Youngblood could not have been all bad. Especially since he let Phantom use his sling shot to block the Ghost Portal, which was young ghost's major doorway into the real world.

"That may be true," Ned said as he tried to stay serious, "but I know that he is just a kid, who wants nothing more than to have a little fun."

"Yeah, he just wants to play some games!" BB stated, and in that instant Youngblood beamed.

"Does that mean we're going to play Doomed now?" He asked in excitement, Ned could not suppress a chuckle.

"Well 'fun and games' for ghost usually consists of causing chaos for everyone else." Valerie retorted back.

Ned's amused smile was replaced by an exhausted sigh, 'S_eriously, we just make up and she is already picking a fight?'_ He though, but quickly banished the thought. "Well maybe Youngblood had a change of heart. Or maybe he has learned to keep his fun to him and his friends." At that last sentence he gave said ghost a sharp look and he blushed and nodded his acknowledgment.

"I'll vouch for that!" Cy stated the minute Val opened her mouth to argue.

"Me too!" BB got out as he put his arm around the floating Youngblood's shoulders.

"I vouch for the third!" Star said with excitement.

Val looked at the four teens in astonishment, obviously not sure how to respond to their quick trust in the ghost. So instead of arguing further she grumbled for a few seconds and said: "Fine, but I'll say this now, if that ghost does _anything _that could be considered evil, I will send him back to the G.Z the hard way."

Ned let a wide smile spread across his face and did something even he did not expect. He rushed Valerie and picked her up in excitement. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" To be honest, he was not sure why he did it, or when he started to care that much for Youngblood, but apparently he did, and there was no changing it now.

"Wow, and I thought Beast Boy got excited easily." Raven said in a shocked, yet oddly emotionless tone. Ned was not entirely sure how she pulled that off, but somehow she did. So, feeling embarrassed and shocked, but mostly embarrassed, he put Valerie down and stepped away nervously.

"S-sorry, I don't know what happened."

Valerie looked Ned over cautiously, and he had a bad feeling she was mulling something over in her mind. "How long have you known Youngblood exactly?" She asked and Ned thought he felt Youngblood stiffen behind him.

Now, even when he was Fenton, Ned had never really spent much time with kids, but one thing he did know about them was that a majority of them where not very good at lying. So he did his best to cut the young ghost out of the equation, "We met each other a few days ago when a group of Guys in White chased him away from the park." Ned said quickly. "He literally ran right into me."

"And you have yet to explain how you got away." Robin stated with a scowl.

"Oh…" Ned said, a little startled by the change in topic, especially since he had totally forgetting about Robin and his suspicion towards him. "Well…" He continued, but did not know what to say, so instead of stalling and coming up with a feeble lie that would not fool Youngblood, much less the Titans, he decided on the truth. "I used this." He stated as he pulled out a Fenton thermos.

"Where did you get that?" Valerie asked in shock.

"A friend," Ned stated before anyone could put two and two together and get Danny Fenton.

"You mean the same 'friend' that told you about Phantom taking on Pariah Dark?" Robin asked harshly, apparently he did not believe such a friend existed, not that Ned blamed him, though that did not stop him from being defensive.

"Yeah," Ned stated in between clenched teeth, knowing that this conversation just went from a little tense to a full blown Mexican standoff.

Robin scowled at Ned, who scowled back, "Does this friend have a name?"

In that instant Ned knew that lying would probably get him nowhere, so once he considered all the possibilities of what to say, and the consequences of saying them, he decided to go a different tactic, one that may just involve the truth.

Ned looked up at the boy wonder, and a wide smile formed on his face. "I'll make you a proposal; I'll give you a name, under one condition."

"What?"

"We have a little sparing match."

"Wait… What?" Robin asked suspicion and shock clear as day on his face.

"Didn't you hear me?" Ned asked, ignoring the look. "I wanted to spar with you. I'm sure that with all the crime you have been fighting you have some techniques you could show me."

"But what about Doomed?!" BB and Youngblood wined.

"We can play later." Ned said while waving them off. "So Robin, are you in?"

Robin looked Ned over, as if he was weighing his options, "Why would I spar you just for a name?"

'_He apparently weighed his options well,'_ Ned thought, but answered smoothly. "Because I'll also tell you how I came to know him, and as a bonus, I'll give you some info he has on Phantom. Now that my friend; is _very_ valuable information."

Robin looked at Ned for a long time, as if measuring his word on the subject, and then he answered, "Fine." And the young Halfa could not suppress a small excited smile.

"Alright, then let's get a move on!" Ned said as he gestured towards the door to where he assumed a training ground would be held.

"Now this I have to see." Cyborg said following Robin and Ned to the training room. BB and Youngblood quickly followed as well, not wanting to miss anything.

"You want to go take a look as well?" Raven asked Star and Val.

"Sure, but it won't be much of a fight since Ned gets his butt kicked regularly at school." Val exclaimed as she followed the boys.

Raven then looking at Star who stared at the boys leaving figures in worry. "What about you Star?"

"Yes please." She said in a low whisper as she walked to the door, Raven nodded and followed in Star's shadow.

* * *

"Alright, let's get started!" Ned said as he warmed up by stretched his arms across his chest.

"Alright, so if I win, you tell me about your friend with the info?" Robin asked his face still filled with suspicion.

"Yep," Ned said with a smile, "and then you'll teach me some of your moves."

"Alright, but I'm not sure if you can learn all of it while you're on the floor." Robin stated as he let a smile creep onto his face.

"Oh, so you're not just a hero, you're a cocky hero." Ned jested with a smile as he lifted his arms into a fighting position, ready to teach the bird brain who is boss.

"That wasn't an opinion, it was a fact. I have been fighting crime for years."

'_What a coincidence, me too, except mine was ghost crime.'_ Ned stated in his head, but he kept it to himself as he rolled his eyes towards Robin's comment. "Alright, then show me what you got."

"Five bucks Robin knocks Ned to the floor in five seconds." Cy said to BB.

"I give him two." BB said.

"I say Robin doesn't even stay on his feet for one." Youngblood said, joining in.

Ned just smiled at his friends antics, "Alright, but just so you three know. If Youngblood wins that bet I get at least one third of the profit." He said sneaking the three a devious look.

"You can have all of it." Youngblood said with a shrug. "Ghosts don't usually use money because we already have all we need. The only time we do use money is when we want to buy something in the real world, but then again ghost don't really buy stuff here."

"Yeah, you steal it." Valerie growled.

Ned nodded at Youngblood, "Good," He said ignoring Valerie's comment. He then looked back at Robin, "'cause I might just be ten bucks richer."

Robin smiled, and Ned was slightly surprised that he could not see an ounce of suspicion on his face for once, his eyes on the other hand was another matter. "Now who's getting cocky?"

"I don't know, I briefly remember it didn't even take me half a second to take you down in Walker's prison." Ned said, his cunning smile growing.

Robin's eyebrows twitched as irritation appeared on his face. "That was a surprise attack, nothing more!"

"Alright, but there is only one way to see if I really _need _a surprise to take you down, so let's get this started, shall we?" Robin nodded, and like lightning he charged, a punch ready and aimed at Ned's face.

Ned flinched at the incoming fist coming towards him, but wasted no time in ducking and kicking Robin's feet right out from under him. Landing him back first onto the floor, Ned smiled as he won the bet, but knew their spar was far from over.

Robin quickly recovered from the fall and tried to kick Ned's feet out from under him, but he quickly jumped out of the way. Robin quickly got up by using the momentum his foot produced from the kick and was on his feet before Ned's could even touch the ground. So right when Robin found himself on his feet he gave one swift punch at Ned's gut and he was immediately flung into the wall a few feet away.

"Alright, who put the mat next to the wall?" Ned complained as he touched his sore head, that had still been aching from the physical assault Amie had inflicted on him not even a few hour ago.

However right when Ned starting to rub his head Robin's fist came fairly close to his face. Ned quickly ducked, not too keen on having a broken nose at the second, when he recovered he delivered a quick blow under Robin's chin that sent the teen flying back to the center of the mat. Ned barely had time to catch his breath before Robin got up.

'_Does this dude ever take a break?'_ Ned thought in exhaustion, but he did not have long to think about it before the boy wonder charged again.

Ned quickly jumped to the side and landed a quick jab at the boy's side before jumping back again, as Robin regained his footing. Robin then paused at the end of the mat, another smile on his face. Ned looked at him in shock, not seeing what was so amusing, until he heard something beep behind him.

Ned quickly looked and saw a disk like object blinking red. The second he realized what it was, he was a second too late. The disk was beeping too fiercely, and all Ned could do was shield his eyes as the beeping stopped. However when he expected either an explosion or a flash to appear, neither did. Ned reluctantly opened his eyes to realize that the disk was a dud, but that thought also came too late as he felt his shirt being pulled and he was forced onto the ground.

The next thing Ned knew Robin was standing over him with his foot pressed onto Ned's chest and a triumphant smile on his face. "I win."

* * *

"I can't believe I lost to such a cheap trick!" Ned said as he started to empty half his water bottle. "I mean how dumb could I get?!"

"Pretty dumb." Youngblood said with a chuckle, Ned just sent him a glare.

"You're lucky I won ten bucks because of you or else I would lock you in the Fenton Thermos." Ned stated, not caring about how his words would affect him, since he did make a bet with the boy wonder.

"Speaking of the Fenton Thermos, are you going to tell us who gave it to you?" Robin asked as he wiped away the excess sweat off his forehead.

"Phantom," Ned stated, and then took another drink of water, "he's my friend that told me about Pariah." He said, bending the truth, but still not lying. "He actually told me a lot of his adventures in Amity Park."

"So how did you meet?" Robin asked with a content smile on his face, one that Ned thought he would never be seen directed at him.

"I met him in Amity about two years ago, when he first turned into a ghost."

"Wait!" Valerie yelled, as if the biggest event in history was taking place. "You saw how he died!"

Ned fidgeted, not sure if he should keep his word or start lying again, but he made a promise, and he was not one to go against it, well unless it was in the name of having fun. "Y-yeah, I was there." He said as he started to twist his new ring on this right hand.

"Then how did it happen?!" She yelled again.

Ned closed his eyes as the event played in his head. Him tripping. A button giving way under his hand. The sound of the machine booting up. The flash of green light. Then the pain… so much pain. "I-it was a lab accident…m-my parent made… well they made something that was considered a scientific impossibility. I'm sure that most of the world even thought that the invention was childish at the time too. And just like all those people thought, the machine didn't work.

"I… everyone in my family was devastated by the outcome, but… Danny, or Phantom, was the only one that dared to see what went wrong. The machine was large, large enough for four grown adults to stand side by side and walk into it…"

"What was it?" Cyborg asked.

Ned opened his eyes to see his ring glisten in front of him. "That's not important." He stated his voice just above a whisper. "What is important is that when Danny went into the machine, Phantom came out."

"The machine killed him?!" Cyborg asked in horror.

Ned shook his head, "I don't know."

"How could you _not_ know?!" Robin yelled. "He's dead isn't he?"

"Robin." Starfire started, her voice holding a tone that told him to either stop, or watch what he was saying.

However Ned barely heard her, because in that instant he stood up in frustration. It seemed to him like the boy wonder was trying to blame his death, or half death, on his parents! "I don't know!" Ned yelled as he glared at Robin. "But I know one thing, neither Phantom, nor I blame my parents for what happened, and I will not allow you to!"

Everyone stared at Ned in shock, not expecting the outburst, "I-I wasn't trying to…" Robin started, his face full of disbelief, but Ned was not sure if it was from his outburst or because he realized what his words meant to him

"Ned, I'm sure Robin meant no harm by his words." Star stated in a caring voice.

Ned let out a sigh, "It doesn't matter. It's the past; there is no use worrying about it."

"So you have known Phantom since before he was a ghost… and you never told anybody?" Cyborg asked, all too eager to change the topic. "Wouldn't people know that your friend, Danny, was Phantom if he died around the time he appeared?"

Ned let a smile spread across his face, "You'd be surprised at how much people blindly ignore simple stuff like that. However he actually did a pretty good job of keeping his…condition out of the public eye, it was only a few months after the accident that he actually went public."

"Wait a second," Valerie cut in, "you said you met him in Amity, does that mean he was a student in Amity High?"

For a brief moment Ned's heart gave a weird lurch at her question, but then a realization crossed his mind. "No, the accident actually happened the summer before he became a freshman there." And that was nothing but the truth.

He was sure that if he had stepped into the portal during the school year he would have had a very difficult time explaining his sudden transformations into Phantom due to his lack of control over it for the first couple weeks. The timing could not have been better thanks to his sister constantly going to the library, and his parents spending every waking moment in the lab, which occurred frequently after the Portal started working. They ran a lot of tests and sometimes sent a small probe into the Portal so that they could try to get a good look inside, but it always ended up being either eaten or injured before it got anything good. To be honest, Ned was not sure if his parents ever went into the portal.

"What about you?" Valerie asked, suspicion in her eyes, and Ned was sure that if his heart tried to jump through his chest one more time, he would surely suffer from a heart attack.

"I was homeschooled." Ned lied all too smoothly, after all, he promised to tell them about Phantom, not Ned. "But eventually I did have to move out of Amity due to my parent's work, I rarely saw Phantom after that." All technically not lies. It was because of his parents that he was like this, and when he left he hardly turned into Phantom unless to steal from Vlad.

"So what is the story with the Mayor?" Raven asked.

"The mayor?" Ned asked, _'What about Vlad?_' He asked in his head, however after thinking if over for a couple more seconds he realized what she was talking about. "Oh, _that _mayor, wait you are talking about the one that came before Masters right, Montez I think his name was…" Ned said and then he held a mock thoughtful look, trying his hardest to remain as 'Ned' as possible, and being clueless, clumsy, and slightly sarcastic were his three key characteristics, much like Danny Fenton was before he left Amity.

"Yes, that mayor, do you know _why _Phantom attacked him?" Raven continued.

Ned let a wide smile play on his face, was he seriously being given a chance to clear his name? "Phantom didn't, Walker did." Ned stated and then looked over at Starfire. "Do you remember what those guards said while we were trying to escape Walker's prison?"

Starfire looked startled for a brief moment, but a thoughtful look quickly took its place. "I-I can't remember all if it, but I think they said something about a ghost boy escaping Amity, and I think a wolf was brought up." She stated, her voice just as confused as the faces looking at her.

"You were close." Ned said with a smile, "The ghost boy they talked about was Phantom, and the day he 'attacked' the 'Mayor' of Amity Park, was the day that Walker made sure that the city would become his own personal prison, where he would be hunted and hated by all. Now about the wolf part, Wulf is one of his friends that he helped get out of Walker's grip."

"Wait, what do you mean Walker attacked the Mayor?" Raven asked again, "Does he have the ability to change his shape into other people?"

"Nope, the only ghost I have ever met that could do that was Amorpho, and I haven't seen him in over a year. When I said Walker attacked the Mayor, I meant he overshadowed him, and staged the scene to make people _think_ Phantom attacked him."

"Overshadowed, like possession?" Raven asked in shock.

Ned nodded, "Every ghost can do it. So far I have only been overshadowed once by a ghost from the 50s, it was no even slightly fun."

BB instantly paled at this news, "S-so anyone can be possessed by any ghost." At that he stared at Youngblood who looked shocked.

"Wait a second!" Youngblood yelled as he held his hands up in surrender, "I won't do anything like that, so don't go looking at me!"

Ned smiled at him and nodded. "Overshadowing is one of the rare abilities that ghosts have that can actually be overcome with human willpower alone. Even my father managed to take control when a powerful ghost named Plasmius managed to overshadow him. However you all seem to have a lot of willpower," He said with a smile, "but your Spector Deflectors help also."

"Wait, _the_ Plasmius?" Valerie asked in shock, apparently missing everything Ned said after that.

"Yeah, that was when I first met the creep, and as a good friend would say, he is one crazed up Froot Loop."

"Who exactly is Plasmius?" Robin asked.

Ned opened his mouth to reply with, _'One of the most foul and mischievous beings known to man that has a strange obsession with cheese and the Green Bay Packers,'_ but before he could get to say anything his phone went off, startling everyone in the room.

"Hello?" Ned quickly said as he put the devise to her ear without even checking the caller ID.

"_Ned, its Nif, is this a good time?"_

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Ned started and then put the phone to his chest. "I got to take this. I'll see you all later." He then started for the door, but before he could get very far he felt someone grab his arm again.

"Do you have to leave now?" Starfire asked with a pleading look, and it took all of Ned's willpower to answer her honestly.

"Yeah, but I'll see you tomorrow at school right?" He asked with a smile, which only got wider once he saw Robin's shocked expression. Apparently he did not expect Ned to figure out his little infiltration plan.

"Oh, of course," Star said with an excited smile, "but let me walk you out at least."

Ned stared at Star a little shocked, but did not decline as she started to hug his arm and lead him towards the front door.

"Um…Ned?" Star started a slight blush appearing on her face.

"Yeah Star?"

"Do…do you have any plans after school tomorrow?"

At those words Ned instantly stopped walking. "I-I-I don't think so, why?"

"Well… Raven thought it would be… well fun if we spent some time together… just me and you."

At those last few words both teen's faces turned a frightening shade of red. "Well… I… Um… sure, why not."

Starfire's face then turned to pure joy. "Glorious! Then it is a date!"

"Y-yeah. I'll see you tomorrow then." Ned said quickly as he rushed out the door, a little too eager to get away from the awkward situation.

* * *

**YAY! A finished chapter :D Now if you all have any comments, concerns, or noticed anything off about this chapter, please let me know with either a Review or PM. I need to know if I need to fix anything since I've gone over this chapter one too many times and do not feel looking through it again unless totally unnecessary.**

**Now I'm sure a lot of you are all wondering if I'll be posting every other week like I usually did, but to be totally honest; I don't know. I'm ashamed to admit this, but I literally just got done with this chapter the other night, and don't know if I'll be able to write the next one within the time span of two weeks, sorry. But I WILL try my hardest, depending on if Klemper and Youngblood decide to stick around during that time.**

**Now it's time to answer some Anonymous reviewers:**

**Newboy- Yeah, I would say Vlad is very cunning and devious with everything his does, and I'm glad you liked the chapter, though I apologize again for making you wait so long :/**

**DANNYPFAN (who reviewed in chapter 12)- Yes, Nif is Dani**

**Cat- Thanks, your review means a lot, and I'm very flattered that you thought I was very nearly as good as Stephen King. I think you are the second person to review one of my stories and compare me to a famous author, thanks again :3**

**Guest (who reviewed in chapter 18)- I understand how you feel about OCs, but no worries, Amie (Rose) would never think of Ned (Danny) in a romantic way (as I'm sure you noticed when she said she was engaged). He is mostly an idol to her than anything else, and as I have pointed out previously I will be cutting Amie's appearances in the story down drastically.**

**Well that's all for the Reviews, thanks everyone, now here is another trivia for everyone who wishes to play!**

**What date (month and day) do you think Ned and Star will be having their 'Date?' It should not be hard since it is a holiday (although you never miss school for it) and the month was mentioned in one of the previous chapters. You should not have to go back too far since Star mentioned it when she was confused about something. Good luck ;) the winners will be getting sneak peaks of the next chapter as soon as I get enough info into it to be considered a proper peak.**

**Well happy Summer everyone, make sure to go outside have some fun and try to get some sun... I should probably do the same since everyone keeps saying I'm as pale as a ghost... even Klemper which is sort of sad when you think about it... well good bye for now everyone!**

**~Ned**


End file.
